


Stark Promises

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-11
Updated: 1998-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 101,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place approximately 15-16  years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.</p><br/><table><tbody><tr><td></td>
</tr></tbody></table>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Yanbu, Outer Rim**

"Kilana! Kilana! Wake up!"

Kilana awoke to find her father standing over her. "Daddy," she murmured. She raised her hand and covered her eyes with her arm, trying to block out the pure blue light from the lightsaber her father had switched on directly above her.

"Get up, Kilana," he urged quietly. "Come on, Munchkin." He turned off the lightsaber and reached down into the dark and scooped her up in his arms. "We have to go."

"Go where, Daddy?" She slipped her arms around his neck.

"Shhh." He hushed her with a whisper. "Mama's waiting up on the roof."

"But, Mashie," she wailed, realizing she had left her favorite doll on the bed. "Daddy! I want Mashie."

"Shhh," he hushed her again. Was there fear in his usually calm voice? But this time he turned on the lightsaber and walked quickly over to the bed and found the required doll. "Here you are," he said, handing it to her. Then he flipped the switch on the lightsaber, returning the room to darkness, and hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

There was no moon tonight. Kilana clung tightly to her Father, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She lay her smooth cheek on his bearded one and was quiet in a way she normally was not. Something was terribly wrong. She could feel it in her father's arms. They were tense, not relaxed and gentle like they usually were. As they reached the roof, Kilana glanced around and then looked up at the stars. They twinkled easily and brightly..... Something else was up there too.... A bright flash like a comet streaked across the sky and a sound like thunder was heard.

Kilana's mother was waiting on the roof with the new Corellian transport. She glanced quickly towards the sky, her brown robes wrapping around her legs tightly. Then her mother placed the lightsaber on her belt and reached her arms out to Kilana.

"Padraic, they're already here" she said to Kilana's father.

"I know," he whispered back. "I've cleared the coordinates for Yanbu in the computer; it shouldn't take long for them to come back up. Go straight to hyperspace, Aine. If they find you, they'll. . ." he broke off, glancing at Kilana, "They'll take you as well."

"Padraic. . ." her mother broke off as she took Kilana. "I. . .I-"

"You have to go, Aine, and quickly. They'll be here any minute now. I have to stay.... You know that."

"Yes."

"I love you." Her father turned to Kilana as well. "And I love you, Kilana. Very much."

"I love you, Daddy." Kilana hugged her father, and as she did, noticed for the first time the tears in his deep, blue eyes. But then several loud noises made her glance around.

Her Father looked up too. "Aine, go! Now!"

Her Mother started running towards the ship. As she ran up the ramp to the open hatch, she shot at a couple of men dressed in white with a blaster. Kilana screamed and began crying hysterically. As soon as they were inside the ship, Kilana's mother slammed the button to close the hatch door. Her mother set Kilana down and ran to the cockpit. Kilana followed, still crying. She climbed into her seat.

"Mama, what's happening?"

"Shhh. Buckle up! I have to think." Her Mother switched several switches on the top of the ship.

Kilana looked through the cockpit window and caught a glimpse of her Father. He was now fighting, lightsaber glaring and Jedi robes flowing in the night breeze. He blocked the blaster fire easily, deflecting the blasts with his saber blade. "Daddy," Kilana whimpered again. Then she felt the repulsorlifts beginning to rumble as the ship lifted slowly off the top of their old home.

A rough voice came over the speaker, "Ship number 223xktz, please state your destination." Her mother shut off the commlink, ignoring the voice. As soon as the transport cleared the building beneath them, Kilana's mother opened the throttle and the ship streaked toward space. The computer counted off the seconds to the hyperspace jump with a red blinking light. Five. . four. . three. . . Two. . . Below them their home went up in a brilliant flash. Her mother gasped. Kilana screamed. One. . .

  


* * *

Kilana awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the small apartment she now called home.... She could feel the sweat on her back. Hot beads of perspiration caused her nightshift to stick to her back, wet and clammy. It was just a dream, she told herself, just a dream. Actually it was more of a nightmare than a dream, a recurring one. The worst part about it was that it wasn't just a dream, it had really happened, years ago, when she had been only four. She had dreamed the nightmare for years, until she was nearly a teenager, and then she had felt safe at last. But now, the men in her dreams had come back. Little white soldiers. . . with blasters. She hadn't known then, but they were Stormtroopers. Stormtroopers had slain her Father along with the rest of the Jedi Knights. Stormtroopers were the Empire's slaves, carrying out its dirty work. But the Empire wasn't interested in the far planets, so her mother and she had fled to Yanbu, and they had been safe here for along time.

Yanbu was the only habitable planet in the star system and it was on the edge of the galaxy. No new settlers came to it, and very few people left it. There were two reasons for this: First, if you got lost in hyperspace here, no one was going to be around to care, because if you went past the planet, there was nothing beyond it. The second reason was, there was a huge asteroid belt surrounding the planet, and only the most skilled pilots managed to get through. If the residents were lucky, a few traders would arrive once in a while.

Of course, that had been before.... Now, nobody left at all and not many people came to Yanbu; not without the express permission of Grand Moff Drogheda Iri. This was the Empire's solution for a planet on the edge of the galaxy. Kilana was glad that her mother had not lived long enough to see the Grand Moff's arrival. Her mother would have hated being here when the Imperials arrived! She had hated the Empire. The truth was that Kilana knew very little about what pre-Imperial life in the galaxy had been like. Her mother had not told her very much about that, or about her family history, or about her father. After her Mother died, it was easy for Kilana to forget.... Until the nightmares returned.

The nightmares had returned at about the same time the Grand Moff had arrived and now she had to remember. She had to remember that this same tyrannical government had once killed her Father and, according to her Mother, had destroyed the galaxy. She had to remember that the nightmare she had once lived, could be repeated on a planet where she had begun to feel safe .

What bothered her about the Grand Moff's arrival was that the Empire hadn't paid any attention to the small planet at the edge of the galaxy before. So why should they now? The Grand Moff had arrived with a small fleet of ships and a few Stormtroopers. Not a very big show of force for the supposedly grand and glorious Galactic Empire. It was not at all what she remembered from her childhood. Of course she had been very young when she had last seen Stormtroopers, not much more than a baby, really. She remembered little about her father, about Corellia, or about the Empire. Except for that night.

Tonight especially, that night was as clear in her mind as the hologram on the night table. Etched in her memory was every detail of her mother's face, her father's light blue lightsaber, and the pain and betrayal in his deep blue eyes. The new Corellian ship had sat on the platform, sleek in the moonlight, ready to take off at a moment's notice. Her mother had been worried, so worried that night, and so very sad. Her father too had been sad. His face had been a mixture of worry, hurt, and despair. The wind had tousled his light brown hair over his eyes, and rustled his long brown robes around his legs. In Kilana's memory, her father's lightsaber had seemed like a brilliant beacon, a candle in a small, dark room. A candle snuffed out by the Empire as they blew up the small flat the family had called home. Before they had left, her father had kissed her and her mother...Kilana could remember the nights after they left Corellia. Her mother had been so lonely then...

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat up abruptly, throwing the dream from her mind. She didn't want to remember anymore. The nightmares hurt. Kilana stood up slowly. She didn't turn the lights on. On this small planet that would draw attention to her flat this late at night. And attention wasn't something you wanted to arouse, not with the Empire on-planet. Instead she simply walked over to the balcony and stepped outside.

Warm night breezes stirred her long brown hair and rustled the loose robe she had wrapped around her. Somewhere in the city, a siren wailed. She stared up at the stars, bright and twinkling. She could see the grouping of stars in the galaxy that included her home planet of Corellia. Those stars formed a thin dotted line drawn straight across the horizon, with home right in the center....home.... the dream.

The dream had been so real this time, not hazy like it had been when she was little. Real. So real that she could almost feel her father's arms around her. Feel his bearded cheek against her own. Smell the ozone as the blaster bolts were deflected by his lightsaber. Feel the heat from the explosions. She had begun having it more frequently, and it was becoming more and more realistic.

Tonight Kilana felt alone, and so very tired. The day at the factory had been rough. Cedrik, her only friend, had been called in by the Imperials for something insignificant-although nothing was insignificant anymore-and he hadn't returned to the factory. Something about it didn't feel right, but Kilana knew there was not much that she could do.

Cedrik was her protector. He was several years older than she. His family had lived on the same street where she and her Mother had lived. Cedrik had shown up on their doorstep, and with a roguish grin, had introduced himself. Somehow, he had ended up being the only person her Mother would let watch Kilana when she had to be gone or work overtime. It was Cedrik who had first interested her in machinery of any type, and it was he who had encouraged her to learn how to fly the Corellian spaceship. Though her mother had wanted her to learn, Kilana was not interested initially. It was only when Cedrik said that he wanted to learn to pilot, that she had shown any interest. Her mother had taken on both pupils, one very, very eager, and the other not quite so enthusiastic, and had done her best to teach them both everything she knew.

Kilana shivered. She wrapped her robe around herself a little more and went back inside. Working her way across the room in the dark, she opened a cabinet door and got out a glass to get herself a drink before starting to go back to bed. As she reached her bedroom door, a knock sounded outside. She stopped a second and turned back toward the front door. The knock came again, but it wasn't coming from that door. It was coming from the door to the balcony where she had just been. Immediately alert, she walked back across the room and called softly, "Who is it?"

"It's Cedrik."

She swung the window open immediately. "Cedrik! What happened today?"

The usually handsome man glanced down the hall. Cedrik looked downright awful. The run-in he'd had with the Empire had obviously not been good for him. His clothes were torn and he had several cuts on his face.

"Shh!" He hissed, placing his hand over her mouth. "Let me come in and don't turn on a light. You're probably being watched." He stepped in.

"Watched? What are you talking about?" Kilana stared, and then seeing the black spot near his eye, started in horror. "Cedrik, what happened to your face?"

"Don't bother with it; we don't have time for it right now. You have a ship don't you? The one your mother had?" He stepped into the room quickly and shut the window behind him.

"Yes, but what...? Do you need it?" She asked, as she reached to touch the bruises on his face.

"Yeah, and I need to have you come with me." Cedrik pushed her hands away from his eye. "Don't bother with it now."

"It needs medical attention."

"Nothing a little Bacta won't cure. Will you listen to me?"

"I have been listening. So far you aren't telling me very much." Kilana ignored his brushing away of his injuries, and still placed a light finger on his eye, examining it in the half-light of the room.

"Listen, I need your ship and I need you to pilot it." Cedrik flinched and stood uncomfortably. He brushed her hand away and began pacing the floor.

"Pilot it? Where are you going?" Kilana looked up at him, eyes wary. "Cedrik I haven't been off-planet since I was a child. If someone out there recognizes me, I'll be dead."

"That's something I have to ask you about." Cedrik said. "Why did your mother come to this planet?"

Kilana stopped. She hesitated, not sure whether or not she should tell him what her mother had told her, and about her dreams of that horrible night long ago.

"Oh, never mind." Cedrik stood. "I've wondered about it for a long time, but I don't think I have time for it right now anyway. Can you fly in hyperspace?"

"Cedrik, you know that's a ridiculous question! You know as much about hyperspace flight as I do. You know that Mother didn't teach us hyperspace travel because of the asteroid field."

"All right, all right." Cedrik brushed away her comment. "If the computer sets coordinates we should be all right. Does the computer still work?"

"To the best of my knowledge. I've never used the hyperspace navigator before and I haven't used the ship since Iri's arrival.... Cedrik, what's going on? Why did you get called in?"

"Because I ran into something Grand Moff Iri didn't want me to know," He said. "I was slicing into some orders that hadn't been completed correctly, and I ran into this." He pulled out a data sheet.

"What is this?" Kilana asked as she looked it over.

"It tells us and this entire planet that the Empire is no longer in existence."

"What?" Kilana stared.

"The New Republic is the official government of the galaxy now. They are running things out of Coruscant. They have been for nearly thirteen standard years. They overthrew the Empire years ago."

"Then why hadn't we heard about it?" Kilana demanded.

"You know how slowly news reaches this planet. I was eight when you and your mother came here. We didn't know that Palpatine had declared himself Emperor until  
I was nineteen. That's eleven years. A long time to get news that was old by the time it reached us. He had declared himself Emperor only a year or so after you arrived. Few people come in and out, you know this as well as I do. But this is beside the point. The garrison that is here is not an Emperor-appointed garrison, but a self-appointed one. Grand Moff Drogheda Iri has appointed himself a ruler and he is plotting to try to bring the Empire back into existence.

"He has set himself up as Emperor and he's using Yanbu as a base, knowing that the New Republic will probably not know much about a little planet on the edge of the galaxy that never asked for their protection." Cedrik sat down heavily.

"How do you know this?" Kilana stared.

"One of the guards was bragging about that."

"This Grand Moff....Can he be dangerous?" Kilana asked him anxiously.

"Maybe not to Coruscant, but if he can start taking over some worlds, there might be a renewal of hostilities."

"The Rebellion?"

"That's what the guard called the New Republic. It seems that Iri has refused to concede that the Empire is over, he thinks of himself as the savior of it, and he is going to bring back it's glory." Cedrik snorted. "Some savior."

"So why are you here? Do you need a place to hide or..."

"No, there's no place on this planet that we'd be safe from them, you know that. There's only one option."

"What?" Kilana suddenly knew what he meant. "But neither of us have flown past the asteroid belt, Cedrik!"

"I know, but we stand a better chance with that asteroid field then we do with the Empire. They are ruthless with anyone who dares to cross them."

Kilana flinched, memories flooding back. She knew that only too well. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Coruscant. Or to another equally important world. Actually, if we can just get to Corellia, we can get news to Coruscant easily," Cedrik replied. "Someone should report this guy. Are you game?"

"It's dangerous?" Kilana asked.

"I won't lie to you. Yeah, it's dangerous. Will you help?" Cedrik implored.

"I'm already in trouble." Kilana wrinkled up her forehead. "If anyone is watching me, they'll know that you came here, and then they'll take me in to question me." Kilana smiled grimly. "Yes, I'll go. Let me get some stuff packed."

"Okay," Cedrik said. He stood up next to the couch cautiously. "Uh..." He grunted. "Listen Kilana," he started, as she moved to her room to throw some things into a bag. "I'm not going to promise that we can get off this planet. We're going to have to do some sharp flying. The odds are definitely against us"

"Never tell any good Corellian the odds!" She exclaimed tersely. "I'm up to the challenge. Don't worry about it."

Kilana went back across to her bedchamber. She looked around the room. Anything she left, she'd never see again. Quickly she threw off her robe and pulled on a jumper. She threw the robe into a bag along with a couple of other items of clothing. Then she pulled open a drawer. Inside were two treasures: her doll from a long time ago, dear Mashie, dressed in the robes of a Jedi Knight; and her Mother's lightsaber,... for her mother too had been a Jedi. She wondered if there was anything else that she should bring with her. She knew that they would probably have to blast out of the spaceport, and who knew if they'd ever be back. Anything she left would be as good as donated to the Imperials.

And then she remembered.... Heading quickly into the adjoining room, the room where her mother had slept, she opened a closet and took out a box filled with data pads. Gingerly touching them, she remembered her mother's admonition: "This is your legacy, Kilana, never forget it." She bit her lip and slipped them into the bag. She had never read them, but she could not leave them; to do so would be to disappoint her mother.

Kilana left the room and headed back. Cedrik had gathered some supplies from the kitchen and had put them into a box. He glanced up as she entered the room.

"Hope you don't mind," he said. "I thought we'd need some staples."

"No, of course not." Kilana replied. "You're right."

Kilana threw the bag over her shoulder and followed him up the permacrete stairs to the roof. The ship was docked in the flight dock on the top of the building.

"The real trick is going to be getting the ship to warm up without alerting any of the Empire's guard dogs," Cedrik said as he slipped into the hangar. He motioned for Kilana to follow him and as they reached the ship, it was Kilana who punched in the code for the ship's prep cycle.

They both entered the ship quietly, and Kilana shut the door behind them as they both headed to the cockpit. The buttons and gears were whirring and there was a soft hum of repulsorlifts and engines warming up.

"Any ideas to keep it quieter?" Kilana said softly.

"Nope," Cedrik said. "We just have to hope that whoever is on watch duty is a little sleepy tonight."

Kilana cringed. She was hoping that their fate would have a little better odds than the chances that someone would be sleepy at his post. "How are the shields?" She asked Cedrik.

"They're charged and ready. I just hope that they're all right. Thank the Force that you've kept this thing in good condition, Kilana. We're going to need every one of them to get away from the Empire, not to mention that the asteroid field's going to be a pain in the..." Cedrik stopped short. "It's going to take some sharp flying."

"Cedrik, the last time I flew, I didn't check the shields against anything, and that's been since before Iri!" Kilana said.

"I know. But you did the best you could do under the circumstances." Cedrik watched a data printout on the screen, checking the figures with what Kilana's mother had told him they should be.

Kilana watched some of the data printouts too, and checked the figures as they flew by.

"We're going to have to do this quietly." Cedrik said.

"I thought you said that we couldn't do it quietly." Kilana said.

"Well, we should do it as quietly as we possibly can," Cedrik admitted. "Shields?"

"On." Kilana flicked the switch quickly.

"Hyperspace coordinates?"

"Set." All that was left was to pray that they were still good after nearly two decades of sitting unused.

Cedrik brought up the navigation computer.

` "Can you get us through that belt?"

"I hope so," he said focusing. "All right, then, here goes nothing." He pushed the button and the ship's repulsorlifts hummed and buzzed beneath them.

"Corellian ship vessel number 222xKtz, please state your business."

"Sithspawn!" Cedrik swore. "I'd hoped we could avoid that until after we'd gotten a little farther along than this. Ignore them." He quickly flipped a switch over his head.

"Corellian ship vessel number 222xKtz, please state your business, and return to your docking bay immediately."

"They're sending a fighter after us." Kilana motioned to the sensor screen. "Actually, there are two of them."

"Vessel 222xtKz, please return to your docking bay immediately-"

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cedrik snarled.

"This is your last warning." The voice on the other end took on a very annoyed tone. "We will not be responsible for the consequences if you choose to defy this warning."

"Yeah, I'll bet you won't." Cedrik said. "Jam the fighter's communications, we'll see how they like that. It's that button right there."

Kilana pushed it as he spoke. "Now what?"

"Now you cross your fingers and hope we have just a little bit of luck, something I've been short on all day."

The transport lifted up, and Cedrik turned it so it was directly in line with Yanbu's small pinkish moon. Hitting the throttle, he increased the speed, and they shot out of the atmosphere.

"Coming up on the asteroid belt in five-" Cedrik cut himself off. "Does this thing have guns?" he asked Kilana.

"It's got one on the top-"

"Go and see if you can't get a couple of those TIE's off our tail."

Kilana climbed out of the cockpit and into the gunner's hole. She'd never shot the gun in her life. She wasn't even really sure why a transport had one, and she'd been forbidden to touch it by her mother. Now she was supposed to shoot a couple of TIE fighters without any practice? Cedrik was really pressing his luck. Then the voice of her mother drifted back to her. 'There is no such thing as luck, Kilana, everything in the galaxy happens for a reason and a purpose.' She paused a second, as a feeling came to her just as her mother's voice did. Kilana knew that to dismiss this feeling would probably be one of the dumbest things she could do. The one thing she'd learned over the years was not to dismiss those odd feelings. She ran out of the gunner's hole and back to the cockpit.

"Cedrik! Let me fly and you shoot the guns."

Cedrik didn't even turn around. "Are you crazy? You haven't had any experience flying off-planet."

"I know, but neither have you! And you have had experience with guns. Remember all those classes you took and you wanted me to take with you? If you can handle the TIE's, I can handle the asteroids. I promise you."

Cedrik was about to dismiss the advice, but then he realized that the truth was Kilana often had feelings like these. And usually it was best to trust them. "All right! You better watch those sensors though."

Kilana nodded and slid into the pilot's seat. Cedrik ran back to the guns. Within a few minutes, he had taken out two of the TIE's, but they weren't out of the Carkoon pit yet. More TIE's had taken their place. Kilana tried to avoid them and realized that the asteroid field was looming in front of the ship.

"They'll be crazy to follow us in here," she murmured, and set her mind on concentrating on the asteroids. The sensors were blaring. Kilana slammed them off. She'd do better she knew without the distractions of the loud, blaring, bleeping sound. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense each of the asteroids. It wasn't easy. Some were small; others were larger than ships; but any of them would be fatal if the ship were to run into it.

"You turned off the sensors!" she heard Cedrik exclaim. "Why in the galaxy are you trying to fly blind?"

"Just shut up!" She replied tersely. She didn't have time to try and explain to Cedrik why she was flying a ship with her eyes closed and the sensors off. She wasn't even sure that she could explain it, but she knew that if she *did* try to, they would run into an asteroid.

Cedrik stared at her. "I don't know how you're doing that." He sat down beside her and checked the hyperspace coordinates. The nav computer was finished with the calculations for the jump. The last asteroid passed their viewing port and ran into a TIE that had stayed on their tail. The TIE and the small asteroid exploded in a brilliant burst of flame. Kilana sank back into her chair, drained. Cedrik glanced at her for only a second before pulling back on the throttle and watching with awe as the stars faded into white starlines, leaving behind them a tiny planet on the edge of the galaxy, and an Imperial ship trying to blast its way through the asteroid field.

  


* * *

Mara Jade opened the door on Jade's Fire and walked out of the ship. It wasn't often she got to Corellia, but she still had friends there. She waved to the short, chubby man with a mustache and a red face. He grinned broadly and waved back enthusiastically. Mara turned away and rolled her eyes. He was probably hoping for something more than just the extra credits she was laying down to get a first class-no questions asked flight dock in one of Corellia's major cities. She locked up the ship and activated the slave drive. You never knew when you might need to leave a planet in a hurry and last time she'd been to Corellia, that slave drive had come in very handy.

The silly little man waddled up to her. 'He looks like a shrunken rancor,' she thought bemused with his plump red face and incredibly red nose. Geof Frisken was a full 5 centimeters shorter than she and a good deal wider.

"Thanks for the docking bay, Geof." She said, attempting to give him a smile.

Geof's smile widened across his entire face, making him look three times as ridiculous. "It was really no problem at all Mara, absolutely a cinch," he gushed, and he grasped her hand. "All I had to do was push a few buttons here and erase a couple of things here and-"

"Yes," Mara interrupted him, trying not to let her aversion to the poor guy show. "I'm sure it wasn't. If you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

"Of course." He grinned broadly. "I'm sure you do. Please, if you need anything, anything at all, then let me know."

"Don't worry, I will." Mara said patronizingly. Her patience was wearing thin.

She turned away from him abruptly, and walked out of the docking bay, glancing back at the sign to make sure she knew which one she was in. She headed down the street to the hotel she usually stayed in. Idiots! She thought to herself. Of course, who in the galaxy wouldn't want to brag to his friends that he was on 'intimate' terms with Master Trader Mara Jade. Geof wasn't as annoying as some men were. He was too stupid and too easily manipulated to be any real trouble. Some of the men she ran into though, created a little more of a problem.

Mara wasn't interested in any of them. She had long ago given up any allusion of having a normal life where men were concerned. After all, the first man that had influenced her life had brainwashed her; the second had never really ever understood her, but had given her a job and a home in spite of it; and the third she had tried to kill the first time she'd met him. Of course she'd given that up. Or had she? She'd nown Luke Skywalker for a long time, but she still couldn't say that she never had an urge to pull a blaster out and pulverize him. Of all the men she knew, he was the most annoying. Maybe it was because of all those Jedi tricks; she couldn't manipulate him the way she could some of the other men she knew.

Mara reached her destination and pushed open the door to the Galaxy Inn and walked across the lobby. The place left something to be desired with its flashing lights and tacky furnishings. It looked more like a tacky amusement park than a hotel. However, Mara had stayed here before, and she knew the owner, which was enough to make her decide it wasn't such a bad place in which to stay while she was here. She wouldn't be staying here that long anyway. The real reason she'd stopped was to get in touch with Coruscant. Something she'd run into on her last cargo run had been a little strange. She hadn't really thought about it until she'd already made the jump to lightspeed, and then she had started thinking it over in her mind.

Mara walked over to the desk and pushed the buzzer. A Selonian looked up disgruntled from the holovid she'd been watching.

"What'd'ya want?" the Selonian asked her.

"Well, generally people who ring the buzzer on a desk in a hotel are looking for a room," Mara replied dryly. She placed a mental note in her head to remind the owner to take a serious look at whatever contract he might have with this clerk.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, fine." The Selonian glanced at the holovid one more time and then muted the sound. "Just you?" The Selonian whirled back around, eyes mostly on the holovid and pulled out an entry card.

"Yes," Mara said. "And I'd like a front room please."

The Selonian grunted and replaced the card she'd pulled out with a different entry card. "Here."

"Thanks, and will you tell Tierney that Mara Jade is in room-" she glanced at the card, "549."

"Yeah," the Selonian had already turned away and turned the volume on the holovid back up.

Mara doubted very seriously that the message would reach the owner. Oh well, she'd call him herself after she checked out the room. Tierney Lane might not be in the highest social circles, but he could get her ccess to a private link, which was what she'd like to have when she called up the slicer friend of hers. She would have usually called directly from *Jade's Fire* but she'd needed the rest anyway. Long hyperspace voyages got very tiresome. Plus, she wanted to pick up a couple of crates of Corellian ale. And so, since she was here, she didn't want to call on an non-secured channel. Jeru wasn't exactly the most legal slicer. But he was a good information person. He could find out almost anything you wanted to know about anyone. Mara climbed creaky, musty stairs to the side of the lobby. It was a wonder the Corellian government hadn't condemned this place already. It was probably simply because of the inn's proximity to the spaceport. Ratty-tat establishments thrived in this part of town.

The real reason Mara usually stayed here was because it allowed her to maintain a very low profile. This time, low profile was probably better than anything was. She'd met with a fellow trader on her last run, one Karrde told her was a force to be reckoned with. Kieran Stark, the newest Who's who in trading, had been at a reception on Kuliir. Mara had introduced herself mostly because Karrde had told her that Stark liked to know everyone in the business. Stark was an insignificant little man, shorter than Mara, with mousy brown hair and a full beard. He was not the type you usually saw in the trading business. Most traders stuck out like a sore thumb, or at least made an impression. Mara was certain that if she had not had him pointed out to her, she would have mistaken him for one of the servants. In a business where people remembered what clothing you wore or what you looked like, this Kieran simply blended in wherever he was. He had been polite enough to her and had acted the part of a struggling little trader who had little business and was struggling to survive, but Mara knew better from the reports she'd seen on him.

Kieran Stark had started in a humble beginning, working his way up the ladder into Jerid Styne's trading company. Starting as a lineman and a behind the scenes person, he had moved up to second-in-command in a matter of five years, and when Jerid was killed, Kieran had been given command of the company. Mara had her doubts about Jerid's death, just how legitimate had that 'cause of death-natural' been? However no one else seemed to question anything, and so she had let it go; after all, it wasn't any of her concern. However, something Kieran had said at the reception had made her wonder just what kind of background he had. It was because of this, that Mara had stopped. She wanted an NRI background report on this fellow, because the truth was she had a really bad feeling about him.

She opened the door to the room and looked in. Definitely third class lodgings, but she didn't really care. All she wanted was to shower and get a night's worth of sleep, call Jeru, and then get off to Coruscant for a while Mara stretched out on the bed, wondering why she hadn't just gone back to Coruscant. She could have gotten the reports from there just as easily and would now be talking with Han, or trying to pretend she wasn't amused by Jaina's pleas to 'pilot' Jade's Fire, or just getting a nice shower in her own apartment.

A buzz from the commlink on her belt interrupted her thoughts. 'It's probably Geof,' she thought dryly 'wondering if I need anything.' "Yes, Jade here."

"Mara, long time no see!"

"Tierney Lane, I'm glad you got my message."

"I just got it," the gruff voice replied over the commlink.

Mara rolled over and sat up. "Yeah, I'll bet. You know, you certainly didn't hire that idiot at the desk for her people skills."

"Ooh, Mara, don't let the other Selonians on Corellia hear that remark. You'll be labeled as part of the human league."

"Hey, I'm not prejudiced; I just like people to acknowledge my existence that's all; and I wasn't being acknowledged."

Tierney chuckled at the other end. "Listen, have you eaten yet? We can go down to the cantina and you can tell me what you've been up to."

Mara smiled. "Sounds good, I'll be downstairs in-" she looked at the chronometer,"...ten minutes."

"Great," Tierney replied back. "I'll be in the front lobby."

"All right." Mara flipped off the commlink, and glanced at herself in the mirror. She didn't really care what she looked like; it was just Tierney who was twenty years older than she. Her red gold hair was in a knot at the back of her head and wisps of hair stuck everywhere. She undid the knot and redid it, hooked her blaster to her belt, and picked up the entry card so she could get back into her room.

Downstairs in the lobby, Tierney was across the hall. A tall man with deep brown eyes and almost white blonde hair, he was wearing a flight jumper and was deep in conversation with the Selonian at the desk. Mara walked over to the desk and rang the bell. Tierney looked up.

"Oh, Mara. Be with you in a minute." He turned to the Selonian. "When paying customers come in, you turn that thing off and you pay attention to them. Okay?" He turned back to Mara and motioned for her to follow him out the door. "I'm trying to get a hold of a secretary droid to do the desk, but until I can afford it, I have to hire a certain number of Selonians for each human, and there aren't too many Selonians that want to work in a dump like this place."

Mara smiled. "They're too good for you, Tierney."

"Yeah, I know. It's the price you pay for buying property so close to the traders' flight docks." He grinned and led her into a cantina. "I'd tell you to be careful, but you know how to handle yourself in places like this."

Mara gave him a arched look. "I can handle myself anywhere."

"I'm not doubting it, Mara." He grinned and nodded over to an empty and secluded booth in the corner.

A band played across the room and a surly group of non-human species gathered around the bar. Tierney led the way through the smoke-filled room to a booth in a corner. A small Bothan waitress waltzed over to the booth and smiled seductively at Tierney.

"What can I get you?" She purred, batting her eyelashes.

"I want a Corellian ale and she'll have..." he glanced at Mara with a question in his eyes.

"Same thing," Mara said evenly.

"All right," the Bothan smiled. "If you need anything else, my name's Wyssri and I'll be happy to get it for you."

"I'll bet she would," Tierney said as he watched her walk back over to the bar to get their order. Then he turned to Mara. "So what brings you to Corellia, Ms. Jade?"

"Just passing through, and I decided to stop and say hello."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure. Somehow I don't believe you," Tierney said. "What do you need?"

"A secure channel to Coruscant," Mara stated, dropping all pretense.

"That can probably be arranged. Who are you calling?" Tierney asked.

"Jeru," Mara stated flatly.

Tierney raised his eyebrows. "Jeru? The slicer? Are you sure you really want to do that?"

"Is there a problem with calling Jeru?" Mara asked pointedly.

"Well, Mara, you know as well as I do, he's not always said to be totally above the board in his operations. Anyone who calls him is liable to be under suspicion of dealing in illegal operations."

"Well," Mara said, "That's why I came down here; to ask for a secured line. I knew you could get one for me, and if I'm going to be calling somewhat questionable people, I want a secured link. That way I don't have to worry about any one finding out that I've called him." She smiled wryly at Tierney. "I always get my information, Tierney, and when you want it, you never ask how I get it."

Tierney nodded gravely. "Point well taken. All right. Then I'll see what I can do."

Mara looked up as the purry Bothan made her way back to the table. "Your friend's back," She said in a low voice with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Great," Tierney murmured back. "Just what I always wanted."

"Your drinks." Wyssri smiled, setting each of the glasses down in front of them.

"Thanks," Tierney said and handed her a couple of credits. Mara nodded her thanks as well, and took a sip of the ale.

"If you need any-" Wyssri never finished her sentence, for as she started talking, a voice from the table beside them yelled, "Cedrik!" and a blaster was pulled from the other side of the room.

Mara looked up quickly. A Delvorian had pulled a blaster and a laser beam shot across the room and ricocheted off the wall. Wyssri screamed and ducked. Mara immediately drew her blaster and stood up. Tierney stood too and shot his blaster at the Delvorian before the Delvorian could shoot it at him. Everyone in the cantina turned to look at the table beside Mara and Tierney.

The threat seemingly over, Mara took a good look at the people at the table. A tall man with dark hair and piercing eyes had drawn a blaster, but he held it awkwardly in his hand. Beside him, a frightened lady with brown hair and wide eyes sat in the chair at the table.

Tierney walked over to the man. "Who was he?" He asked him, but it was the lady who spoke.

"We don't know. He just said that we were sitting at his table," the brown-haired woman said.

Mara looked the lady over and then glanced around the cantina. Faces turned away from the table. Now that the show was over, each went back to his/her  
ale or sabacc.

The woman continued, "Then he drew his blaster and-"

"Lana, don't say too much." The man warned.

Mara looked at the two. It was obvious that they didn't belong in the cantina, didn't even belong in this part of town; and if someone didn't do something, they'd end up with a blaster shot in their backs. She took a final drink from her glass and then tossed a credit to a now standing, slightly recovered, Wyssri.

"What?" She stared at Mara as she caught the coin, a question mark in her eyes.

"Tip," Mara said evenly. "Com'on." She motioned to the couple. "We're going."

"We're not going anywhere," the man said. He took the lady, Lana's, arm and held her back.

Mara shrugged. "All right, if you want to play the fool. Of course don't blame me when CorSec comes poking around wanting to know what happened." Mara put her blaster away.

The lady looked at the man and said, "I think it's all right, and she's right: if the security people on this planet show up, what are you going to tell him?.... That the guy pulled on us first?"

"Absolutely," The man said . "It's as good as anything."

"No, it's not and you know it," She corrected. "The lady's right."

"Of course she's right," Tierney spoke for the first time. "I can't remember a time Mara's been wrong. Come on. I own an inn down the street. We can go and talk this over." Tierney walked up to the counter and tossed a couple of credits to the barkeeper. "Sorry about the mess, Jur."

Mara nodded to them and followed Tierney out of the cantina. The man and lady followed behind.

"Listen, I don't know who you two are, and I thank you for coming to our aid in there, but-"

"I'm Mara," Mara said without turning around. "He's Lane. And you got lucky in there."

"I-" The man started.

"Save it," Tierney commanded. Once they got back to the hotel, he'd have plenty of time to hear their stories.

Mara glanced at Tierney. She would have let the guy talk, but obviously Tierney wasn't interested. He probably thought he'd done everything he'd needed to do, Mara thought sardonically. Then she turned around and stared at the both of them. "Besides, You know our names, so you're already ahead of us."

The lady spoke first. "My name's Kilana-"

"Don't tell them," The man started.

"It's okay, Cedrik. Trust me."

Mara almost grinned. This woman was smart. Now she knew both of their names, even though Cedrik hadn't said his. "All right, Cedrik and Kilana. What I want to know is what you were doing in a place like that, because obviously you don't know what you're doing. Where are you from?"

"All right," Cedrik said. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want to get messed up. We're on our way to Coruscant, and we'd like to make it there in one piece."

"Well," Mara said dryly, "Best way to do that is to not go into places like that cantina back there. Another way is to use well-traveled tourist areas. One other thing: when you don't know how to use a blaster, it's better not to carry one, or at least keep it covered; people will think you do know how to use it."

Cedrik glanced down at his blaster. He looked around to figure out what in the galaxy to do. He shouldn't have taken Kilana into that place, he knew. He'd been uncomfortable with it from the beginning, but he hadn't seen much of a choice. They were low on funds and the quickest, least expensive place to land had been on the flight docks nearby. Now knew why. But now it was too late to reconsider, and now they were on their way to an inn in a questionable part of the city, with two people they knew nothing about, one of whom had shot down a man in cold blood back there.

Kilana walked along side Cedrik as they followed their two saviors back to the hotel. She could tell Cedrik didn't trust them, but Kilana just didn't feel like they were dangerous people; and her feelings were rarely wrong. She glanced at the woman and then noticed something she'd hadn't noticed before: a lightsaber hung from her belt. A wave of curiosity struck her. She knew that a lightsaber was the weapon of a Jedi, but the Empire hadn't liked Jedi, and she hadn't seen a lightsaber for years... Except for her mother's.

Mara felt Kilana's eyes on her and her open curiosity, but she kept walking ahead. She pushed open the door to the inn. Tierney held it open for their two companions and led them all into a room off of the lobby. Tierney shut the door behind them and then motioned to some seats. Mara took off the blaster and laid it beside her. It was then that she noticed it: Kilana had slowly taken off the cloak she'd been wearing, and underneath it was the small, cylindrical weapon of a Jedi. She looked up at Kilana, hiding the surprise on her face. A trained Jedi would not have been as naive as these two obviously were. Something was up.... Mara glanced through to the room next to them.

"Tierney, could Kilana and I go to that room right there? You could talk to Cedrik about maybe getting them a room to stay in?"

"Of course." Tierney nodded.

"Kilana?" Mara motioned for her to get up. Kilana followed Mara into the room ,which looked like it might have been a private kitchen for Tierney at one point. Looking her over, Mara asked her point blank.

"Are you a Jedi?"

The look of surprise and then terror confirmed Mara's suspicions in a glance. Kilana wasn't a Jedi but she was Force sensitive. A trained Jedi wouldn't have looked as absolutely shocked as Kilana had. "That's what I thought."

"I'm not a Jedi," Kilana protested, real fear in her voice.

"I know," Mara said dismissing her. "Where are you from?"

"Yanbu. We just flew off-planet about a standard week ago. We need to get to Coruscant, but money's a problem."

"Money usually is a problem," Mara said. "I've never been to Yanbu before. I've only heard it mentioned a couple of times. It sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't know much about it."

"There's not much to tell," Kilana said. "It's a small planet, surrounded by an asteroid field, on the edge of the galaxy. Nobody much goes there; nobody leaves. Especially now."

"Why not?" Mara asked.

"Who are you?" Kilana asked her.

"I told you. My name's Mara, and right now I'm someone who can get you to Coruscant. But I need some information."

Kilana hesitated a minute, not sure if she should trust this woman. But, with her own intuition telling her to, she finally nodded. "Anything."

"Why did you leave Yanbu?"

"Cedrik..." she paused. "Cedrik had a run-in with the government there."

"Government?"

"Grand Moff Drogheda Iri." Kilana told her.

That caught Mara's attention. "Grand Moff Drogheda Iri? An Imperial?"

"Yes."

Mara looked at the lady before her. She had at first thought her naive and not a little stupid, but she was beginning to see her in a new light. It was pretty obvious to her now that Kilana was not naive or stupid. She just hadn't been exposed to what Mara had been exposed to. And because of that she was way out of her star system.

"One more question. Why are you going to Coruscant?"

"We thought someone on Coruscant needed to know about Iri. He only has a few ships and he's not much of a threat to the New Republic, but if he got any  
support, he might get to be."

"You're a smart person," Mara said. "Listen, I think we might be able to work out a deal. I have someone you ought to meet, and I'm headed to Coruscant as soon as I make a call. I can always use a good crew."

"We have our own ship," Kilana said. "We shouldn't be a bother to you..."

"You wouldn't be a bother. I like my space, but it would be okay." Mara stopped a second, thinking things over in her mind. Luke Skywalker would want to meet her. Here was someone with Force potential who was at least as old as Luke or Mara, maybe a little older. If she was, maybe she'd know something about the old Jedi Knights. At any rate, what they knew about this supposed Grand Moff on Yanbu should be passed on to Coruscant and shared with the Chief of State.

Mara stood and motioned for Kilana to follow her into the other room. Cedrik looked up as they entered. Mara gave Kilana one more look and then turned to Tierney.

"Tierney, Why don't you help them sell their ship," Mara said. Then, seeing the slight look of opposition in Cedrik's eyes, she continued, "Depending on how old it is, you may or may not be able to get much out of it, but this is a smuggling and trading center; you'll get as good a price here as you will anywhere. You can join me on Jade's Fire and we'll take the jump to Coruscant tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Kilana nodded. "All right. What about Yanbu and the Grand Moff?"

"I know people on Coruscant, who will want to hear this," Mara said. "I would like for you to tell them yourself. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

Kilana nodded. "Of course."

Mara gave her a quick smile and then turned to the holovid across the room. Luke Skywalker wasn't exactly on the top of her list of people to talk to today, but she had a feeling he'd want to know about this. She punched the talk button and then punched from memory the code for the Jedi Academy.

  


* * *

"And so a Jedi receives his power from the Force. The Force surrounds everyone. A Jedi simply knows how to use it to his advantage." Luke looked out across the auditorium at his students.

They were all different sizes and species. Each varied in his or her ability to use the Force. Each also varied in the talents that he or she was able to use. Luke wondered how he had ever imagined that he could teach all of them. Even now, nearly seven years after he had started the academy on Yavin 4 with a small group of promising students, he felt so inadequate. He did his best though. That was all he could ask of himself. Now he smiled as he noticed Han and Leia standing at the other side of the ancient rotunda.

"And I think that wraps it up for tonight." He smiled. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come to my room and ask."

The students broke up, some staying in small groups and chatting; others heading immediately to their rooms. Luke watched them all for a moment. Then he walked over to where Han and Leia were.

"Hey, Kid. How you doing?" Han greeted Luke.

"Hey Han, Leia." Luke smiled, wondering if Han would ever stop calling him "Kid." He was far from being a kid anymore, but Han still greeted him that way.

"Where are Jaina and Jacen?" Leia asked.

"They're in their rooms. Hello, Anakin! How are you?" He greeted his nephew, who had come from the Falcon with Chewie.

"Great, Uncle Luke!" Anakin rushed to give his uncle a hug. He had been a little upset when his older brother and sister were allowed to spend the Coruscant summer with their Uncle and he hadn't, but it seemed that he'd gotten over it now.

"That's good." Luke swung Anakin around and then motioned for Han and Leia to follow him down the hall. "Jaina and Jacen could have been here, but they didn't really needed to hear this lecture; mostly, this was for the Jedi students who have almost completed their training for knighthood. I arranged for all of us to have a private dinner in my quarters. In fact, Jaina and Jacen should already be there. . . with dinner."

"Well, that's good." Han grinned. "I'm hungry."

Chewie growled his agreement.

"Well, it should be good," Luke said.

He knew the twins would be anxious to see their parents. After they had seen their Uncle Luke on their vacation to Corellia a few months ago, they had begged and begged to come and visit their Uncle on Yavin 4. But, their visit had been extended for a semi-indefinite length of time as Leia was kept busy with her government duties, and the twins were kept busy with their training. They showed wonderful potential, these two. They were always fighting, but were very close too. Sometimes they finished each other's thoughts. Luke often wondered if Leia and he would have been that close if they had grown up together like Jaina and Jacen had.

He suppressed a sigh. One more thing about his past, a 'what if' that always lingered in the back of his mind. One more thing he could blame on the Imperials.

He opened the door to his room. He had been right. Jaina and Jacen were both inside the room already.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

With a cry, Jaina and Jacen both rushed at their parents at once. Han grinned and tousled Jacen's hair. "I think that you've grown. You're at least a couple of centimeters taller than you used to be."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah." Han winked at Luke over Jacen's head. "Maybe even three or four."

"Dad!" Jacen groaned.

"Jaina, you're prettier than ever." Han avoided replying to Jacen's comment, by reaching to hug Jaina.

"Thanks," She tossed her chestnut brown hair out of her eyes and hugged him.

Luke stood aside from the family, a touch of envy passing through him as he watched Leia hug her kids. It was the thing he missed most about not having married: the children. He knew that he had to be content with simply sharing Leia's and Han's. They were growing up quickly, even Anakin, he thought, as he glanced at the brown-haired young boy. Anakin would be the most difficult one, he was certain, and he felt a small shudder as he realized that within a few years, Anakin would be ready for his Jedi training. He had the potential to become the strongest Jedi Knight known to the galaxy thus far, and yet, he would be so difficult to train, because he also would be the most easily tempted to the dark side. This was a fear he had not yet shared with Leia, but it was a valid fear; he was certain.

It was easy to tell that Jaina was going to look exactly like a mirror image of Leia, but in personality, she was Han all over. She loved machinery and was a little cocky at times. However, because she was still a child, she didn't get nearly enough chances to work on the machinery she loved.

Jacen was quieter than his twin was at times. He didn't remind Luke of Han or Leia, or even of himself in personality; but as far as looks went, he was a lot like Han. He loved animals, and in the couple of months he'd spent here on Yavin IV, he had filled his whole room with cages of different sizes and shapes containing animals he had found in the jungle. Luke wasn't sure how his parents were going to react when he wanted to take them back to Coruscant.

Luke smiled as Anakin came up and hugged his sister. "Dinner?" Luke asked them all, motioning toward the table.

Han grinned. "Yeah, I'm starved."

Luke motioned for them to sit down. He'd made certain that they could be with him, arranging for Jaina and Jacen to set up the table and bring the food up from the mess hall where they usually ate. Luke normally ate with his students, but today, of course, he would eat with his family.

"How are things going, Jaina?" Leia asked her.

"Great!" Jaina bubbled enthusiastically. She was excited about her Jedi lessons. Both she and Jacen had wanted to come and spend the Coruscant summer on Yavin IV with Uncle Luke. They weren't very old yet, but Luke had agreed, on condition that they would be patient; and he had warned them that they would only be learning beginning techniques. More than anything, it was a chance to spend time with their Uncle Luke.

Han pushed a napkin into his lap and looked at Jacen. "What about you, Jacen? You keeping ahead of your sis?"

Jacen grinned. "I'm keepin' up with her anyway."

Figures." Han grinned broadly. "And you, Luke," he said. "You, I suppose are keeping up with them?"

"It's tough," Luke teased his niece and nephew. "They give me a run for my credits."

"And you're up to the challenge, Uncle Luke!" Jaina exclaimed. "You're so far ahead of us we'll never catch up."

Luke smiled wisely. "Yes, you will, dear Jaina, but for right now, I am the Master."

"And you won't let us forget that either will you?" Leia entered her own playful banter as she passed the food dish to Anakin.

Luke pretended to pout, sticking his lower lip out and wrinkling his brow. "Jacen, they're all ganging up on me."

"You'll be okay, Uncle Luke."

"What? You too?" Luke asked in mock dismay.

Leia laughed. "You'll never grow up, Luke."

Luke smiled at her. Leia's own dark eyes twinkled with laughter and a touch of love. Luke winked, and then passed her an unidentifiable meat. Leia wrinkled up her nose and looked at Luke in feigned horror.

"Is this what you have been feeding my children? Oh, dear, I think the New Republic would be well off to spend some credits helping feed their supply of young Jedi trainees. Yuck!" She passed it on to Han, who looked it over skeptically.

Jacen grinned, not able to resist teasing Uncle Luke once more. They didn't usually get to joke with him like this around the other students. "Yeah, Mom, that's why I decided to become a vegetarian."

Luke shook his head. "My own nephew.... What's the galaxy coming to?"

Han looked at his older son with chagrin. "Jacen, I thought the reason you became a vegetarian was because you didn't want to hurt any of the animals."

Jaina rolled her eyes and said, "Well, now the real reason comes out."

Jacen was about to throw a retort at his sister, when a knock at the chamber door interrupted the good-humored banter. Luke looked toward the door, and sighed inwardly. "I'm going to have to get that, I'm afraid."

"It's all right," Leia said, hearing his unspoken annoyance at being interrupted. "Go ahead." She glanced at him sympathetically, knowing all too well what it was like to be brought away from family dinners on business. How many times had it happened to her?

Luke got up from the table and walked over, opening the door. Kyp Durron stood on the other side.

"Master Luke? Sorry to interrupt you, but there's an important holovid coming in and they say they won't speak to anyone but you."

Luke glanced at Leia and then stepped outside the door, hopefully out of hearing of the children. Closing his mind to any eavesdropping by Leia or the mischievous twins, he looked at Kyp seriously.

"Did they say who they were?"

Kyp shook his head. "Only that they would only speak to you."

"All right," Luke said. "I'll take the call."

Luke slipped a thought to Leia and followed Kyp down the hallway. He stepped into a private holovid room and glanced at the code on the display screen. He frowned slightly. Mara. What in the galaxy could be so important that she should holovid him from. . . Corellia? That wasn't cheap either, and Mara wasn't one to throw credits away; it must be awfully important. He pushed the button on the holovid.

A woman in a well-worn work suit appeared in front of him. She obviously wasn't expecting him so soon, because she was talking to someone else in the room. Taken off-guard, she turned quickly to the screen.

"Well, Skywalker. Hope I didn't spoil a training session."

"It's nice to see you again too, Mara." Luke smiled.

"Listen, Jedi, I didn't call all the way across the galaxy to chat. I've been doing a run between Corellia and Coruscant and I ran into some people that I think you should meet."

Luke looked at her curiously. "People I should meet?"

"Yep. A young man named Cedrik Yor, and a woman named Kilana Riu. They are from Yanbu-"

"Yanbu. Where's that? I've never heard of it."

Mara looked perturbed at being interrupted. "It's a small planet on the far edge of the galaxy, not used much, not visited much, and it doesn't make the news much. In fact according to them, the news doesn't make it there much either."

"All right," Luke conceded. "You said I needed to talk to them. Why?"

"I was getting to that part," Mara said.

"Touchy," Luke commented.

"Listen, I'm not joking, Skywalker. It's kind of a sensitive thing, and I'm not sure that I want to discuss it over a non-secured channel. But, it's serious; I think it really could be something important."

Luke frowned and glanced down at the floor. Mara was being awfully ambiguous. Then the message hit him in his head: 'She's a Jedi, Skywalker; she might not be a trained one, but she's got the Force and she's strong.'

He glanced up at Mara. She hadn't said anything, but he could tell from her look that the message had been from her. He looked at her and made an instant decision. "You know, Mara, I could use some supplies. Why don't you drop by Yavin with your next shipment?"

Mara nodded. "I thought you might feel that way. I'm at Corellia, and I need to drop by to see Leia. It could be a while."

"Leia's here, Mara."

"So if I don't drop by Coruscant, it'll still be four or five standard days," Mara warned.

"I'll wait," Luke said simply.

"Okay." Mara punched out the holovid and Luke stood stock still for a moment wondering what in the galaxy he was going to get himself into now.

  


* * *

Mara watched the stars fade into the familiarity of hyperspace, then she turned around to look at her two passengers. Kilana was staring into the marbled viewport with something like awe on her face.

"That is so weird." Kilana said.

"What is?" Mara questioned.

"That view. It's almost, I don't know, it's like it's not natural or something." Kilana motioned to the view outside the glass. Mara glanced at it too. She was so used to it, she never even questioned the miracle of a ship simply going at lightspeed whenever she pressed the button. She looked Kilana over carefully.

"Well, get used to it. That's all you'll see for the next four days." Mara stretched and got up out of the seat. "You might as well make yourself comfortable. We're going to Yavin 4 first."

"What's at Yavin 4?" Cedrik asked, standing and following Mara back into the huge room where she usually lounged during a hyperspace voyage.

"It's a moon," Mara answered nonchalantly. "The person that I wanted you two to talk to is there right now. She'll be there for quite a while, so I'll take you there first. Then, if she needs to have you to go to Coruscant, you'll be welcome to leave from there."

"Why the four?" Kilana asked.

"Why the four? Because one, two, and three were taken." Mara grinned.

Kilana smiled warily. She was never quite sure how to take this woman. But she decided that it had been meant as a joke.

There was a long silence as Mara stretched out on the couch and picked up a datapad. She had cargo manifests to go over and she couldn't stop just because she had passengers.

Kilana glanced at Mara uneasily, and then she looked back to Cedrik. She didn't want to say anything, because it was too quiet. If she decided to say something, she knew it would have to be a whisper, simply because it was so silent.

Pretty soon, however, even Mara became uneasy, really uneasy, because she too thought it was unnaturally quiet. She glanced up from her datapad and looked over at the table where Cedrik and Kilana had sat down. Both of them were sitting there, just looking at one another.

"You know, it'll be a really long voyage if all you do is stare at each other for the entire time," Mara declared.

Kilana looked at her. "Well, what do you usually do for a long trip?"

'Boy, is she naive,' Mara thought to herself. Sighing inwardly, she placed the data pad down on the table beside her. She obviously wasn't going to get much work done, not if she was going to have to baby-sit these two for the entire voyage. "All right, sometimes I sleep, a lot of the time I do work, uh, I sometimes, if I have a co-pilot, play games.

"What games?"

Mara grinned mischievously. "Do you know how to play sabacc?"

Cedrik nodded. "I haven't played it very often though....Isn't that usually played in cantinas or bars?"

Mara nodded, a perfect image of an angel. "Oh, yes. But if you play it with 1-credit pieces, we call it simple sabacc. And that's not so bad; you don't lose any money that way."

"Oh," Kilana said.

Mara grinned. They'd fallen for it. She had never gotten over the irony of the people who considered gambling, *not gambling*, if they were only using small credit pieces.

"Well, it's a time filler." Cedrik looked at Kilana.

"Teach me," She said.

Mara grinned. "All right. I'll get the Sabaac deck."

It took a while... Cedrik had played before, that was obvious; but it was also obvious that, as he had said, he hadn't played very often. Mara tried to be patient with Kilana; and after a couple of hours, she was actually doing fairly well. Kilana was a fast learner, Mara discovered; and she wondered if her Force sensitivity had anything to do with it. With an inward smile, she wondered what Luke would think of her teaching Kilana sabacc. Somehow she didn't think that a Jedi Master would approve. That was one reason she had never finished her training: Jedi just never seemed to have any fun, and until Luke could prove to her otherwise, she wasn't about to finish training.

Time went by quickly, and after a while, Mara begged out of a game with the excuse that she was tired. Kilana simply smiled and told her not to worry; they'd be fine. She and Cedrik started another game, and Mara escaped with the data pad to her sleeping quarters.

"What do you think of her?" Cedrik asked Kilanaquietly after the door shut behind Mara.

"She's a little intimidating," Kilana said, and smiled. "But I think she's nice enough. At any rate she'll get us to this person, this friend of hers, and we'll be able to pass on the information that we need to."

"Right," Cedrik said.

Kilana studied his face anxiously. He'd refused to go in and do a Bacta treatment of his injuries and though they were healing naturally, it was taking a couple of weeks longer than it would have with the treatment. Kilana had a feeling that his nose would probably always be a little crooked. He had probably broken it. But the bruise around his eye was beginning to fade away.

Studying his face, Kilana was reminded of the young boy who had watched her when she was little, and had patiently played with her and her dolls as she had reached the age when playing house was her favorite thing to do. He had helped her learn how to fly their Corellian Transport, and he had stood beside her as she'd watched her mother buried. He had protected her and looked after her ever since her mother's death. Even coming to her after he'd escaped from the prison had been a measure of protection too. He'd known that even if he didn't go to her home, the Stormtroopers would never believe that he hadn't. He'd also known that if he did go there, she would go with him. Despite all that, he was a big brother for her more than anything; that was what he'd always been... Sometimes a very, very protective, big brother.

Cedrik glanced up at her, realizing she was taking an awfully long time to look over her cards. "What are you thinking about, Kilana," he asked.

"The time you punched Hil Negar in the eye because he didn't open the door for me on our first date."

Cedrik looked down with a grin. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"No," Kilana agreed, but she grinned too. "He had a black eye for weeks after that."

"Only because he was too proud to treat it with Bacta," Cedrik said defensively. "If he'd only taken a little of his time to go treat it, it wouldn't have lasted a day. You know what I think? I think he was proud of that bruise."

"Oh. Well, thank you for that insight into the male mind," Kilana said. Then she glanced down and played her card.

"Anytime," Cedrik grinned. He glanced at her cards and then squinched his face up in disgust. "That is not fair. This is your first time playing and you've got me beat!" He threw down his stack in mock disgust.

Kilana smiled. "Probably just beginner's luck."

"Aren't you the one that always says there is no such thing as luck?" Cedrik questioned.

"Weeelll..." She stalled.

Cedrik looked her over. She was beautiful. Brown hair, light brown eyes, ordinary features, but there was nothing ordinary about the woman who stood in front of him. Somewhere in the past years, he had stopped thinking of her as a younger sister, someone he had a duty to protect, and he had started thinking of her as... well as something different. They had lived on Yanbu for a long time, and for some reason neither of them had married. It was something Cedrik was at a loss to explain. Most men his age would have been married twenty years or more; most women Kilana's age would have been as well. A lot of people had assumed that they would marry, and something that made Cedrik stop to think was the simple fact that it had never caused any strife between them.

Not to say that he hadn't thought once of twice of asking her out. He had wanted to. But something had stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that he was afraid of ruining something he knew they had: A special friendship which was worth far more to him than anything he might get out of an evening date. For her part, Kilana had always cared for him. She had tried to get him a droid to keep the apartment where he lived clean; she hadn't succeeded. She had cooked meals for him occasionally; they were excellent. She had even tried to make him a match a couple of times. Those attempts had been humorous, nothing else. In short, she had tried to make his life easier; sometimes had made it more difficult; but it was okay with him that she had wanted to try.

Cedrik shook his head out of his reverie. "Well, I'm tired. Maybe we ought to follow our leader to bed?"

"Yes." Kilana stood up and stretched. "That is an excellent idea. Are you sleeping on the couch here?"

"I think that's what Ms. Jade wanted, since she didn't have but two sleeping areas."

"Oh, don't call me 'Ms. Jade'. Mara will suffice. I feel like an old maid when you say, Ms. Jade."

Cedrik turned around. Mara stood in the doorway, blinking as her eyes struggled to adapt to the sudden light after leaving her dark cabin. Her red-gold hair was flying everywhere. She grinned at Kilana's unabashed stare. "I know, I know, my hair is an Imperial mess." She took the locks and pulled them back, knotting them at the back of her neck. She walked out of the door and looked at the sabacc game on the table. "So, who won?" She yawned.

"I did," Kilana said.

"Beginner's luck," was Mara's remark. She stacked the sabacc cards and put them away in a storage closet.

"That's what I said. Did we wake you up?" Cedrik asked.

"No. I only got to sleep for a little while. I'm kinda tense I guess, so I wasn't sleeping well. Anyway, you guys aren't going to quit the party already are you?" Mara said.

"I am tired,..." Kilana started.

Mara shrugged. "How boring." She grinned and said, "Oh, well... I'm just going to get a cup of tea, see if I can't relax a little bit, and then I'm going to try to get back to sleep anyway. It's the best thing to do on a long hyperspace trip."

"All right. Good night then," Cedrik told Kilana.

"Good night, Cedrik" Kilana said, and smiled. "You too, Mara."

"Yeah." She yawned again. "Good night."

Mara made her way over to the water boiler and took it to her sleeping quarters.

Once in the room, she shut the door and went over to her bunk. She set the cup of tea down on a table beside it and picked up the data card she'd gotten at Corellia. All the information on Kieran Stark that she'd been able to get out of Jeru. It wasn't a lot, but maybe it would give her an overview.

  


>   
> **Kieran Stark: Trader/business exec  
>  Home Planet: Coruscant**
> 
>  _Kieran Stark runs the business Urir Freight Enterprises. He was made second-in-command after the owner, Jerid Stynes, passed away. He now owns the business and is in command of all assets. While he acts the part of a very simple and a very small-minded man, intelligence agents for NRI report that he seems to be more intelligent than he lets on._   
> 

  
'Blah-blah-blah.' Mara thought. She had guessed this much on her own from meeting with him once. She wondered a little about the amount she'd paid Jeru for this. He needed to improve wherever he sliced out his information. Obviously from this, the NRI didn't have any reason to think badly of Kieran Stark. Mara really didn't have one either, except for a feeling she'd gotten when she was around him.

Mara slammed the data card down on the nightstand and frowned. She knew better than to ignore those feelings. Maybe she could talk with Luke about it when they got to Yavin IV; perhaps he'd have ideas she hadn't thought of. With that thought on her mind, Mara switched off the light using the Force, pulled the covers up around her shoulders, and went to sleep.

  
  
---  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Yavin IV, Jedi Academy**

Leia stood on the balcony at the academy and allowed short wisps of hair to escape the neatly braided buns, twirling gently around her face and playing with her cheeks. She glanced down beneath her and watched her family running around the gardens of the Jedi Academy. Jacen and Jaina were both overjoyed to have their father's *and* Chewie's undivided attention. They were shooting Anakin with water blasters, both trying to shoot the fastest, the straightest and the best to get their Father's approval, and were winning very easily. Anakin was putting up a fairly good fight, but he was outnumbered. Han was standing beside a tree smiling at their antics, teasing them and egging them on. Chewbacca stood beside him, his furry arms crossed over his chest. Han had somehow managed to stay dry and out of the fight until Jacen accidentally shot him in the face with a straight stream of water. Han pretended to be indignant and ran after Jacen and Jaina, but Leia knew that he had really just been looking for an excuse to enter the fight. He loved his kids, probably more than anything, and the fact that he wasn't Force sensitive as they were, had never made any difference to any of them. At ten, the twins were old enough to be excited about learning to be Jedi and anxious to learn everything, but they were young enough that they were still kids.

They squealed and ran as fast as they could, but Han caught up pretty quickly and tackled Jacen. They both tumbled to the ground, and Jaina, ever eager to protect her twin, tackled her father, climbing on top of him. Anakin, not to be outdone, ran up and dumped an entire bucket of water on the three of them. Leia grinned suddenly, because her baby had just gotten the better of the three older soldiers. Jaina sat up quickly, her straight brown hair dangling in clumps about her face, Han sputtered, and Jacen, who'd been on the bottom, and definitely in the worst place, sat up and shook his head like a dog. Leia could hear Chewie's chuckling all the way up to her balcony. And then she heard Han's reply, "Laugh it up, fuzzball." And he then proceeded to ignore the advice he always gave people, 'Don't upset a wookie' and dumped another whole bucketful of water on the 2 meter 'fuzzball'. She smiled and then turned away.

She wished that she could get into the spirit of the vacation; she certainly needed it. She just couldn't seem to make herself forget the problems of a planet light-years away. Things on Coruscant weren't going well these days. It had never been easy and lately it seemed like it was just getting harder.

The time needed to come pick up the twins had provided an opportunity for a much needed vacation. And Leia had told the council that she was going to take it. However, being stuck on Yavin IV for a whole week hadn't been exactly what she'd had in mind. However, it had probably been what Luke had had in mind when he'd told Mara that she'd be here. She sighed. Sometimes Luke was enough to drive her insane with all of that Jedi logic and absolute calm. Of course, she knew she had Jedi gifts too. Mon Mothma had once told her that her skills were different than Luke's, not less important, just different.

Skills in negotiation had served her well. As Chief of State of the New Republic, they had been called into practice more times than she could remember. Lately though, Leia was afraid that she was losing her touch. The members of the council had been fighting amongst each other, and all the negotiation she could put into effect, wasn't helping. Leia broke off her train of thoughtas she realized someone was coming to her room. She looked toward the door, and watched as it opened and Luke came in.

"Hey, Leia!" Luke greeted her.

"Good Afternoon, Luke." Leia smiled at her brother. He looked very important in those Jedi robes, with a lightsaber hooked onto his belt. Yet, something about him made him look like that rogue that had popped into her detention cell and had said with a mixture of awe, pride, and naivet , "I'm Luke Skywalker! I'm here to rescue you!"

"Han's outside with the kids?" Luke asked, as he came across and gave her a gentle kiss and then sat down on the couch.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Leia said, teasing her brother gently. "Yes. He is. He thought that some time with all three of them would be nice for a change."

Luke grinned at her. "Sit down, Leia. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you recently and I really haven't been able to visit with you much while you've been here. I'm glad you decided to stay for a while."

"It doesn't look like I had much choice," Leia said, looking at him a little annoyed. "Someone kind of decided for me."

Luke looked at his hands, an impish look on his face. "Well, someone has to be in charge, and Mara said it was important."

"So are things back at Coruscant." Leia said.

"Not so important that they can't wait." Luke paused and looked at her, a little concerned. "What's going on Leia? I've been meaning to ask you all week but I could never get you alone. Are there problems on Coruscant?"

"There are always problems on Coruscant." Leia said.

"Yes, I know, but I'm sensing it's not just regular problems. It's something a little more?"

"You and your blasted Jedi insight." Leia looked at her brother. "You make it impossible to hide anything from you. Do you know how annoying that is?" She paused and then shook her head. "Probably not. After all, you can find out anything you want to know from anyone," Leia said.

"Hey, now." Luke said holding up his hands in mock surrender. "You're making it sound like I just go out and read people's minds anytime I want. And you know as well as I do that if I did that, I wouldn't have to be talking to you right now. Besides, I don't invade anyone's privacy, Leia, least of all yours."

"Yes. I know." Leia looked at him. "It's just regular council problems though."

"Really?"

"Really." Leia assured him. She caught the inquiring look. "Well, and a couple of other things."

"Such as?"

Leia hedged. "Well... It's not a big deal.. It's just..." She glanced at Luke and sighed. Luke might not go around invading her privacy and reading her thoughts, but she knew it was impossible to hide anything from him, especially about what she was feeling. She'd found that out a long time ago. They were twins after all. The only thing about it that made her feel better was that it was hard for him to hide his feelings from her too.... Although she had to admit that he was a lot better at it than she was. He'd had more training in hiding his feelings, after all.

"A couple of the council members are accusing me and a few others of discrimination." Leia knew that Luke wasn't really surprised.

"Discrimination? Towards whom?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Of all the non-human species they could have chosen, somehow they decided to accuse me of discrimination against the Bothans. Now that one or two have decided they were discriminate against half a dozen other species are joining in the fight. There are more pressing charges everyday."

"I can't believe people sometimes!" Luke exclaimed. "I don't know of anyone who has given more of themselves to the New Republic than you have, and you are the one that gets yelled at."

"It's not a big deal, Luke." Leia smiled at him. Luke's indignation made her feel better. "I know everything will be fine. It's just going to be a thorn in my side for a while."

"Yeah." Luke nodded. He knew that Leia hadn't discriminated against anyone; probably she had just upset one of the council members from another species, and they had decided to nail her in this fashion. The fact that it was peacetime, meant that there weren't any big galaxy-threatening issues and people were bored. So they cooked up their own entertainment, by telling lies about their leaders. Purely politics. 'That,' Luke thought to himself, 'was why Leia was the politician and he was the teacher.'

"What did Mara want? Did she say?" Leia asked him.

"Hmm?" Luke glanced up. "Sorry! I was on another planet for a moment. What did you ask?"

"I asked what Mara wanted." Leia grinned at him patiently.

"Something about a lost Grand Moff on a planet far, far away," Luke said.

"Oh, no more remnants of the Empire," Leia moaned.

"I seriously doubt that it's anything serious," Luke assured her. "But I told her that she should talk to you."

"Then if she's supposed to talk to me, why did I have to stay here? Couldn't I have just gone back to Coruscant to hear this?" Leia asked. "Weelll," Luke grinned  
mischievously again, his blue eyes sparkling. "I guess so, but then you wouldn't have had the opportunity spend anytime with your wonderful brother, would you?"

"You have been around Han far too much, Luke. His ego's rubbing off on you and Jedi Masters shouldn't have big egos. It's one of those things that's of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression, ego..."

Luke laughed out loud for one of the few times in months. "Leia, you should have been a Jedi teacher. You've got such wonderful teaching techniques."

Luke caught the pillow that Leia threw across the room with the Force and twisted it in mid air, sending it back the way it came, to hit Leia squarely in the face.

"No fair cheating!" She exclaimed. "Play fair." She threw the pillow back. This time, Luke didn't Force hold it; instead, he just ducked and grabbed another one off his couch to throw at her.

"You are the worst!" Leia exclaimed, "Keeping me here, just to visit with you, when you know perfectly well that I have lots of things to do on Coruscant!"

"You don't seem that upset about it." Luke smiled. "And besides, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Luke asked her.

Leia stopped long enough to look down her nose at him. "Well,.. yes..." She dragged out the words, but then quickly added, "It wouldn't have worked with you though!"

"True." Luke grinned. The comlink at his belt went off. He pushed the button. "Yes?"

"Master Skywalker? The _Jade's Fire_ just landed."

"All right. Thank you."

Then he said to Leia, " As I was saying, we really ought to go and greet Mara."

"You go," Leia said, feigning annoyance, and she pushed a disheveled hair back into place. "Your unfair pillow fight has caused me to look a little worse for the wear and so I really need to redo my hair before I meet your friends."

Luke grinned. "All right. Meet us down in the great hall in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"All right." Leia grinned at him.

Luke winked at her and started out the door, using the Force to throw another pillow at his already slightly irritated sister as he left.

"Luke!"

He grinned at her indignant response, and headed down the hall. He reached the docking bay as the Jade's Fire was landing. He noticed Han coming into the docking bay with Chewie. Han was soaking wet.

"Hey, kid!" Han grinned at him. "I got a little wet. I think your nephew takes after you."

"What?" Luke raised his eyebrows, a question on his face. He watched Chewie disappear into the Falcon. "How's that?"

"Anakin." Han grinned. "It's just that whenever he's around I get into trouble."

Luke grinned. Han was absolutely right. They had gotten into more scrapes since they'd met. "I'll concede your point, Han, but we got into our best scrapes together."

"Yeah," Han agreed. "But, not too many lately."

"Thank goodness." Luke said.

"Yeah, I guess. I kinda miss them though." Han reached toward Chewie, who had come back out with a towel in his hands. He ruffled his hair, drying it off and shaking his head. He then motioned toward the landing ship. "Looks like our reason for staying has finally arrived. When you gonna brief us on this one, Kid?"

"Get dried off, Han, and then come into the great hall. We're going to go over some things," Luke said.

"All right, Kid. I wouldn't miss this one for a world." Han grinned. "I haven't seen Mara for far too long." He winked and disappeared into the Millennium Falcon.

Luke smiled after Han, as the door on the Jade's Fire opened. Mara came down the ramp and a couple of people hung back a little from her.

"Hello, Mara," Luke said in a slightly reserved tone.He was never quite sure what to think about this woman. He'd learned to trust her, but she still surprised him regularly.

"Hello, Skywalker," she replied coolly. "These are the people I was telling you about. Kilana Riu and Cedrik Yor."

Kilana came down the hatch and Luke could feel the surprise as she looked at him. "You're a Jedi," She said.

Luke glanced at Mara, trying to read how much Mara had told her about him.

'Not much,' came the annoyingly amused reply in his mind.

'Oh, gee, thanks,' Luke sent back.

Aloud, he said, "Yes, I am. I'm Luke Skywalker. If you'll come this way, I'll let you talk with Leia."

Cedrik and Kilana followed them down the hall. Kilana watched carefully, and all the way down the hall, she noticed other young Jedi....At least that's what she thought they were. She couldn't be certain, but somehow in the back of her mind that seemed like the right thing to ascertain.

'What did you tell her about this place?' Luke whispered in Mara's mind.

'Not much, Jedi,' Mara's thought came back to him clear, cool and confident. 'All she knows is Leia's first name; she doesn't even know that Leia's the Chief of State.

'You're kidding? You didn't tell her that Leia was-'

'Nope,' Mara's slightly amused reply came back.

'You are really bad,' Luke sent back.

'Oh, yes,' Mara's taunt came back instantly. 'A real Dark Jedi.'

Luke opened the door to the temple hall they used for his lectures. Leia was already sitting on one of the stone benches. She stood up as they came in.

"Hello, Mara."

"Hello, Leia. May I introduce you to Kilana Riu and Cedrik Yor?"

"Kilana, Cedrik, it's nice to meet you." Leia offered her hand and Kilana, then Cedrik, shook it.

"Kilana and Cedrik, this is my sister, the Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo," Luke added quickly, seeing that Mara wasn't going to.

'Very good, Skywalker,' Mara whispered in his mind.

Kilana looked at Luke and then at Leia and finally turned to look at Mara. "Chief of State?" She whispered. "Is that the ruler-"

Cedrik looked at Mara and said, "I thought you were a trader."

"I am." Mara said, "I just move in high circles." She shrugged slightly, "I didn't really think it was something you needed to know."

Kilana said, "Well, if I'd known that I was going to be talking with the Chief of State, I would have tried to dress up or something."

Leia smiled. "It doesn't matter; really it doesn't... And Mara's right; it's not important. What I want to know is, what is so important that you came halfway around the galaxy to see me?"

Luke nodded. "Mara hinted it might be something important." He motioned for all of them to sit down.

"Well, it may be nothing," Cedrik said, and then he started to tell the story. He related how slow news was to reach Yanbu, and about the Imperials arrival. Leia listened closely; she was very interested. She glanced at Luke throughout Cedrik's story, trying to get a read on what he was thinking. Finally Cedrik got to the last part: "When I found out the truth, Iri took me in and had me roughed around. I think he was trying to get me to tell anything else I knew or suspected. It didn't work though; it just made me mad as a gondark and I kept silent. They sure tried though. They put me in prison; I managed to get out."

"How?" Mara asked quickly.

"It wasn't easy. I had to get one of the blasters away from the Stormtrooper and stun him."

"Jailing. That's typical Imperial procedure," Leia said dryly. "If they don't want beings to find something out, they assume that the best way to prevent that is to kill them or place them so deeply into a prison they'll never find their way out. If they want to find something out, they assume the best way is to torture you. But if you could get out by stunning a Stormtrooper, that means that this Iri has pretty raw troops. They're not trained very well and that's some comfort. How many ships did this Grand Moff Drogheda arrive with?"

"It wasn't that many," Kilana said. "Maybe one big one, and a bunch of little ones."

Luke nodded and glanced across at Mara. 'This could have waited you know.' he said into her mind.

'Maybe, 'was her typical response, 'But I thought you might want to talk to the girl. She's definitely Force sensitive.'

'I know,' Luke replied. 'Maybe after dinner. You are going to stay for a few days aren't you?'

'I don't know, 'Mara said non-committally. 'I have a lot of work to do.'

'You really should finish your training,' Luke returned.

'I'll think about it,' Mara said, 'but I'm not making any promises.'

'I'm not asking you to,'said Luke.

'Okay,' said Mara.

'Okay,' said Luke, pleased that he had gotten her to commit to that much.

"I think you two were awfully brave to blast out of the planet like that," Leia said. "Especially with the asteroid field around it." She smiled a little, remembering her own escapades with the Empire in asteroid fields.

"Yes." Luke agreed. "Mara, you guys haven't eaten have you?"

"Nope," Mara said. "Why? You offering to feed us before we leave?"

"If you're interested," Luke said, ignoring Mara's sarcasm. "Listen, it's about time for them to start serving in the dining hall, why don't we go down there and get some food."

"Sounds good." Leia grinned. "If you two will just follow us."

The group got up and Cedrik started to follow Luke and Leia, but then he realized that Kilana wasn't coming. He turned around; she was standing beside Mara. "You  
coming? he asked.

"Yes. Go on ahead; I'll catch up." Kilana smiled at him. "Go."

He smiled at her, and said, "All right."

"Mara," Kilana said as she turned to her. "Who is Luke Skywalker? Besides being a Jedi."

"You are probably the only person in the galaxy who has never heard of Luke Skywalker," Mara said and grinned, thinking of all of the women in the galaxy who had not only heard of Luke Skywalker, but daily dreamed about him.

"There's a lot to tell, and I'd let you ask him, except he probably wouldn't tell you half of it. How much do you know?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," said Kilana. As I've said before, communication in and out of Yanbu, is not great."

"Well I guess I better take you back to the beginning then. You know that the Emperor was hunting down the Jedi Knights, right?" Mara asked her.

"Yes." Kilana said a little shakily.

Mara glanced at her quickly, but she seemed to have regained control of herself, so Mara went on. "Well, he pretty much succeeded. It ended up that the only

Jedi left, were Dark Siders: Darth Vader, himself and a few other select people he had across the galaxy."

"I've heard of Darth Vader," said Kilana. "There were a lot of stories about him. Not at all good ones either."

Mara nodded. "But, he didn't quite succeed. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader's teacher, and Yoda, a Jedi Master who'd taught Obi-Wan, survived. How they escaped detection is pretty much a mystery to all of us-"

"Even Luke?" Kilana interrupted.

"Yes, even Luke. Actually, especially Luke. He hasn't been able to find out anything about how they survived. You see, when Luke was born, either during the Jedi purge or shortly thereafter, his mother apparently hid him and his sister Leia from their father. With Obi-Wan's help, they sent Luke to the planet of Tatooine, while Leia stayed on Alderaan to live with Bail Organa, who was a senator and one of the last of the Royal house of Alderaan. Obi-Wan stayed on the same planet as Luke, and when Luke was old enough, he began to teach him. Anyway, to make a long story short, Luke became an X-wing pilot, destroyed the first Death Star, became a hero of the New Republic, and became a Jedi Knight in the process. Now he's a Jedi Master. He has searched all over the galaxy for anything that has to do with the Jedi; it has not been an easy process, since a lot of information was destroyed; and he started the Jedi Academy here on Yavin IV."

"So that's what this place is." Kilana looked around. "So Luke,...or I should call him Master Luke, I guess, since he's a Jedi Master,... knows a lot about the Jedi Knights?"

"As much as anybody can," Mara said, looking her over carefully. They had reached the dining hall and Luke waved from over at a table. Mara glanced once more at Kilana. Somewhere in the past, she'd had some association with Jedi, Mara was almost certain, but where, and what kind of association that was, was still a mystery. Luke would probably talk to her later and find out a lot of things about her. And of course Mara would then have to see how much she could get out of him,... although it probably wouldn't be much, Luke kept confidences very well. Mara didn't know whether to blame *that* on the honest farmboy upbringing or on his being a Jedi Master... probably both. At any rate, the prospect of that conversation entertained her, and so she waved back at Luke, letting him know that they saw him and she threaded her way over to the table, Kilana following closely behind.

* * *

"Luke!"

Luke turned around to see Leia running down the hall after him. He'd told Kyp to show Cedrik Yor and Kilana Riu rooms where they would be comfortable as long as they chose to stay. A few minutes ago, he'd left the dinner table to go to talk with a student who had come over to ask him for some help. He glanced at the student beside him. Rikica was new to the academy, and he always tried to be available for his students, especially his new ones, but sometimes things couldn't be helped. "I'll be right with you," he said.

She nodded and stepped aside a little bit. Luke could feel her awe at being so close to the Chief of State of the New Republic. He smiled a little and looked at Leia.

"Luke," She panted. "I feel ridiculous, running after you like this. I spoke with Han. I think we're going to leave for Coruscant tonight."

"Tonight?" Luke asked her. "Don't you want to wait till morning and get a good night's sleep?"

"Luke, you know me better than that. I won't get a good night's sleep as long as there are Imperial idiots out there," his sister said emphatically.

Luke grinned wryly. "I'm not concerned with the idiots; it's the smart Imperials that bother me."

Leia didn't smile at her brother's joke. "Not funny, Luke. The kids can sleep as well on the bunks in the Falcon as they can here, and so can I. It's not just the Imperials, Luke." She softened her voice. "There's also that matter of the discrimination charges.

"It's that serious?"

"I don't know for certain, but if it is, I need to get back," Leia said.

"I understand," Luke said. "If you need anything...?"

"I know. You'd be there in a second," Leia smiled. "But you have your Academy to take care of; you can't just drop everything and rush across the galaxy to save me anymore."

Luke gazed at her solemnly. "I know. Actually, the times I tried to do just that, things didn't work out that well anyway." He unconsciously flexed his artificial hand as he thought about Bespin and remembered Master Yoda's admonition: 'Help them you may, but you will destroy all for which they believe and have fought for.' It hadn't exactly turned out as Yoda had thought, but he had paid dearly for his reckless behavior, and he had been fortunate that things hadn't turned out even worse. Which was why Leia was absolutely correct: he couldn't leave the academy unless a very serious problem arose and his Jedi skills were needed to help or protect the New Republic or people of the Galaxy. He had people who counted on him, and countless students who needed training.

"Good-bye, Luke," Leia said, and she smiled fondly at her brother.

"Good-bye. I'm serious though: don't hesitate to call me if there's anything I can do. I can have Streen or Kyp mind the Academy for a short while if you really need help." Luke reached out and gave her a hug.

"I know you are, and I promise if there's anything you can do, I'll let you know." Leia smiled. "Good-bye."

Then Luke returned his attention to Rikica. "Thank you for your patience," he said to her. We can go to my office now, if you wish." Rikica had sat watching the scene between brother and sister, and now smiled shyly at Leia and turned to follow Luke.

Leia watched them go. She wasn't anxious to get back to Coruscant, but she knew that there were things to do and battles to fight. Battles she would not be good at fighting. She was always better at fighting for other people. When the good of the galaxy was at stake, she had no difficulty fighting, but when it was for herself, it was a different matter. She turned back down the hall and went to find the twins.

Luke opened the door to the chamber that served as his office and allowed Rikica to pass in front of him. "What can I help you with," he asked.

"Well, Master Skywalker," She said. "Um, I just was wondering. Can I use a holocam to call my parents."

"Is that all?" Luke asked. "You're homesick, aren't you?"

Rikica pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "I've never been off planet before," she murmured softly. Luke knew this; Rikica's father had told him that. Luke also knew that the main reason she was here was because her parents wanted her out of the way and had pulled some strings to get her on "Luke Skywalker's Planet". Luke had allowed it only because he did see some potential in Rikica. She was young, and she was untrained, and she might never be an extremely powerful Jedi Knight, but that was not particularly a bad thing. She might become a storyteller like Tionne, a teacher of Jedi Lore.

Luke smiled at her. "It's not unusual to be homesick your first time away from your home planet."

"Were you?" Rikica asked quietly.

The question caught Luke a little off guard. Had he been? He had missed his uncle and his aunt, and he had missed Ben Kenobi. It seemed like the only parent figures that he ever knew were ripped away before he got a chance to thank them. He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"When I left my home planet, I was thrown immediately into a war and into my training, and I didn't have time to be homesick until I had been away for a very long time. You have to understand ,Rikica," he smiled gently. "What you and the other students here are taking years to learn, I had to be taught in a very short amount of time."

"Oh." A pause. "I didn't mean to bother you, Master Skywalker. I'm sorry, I should have asked someone else about the holocams."

"No, it's all right, Rikica. You should have come to me months ago."

She looked up startled. "I..."

"I know. I'm afraid I tend to intimidate people when they first come here, but remember, I'm not just a war hero, I am a human being. And teachers can be your best friends." Luke smiled. "If you ever get too lonely, let me know."

She smiled. "Thank you, Master Luke."

Luke smiled too. "You are welcome, Rikica. I'll call down to the comm room tomorrow." He opened the door to let her out and found Mara waiting outside. Mara smiled at Rikica. Rikica smiled back at her and then glanced back at her teacher with a question in her eyes, but she hurried out quickly.

Mara felt her temper flare. Blast all those people who always lumped her and Luke together! She didn't want to have anything to do with Jedi,... not with any of them, and most especially not with this one! *Then why are you waiting to talk to him?*

"Ms. Jade," Luke smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the small talk, Skywalker." Mara answered back and walked past him into the office. *Why can't you answer him like a normal person?* A voice taunted in the back of her mind.

Luke shut the door. "Do make yourself at home," He said with a smile.

"So."

"So, What?" Luke asked her, sitting down on the desk in the room.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." Mara snapped. "You're pretty pathetic when you try it. What about this Kilana? Have you talked with her yet?"

"Actually, no, I haven't had a chance." Luke turned serious. "What do you know about her?"

"Not much," Mara said, and she looked around the room. She hadn't been to the Jedi Academy for quite a while; it had been since before Callista, whom she preferred not to think about, and she hadn't been to Luke's office even then. She glanced around the office. Several holopics hung on the wall: Han, Leia and the children, some of him with his students, and on the far wall, nearly hidden from view by a tall plant, was one of a very familiar face. Gray eyes looked coyly from beneath blonde-turning-brown waves. She turned away from the holo quietly. Luke had caught her gaze and when she turned back to look at him, he looked down.

"I know what you're thinking," he said.

"It has been eight years, Skywalker! Mara exclaimed. "Are you going to hang onto her forever?"

"No. I'm not hanging on, Mara," Luke said with sadness in his voice. "It's different than that, but I couldn't expect you to understand."

Mara measured him up. She hadn't been to the Jedi Academy since before Admiral Daala's stupid super weapon threat. And he'd certainly been preoccupied with other things then. And why did that make her so feel so hostile just thinking about it? Even if she couldn't find a man that interested her, that didn't mean that Luke should have to spend the rest of his life single and lonely. But why was she assuming that he was lonely? She wasn't lonely. She was fine. So he probably was too. She glanced back at the holo and hoped that Luke really had put that relationship with Callista to rest. She couldn't pretend that she had any fond feelings for the lady she thought had toyed and manipulated him, but he had seen something else and that wasn't any of her business to judge.

"Well, back to the subject at hand here," Mara said. She couldn't believe she'd let her mind wander so much.

He smiled. "Did she give you any clues as to her background when you were traveling together?"

"No," Mara answered shortly. "She didn't say much of anything, but I'm guessing that she's had some experience with Jedi."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Luke said. "I really need to talk to her. I wonder if she went to bed for the night."

"I doubt it," Mara replied. "They didn't seem to be people who liked going to bed early on the ship."

"Maybe I'll go see her," Luke mused. "Solve at least a few of my questions. You don't mind do you Mara?"

"It's your school, Skywalker."

"Which reminds me. As the Jedi Master, I am wondering: are you going to return to finish your training?"

Mara gave him a look. "Maybe.... Someday... I might."

"Not tonight I take it. And since you obviously have other plans for the evening, I'm going to go talk with Kilana. Good night Mara."

"Good night, Skywalker."

Luke smiled and opened the door to the hall. Mara gave him a half-smile then she nodded at him curtly and headed down the hall.

Luke watched her go. Then he turned off the light and walked down to the guest quarters. Reaching out with the Force he decided that Kyp had put them in the first two and Kilana was in the second room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kilana's muffled voice came from the other side.

"It's Luke Skywalker."

The door opened slowly and Kilana peered out. Her hair was layered around her face and her brown eyes lightened a little. "I thought you might come."

"Oh?" Luke queried.

"I don't know, I just had a feeling about it. That you'd want to check out these people that this friend of yours has brought from clear across the galaxy." She opened the door a little wider. "Do come in."

Luke entered the room and smiled at her. "Thank you. Well, you are right. It isn't often Mara brings people to Yavin, even if the main reason is that they need to talk to the Chief of State and Leia happens to be here. She still doesn't do it too often."

Kilana laughed. "I can understand that." A strange look crossed her face. "How did you become a Jedi? I thought that they were all dead. Exterminated."

"They were. Almost." Luke said seriously. "Only a few survived. They were the ones that taught me."

"Oh."

"You know something about the Jedi though. Even though they were all killed. You've met one somewhere or-"

"My mother was a Jedi."

Kilana's voice stopped Luke straight in his tracks. But, of course! That made perfect sense! That explained how she'd heard about them before and the 'feeling' she'd had about him coming and- "So was your father."

She looked up at him. "Yes. But, how did you..?"

"But, you?" Luke said avoiding the question. He sat down on a chair. "How did you get to Yanbu? You can't tell me that both of your parents lived there."

"No. My mother did. She took me there when I was very young. I don't remember anything much about my father.... Except dreams and, well, shadows of him."

Luke nodded. "I see." He looked her over. "Kilana, there is a very, good chance that you have inherited the Force sensitivity of your parents. I-" He paused weighing his words. "Would you mind if I gave you a mind probe? If you do, I won't. But, I think you have potential as a Jedi....That is, if you're interested," He added.

Kilana looked at him. It was safe now. Obviously there were no more Stormtroopers throughout the galaxy waiting for her to become a Jedi so they could exterminate her. The man in front of her was serious about this Jedi stuff, though, she knew. After all he was a Jedi Master. "What does a mind probe involve?" She finally asked.

"It would only be to test your potential," Luke said. "There are a lot of different ones; some can invade people's privacy, but those aren't the ones a Jedi should use. There are other ways to find out your potential, but this is the easiest."

Kilana bit her lip. "All right."

Luke smiled. "It won't take but a minute." He reached out and placed his hands on her temples gently. She was trembling. "Just relax," he said softly. Kilana took a deep breath and then let it out. Unconscious barriers slammed down and Luke slowly lifted them. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He withdrew as quickly as he'd entered.

Kilana stared at him quizzically. "What did you find out?"

"Only what I thought that I already knew." Luke smiled. "Kilana, you have a lot of potential. Would you be willing to stay here on Yavin IV for a little while?"

"I thought that Jedi began their training when they were very young." Kilana said. "I'm too old right?"

Luke shook his head. "What you say is true to a certain extent. It is easier to begin training when you are young. You have less to unlearn that way. But you will notice that not all of my students are young; some of them are older. You may never reach the potential that you might have reached had you started when you were young, but you would learn things that might help you."

Kilana looked around the room. Mother would want me to do this, she thought. So would Daddy. I ought to try, for them if for no other reason. Even if I don't become a Jedi, I should try to learn about the Jedi; it's a part of who I am. Who my family was. It is part of my legacy after all. She looked back at Luke Skywalker. Master Skywalker, she corrected herself. She would have to call him that if she stayed. Those blue eyes could look straight through to my soul, she thought. I hope they aren't doing that right now.

Luke watched her, hearing the debate in her mind.

Finally she turned back to him.

"I want to learn more about the history of the Jedi. Maybe see if I can find out things about my father and my mother. I don't know if I want to actually become a Jedi. But I do want to learn."

Luke smiled. "That's what we do around here Kilana. I never turn away anyone who wants to learn."

* * *

Grand Moff Drogheda Iri entered his outer office. Lt. Gregspin was sitting anxiously and as soon as he saw Iri, he sprang up from his chair like someone had set off a charge under him.

"Iri-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Moff Iri, or Sir." Iri growled. "We do not run things on a first name basis around here. This is supposed to look like a military!" Iri allowed his voice to raise just a little. "What seems to be the problem, Lt.?"

"Sir," The younger man swallowed nervously. "Sir, HE is here."

"Ad-" Iri felt his own throat go tight. HE was here and Iri had been gone. Out of his office when he should have been there. It was the middle of the day after all. Iri lifted his head. There was still no need to reward Gregspin's imprudence. "Very well, Lt. Thank you for letting me know. You are dismissed."

"But, sir-"

"Do you, or do you not know how to follow simple instructions?" Iri barked. His irritation at himself, showing hrough his voice as he spoke. At one time the Empire such incapable fools would not have been allowed out of the Imperial Academy, now...

"Yes, sir. Sorry." Gregspin left quickly.

Iri took a breath and opened the door to his office. A man sat in his chair, behind his desk, facing away from the door and staring out the windows of Yanbu. Iri coughed slightly. The admiral stayed facing the windows for a split second more, long enough that Iri knew he was displeased and then he turned.

"Iri, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir. It has."

"You are wondering why I am here?"

"Yes, sir. I was curious."

"As well you should be." The admiral stood. "I hear that your Stormtroopers have been more incompetent than usual and that they allowed a man to escape your prison."

"Yes, sir. It was a mistake, the guard has been punished."

"And I assume that man is back in custody?"

Iri swallowed hard. "No sir. I was informed of the incompetency and I instructed them to find the man, but somehow the prisoner was able to get a hold of a ship and he blasted past our defenses."

"To where?"

"Where, sir? I'm not sure."

"You didn't track his last projectory?"

"No, sir."

"That was stupid and foolish." The Admiral said simply. "And I am certain that the officer in charge that evening was punished satisfactorily."

Actually, the officer had not been punished. Only the guard who had escaped, but the Admiral probably already knew that. "He was reprimanded sir."

"Reprimanded? That is all? Oh, no mind. You will remember to do better I am sure. And who's ship did he steal to fly off planet?"

"Sir, I don't think he stole it, unless he took the lady hostage with him. He was last seen in a Corellian model that was registered to a young woman by the name of Kilana Riu."

"Riu?" The Admiral paused, something had clicked in his mind. "Riu. Very well, Iri. You will be punished only fractionally, but you MUST show some control over these troops." The Admiral paused once again. "To make up for your mistake, you will find this ships last projectory, you will find out more about this Kilana Riu, and I want everything you know about her, as well as this man whom has blasted off the planet. You do realize that if he understands the significance of what he found, he will no doubt take it to Coruscant. And do you have the slightest idea what that might mean for this operation?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We assumed that all transmissions regarding the legitimacy of the New Republic were erased or unobtai-"

"Never, never assume anything Iri." The admiral said softly. "And that will be your lesson for today."

  
  
---  
  



	3. Code of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Coruscant**

Leia Organa Solo entered her office and dropped some datapads with a sigh. Hitting a button on the holomessage machine, she watched the form of numerous senators and aids come up. Most of them were saying that they had heard the charges, most expressed how they could not believe that anyone dare accuse her of such things and all were assuring her that they would be glad to help her if she were in need of it.

Leia sighed. Most of them had been humans, and the rest were dear friends that nobody would trust on a witness stand-if it came to that. She sat down in her chair and finished the rest of them. The next figure to come up caused Leia lean forward in astonishment. It was Borsk Fey'lya.

"President Organa Solo, I am deeply disappointed that I have missed you. However, the reason that I called was simply this. I want you to know that I can not imagine the indignities of the people who have accused you thus." A violent ripple washed through his cream colored fur. "I know that in the past we have not always seen eye to eye, but I have never known you to be guilty of discrimination against any species, human, Bothan, Twi'lek, or otherwise and I support you fully."

Leia leaned back in her chair as the figure disintegrated and the machine shut itself off. She had expected Fey'lya to be one of the first to turn against her and here he was defending her. All right he was defending her, what was the catch? But, she thought to herself, he had seemed to be genuinely upset. It was very hard for Bothans to conceal their feelings when they were pleased. And it was just about as hard for them to conceal feelings of annoyance. Well, she had an unexpected ally. That was all right with her. She was going to need all of the help that she could get.

She turned from the holomessage machine and back to the datapads lain on her desk by her secretarial droid. It seemed that since one or two people had called suit, a whole bunch of others had jumped on the transport as well. The number of people filing discrimination charges had climbed from one annoyed Twi'lek, to two irritated Bothans and one annoyed Twi'lek, to three infuriated Ithorians, two irritated Bothans and one annoyed Twi'lek, and now there were some thirty individuals who were claiming discrimination charges.

Leia sighed. She knew it was mostly political nonsense and most of it was nothing personal. The times they were accusing her of discrimination were wild exaggerations at best, but it could still be harmful to her career and even more important than that, it could be harmful to the New Republic as a whole.

Leia got up and walked over to the window looking down on the busy streets of Coruscant. If this did go to trial, she was just going to have to win, wasn't she? There was a whole galaxy out there that needed her and she couldn't allow lies and political maneuvers to stop her from doing her best to keep the galaxy a safe tyrant-free place to live. Of course, if it escalated into a huge deal, which Leia could see it doing, then she would need an alternative course of action. But what?

She turned back to the desk and looked over the datapads she had thrown aside. Most of them were charges of discrimination and her main lawyer's suggestions for handling them. Her public image people had been on her the instant that she got back, suggesting a trip to one of the higher education schools on Coruscant-one that had mainly non-human students of course. Or they said that a pre-school with non-human students would also be excellent. If she was kind to the children, the parents were less likely to be upset.

Leia frowned. She wasn't interested in public image reports no matter how many advisors told her they were important. She had always despised them. There was a difference between doing things as a diplomat to make other people feel comfortable and doing things to help them think of you as someone you really weren't. And it wasn't that Leia didn't enjoy the children or the visiting of schools, but coming on the heels of the charges it would look exactly like what it was: A ploy to soothe all the non-human's in the galaxy.

Leia placed all of the discrimination suits and legal advice into one stack on the far end of her desk. Just because *she* might be having personal problems there was still an entire galaxy out there that needed attention and guidance. There was a petition from a small planet close to the core systems for admittance into the New Republic. Leia would make sure that the message got to the senate. She glanced over the agenda for the next day. If she was lucky, they might even fit it into the early afternoon meeting.

After that there were more petitions and suggestions. A few choice letters had been placed on her desk by the public relations office, messages from the people of the galaxy that she needed to read. Most of them had something to do with the discrimination suits and most of them were sympathetic, many of them were from non-humans. Leia smiled slowly as she read one that was obviously from a small child.

> "Dear Mrs. Chief of State,
> 
> I want to say that i think thos people are vere meen too you. I hop that you dont have eny more problims with them. I lik you very much and think you doo a grate jobe.  
> May the forc be with you,  
> Jillia

Leia smiled. This letter had been just what she needed. Whether it had been the child's idea, or whether a teacher or a parent had prompted it, it was so cute and heartfelt that it couldn't help but cheer her up. Leia glanced at the chrono on the wall and realized with a start that it was nearly dinnertime. Han had insisted that she come home for dinner and she knew that he wasn't in a mood to be argued with.

She laid the datapad containing the letter on the edge of the desk. That one was going home with her and she was going to read it to Han. It didn't hurt to remind him every once in while just why she was doing this job. It didn't hurt to remind *herself* of that every once in a while either.

Leia stood and wrapped the cloak she'd brought around her. As she picked up the datapad and flipped off the light, a out of breath aide opened the door.

Leia knitted her brows, perplexed. "Did we have an appointment?"

"No. No, I'm sorry Ma'am. Jerri Gigel sent me up here at the last minute."

"What did you need?" She asked. Jerri Gigel was an old family friend from Alderaan and he handled all of her finances, and all of the Jedi Academy's finances. Leia had put him in charge of it after he'd shown great promise in the New Republic's financial office. He'd been young then, he'd only been a boy. Younger than she was when the death star had blown up his home world, and when she had found him he'd only been an assistant, and the opportunity for him to actually be *in charge* of someone's finances was to exciting for him to pass up.

"Actually, I'm just supposed to check and make sure you looked at the datapad and the hologram that he sent up here last week."

Leia withheld a sigh and flipped the lights back on. "What was on it? I don't remember any datapad from Jerri."

"Oh, it's not from Jerri." The young boy was quick to announce.

Leia looked him over. He was very, very, young. Who was Jerri handing responsibilities to now? "Then who is it from?" She asked, then added a trifle impatient. "This can't wait till tomorrow?"

"No, Ma'am. It's been up here two weeks already, while you were on your vacation. It needs a response tomorrow."

"All right." Leia said sitting down at the desk. "Where is it?" She shuffled through the stack she'd set aside to look at tomorrow.

"There." The boy said. "It's right there," he said. Then he added very quickly, "Ma'am."

Leia almost rolled her eyes. The only thing that kept her from it was the knowledge that he was so young and so excited to be up here that he was almost on the verge of being rude. She glanced down at the datapad. It was from a Que Wusi. The name didn't sound familiar. She glanced up at the boy. He was looking at her intently.

"I don't want to sound rude," she said. "But, could you just explain it for me? You obviously know more about this than I do and Han will have dinner waiting on me. I'd like to not be late."

The boy's brown eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, Ma'am. Um, it's really very simple. Um, Que Wusi is a Ithorian trader who wrote to offer to donate several credits for any of your problems with this discrimination case. It seems she thinks that it's a whole lot of bantha-" he broke off and reddened slightly. "That it's nonsense." He rephrased carefully. "And she is not pleased with the actions of some of her species. Anyway, the long and short of it is, she's offering credits."

Leia glanced at the pad. It all seemed legit enough and obviously this boy had read through it already. He was probably excellent at his job, and she pretty much trusted Jerri. She smiled grimly. Fine, he was excellent with money; his courtroom manners could use a little work though. "Has Jerri seen this?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And his advice is?"

"She is an Ithorian. It's not like a little human clich trying to edge all the other ones out. No one's going to fault you for being discriminatory and the money would be nice." The speech was rattled off as if it had been memorized. It probably had been.

"Listen, I don't know much about it and I really don't want to talk about it right now." Leia said. She was a lot more tired than she had realized before. She shook her head trying to concentrate on the pad in front of her, but she was really thinking about the Yeriw stakes Han had promised for dinner. She could almost taste them. She looked up at the boy. He knew what he was doing and Jerri would know perfectly.

"Tell Jerri that he's in charge of it. I want him to look it over and make sure that there's no strings attached. Check into the Ithorian make sure she's legit, her business is legit and there aren't any hidden agenda's that I would feel uncomfortable promoting and do whatever needs to be done. I trusted him with that area years ago."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boy looked slightly uncomfortable and the unspoken criticism of his boss, the 'he should have taken care of this'. "Mr. Gigel thought that since there were so many credits involved that it would be good to run it by you."

"Yes," Leia smiled patiently at the boy's defense of his boss. She would probably have done the same. She stood quietly. "It was a good idea. Now you've run it past me, so tell Jerri to take care of it. Good night."

"Good night, Ma'am."

Leia smiled at him and followed him out the door. She flipped the light switch using the Force and felt the young boy's astonishment and wonder at this. She smiled at him one more time. He realized in an instant that she had caught his bewilderment and he smiled an embarrassed half smile.

"Please save all important messages and tell the senders that I will get back to them tomorrow morning." She instructed the droid at the front desk as she walked out the door. As she hurried down the hallway she realized that she hadn't even bothered to find out the young kid's name.

  


* * *

Gorf Khanna slipped into the finance offices on the lower level of the palace still a little bit in awe. He had just gotten to meet the Chief of State of the New Republic and had actually talked with her. He'd never met her before, although he knew a lot more about her than probably some of her own friends did. Gorf was good at computer slicing-computers were his second love-and although he loved working with the money and numbers involved with financing a whole lot better, he spent spare time trying to slice into NRI Top Secret-Accessible-on-a-Need-To-Know-Basis-Only-Security Clearance files. He had especially enjoyed splicing into the Chief of State's and her brother's Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. They had been some of the hardest. It seemed that the New Republic guarded information about its heroes very closely.

Jerri Gigel had hired Gorf directly out of his school after he had made top of the planet in a mathematical and finance exam. Gorf was good with computers and excellent with numbers and although he was younger than any other person in the office was he was one of the best. He was so good mostly because he understood the numbers so well.

Gorf wasn't real sure why Gigel had sent _him_ up to see the Chief of State, but it was all right with him. He just hoped he'd made a good impression. It seemed to him like the lady had been under a little too much stress lately. She had seemed very annoyed and not even a little bit excited about the prospect of all of those credits. Then again, maybe she just didn't care about money that much. That was probably it. And that was probably why she never asked for the financial reports, it was always her husband and he only came in a couple of times a year.

Gorf entered Jerri Gigel's office. The Alderaanian was usually very handsome but tonight he was tired, irritated, his forehead was wrinkled and it seemed like he was in a hurry to get out of the office.

"Yes, Gorf. Make it quick, I'm leaving." Jerri pulled his outerwrap from behind him and pulled out a brown bantha leather hat. He was in no mood to be burdened with one of Gorf's lengthy mathematical equations... or solutions. His wife had been upset with him all week long. Jerri knew that she suspected him of being unfaithful, and what annoyed him more than anything was the fact that she knew she was correct and even worse: She _was_ correct. She'd watched him like a Jawa looking for spare parts for the past two months, wanting to know where he'd been every minute of every day. Now she was off-planet for the first time in a month and Jerri was going to be able to make time to see Urula, the pretty, flighty, young, and very sensitive lady for the first time in weeks. And he was in a hurry to get out  
of this blasted office and over to the hotel room and maybe fine Alderaanian Champagne.

"It's the data pad from the Que Wusi."

"Who?" Jerri frowned, trying to remember the name. This had been way too long of a day. He'd been here since sun-up, hoping his wife wouldn't be too upset if she called. Hopefully she would think he was working early and staying late today.

"Que Wusi. The Ithorian who was donating the credits to Organa Solo's account."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." Wine, bed, Urula... He was beginning to think in one-syllable words. "I'll work on it tomorrow Gorf, just lay it on my desk."

"But, sir, I thought you wanted to get the message to her tomorrow, and if you do that, it needs to be done tonight. You said yourself that we ought to get a answer back before the end of the week."

Blast the kid. The perfect tone of reason, and he was perfectly right. "Right," he said. Wine, Urula... Urula... "Listen, why don't you look over it, you know the tech stuff right? Simple acceptance that's all you need." Escape. Now. Urula. Jerri headed for the door.

"But, sir." Gorf interjected. He wasn't certain that he could handle all of the stuff that would go along with this.

Blast that kid! Sonofanerf. Who in the galaxy did he think he was? "What is it, Gorf?" He drew each word out, exaggerating, patiently, each syllable.

"She wanted you to check into the accounts and make sure that there weren't any illegal connections with this Que Wusi. Nothing that would be-"

"You can check it." Jerri said trying to be patient and failing miserably.

"Sir, I'm not sure."

"Not sure what, Gorf?" He turned very angry.

Gorf backed down a little. "I'll get right on it sir."

"Thank you." Jerri said very pointedly. "If you need help, get a droid." Ah, freedom, escape...

"Will you be at home this evening, sir? If I need to get a hold of you?" Gorf asked quietly.

Blast the kid, he was getting as nosy as his wife. "No. I will be out this evening. Good night, Gorf."

"Good night sir."

Gigel glanced at the secretary droid on his way out.

"Good night, sir." The droid said in its melancholy and somewhat prissy tone.

Gigel glared at it and walked straight out the door without answering it. Gorf stared at the door his boss had just gone out and then something inside him prodded him to action. He had better get a cup of something...very strong, And with some sort of stimulant. He was going to be here most of the night, and he'd better get started if he wanted to get even a couple of hours of sleep in his office chair.

  


* * *

Kieran Stark leaned back lazily into the soft Bantha leather chair. He switched on the dim lights and took a sip of the Alderaanian wine on his table. He swished the wine around in his mouth, savoring the taste. Not bad. He saved the wine for occasions when he was very happy, and today was one of them.

Today the Chief of State of the New Republic would be grounded. Her entire cabinet would be rocked with scandal and at the same time, if he could manage it, he'd rock the Jedi Academy too. Of course, the work done today wouldn't show up for several weeks, but the beginning of the end was today. The Jedi Academy would be the difficult part. Normal people and governments were fairly easy to integrate. There was always someone who had a price. If you paid them well enough, they would turn against their own families. Some might have doubted his ability to turn people against the New Republic. So far as he knew, everyone trusted the new government, and was happy with the things going on in the galaxy. But that was the very thing that made it so easy. Because they had so much faith in the government, it could be shaken twice as quickly.

Turning the chair around he leaned back even farther and set the glass down on his desk and groped for the laserdart he'd placed there. It was a very old past time to be sure, but certainly a very fulfilling one. Especially when the target was a picture of ones most hated enemy. Activating the dart he threw it towards the picture on the other side of the room. The dart hit its target exactly, landing precisely between the deep blue eyes.

Kieran smiled and then turned around. He hadn't done so badly for himself, he thought. He could have did better if he'd been given a fighting chance. If he had had a chance then he would probably be the Chief of State, not some measly woman, and a hero for the rebellion instead of the puppet heroes that they had now. But he hadn't had a chance at life. He hadn't grown up in an Alderaan courtroom; he hadn't even had decent, loving parents, or guardians. It had taken him hard work and sweat to get him where he was right now, and it was getting easier to move up, but he was still not where he wanted to be. Not yet.

Life had not been easy for the small orphan boy growing up on a little inhabited planet. He had learned to play tough, not to give in, and had been a wily street kid by the time he was eleven. In another time he might have had a chance, but not in this lifetime. He had been so close really. So very close to being like a normal kid, but it was not to be. As quickly as he had been given the chance it had been snatched away from him. And he wanted revenge. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. If he had been part of a decent family he would have had a lot better life, and he wanted to kill the person who had taken that chance at a decent family away from him. He wanted power and lots of it.

Traders did have some power, but not nearly the power he wanted and deserved. And they only had serious power if they all stuck together and made life miserable for anyone who didn't comply with their regulations. Most traders were simply too independent to stick together too long, they all liked to run their own roost. But that too, was going to change. Pretty soon, anyone who didn't comply with Stark's rules would find themselves trading in a black hole. He smiled. That was a pleasant thought Blackhooleans. Yes, that would be a wonderful name for a species that lived in the depth of a black hole. Perhaps there was a whole new species that  
would enjoy a shipment of bacta or a crate of Corellian Ale. Of course, he'd have to be sure that he was sending a trader that wasn't very good because he wouldn't come back for a while.

He couldn't think of a better place for some of the people in this galaxy. Leia Organa Solo and her husband for instance. They would probably get along grandly with these Blackhooleans. He would give Organa Solo a vacation. And if she really wanted to spend it with her brother he would arrange that for her too. A scowl formed on his face and anger bubbled up inside of him. He had to have patience, and to be calm, or he would neversucceed, no matter how brilliant a plan he might have.

He took a deep breath and placed a phony smile on his face. "Hulea." He said as he pressed the button on the small intercom. "Please get me Senator Yuol Hur on Coruscant. And after that I want to speak with Borsk Fey'lya. I need to discuss certain political problems of the Chief of State with them." Sometimes the best way to win against a well-trained adversary was to fight alongside them.

  


* * *

"Calm. Calm, For a Jedi there is no passion, there is peace." Luke instructed.

Mara grimaced. "I don't know how you talked me into this." She scowled at him upside down.

"What a delightful smile Mara." Luke said quietly. "You do remember that an upside down frown is a smile. Concentrate and lift the rock."

Mara rolled her eyes as best she could from her handstand position. "I'm too old to be doing this sort of thing."

"I do it at least three times a day Mara." Luke smiled, his blue eyes twinkling just a little. He could sense her irritation every time he stayed completely calm. "Concentrate, now. Concentrate."

Mara reached out with the Force searching for the rock. She found it easily enough and went to reach out and pick it up but before she could get a hold of it an exotic colored bird swooped out of a nearby tree with a startled cry and swept by her not two centimeters from her head. She lost control and tumbled over, landing in an undignified heap of arms, legs, and a brilliant flash of red hair on the somewhat soft and slightly muddy ground.

Luke looked at her a corner of his mouth turning up slightly as she slowly lifted her head and threw him a very annoyed glance. "Concentration is the key."

"You made that bird do that didn't you?"

"Split concentration." Luke explained. "You need to be able to focus in on what you are supposed to be doing, no matter what else is going on around you. I've seen you do it before very well, if you are doing something you feel is important. It just you need to learn to do it no matter what it is you're doing, whether you feel it is important or not."

"I don't know how you talked me into this. I could be carrying a cargo to some planet and making money instead of sitting here doing nothing." Mara stood up her green eyes flashing.

"Anger, Mara. You need to watch it." Luke offered quietly from his own position on a nearby rock.

"Listen, Skywalker," she said evenly. "You haven't seen me angry. You don't know me angry. I'm not angry right now. I'm annoyed. Annoyed with you for talking me into these ridiculous exercises, and annoyed with myself for letting you talk me into staying and doing them." She brushed off her flight suit and turned to go. Skywalker just gazed at her with that famously irritating Jedi calm.

Blast him! He was so blasted calm all of the time. She stalked away and crossed the empty courtyard into the temple and frowned all the way down the hall. She wasn't real sure why she had stayed. She wasn't needed with Kilana. Kilana seemed to be doing fine without her help. It wasn't because of any great need for Jedi training. It had been two weeks since Kilana had arrived and she had only had a couple of lessons with Luke. Most of the time she'd spent in the forests surrounding the temples, and most of Luke's time had been spent with Kilana. She should just leave without talking to Skywalker about it. If she talked about it, then she would probably end up staying a little bit longer. Maybe she'd power up _Jade's Fire_ and leave tomorrow morning. She was going to go back to the ship right now. There were a billion cargo lists and things that needed her attention.

Mara turned into a big rock room that had been converted into a student lounge of sorts. A couple of students dressed in the earthy, natural tones most Jedi seemed to prefer, sat quietly on a couch, looking over a datapad.

They were probably looking over 'The History of the Jedi Knights' or something equally dull, Mara thought with just a little contempt. She'd rather spend her time searching the going price of Alderaanian wine. Mara looked over a couple of tables in the corner. Cedrik Yor was sitting at one; quietly sipping something out of an old fashioned ceramic mug and looking over a data pad. She walked over to the table. He glanced up a question in his dark eyes.

"Hello. Mara."

"Cedrik." She nodded a trifle curtly.

"You busy?" Cedrik asked her.

"No. Someone sitting here?" She asked motioning to the empty chair across from him.

He smiled, a little sad. "No. I don't have a lot of friends around here."

"Join the club." Mara said. "I don't know too many people around here either."

He eyes widened slightly. "You don't? But, I supposed you would have known a lot of people. You seem to be fairly good friends with Skywalker. You don't spend much time here then?"

"Nope." Mara said. She didn't offer any more information and thankfully he didn't press for anymore.

"These Jedi don't seem to be a real social lot." Cedrik looked around the room. "I've been sitting here for," he glanced at the chronometer on his wrist. "Almost two standard hours and I haven't been approached by a single person, and there's been probably fifty in and out of this room, with ten that have been here almost the entire time."

"That's not a big surprise," Mara snorted.

"Can't they associate with non-force sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"They just don't."

"It might be that, it might not." Mara looked around the room. "Most of them are younger and they probably aren't real sure who you are, but decided it was easier for them to not have to worry about introducing themselves. Don't you see Kilana around?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not too much," Cedrik said, taking a sip from the mug. "She's pretty busy with Skywalker. They've been spending quite a bit of time training and when I do see her, I feel like I hardly know her, because she's talking about stuff I've never heard of."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Mara asked.

"Oh, all this Jedi stuff." Cedrik answered. "I didn't even know she knew what they were. I guess it all adds up when you know the story. It does make sense. Her mother's reluctance to let her play with anyone. The secrecy about where they came from. I keep finding out all this stuff, and I didn't even know most of it, and I thought I knew Kilana well."

"Jedi Knights didn't advertise the fact that they were Jedi Knights." Mara said quietly. "It wasn't healthy when the Empire was in its peak, and there weren't that many left after the Emperor got through to advertise."

"Yeah." Cedrik said.

Mara watched him quietly. Something about him reminded her just a little of Han. The way he acted, not the way he looked. He seemed to be a loner. She hadn't seen him talk to anyone except Kilana, Luke-if he had to, and herself. He also seemed more reserved now than he had when they first came, almost as if he was trying to hide something.

Mara looked at him carefully and confirmed to herself what she thought she'd already known. Cedrik was in love with Kilana. Maybe that was what he was trying to hide. Mara wasn't certain and she didn't know all of their history, but she did know jealousy and whistfulness when she heard it. Cedrik was obviously jealous of Kilana's time being spent somewhere besides with him. Mara smiled to herself, maybe it wasn't the Jedi _training_ that annoyed him so much as it was the Jedi _trainer_.

  


* * *

Kilana finished sitting the rock down on the log and then she lifted it again and set it back where she had found it. It nestled in between an exotic plant of some sort and a little clump of tall green grass.

"Well?" She turned to Luke Skywalker for his criticism.

"You are doing very well, Kilana." He said quietly.

She sighed, obvious relief in her eyes. "Mother never taught me any of this. I guess I can understand why she didn't. I feel like I'm discovering a whole part of myself that I knew was there, but couldn't find." Then she smiled and pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "What next?"

Luke smiled. She didn't lack enthusiasm for sure. He'd never seen anyone more enthusiastic about learning, unless it was his niece and nephew, and they didn't count somehow, because they were children. Children were supposed to be enthusiastic. The lady in front of him was as old as he was, most likely a few years older but she was every bit as enthusiastic as his youngest trainees were. He looked her over carefully. Brown hair, brown eyes, filled with little specks of light, a nondescript khaki flight suit, pretty ordinary looking, but a passion for learning he'd never seen equaled.

"You are learning about a part of yourself that you simply couldn't find before." Luke gazed at her a second and then became serious. "Kilana. I think that it might be time to talk a little bit more about your parents. I know that you haven't been anxious to tell me much about them. But, Kilana, there's no Emperor out there to hunt them down anymore and even if there were..." His voice trailed off, suddenly a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that his father had probably had something to do with her Father's death.

Kilana's smile faded almost instantly. She had been learning for several weeks now. Progressing as quickly as Luke would allow her to, and yet she had been reluctant to speak much about her past, mostly because of the dreams. She hadn't had one since the night she and Cedrik had left Yanbu but she was still afraid they might return. "I'd... I'd rather not." She said so quietly, that Luke would have been hard pressed to hear her without the Force to help him.

"I know that it's painful Kilana." He said softly, standing up and going to stand beside her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes those memories hurt. But they can help too. Anything you remember your mother or your father telling you, anything that might help the other Jedi here on Yavin IV..." Luke paused carefully. "It might help you too. It might be good for you to remember."

Kilana struggled for an instant. She knew he was right. If she could remember anything about the old Jedi that he might not know it would be a tremendous help to him and the other students. Luke sat quietly, knowing better then to press her, feeling the conflict in her mind. She bit her lip, thinking. A memory came back to her suddenly. She and her mother had been walking through the market place, and Kilana had asked about her father. They had walked by a holovid that had just been brought in. It was the Emperor in Coruscant, Kilana was certain of that now, but at the time she had not known what was going on. Her mother had glanced at her and whispered 'Someday, Kilana, I promise that I'll tell you more about your father, but not now.' As Kilana remembered the instant the memory of the dream, the brilliant explosion came back to her and she shivered. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't. Not yet. Please, Master Skywalker. Not yet."

Luke nodded, being as understanding as he could, and more understanding than he'd been in the past. How many times had he had the same conversation with Leia? And had it really helped? He had wanted to know more about their mother, but Leia really hadn't. How many times had he tried to work with her? He wouldn't push Kilana. He had made the mistake once, and it wasn't worth repeating, not for all the knowledge in the world. Besides, it seemed like the more knowledge he had, the older he got. Maybe it was all a trick of his mind. Maybe he just wanted to blame the getting older on the attainment of knowledge, but he would be getting older anyway. He smiled a little. Now there was a philosophical thought to keep a Jedi master busy for a while.

"All right," he nodded. "Keep working, Kilana. You are doing wonderful. And, if you need anything, I'll be in my office." Luke gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked toward the temple.

It was a beautiful day, actually the day was almost over. It had been hot and steamy all day long; and it was only now, towards twilight, that it was beginning to cool off. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. There wasn't a place in the galaxy more alive than Yavin IV was, unless perhaps it was Dagobah. The jungles surrounding the ancient structures were filled with wildlife. More of them existed than Luke had actually ever seen. It seemed that every time Jaina and Jacen visited, Jacen managed to find a different species of reptile or insect, which was something that always made Luke a little nervous. *He* knew whether or not the animal would be dangerous, but would Jacen know that when he first picked up the animal? It seemed that he did, for Jacen had never once been bitten or scratched.

Luke stopped for a second in the courtyard. Students were mingling along the edges. The best part of the day to be outside was either the early morning hours or the time just before twilight. He smiled at a couple of them and walked across the courtyard and into the temple.

Reaching his office, he found a couple of messages. One from Han, saying how much he appreciated Luke's manipulation to keep Leia away from Coruscant for a while. Luke smiled at this one. Manipulation wasn't exactly a word he associated with a Jedi master, but he supposed if you looked at it from a certain point of view-Han's point of view-he had manipulated the circumstances a little. But then hadn't another Jedi Master done that some thirteen years before? The other was a newsvid with the usual junk. The front page was the discrimination suits, and the rest of it was mostly political situations, the sports teams, and a wild story about someone finding Darth Vader alive on some far off planet.

Luke couldn't do anything but smile sadly at that one. It was an old story really, revived and resurrected, as was the so-called Darth Vader they kept finding. How many times had he been spotted on a distant planet on the outer rim? People did like the unusual and the dramatic. Fantasy. Not real life at all, and not worth of a Jedi Master's time. He looked at the hologram that the person had gotten. The costume was definitely a hoax. A very well constructed costume however it was obvious that the person hadn't had the proper breathing equipment.

Luke stretched back and began meditation techniques. Relaxing fully, he reached out to the Force feeling his mind and the Force becoming one. Time did not exist in meditation and it gave him the time he needed to revive and sustain his soul. Without the daily ritual he knew he would soon become cross and peevish. Snapping at students when they made mistakes and he knew what that led to. Sometimes during the meditation he would see things, distant visions of things past or things yet to come. They were always hazy and undefined, sometimes they were sharper than other times, but even Yoda had not been able to see the future.

It was as he sat eyes closed and his sense completely open to the Force that one of these visions came. Hazy and golden in color, almost as if he was looking through a sandstorm and then he realized, he *was* looking through a sandstorm. Tatooine. It was the only place he remembered such vicious winds and sand. But he could breathe; it was only his eyes that were having a problem. His nose was covered with... A blanket? He was looking up into a face... Obi-Wan's? It was certainly the eyes of the altruistic Jedi Master, but definitely more sad and there was a trace of something else... Fear? Not fear surely, Ben was a Jedi. Anger? But surely that wasn't right either. Those were dark side emotions, not the calm peace that a Jedi felt. Not the peace that Obi-wan had radiated every time Luke had been around him. But even as his mind protested against the thought he knew that it was fear and a mixture of anger too.

Ben was talking to someone, he couldn't make out the words, actually he just couldn't understand them. It was like he was an infant again-hearing but not understanding. The tone of Ben's voice came across loud and clear though. It was a tone of pleading, anger, and despair. This wasn't the Jedi he'd known. It was someone else. Who was he talking to? Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru? Uncle Owen was vehemently speaking, gesturing to a child at his feet. It was a boy, but a lot older than he was. At least six or seven standard years old. Obi-wan turned away in disgust. Luke glimpsed the feelings of anger and betrayal that Ben was trying to keep under control. He stepped into a ship... an interplanetary ship? Laying Luke down into a small basket, Ben disappeared through the doorway and Luke felt the vibrations of the ship's repulsorlifts kicking in and as quickly as the vision had come, it vanished.

Luke came out of the meditation and glanced across the room and looked at the chrono. It had been a full three hours and the light from one of Yavin's moons came across through the window. He got up and wearily wiped his hand over his eyes. Stepping across the room he reached out and opened the door that allowed him to go out to the balcony. The vision must have been some thing from his past. Something that he had been very young when it happened. Young enough that he didn't understand words only feelings and voice inflections. He didn't remember anything about his early childhood. He had no one to try to reach those memories, and he never could seem to reach them. Since he couldn't remember, he had no way of knowing whether the vision he had seen was a vision of something that had happened, or whether it had been, like the one of Mara on Jabba's Sail Barge, an alternative ending to a story in his life.

Luke looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless night. The stars above him twinkled so brightly and the huge gas giant Yavin could be seen just above the tree filled horizon. Looking up at the stars he tried to make out patterns. On Tatooine, his Aunt had sometimes taken him out in the courtyard and pointed out to him, the stories behind certain star patterns. Stories made up a long time ago by the first inhabitants of the planet. He knew some of the stars he was seeing now, could also be seen from Tatooine. The trouble was, moving from planet to planet the views of the sky changed and it was nearly impossible for him to discern which stars were named which with out a map of the sky. Perhaps the ancient people who had built this temple had made up stories in the stars too. It seemed it was a past time as old as time itself. A light breeze swirled around him and swished in the doorway rustling the lightweight curtains.

Luke sighed heavily. He was more tired than usual tonight. Something about the vision bothered him. It was as if he should know what the vision meant. As if he should have remembered the events described. 'Always in motion is the future.' Yoda had said. But what about the past? It was already done, it could not be altered, but it could be remembered. So why didn't he remember his past? He couldn't remember anything from the time he was two or three, back. Even Leia could remember feelings and glimpses of their mother. He had never seen his mother. He had no memory of her. Nothing.

Luke sighed once more and turned away from the balcony. He really needed to get some sleep. He had people to teach in the morning. He was going to teach Kilana the next step up in her training. The lifting of rocks was boring her and he felt she was ready for something new. He wished that she would allow him to help her remember things about her past. A secret memory that had lain silent in her mind for decades might be just the thing to help him with just one more facet of the Jedi history. The history of the Jedi was like a multi-faceted jewel. There were so many different ways that the Force could be utilized, so many ways that people found it that it was difficult to know all of it. It would have been difficult when the information was accessible and after two decades of Imperial destruction it was almost impossible. But like a mirrored glass that was smudged you could take a cloth and wipe away a cloudy place and find something new, every once in a while. And maybe, just maybe, there was something new that it was time for him to find.

He knew so little really, about the Jedi, about their history, even about his own history. In that he envied Kilana. She at least knew who both of her parents were. And she remembered her early childhood, which was certainly more than he could claim. 'Patience,' Master Yoda had once admonished. And he was still way too impatient. 'Truth will be given away in its own time,' he had once heard an ancient proverb. He just had to be patient and someday he would hopefully know. Someday, maybe. When he was ready for it.

  


* * *

Leia smoothed down the creamy folds of her dress and glanced into the mirror hung in the room off of her office. She had a meeting with the advisory council in a few minutes. They were going to discuss the legal implications of the discrimination suit and help her decide upon the best strategy. She straightened her head, and held her neck high, pushing a stray strand of hair back into place.

Han, standing behind her, noticed it and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. He peered over her shoulder into the reflection.

"We'll take care of this, sweetheart." He whispered. "Every thing is going to be all right."

Leia sighed and stared into the hazel eyes in the mirror. The eyes that penetrated her soul. It had made her so mad at times. She glanced down at the strong arms circling her waist and placed her own small hands over his.

"Oh, Han, I wish I could be so certain. Things have went so well for the New Republic ever since Corellia but now this." Leia looked up again and shifted around so she was facing her husband. He was the dearest person in the entire galaxy for her. She gazed into those eyes. Those wonderful eyes. "I know that it is a good thing for people to question the leadership. It was precisely because nobody did that Palpantine gained so much power so quickly. It's just hard to be on the other end of the lightsaber."

"I know." Han said giving her a slight hug. She leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her just a little tighter. He stroked her hair absently. "But, sweetheart, things are going to be fine. These cases can more than likely be settled out of court and you can get back to paying attention to the really important things."

"I don't know Han." Leia said, lifting her head to look back into his eyes. "I don't want to appear as though I'm above the law. Maybe a trial would be the best thing."

"And have it broad casted all over the galaxy." Han questioned. "Leia it would be a regular space opera and the only thing it would do would be to give the networks a lot more air time. Listen, if we can settle this thing quietly, we should."

Leia smiled at him. "I love you."

"I know." He grinned back and then gave her a roguish wink. "Go in there and knock'em dead, princess."

"After you." She smiled too. Really smiled for the first time in days. Han opened the door to the conference room and allowed Leia to go in before him. Around the round table there were about a half dozen other beings. Jerri Gigel, her financial advisor was sitting at the end farthest from her. He had slicked his dark hair back and he was sitting engrossed in a datapad. He looked up and stood quickly as Leia entered. Borsk Fey'lya had requested permission to come and after his holomessage, Leia had not had the heart to say no. After all, he knew her as well as anyone. The others were legal consultants; Hor Ulin, a Bakuran, Andreii Markis, an Ithorian, and Dred and Meliw Druis, a husband wife couple who were some of the best attorneys on Coruscant. The all stood respectfully as she entered and she smiled graciously.

"Please be seated." Leia herself took the seat closest to the doorway, maybe an unconscious wish to escape from the meeting she was going to have to sit through. "Well, let's get started. We all know why we're here and though it's not for a pleasant reason, I am pleased to see you all. Han and I appreciate your support at this time. The first thing is I'd like to know how many total charges have been brought against me?"

Andreii leaned forward in his chair and pushed a datapad forward gently. "There are thirty-five charges in all."

"Most of which have been filed in the past ten days or so." Meliw added barely keeping from rolling her eyes. "And some from people who have barely ever met you. Some claim that you wouldn't meet with them because of prejudice and discrimination, others say that you wouldn't pass or promote some bill in their favor because of it. The stories are endless."

"It sounds like they just want to cash in on something they think is going to be profitable." Han said. "All right, next question." Han said leaning forward and placing both elbows on the table. "What's the best way to settle it?"

Dred Druis straightened up in his seat. "According to the lawyers for the prosecutors it seems that most of them just want money. It could be easily settled out of court."

"Is that the best thing to do?" Leia asked.

"Possibly." Hor Ulin leaned forward. "It could also make you look like you are guilty though. But it is probably the easiest and possibly the best for your reputation as a whole is to settle the entire thing quickly and quietly, it's already blown out of proportion."

"But," Meliw put in. "It could also be the worst thing to do. If people find out you are willing to do anything to make stuff go away, they will probably try to come up with accusations. Anything will go, as long as they can stand to profit from it."

"Quickest thing is to pay them off though, right?" Han said.

"Han." Leia admonished. "Paying them off doesn't sound right."

"She's right," Ulin leaned forward. "You don't want to tell the press that you're paying them off. It'll sound really rotten."

"Oh, fine." Han said. "I wasn't really planning on marching out to a press conference and telling them I'm paying them off."

"I guess, what I'm asking," Leia said. "What do you recommend?"

Hor sighed and looked down at the data pad. "The best thing for your image and reputation is to settle it as quietly as possible. Try to get the press's mind off of this and onto something else."

"Yes." Dred added. "I'd say, if you have the money then trying to reach a settlement quietly is the quickest and the best solution."

Borsk Fey'lya had remained silent throughout the entire conversation which was somewhat unusual for him. Leia turned her brown eyes to him. "What about you?"

Fey'lya glanced up startled. "Princess, I'm here for support. I'm not a lawyer or an image maker-"

"But, you're good at those things." Leia interrupted him. "What is your honest opinion on all this?"

Fey'lya looked at her quietly for a minute, Leia gazed back unflinchingly. He looked at Han and then at some of the others in the room. What could he say to her that would help? He thought. A few years ago he might have been in line to help shout atrocities against her, hoping that it would give him a chance to move up in the world. But now? Now he was more interested in her best interest. She would step down someday and if he were loyal and supportive now, he would be rewarded in the future. He did have a lot of power. Anymore, Leia always regarded his suggestions very highly and he was on a council of senators that advised her in any senatorial matters. He wasn't on top yet. But he was close. Close enough that he could be patient for the rest to come.

"I believe," he started quietly. "I believe that most of the Galaxy is supportive of you, even the non-humans. There have been an awful lot of discrepancies over the years in this area. People have got riled up. For instance the bacta war. Because of the Empire placing a virus that only killed off Non-human species, it seemed almost as if the New Republic was in some way responsible. I've seen you work with people over the years. I haven't always gotten along with you, but I admire what you've done. I think that you need to do what you feel comfortable with, but my opinion, since you've asked, is that taking care of the whole deal quietly and carefully would be the best possible way to do it."

Leia smiled slightly. "Well." She hesitated. "Jerri, what do my finances look like? Do we have the resources to take care of it this way?"

Jerri looked at the data pad. "With the credit donation that just came in from Que Wusi, you're fine."

Leia glanced at Han, her eyes pleading with him to tell her what he thought. He just shrugged. "You know how I feel."

It would be the easiest thing. Han thought. If she will just pay off these idiots and get the thing out of the news. Of course it could backfire on us, but it's not likely. All the people on here want money. Maybe the first few really did feel like they'd been done an injustice but even they probably saw an opportunity to get rich, and on his wife. And that annoyed him tremendously. Because Leia was in a position of power and prestige-no matter that this position was also very demanding and rarely let her be home for dinner-she was also in a position to be ridiculed and abused. These lawsuits might just be some easy money for some exploiter but they hurt Leia. He knew she would never let it show she was far too used to the rigors of public life, but deep down it hurt her every time one of the citizens of the New Republic criticized what she was doing. She was, after all, doing it for them. Han gave her a sympathetic smile. He'd told her what he thought. Now it was up to her to decide.

Leia looked at the datapad in front of her. Thirty-five names. People she probably would not remember even if she saw them face to face. It would be much easier to simply call a meeting and settle it all. A court room battle would only get nasty, even with her certain that she was innocent. With her being the Chief of State, anything they could dig up about her past they would. This was the easiest way out. Why then was she so hesitant to say yes? Han seemed to approve; all of her advisors seemed to agree it was the easiest. Thanks to a kind Ithorian supporter she had enough funds to do it and then some left over. What would Luke do?

The question hit Leia square in the face. What *would* Luke do? She knew Luke would know what to do. The right thing, not whatever would make her look the best. She should talk to him before she made a decision but... The longer the reporters on the holovids were talking about it, the more people would become disillusioned. She stood up suddenly leaving the rest of the council to struggle rapidly to their feet.

"Dred and Meliw, you two know the arrangements to make, I want to speak to each of the lawyers one at a time, hopefully we can keep down the amount of each of them, except we may have to pay an equal amount to the ones with the same councilors. Jerri, you are in charge of the arrangements for money, how much we can spend that sort of thing. You can work with Dred and Meliw to keep it down to as minimum of an amount as possible. I want this problem to be old news by this time next week. This meeting is adjourned. Thank all of you for coming."

Leia turned and strode out of the room. Han followed her quickly. "Well, that was a quick decision."

"It is the best thing isn't it Han?"

"Of course."

"It is." Leia said firmly. "This way is the best."

Then if it was the best, why did she have such a bad feeling about it?

  


* * *

Kieran Stark strode into the communication center in his trading center and walked straight over to where a young Twi'lek was sitting. Her head-tails wrapped around her she was hunched over a computer terminal typing furiously. He set his hand on her shoulder and she looked up startled.

"Sir." She stood quickly and straightened a little. Her boss didn't often come her way, although he had been coming down here more often recently. He is soooo good looking, she thought feeling her heart race just a little.

"It's all right Que'ouli. Please, won't you relax around me?" He gave her his most charming smile, and her heart flip-flopped.

He looked her over quickly. She was his best slicer and she was one of the prettiest employees he had. She was young and inexperienced and would be an easy prey if he really wanted to take the time with seducing her, but right now he had a bigger prey. And one far more experienced in the games he was playing with it.

"Have you got that account sliced into?" He asked. His deep blue eyes boring into her.

"The one of that you're sending to the Chief of State?" Que'ouli could barely talk. She felt a brain tail twitch slightly.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Yes, sir." She pointed to the screen. "In fact I was just doing the follow up on it right now. There is absolutely no way for her to find out where it really came from. Anonymity is an excellent way to go. You are such a generous man." She smiled. "But why from an Ithorian in the inner core? I mean, I know you probably know best, but it seems it would have been easier to just do one from Ithor. Not that I know... but..." She was babbling and making a fool out of herself. What was she thinking? He would never pay any attention to her, she was just a slicer who worked for him and was doing her job. Your job, Que'ouli, concentrate on your job.

He smiled. "No, you're right. But, an Ithorian from Ithor would have been so boring. Ithorian's belong on Ithor. I wanted a little spice to my donation. Even if I am remaining Anonymous." Maybe he should try it anyway. She was definitely enamored with him. He smiled at her charming, raising the pitch-black eyebrows in an inviting gesture. "Are you nearly done Que'ouli? You work so hard and I was thinking it might be nice for us to get to know each other a little bit better."

She glanced at him her brown eyes open wide. Was he really asking her come and visit him. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Surely he must hear it too. "Yes, sir. I am almost finished. It'll be only a few minutes." She heard her voice say.

He smiled broadly. "Good. I will let my secretary know that you are coming and I will see you in a few minutes."

He gave her a final smile and turned and strode out of the room. Leaving most of the people in the room to just watch in simple awe. They were absurd. A decade ago he had been one of them, practically less than one of them. If they would only put out a little effort they would be moving up and closer to his position themselves. Of course he wasn't as trusting as his former boss had been. Jerid Styne had been a fool, trusting his people with way too much responsibility and trusting stupid people. When he had finally reached the top, he had made certain that he would be generous enough to write him in if he died. Of course after that, there was nothing between him and the management of a very well organized and potentially galaxy-wide trading company.

He smiled at his secretary as he reached his office. She had been a very pretty lady when he'd taken over the company, but far, far too easy to win over, and he had quickly grown tired of her. She was an excellent organizer and manager however, and so he couldn't bring himself to entirely dismiss her. If he saw her once every two or three weeks she was kept... well, satisfied, and that was all he needed.

"I'm expecting Que'ouli to come up here in a few minutes. You will notify me when she gets here."

"Yes sir." The secretary frowned, dark eyes flashing. She was irked. At one time she had thought that maybe this dark haired, very suave man might actually care for her. And maybe he still did, after all he did call her in every once in a while. But more often than not, he had others into his office. They were the ones taking over her position and it was these little wide-eyed innocent girls that were being used this way. I ought to just quit, she thought.

Maybe he *should* dismiss her and just get a droid. Stark thought. They were easily cared for and they were good organizers. He opened the door to his office, dumped a pile of data pads into a desk drawer and straightened the entire appearance of his desk. He couldn't look like a slob in front of these insignificant workers. He pulled out a couple of wineglasses and a bottle of a Bakuran specialty wine. He sat down on the couch in front of his desk. It was very soft leather, dyed a gray blue color to match the carpet on the floor and the paint on the wall.

He glanced over to the picture on his wall. It was polkadotted with small indentations where the laser darts had hit the canvas. He walked over to the picture and pulled out the dart that he had left in from the last dart game. A canvas picture was a rarity and really not that practical. After all, it was so flat, no matter how well people drew it, but he didn't care for this. The holo scenes weren't nearly as good for throwing darts at. So he had commissioned someone, an old shriveled man with more wrinkles than a katsi fruit and eyes as pale violet as the tiniest little flowers who lived on an outer rim planet, to do the picture. The old man had smiled, sending his face into a hundred little canyons. "A Hero of yours, eh?" Stark had smiled benignly and told the old man a dozen lies about how he had seen him once on Coruscant and he had looked at him, acting the part of a completely enamored fan.

A buzz from the intercom on his desk made him look up. "Yes?"

"Stark, Que'ouli here to see you."

"Thank you. Just a minute please." He walked over to the picture and turned the canvas around, leaving only cloth hanging, a reproduction of an ancient map of the galaxy, in its place.

He sat down at his desk and hit a switch on the intercom. "Please show her in, Hulea."

Hulea frowned and looked up at the young, naive Twi'lek. "You heard the man, go in."

Que'ouli was startled. This was the rudest secretary she'd ever run into. Where did he pick her up? The outer rim? Nevertheless, she opened the door and entered the office. Stark was sitting behind his desk and rose as she entered.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I do hope I'm not keeping you from your work."

"Oh, no." She said quickly. "I'm never too busy to talk to you." Then she realized what that sounded like. It sounded like she was falling all over him. "After all you're my boss." She smiled trying to undo whatever damage she might have done before. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

Stark smiled slightly. She was nervous and she was quite taken with him, two excellent qualities. He'd been right to have her up here.

"You're right." He said. "It is never good to be too busy for the boss."

"Of course I'm never too busy, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, no need to be so formal." He stood up and came around front. "The main reason I wanted to have you up here, is that I like to get to know my employees better, especially the ones that show promise. So please don't be formal, call me Kieran and I'll sit here on the couch beside you instead of behind that desk. It always seems to me like it puts a little bit of a barrier between us, don't you think?" He sat down on the couch.

Que'ouli nodded mutely. What was he doing? She'd never worked for anyone so... well... she wasn't real sure what he was, but he was dynamic. "Then, I'd like to start if I may by telling you how beautiful you are. I'd really like to put you out a little more, I know that you're favorite place to work is behind a computer, but there are functions that as a trader, it would be nice to see you attend." He moved just a centimeter closer.

"What type of functions?" Que'ouli asked.

"Oh, dinners and dances, mostly boring-get-to-know-your-customers-better functions." He smiled. "But what about you, Que'ouli? Do you enjoy dinners and things like that?"

"I haven't really had much of a chance to go." She said carefully. "I'm not asked much and-"

"Not asked!?" Kieran said, acting shocked and at the same time being careful to be very sympathetic. "I can't imagine someone as beautiful as you not being asked out. He reached out and gently rubbed the end of a head-tail.

Alarms started going off in Que'ouli's head. What was he doing? He'd asked her up here to talk about business. She'd thought. But then again, maybe he'd... could the thing she'd dreamed about every night for the last few months actually be happening. "I doubt it's personal." She said. "I'm just mostly behind my computer screen so much I don't notice too many guys."

"That's something we're going to have to change." He said, his voice low. He moved closer to her on the couch and continued caressing the brain-tail. This was going to be easier than he'd thought.

"How do you intend on doing that?" She gave a half smile and tensed up a little.

"Well.." He answered her question with a kiss. He felt her tension at first but then she relaxed as she too, began to enjoy the passion.

Que'ouli felt her heart stop as his lips touched hers. She reached an arm around him and then he was on top of her, kissing and hugging and...

"Stark!"

Stark pulled himself away furious. How dare Hulea interrupt, she knew he hated that. He glanced at Que'ouli. She had straightened and was suddenly not nearly as willing a query as she had been a second ago. "What is it, Hulea?" He clipped his words.

"Borsk Fey'lya is on the holonet and he insists on speaking to you immediately." Hulea said a trifle triumphantly. She had interrupted his seducing. Not that it would have been difficult to seduce the nerf's daughter, that little Twi'lek had been halfway gone when she'd entered the office.

Stark frowned. And then looked at Que'ouli very apologetic. "I'm sorry, but it looks like we are going to have to continue this later."

"Th-that's fine." She stood and pulled herself together. What had almost happened between them?

"I will talk to you later." Stark said.

Que'ouli left the office, following the secretary out. Stark pushed the holonet button and the image of the Bothan came into view.

"Kieran Stark." Fey'lya said smiling.

"Fey'lya." Stark smiled. "It is so good to speak with you again. Have you discussed my idea?"

"Yes, and I am happy to tell you that it went over very well with the senate. A council of people able to help the government with trade and commerce between planets would be very useful. In fact, the chief of State would like to meet with you and with any others that you feel would be useful and discuss your ideas in person. Can you make the trip to Coruscant?"

"I'll make the arrangements." Stark smiled. "And see what I can do."

"Very well, then. We will look forward to seeing you within the next standard week?"

"Absolutely." Stark said. "We will certainly be looking forward to seeing you too."

  


* * *

Jerri Gigel stood up from his chair, checking once more over the data pads from the Chief of State's financial reports. The datapad confirming the transfer from Que Wusi was right up there on top. He gave it another quick glance.  


> WUSI, QUE  
> Credit Transfer of: ˆ8,789,489ˆ  
> Home Planet: URILIAA, INNER CORE-  
> BUSINESS? = TRADING? BUSINESS RETAIL VENTURES?

Jerri glanced it over again, this time looking down the entire datapad. The only thing that seemed weird was: The business of this person wasn't known for sure? Maybe he ought to call off the transfer but then again Gorf had supposedly taken care of it. It was probably nothing, and he was probably being ridiculous about this. He pushed the datapad to the stack to be filed away in records and grabbed his coat. He was going to take a public transport home, it had been cold, somesort of wind current from the arctic poles of Coruscant and he wasn't looking forward to walking.

  


* * *

Stark stared at the nervous, flighty young man in front of him. Not hardly in his twenties the boy was skinny had very short and choppy hair and was certainly trembling enough that Stark was surprised he wasn't causing a groundquake. I do hope this wasn't the boy Fredik sent to Coruscant. We should be projecting an image of sureness and control, not this pathetic display of weakness.

"So the senators on my list agreed to the plan of action." It was not a question but a statement. And the boy knew very well what the punishment for a single no answer would be.

"Yes, sir." He said in a high semi squeaky voice. "I talked to the everyone of them personally and a few of them suggested others who might be interested in your arrangements. They promised that they would bring them on board."

"Of course they won't say what the money is for."

"Oh, no." The boy said quickly. That voice could grate on your nerves if he talked too much. Stark rolled his eyes slightly and listened to the rest of what the boy had to say. "They said that they would suggest the idea to several whom they thought might be interested, without saying where the information came from. We could be able to glean fifty more from the word of mouth distribution-"

"That's good." Stark said, cutting the boy off. "You'll talk to Que'ouli about making sure the money gets into the accounts from an undetectable source and report back to me."

"Yes sir, but Que'ouli-"

"Is our chief slicer now." Kieran Stark said with a deadly calm. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, sir. I was just- I'll talk to her right away."

"Good."

Kieran Stark leaned back and watched the boy go out the door. He resisted the urge to power up the laser dart and throw at the boy's back. He still needed him for a while longer. This boy knew politics, or so Stark had been told by Karrde. A wonderful trader, but he'd never really gone as far as he could have gone. As far as Stark planned on going. But Karrde had recommended him highly and Stark understood why. Between his wonderful plan and the boy's unchallenged knowledge of politics they were going to get away with one of the most powerful political coups since Senator Palpantine declared himself Emperor. Not that Stark wanted to compare himself to that evil little wizard but it was the idea that appealed to him. Now if he could just get the public attention he needed and the trade talks and trade council meeting would put him on the newsvid.

"Hulea," he pushed the button on the intercom. "Make sure that the  
ship is ready for Coruscant and let Que'ouli know that she will be attending  
political functions so she'll need something appropriate to wear and then  
get me Youw Twar on the phone. I'd like an interview about the upcoming  
trade council on one of the newsvids."

  


* * *

"Jacen! Jaina! Put that away. What are you doing?" Han exclaimed thoroughly exasperated. This was the second time since the tutor had left that they had picked up the wooden sticks. He was trying to fix dinner so it would be done when Leia got home-he'd been trying to do that a lot lately, she just was too tired and worn out-and the twins had been nothing but wound up ever since they'd left off their studies.

"I'm Uncle Luke!" Jacen announced cheerfully. "And Jaina's a bad person and I'm fighting her with my lightsaber."

"Well, that's not a lightsaber," Han said. "It's a broom and it's dangerous to be fighting with it. You might poke each other's eyes out."

"Of course lightsabers are dangerous." Jaina looked insulted as she gave her Father an annoyed look.

"Yes," Han said. "Lightsabers are dangerous and so are brooms. Now put them away before I have to use them on one of your behinds."

Jaina frowned and trudged the stick over to the closet. Jacen followed rather unwillingly and then they both drug their feet all the way to their rooms.

Han didn't even want to think about whatever they might be getting into now. He would finish supper, take Anakin to his bantha cubs meeting and Jaina and Jacen to the Galaxy scouts and hopefully Leia would be home by then. He wouldn't bet on it, but maybe she would be. Poor Leia was tired, but more than that she was worried. She hadn't slept since the meeting where they had decided what was going on with the discrimination charges. He could under stand her hesitation. Leia might not have been a full-fledged Jedi Knight, but she had always abided by the Jedi code of honor. It was something she always did.

Han was trying his hardest to keep the house clean, the kids in school, the meals fixed and mostly to keep things running, but it was a pain. The cleaning droid had broken down and they hadn't been able to get one that would pass security and so the house was going down hill fast. The kids had been in a private school for a while, but Luke had suggested a private tutor and one that would be able to help them learn things that were needed for their Jedi training.

Han wasn't sure exactly how he'd felt about that. He knew that Anakin was very, very strong in the Force and he knew that when Leia wanted to name him that, it was because she wanted to preserve the good part of her father's memory. But Han wasn't sure it should have been done. One of his worst fears was that Anakin would grow up to be another Darth Vader. If the truth was known, even though Han knew that even Luke made mistakes, Han still wasn't sure he wanted anyone but Luke teaching his children anything to do with Jedi, even if it was just minute details and history.

He placed the distilled oil into the frying skillet and placed the Shaada steaks on top. It sizzled comfortably reminding him of days back on the falcon with just him and Chewie. It had been a whole different time, neither better, nor particularly worse just different. The only person he'd worried about was himself. But, no, that wasn't really true either. That was the one thing about Luke and Leia that had somehow drawn him to them. They knew that he wasn't the mercenary that he made himself out to be, and they knew also, that he really wasn't that tough. And one thing was for sure, he would never have went after money like the people who were suing Leia now were.

He looked at the chrono on the wall. The steaks would be done in five minutes. He was going to go get the kids dressed in their uniforms for their meetings and then feed them. Hopefully, Leia would get home in time to eat something before she collapsed in bed and hopefully, he would be able to get what was bothering her out of her tonight. He couldn't help her unless he knew and he wanted to help her through this. They would get through this. They'd been through worse scrapes together and came out smelling like sweet flowers. Except for maybe that trash compactor, he thought with a grin. But, they'd get by. If this was the worst thing life threw at them, it would be easy. Leia would work out this code of honor in her mind, and then the discrimination stuff and they'd get through it together. They certainly couldn't have anything more difficult than they'd already had. Could they?

  


* * *

Stark turned uncomfortably under the lights, patiently allowing a small Devaron to finish the make-up job for the show. Across from him, seated in a comfortable looking chair was Dinar Dran, one of the best holovid reporters in the galaxy. She had asked him to come and speak with her on the matter of the Trade Council that was meeting within the next week. What she didn't know was that he was the one who had planted the idea that it might be a good idea to interview him. Of course it hadn't been him personally, that would have seemed too obvious, but he had ways of doing such things easily and naturally.

"Holovid's on line in five minutes." A Bothan shouted from the back of the room and crews and light people started scurrying around.

Now Dinar smiled at him and started talking as the Devaron started working on her make-up. "We'll have the holo-vids up within a few minutes. They're on a sponsor's message of some sort right now. I was thinking that I would start out with some questions about your background during the first quarter of the program. A lot of viewers out there haven't even heard of you and so for them a little introduction will be needed. Also some, um, qualifications. You know, what makes you qualified to head a Traders Advisory Board over some of the other better known traders. You know who I'm talking about, the ones who have been in the business longer. Jerid Styne was well known in the business, but a lot of people don't really remember him dying and even fewer know who actually took over his business." "There's a lot of stuff about my background that people wouldn't probably be comfortable hearing." Stark smiled at her dashingly.

"Maybe so, but if they don't have an idea of where you came from then they will know a little more what to expect your viewpoints to be."

"Holovid on line in a minute."

The Devaron glanced at Stark, looking him over carefully for any places that might need touch ups. "You look fine... and you...." She turned back to Dinar. "You look fine too."

"Great." Dinar smiled. "This is your first galaxy wide interview, isn't it?" She asked him as the holovid recorders moved into position.

"Actually," Stark smiled. "It's my first interview live on holovids. All of the other ones have been prerecorded."

She smiled. "You'll do fine."

"Holovid on line in five, four, three, two-"

The lights came up and Dinar automatically smiled. "Good evening and welcome to Galaxy line. Tonight we're broadcasting live from Coruscant. Our first story tonight is that of the Traders Advisory Board that the New Republic's senate is considering moving into effect. With the interviews with top senate leaders from both majority and minority parties beginning this week on Coruscant , the question remains in many of our minds: Who would be the head of this Advisory Board? Well most likely the answer to that question would be Kieran Stark, the newest who's who in the world of trading. Kieran Stark took over the trading company of Jerid Styne, who was a well-known trader in much of the galaxy, working under both Imperial and New Republic governments.

Later this evening we will be discussing the discrimination charges that we're brought against the Chief of State Leia Organa Solo. We'll be talking with several of the people who have brought these charges against Organa Solo. What are the charges specifically? Who are the people who have voiced them? And how is Organa Solo's administration handling it? These are some of the questions we'll be answering tonight. Now however I have Kieran Stark with me and we'll talk with him first."  
She turned to Kieran and smiled. "First, Stark, we'd like to talk to you about the idea of the Advisory board in general. Can you explain to us why and how you came up with this idea?"

Stark smiled graciously. This was exactly where he'd hoped to start with. It was safe and laid the foundation for his new program, hopefully, a good foundation with people across the galaxy. "Absolutely. Mainly this was something I'd thought of, even as I was a small administrator in Styne's company. Actually, as a small administrator I found that I was more adamantly for the idea. The government here on Coruscant has a lot of things to do and let's face it, sometimes with things like, interplanetary trade etc., one of two things happens. One, the government is so busy with everything else it does, that it simply leaves the big trading companies to deal with their own management and employees... which in turn can lead to outrageous prices on high-demand items, simply because the companies realize that they can get by with it. And it can also lead to abuses of the employees."

"Was that a problem with Styne's company?"

"Well, in certain cases yes, and it wasn't only with Styne's company. I have heard similar complaints from employees of Karrde, Tryton and other traders." That would certainly get him some laser bolt remarks from Karrde and Tryton, but it would get him the public support he was going to need, not so far away in the future.

"What was the other problem that can happen? You said that there were two problems."

"Right, the other is; the government becomes way too much involved in things that should be left entirely up to the discretion of the personnel and higher managers. This was a problem that occurred during the time of the Empire and also, if you will look at history, occurred often during the Old Republic. It is problem that is not entirely limited to an Imperial setting. Even republics can become greedy."

"Is this something that you feel is in danger of happening?"

"Oh, goodness no, certainly not purposefully. Not with the leaders we have right now. I put every bit of confidence in our leaders and I feel that never knowingly would Organa Solo or any of the senate leaders, Fey'lya and Hur amongst them, put in jeopardy the working population of the New Republic. Both the ones buying from these traders and the ones working for them. But this is a big galaxy and sometimes things slip through the cracks." He shrugged. "Even with good rulers, I feel that Organa Solo is a good ruler, these things will happen. With a Traders Advisory Board, made up of both senate elected representatives and traders, the board would be able to look over proposed legislation and put a stop to things that they feel are harmful and leaning to either extreme."

"Some people have accused the idea of a Trader Advisory Board as simply another ploy by big business executives to work special interests into the laws of the republic, what do you say to that?"

Stark smiled and answered quietly and steadily. "We *will* be working special interests in. The special interests of the hard working population of the New Republic."

"Can you tell us a little bit about how you came to be the head executive and administrator of one of the most well known trading firms in the galaxy?"

Stark smiled and raised his eyebrows rakishly. "Well, I guess I had better start at the beginning shouldn't I?"

  


* * *

Han flipped on the holovid in the living room and glanced at the chrono on the recorder. It was nearly eight. He was going to have to go pick up Anakin and the twins in a little over fifteen minutes and Leia was still not home. He'd eaten, cleaned the kids up and tried to get them all ready for their respective meetings. None of which he would have been ever to do without the help of Threepio. Threepio had taken care of the twins, or at least mostly taken care of the twins and left Han with Anakin. He was certainly glad he'd decided to have dinner a full thirty minutes early. If he hadn't had the extra time to get the kids ready they would have been later than they had been in spite of everything.

Now he sat alone on the couch in front of the holovid switching through the channels rapidly. He'd been sure Leia would be home by now. What could she be doing? He was of half a mind to call her office and insist that she come home and he would have if he'd thought it'd do any good. But he knew it wouldn't. He stopped on some sort of news program. It was Galaxy wide, a fairly dependable source of news, sometimes, and other times... well it was leaning toward the sensational. But now, seeing there was nothing better to do until Leia got home, he turned his attention to the holovid. He recognized the reporter as one that was usually in on top stories that the program broadcasted. He glanced at the man. He thought he seemed kind of familiar.

"Right," the guy started saying." The other is; the government becomes way too much involved in things that should be left entirely up to the discretion of the personnel and higher managers." Han quickly decided they were talking about the trader advisory board meetings and that was where he recognized this guy. He was some trader that was involved with the interviews Leia was going to be starting in a couple of days.

This was a problem that occurred during the time of the Empire and also, if you will look at history, occurred often during the Old Republic. It is problem that is not entirely limited to an Imperial setting. Even republics can become greedy."

This guy is good, Han thought. He's playing on people's fears. Some people still remember the horror stories of the Empire and he's simply leading them to the thought that the New Republic might just do the same thing. Nerf herder.

"Is this something that you feel is in danger of happening?" The reporter questioned very naively.

"Oh, goodness no, certainly not purposefully."

Deny, deny, and deny. Han thought sourly. But, you've already put the thoughts in everyone's head.

"Not with the leaders we have right now. I put every bit of confidence in our leaders and I feel that never knowingly would Organa Solo or any of the senate leaders, Fey'lya and Hur amongst them, put in jeopardy the working population of the New Republic. Both the ones buying from these traders and the ones working for them. But this is a big galaxy and sometimes things slip through the cracks."

There was a quick sound of the door opening. Han glanced away from the holo vid. "Leia?"

"Han?" She sounded extremely worn out.

He stood up and walked around the room into the entryway. She was hanging up a wrap she'd taken with her. She turned around and reached out to her husband for a hug. He smiled and wrapped her in his arms, she seemed so worn out and so frail. She was worrying about this whole thing far too much. He knew that she didn't think she noticed that she wasn't sleeping nights. But he did. And he worried for her. Leia was such a little woman. So small, and yet so strong. She'd carried the New Republic along even before Mon Mothma had handed the duties over to her, and before that she'd led the rebellion. But, even as strong as she was, she couldn't last the way she'd been driving herself recently, especially not without rest and some decent food.

"Have you eaten?" He asked quietly.

"No." Leia shook her head and stepped back. "I didn't have time and I wasn't hungry."

"Well, I left some food in the kitchen." Han said. "You sit down and relax and I'll get you some."

"Han, I'm not hungry."

"Leia." He gave her a stern look. "You can't just not eat, that's not good for you. I'm going to go get you at least some sort of light salad or something."

"Han." Leia looked at him and shook her head. "I really don't want-"

"Leia, I don't care." Han said. "Someone has got to look after you if you're not going to."

She sighed and smiled at him. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too, your worshipfulness."

"Han."

He gave her a bright smile and a roguish wink and hurriedly departed for the kitchen. Leia smiled at him and walked into the living area and sat down on the couch, looking up at the holovid. It was a news program. It looked like Galaxy wide. She watched a second to see whom they were interviewing. Kieran Stark. She had never met the trader, but she had heard Karrde speak of him, and Fey'lya had brought her a request for an interview with a bunch of traders and Stark had been on the list. He hardly looked the part of a dashing, ladies man. He had dark hair, thick dark eyebrows and a bushy beard. She watched a second more and then turned around halfway on the couch.

"Han, are the twins at their Galaxy Scouts meeting?"

"Yep." The reply came back from the kitchen, muffled slightly by the food warmer. "And Anakin's at Bantha Cubs. I'm going to send Winter to pick them up."

"Are they expecting you?" Leia sent back. A loud bang followed this query and Han appeared at the doorway to the kitchen looking a little sheepish. He walked over to the couch, setting a tray of a leaf salad on her lap.

"Weeelll. Yes. They are."

"Han, you should be going to get them then." Leia lifted a small leaf that was covered with a light dressing to her mouth and took a small bite.

"I don't want to leave you here, cause I know you won't eat that unless I make you." Han said trying to be stern, but failing miserably. Leia smiled slightly and took another bite. Actually, the food did taste sort of good. Han turned his attention back to the holovid. A commercial flashed off and galaxy wide came back on.

"You know this Stark?" Han asked Leia.

"No. Fey'lya sent me a list of the traders being considered for the Trader Advisory board, he's on the list and recommended for the lead position." Leia said. "Have you been watching this? I don't know a thing about him. I haven't had time to read through the report yet. I was hoping to do it tomorrow before the actual interview with him."

"Well, mostly he's been talking about his reasons for starting it, I didn't watch much of it." Han glanced at the holo.

"I grew up on the streets. I know what it's like out there." Stark was saying "And a lot of times, and I don't want to sound critical," he shrugged. "But I think that the rulers of the galaxy are in many cases the wealthy or aristocratic of each planet, and they don't know what it's like out there with the common people anymore. We need people up here who can protect the interests of the working classes and of the people who can't find work."

Han glanced at Leia. "That sounded like a veiled insult."

Leia shrugged. "If it was? Han, there's a lot of people out there, and they're all going to want the government run a little bit differently. Some want more government intervention, others want less government intervention. You just have to try to meet a balance. Anyway, he sounds like an idealistic person. And at any rate I'll meet him in a couple of days, so I'll get a first hand look at whether I want him in charge or not."

Han looked back at the holovid. He wasn't sure he agreed with Leia's assessment of the man; he seemed like a power hungry... oh, well, what did he know. Maybe as Leia had said, he was just idealistic and naive. Han didn't really believe it, but he didn't' want to argue. He reached up and turned it off. Leia looked at him a little startled. He smiled and shrugged. "The kid's'll be home in about half an hour. We haven't had any time alone for a while."

Leia smiled and leaned over on his shoulder. Han placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Eat up, princess," he said softly. "And then we'll get you some well deserved sleep."

  


* * *

Stark watched the transport disappear outside the windows. He looked down on the city of Coruscant. So many people. All of them with families and friends and people they loved and cared about and all of them under the New Republic's government. A government that had become out of touch with it's people. Organa Solo marched around the old Imperial Palace feigning hatred of the Emperor and self-righteousness and yet she didn't know what the people out there wanted. Not really.

How many traders had he talked to within the last year? How many of them had been disgruntled in one way or another with the New Republic? How many workers had he talked to within his own company? How many times as a middleman between Styne and the lower employees had he heard complaints from both parties?

Yes, at first everything had been wonderful and sweet perfume. The Empire was gone. He'd been on Coruscant when the news reached the planet, and it had spread like wildfire. The celebrations had started. He had been standing in the square when Palpantine's statue came down. He had cheered. Who hadn't?

Oh, yes, some of the Imperials had hidden away and double locked their doors to keep out a swarm of beings more than eager to carry away anything that once belonged to the Empire. But then the celebrations had ended, almost as abruptly as they had begun. The following morning when half of the population was sleeping off their hangovers and the other half still to out of it to care the crowd control troopers had started in. Arresting anyone that looked even a little like a rebel, Iceheart had gained control of the planet once more. She had restricted communications in and out for the better part of a month. The people had quickly learned to shut up and forget that the Empire had ever been overthrown, because as far as the government on Coruscant was concerned, it had not been, it simply had a new leader.

Styne had been smart enough to realize that to take sides against the Empire would be deadly and it had not been until after Iceheart's death that he had dared trade anything with the fledgling Republic. Thrawn had still been a danger. But the Imperial fleet was down enough, that if you kept the trading quiet, the chance of your being blown out of the sky was slim. Remnants of the Empire kept popping up everywhere. The building of the government had been long and drawn out and in Stark's opinion it wasn't over yet. The New Republic had yet to build a government that reflected the interests of the people. His interests.

Of course Organa Solo would say that she was doing fine, that the people like her well enough and she was doing the best she could. Stark knew better though. He knew that most of the people in the galaxy were terrified of one person gaining too much control in the government. And that fear would work well in his favor. A few well-placed and well-worded comments and the galaxy would be in his command. Stark smiled in joyous anticipation. Already he had weakened Organa Solo's reputation. Within the month he would have destroyed every last bit of credibility she, or that annoying brother of hers, had.

  


* * *

Luke turned restlessly. Rolling onto his back, he opened his eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. Something was wrong, but he wasn't quite sure what. He felt a deep hatred directed toward him. Or was it him? He lay quietly for an instant. Yes, it was him. Usually able to tell in an instant what it was that bothered him about someone or something, he was lost for the moment to explain what was bothering him right now.

He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, searching here and there for anything that might explain to him what... or who was bothering him. Reaching through the Force suddenly he was blocked. The reflex startled him slightly.

 _Skywalker, just because you can't sleep at night doesn't mean that you can't let the rest of us get some sleep._

Mara, he thought immediately. _I'm sorry._ He sent back. The only answer he got was a snort. _What's bothering you, Jedi? And don't tell me nothing, because I know you aren't laying awake for no reason._

 _Actually, Mara, it is nothing._ He replied a slight smile on his lips. _At least nothing that I can tell what it is._

 _Skywalker, I've told you before, you're pathetic when you try to be devious. Stick with that farm boy honesty._

Luke smiled a little. Yes, she had mentioned that once or twice before hadn't she. A grin answered him. _I heard that Skywalker._

 _I guess I have to be careful what I think when you're around._ He shot back.

 _Guard those thoughts like a gondark._ Mara said. _Listen are you going to tell me what's the matter so I can go back to sleep and quit having this conversation?_

 _What's the matter Mara? You don't enjoy midnight Jedi talk._

 _I don't enjoy any 'Jedi' talk._ She shot back. _What were you searching for?_

 _I don't know. Honestly._ He added. Sensing immediately her retort about his pathetic way of being devious.

 _Well, you weren't checking to see if all your students were asleep. I know that so what in the galaxy were you looking for?_

 _Mara, I don't know._ He sent back.

 _Fine, wake me up and then ignore me. Good night Skywalker._

Luke winced slightly as the contact was dropped abruptly, with just a touch of anger. He shook his head and sighed. He never understood Mara. He probably wouldn't understand her if he could read her every thought. No one exasperated him quite like Mara did. He may have woken her up but she was the one who had initiated the conversation. And he certainly hadn't meant to disturb her.

The short conversation had only distracted him from the feelings he had before. Something was wrong, but he couldn't exactly decide what it was. 'Always in motion is the future,' Yoda had told him. 'Difficult to see.' Of course that was when he actually had a vision to go with his feelings. Right now, there wasn't any dream or vision, just an undeniable feeling that would not let him sleep. Luke lay awake a second more searching and finding nothing. He turned over, pulled the covers up over him, and went to sleep.

  


* * *

Que'ouli dressed quickly in the evening dress, it wasn't nearly as conservative as she would have had at one time. Stark bought many of her clothes for her now. In a way it was nice, they were all very, very fashionable, something that Que'ouli had never been good with. She straightened the skirt and looked herself over in the mirror. She did look very nice, and she could have walked off one of the runways in Coruscant's fashion center. Before she had gotten aquatinted better with Kieran, she'd been so wrapped up in her work, the computers and the slicing, she'd rarely thought about clothes. Now however, Kieran had asked her personally to join him as he traveled to Coruscant. She would meet the Chief of State at a dinner tonight and she wanted to make a good impression.

It was sort of funny. Kieran wasn't exactly the sort of man that stood out in a crowd. He was handsome, certainly, at least she'd always thought so; but he wasn't real tall and he never dressed flashy. He didn't seem like the sort to really enjoy all of the parties and political maneuvers, but obviously he enjoyed them more than he let on to her, or to anyone else, because he was certainly involved in enough of them for the next week. If Kieran became the head of the trader advisory board, he would certainly have to go to enough political parties. And he would also have to give endless speeches to the senate.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was black. Short with a sheer drape that hung from around her waist down over the skirt nearly to her ankles and with several black straps across the back. It wasn't her favorite style, but Kieran liked them. So Que'ouli endured the annoyance of skirts so short and tight she couldn't move, straps that dug into her shoulder blades and heeled shoes that had twenty straps and were so confusing that they took her several tries just to get her feet into the right place. No, she would never have made a good model, although she knew that many young girls dreamed of such a career. She hated the make-up, the changing clothes, and the confining eveningwear. She felt much better in an old semi-worn flight suit and a nice pair of boots. Ever since Kieran had taken an interest in her however, she'd been wearing these tight, short things a lot more. He liked it. And so she contented herself with the knowledge that Kieran was happy with her and so she liked herself. Now she slipped on a little of the dreaded lip color, a dark plum, Kieran's favorite color, and picked up the small black evening bag. She had a party to get to.

The truth was, Que'ouli was much too nervous at these parties, and the Chief of State was going to be there, not to mention trillions of senators, and hundreds of reporters. People who would ask her about her relationship with Kieran and what was she supposed to say? We're lovers, wasn't exactly right. The press would have a wonderful time mentioning all over the galaxy that the man being considered for the head of the new traders advisory board had a Twi'lek lover. Not to mention if her mother heard her say that, she would flip. Her Mother was very old fashioned about things like this, and she wanted Que'ouli to settle down with another Twi'lek and have a family.

Que'ouli walked outside the door. Kieran was waiting down the hall. Several different assistants standing to his side. Loyal employees, the ones that when he told them to jump they asked 'how high?' He was wearing a stylish tuxedo, although very simple and plain, unlike any that Que'ouli had ever seen him wear before. His hear was combed back and the beard well trimmed. He smiled at her and extended his arm.

"Que'ouli you look lovely."

"Thank you, Kieran." She took the offered arm and they walked down the hall, a transport was waiting outside the entrance of the resort-style hotel. One of the assistants leaned ahead and opened the door of the transport. They both climbed in the seat and the assistants climbed in the compartment ahead of them.

"Kieran?"

"What is it?" He turned with a captivating smile.

"Kieran?" She hesitated a moment, not exactly sure how to say what she was about to say. "What do I tell reporters?"

"About what?"

"Well..." She looked down at the floor of the transport. She wished desperately to be somewhere else, after all she was just a computer slicer from a normal income home, she had never been introduced or even seen from a distance, anyone like the Chief of State and she was dreading the reporters. "It's just that- Well..." She took a deep breath and plunged in. "I don't exactly know how to explain our relationship to the reporters. What do I tell them?"

He looked amused. "Que'ouli. Just tell them, that I asked you to escort you to the formal functions while I was here on Coruscant. That's all you need to tell them."

"Yes, but what if they press for more?"

"They won't." Kieran said smoothly. "This is the first time they've seen you, and so they won't be looking for anything more than just an escort. Trust me."

Que'ouli smiled, feeling a lot of relief at his words. He had no idea how worried she been about all this. She looked up into his eyes, and did trust him. The door to the transport opened and Kieran helped her out of the transport and into the waiting line of senators, aides, and other important people.

  


* * *

Han tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was pressed stiff. These diplomatic receptions were not his favorite thing. He noticed Leia's gentle, amused gaze on his back. He turned around.

"I know you think this is funny, but this tie is really tight." He fumbled with the thin black piece of cloth that when tied properly was supposed to resemble a bow, and completely dropped it. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands.

Leia grinned widely. "You'll never get used to it, will you Han?" She walked over to him and picking up the piece of black cloth proceeded to tie it perfectly. Han watched her smooth, slender fingers, deftly work with the cloth. She tugged on it. "Too tight?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"You scruffy looking Nerf herder." She smiled. "If you had two centimeters to spare it would still be too tight." She stepped back a centimeter.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han asked, reaching out to grab both hands In his and he pulled her to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Leia gazed into those hazel eyes, right now so full of love and happiness. Han could always make her smile, and no matter how worried she was about things in the government she could somehow almost forget in Han's arms. Han gazed back into Leia's brown eyes, so clear and unwavering, sometimes obstinate, but always wanting to do the right thing; and he was reminded once more of how much he loved this woman.

Leia caught his thought, and whispered back. "I know."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that your highness," Han said softly before he kissed her gently. He pulled back and straightened up. "Are you ready to take those senators under storm?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Leia smiled back.

"Then let's go sweetheart."

Leia took the arm Han offered her and the two walked out of the room linked with her office and down the hall to the banquet and dance hall.

"We'll have to wait a moment," Leia reminded Han. "Until they announce us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Chief of State Leia Organa Solo and her little consort Han Solo'" Han grinned broadly.

"Han!" Leia tried to act disgruntled. "That's not what they'll say and you know it."

"Yeah." Han grinned. "But they might as well."

They had reached the door to the main hall and two security guards swept ahead, opening the doors and motioning to the droid whose job it was to announce such important people.

"And now, the Chief of State of the New Republic Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan and her husband General Han Solo"

Most of the people in the room turned in some way to watch their entrance. Han took a deep breath and with a wry look at Leia led the way down the grand staircase. He inclined his head just slightly toward Leia.

"Do you ever feel a little like you're some sort of museum display?" He asked under his breath. A pinch on the arm and a semi reproachful look was all the reply he received.

Leia smiled graciously at the senators and diplomats from other planets and they took their place at the head of a receiving line. It would be quite a while in the line. Representatives of different economic groups from different planets waltzed through, most of them polite and cool, what was expected at political dinners. Most of them, although they were representing the business fraction of their world, were adept at political games. Several Traders came through the line, most of them varied species, all of them gushing with polite courtesy.

Leia smiled at yet another trader, shook their paw and welcomed them, through a translator droid at her side, to Coruscant and the first Trader's council. Han smiled politely and shook their hands. After about twenty handshakes his hand got very tired, lucky for Han some of the species preferred bows to handshakes. And thankfully, Leia knew which ones those were, because he would never have known.

"Well, Solo, you're doing all right for yourself I see."

"Talon Karrde. I didn't know you were here." Han grinned broadly and shook his hand.

"Karrde." Leia greeted the trader. "What are you doing here? I thought you had retired."

"Well, I had, but I didn't want your council of upstarts setting the galaxy on its ear because of some radical idea so I had to come and check into things. Is that all right?" Karrde grinned broadly. His pale blue eyes sharp.

"Absolutely." Leia smiled and shook his hand. "It'll be nice to have your help. Are you coming to the meeting tomorrow?"

"I was planning on it."

"Good. Maybe I can talk to you later tonight. I have some names I'd like to run by you, see what you know about them, so that I don't go into the council totally ignorant of whom I'm dealing with."

"Sounds good." Karrde nodded all business. "I won't be partial to the ones who will support the republic though.

"I know, I know, no political agenda. It's all right Karrde. I'll appreciate anything you do tell me."

Karrde winked. "All right, I'll talk to you later. See you Han."

"Karrde." Han grinned.

Talon Karrde walked over the room to the refreshment table and Han turned reluctantly back to the receiving line. Leia greeted another person from some planet he'd never heard of.

"Kieran Stark, Head of Urir freight Enterprises, and his escort Que'ouli."

Han turned and stared down into the eyes of the man he'd seen yesterday on the newsvid. The guy was a full twelve centimeters shorter than Han was and he was wearing a plain black suit. He had a bushy beard and didn't look a thing like the head of a successful trading company. Traders were usually flashier than this man was. The Twi'lek that was with him seemed slightly more the part of a trader's escort, she was quiet and very seductive in the outfit that she was wearing.

"President Organa Solo," Stark greeted her. "I am looking forward to beginning the meetings tomorrow."

"As am I," Leia responded. "Do feel at home. I'm sure that we will be able to accomplish much tomorrow."

Stark smiled, not a flashy smile, but rather a subtle, knowing, smile. Han smiled back as the couple moved away, Stark wrapping his arm around the Twi'lek and guiding her across the room, but it was a cool smile. He didn't like the guy. Obviously, Leia didn't find anything that made her uneasy around him, but there was something about him Han just didn't like. Maybe it was his old smugglers intuition that said the guy couldn't be trusted, or maybe it was just the first impression he'd gotten on the show last night, but it was there nevertheless.

There were a million more guests, distinguished diplomatic types and flashy trader types, all of them in some way or another involved with the new idea of the trader advisory board. Leia greeted the last couple to come through and then turned to Han, slipping her hand through his.

"I have to speak with a few of the people who are going to be in the meeting tomorrow. You don't mind?"

"Naw, of course not, sweetheart. Do what you need to."

"I love you Han."

"I know," he winked back.

Leia squeezed his hand one more time and left his side. Han watched her a minute, she stopped to speak with a couple of the senators, two security guards following close behind her. He looked around the room. He could see fairly well from his vantagepoint. He was standing on the entrance way to the room and staircases went up either side and then there was a huge staircase that went down to the ball room floor.

Han gazed across for a second looking for Kieran Stark. The guy was short and there was nothing about him that made him stand out in a crowd. Finally Han spotted him on the far side of the ballroom. He smiled grimly and with a brisk nod at a couple of young, smooth-faced, security guards he walked down the stone staircase and into the mass of people at the bottom.

"Solo."

A voice behind Han made him turn. Jerri Gigel had come up behind him, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Jerri." Han nodded. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I decided to come at the last minute, see if I couldn't speak with a few of these people about some of the financial issues of the advisory board." Jerri smiled and took a sip of his champagne and then less formally went on. "I figured Leia might like some help."

Han bowed his head. "That's thoughtful of you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Jerri nodded his approval. Then he lowered his voice. "How's things with the discrimination charges?"

Han stepped over closer to him, nearly stepping on a Bothan's toes in the process. "As far as any one can tell things are cooling down. Most of the people are happy with the money that's all most of them wanted anyway. There's a couple that are causing some trouble, but I think that Dred and Meliw think that they just have their price and soon enough we'll find it."

Jerri nodded. "And the reporters?"

Han shrugged. "It's up for debate, most of them, once the people pressing charges have been talked with, don't have much to complain about except maybe whether or not they should have taken it to court or not. Most of Leia's public image advisors seem to think that it'll pass over pretty quick."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. One less thing for Leia to worry about."

Jerri grinned. "I don't envy her job. I don't envy you either, Solo."

Han winked. "Yeah whatever. Listen, call me sometime, we should set up a time for you to come over for dinner with your wife, it's been a while and I know Leia would enjoy it."

Jerri swallowed just a little too hard at the mention of his wife but simply smiled. "Okay, Solo. I'll do that."

Han gave him a quick half smile and then turned his attention back to the crowd. Somewhere among all of the creatures in the ball room there was a short human with a very slender Twi'lek on his arm. He looked around the room not seeing either of the two. As he watched the crowd a touch on his arm and someone calling his name made him turn. A young security guard stood beside him.

"Yes?"

"General Solo, there's a holo net call for you."

Han frowned. "All right, I'll take it in Leia's office." He pointed roughly at the boy. "If Leia wonders where I am, tell her. Okay?"

The boy nodded. Han gave a gruff nod to a couple of people who were gazing his way and headed back up the stairs and down the hall. At the top of the stairway he exited the room and went into the hallway. He reached Leia's office in record time and entering the room he punched the button on the holonet and waited while the encrypted codes ran through. In a second Luke Skywalker's figure emerged.

"Han."

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Maybe nothing, but I thought I'd give you a call. Leia's at that dinner-dance thing isn't she?" Luke looked concerned.

"Yeah, what's bothering you?" Han said suddenly serious. Luke rarely called to talk to them unless it was when he wanted to talk to one of the kids and if he'd wanted that he would have called their home.

"Blast. I was hoping I'd catch her." Luke sighed. "Han, it could be nothing to do with this so I don't want you to get all worked up, but this is the only explanation I could come up with."

"Okay, spit it out kid."

"I've got a really strong feeling that something's wrong. I can't place a finger on it, but I know it has something to do with Leia. The only think that I could think of was the trading board meetings. She's been working on those the most lately and..." His voice trailed off slightly. Then he looked up at Han. "It's probably nothing to-"

"No." Han said. "You're a Jedi, if you've got a bad feeling about something, then something's wrong."

"Yes. But, Han, I'm not real sure what the problem is, and it could be nothing to do with these meetings."

Han considered this for a moment. "Do you think she should call off the negotiations for a little while?"

Luke shook his head and shrugged. "Han, I'm not real sure what to think." He paused, for a moment looking nothing more than a concerned older brother, but then they never had decided who was older.

"How about just proceed with caution. Han, talk to Leia about it. Remember she's a Jedi too, if she isn't worried then it probably isn't anything to do with the trader board."

"All right," Han said. "I'll talk to her."

"Take care of yourself Han," Luke smiled.

"You too," Han replied. "And may the Force be with you."

Luke's image disintegrated slowly and Han sat down behind Leia's desk. Maybe all these feelings he'd been having about Stark was a little more than his ex-smuggler's intuition after all.

  


* * *

Luke sat back in his chair quietly. He'd called and talked with Han. Right now that was all he could do. Although he'd rather have talked with Leia, there wasn't too much he could do about it at the moment. He could not knock this feeling that something was inexplicably wrong. But what? Luke sighed and closed his eyes, trying one more time to make sense out of that always moving haze Yoda had called the future. A knock on the door of his office brought him back to reality. He reached out to discern who was on the other side. Mara.

"Yes?"

"You having a private party, Skywalker?"

"Come in Mara." He said evenly. He was a little irritated at being disturbed, but he had told her that anytime she wanted training to come and see him.

The door slid open without any apparent help and the flash of red-gold hair stepped inside. The door slid shut behind her.

"Am I interrupting something, Skywalker?"

"No, Mara. What did you need?"

"I was going to ask you for clearance to leave." Why in the name of the Sith lords was she asking Skywalker about this? He wasn't going to want her to go. So now, he was probably going to ask her what her hurry was.

"What's your hurry, Mara?" Luke asked, not really realizing that Mara had just thought that it was what he would say.

Great, she thought to herself. Here we go; next it'll be that we should work on some Jedi training.

"We really haven't gotten to work on any new Jedi training."

"I said I'd think about completing my training, if you'll remember I didn't make any promises concerning that." Mara snapped, irritated at his tenacity with this department of her life.

"Well, I know," he replied. "But, if you can stay just a little while longer, you'll probably be able to see Kilana's knighting. She's almost completed her formal training."

"What's this?" Mara said quizzically. "No, 'Mara you really need to finish your training'? Or, 'Mara you could be such a great Jedi if you'd only stay around'? Or-"

Skywalker interrupted her with a sigh. "Mara. That's your decision to make, not mine, or anyone else's for that matter." He looked at her. "You could be a very strong Jedi if you'd finish, but that's not my choice. I'd like it if you would stick around and finish things for once."

"Finish things for once?" Mara exclaimed irked in an instant. "You make it sound as if I've really begun training, if I remember correctly the only reason I consented to any of this was because we were going to face a clone of a great Jedi Master and *you* figured that I would need the skills! I never said that I wanted to be a Jedi, that was you all along."

"Mara, that's not what I meant." Luke protested. "You know that. I only meant that you never stay here very long, certainly not long enough to finish your training. When was the last time you were on Yavin IV?"

"If I recall correctly," Mara said sarcastically, purposely avoiding his question. "I've only been invited once or twice and I'm not one to force myself where I'm not wanted."

"Oh, Mara, come on!" Luke exclaimed. "I've asked you how many times to come and finish the training?"

"Oh, you mean everyone of those was an invitation. I'm sorry. My mistake." She said with exaggerated innocence.

"I don't believe you!" Luke asserted. "I've only ever been patient about this. You're the one who keeps putting me off."

"Oh, sure. Blame it on anyone but yourself. You're as bad as Lando!" Mara exclaimed.

"Lando?" Luke said. "What in the galaxy does he have to do with it? Oh, yes, I forgot. I believe I heard that you two were once on quite friendly terms. Just how do you feel about his new relationship?" Luke asked, purposely bating her. "Don't like being dropped like a gammorean, Mara?"

Mara eyes narrowed and she responded with a totally unexpected sharp slap across the cheek. Luke sensed she was going to and raised his arm, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Her hand hit his face leaving a stinging red mark on his cheek.

"That's for being such a gammorean." She spouted. "First off, I was never involved with Lando, and I don't want to ever hear such lies from you or anyone else. The idea would be laughable if it weren't so revolting. Second, I have never been 'dropped like a gammorean'. You're the one who spends his entire existence stuck away on some jungle moon with the only resemblance to being involved with anyone is a spirit from some ancient ship's computer."

Now it was Luke's turn to be angry. He grabbed her arm roughly. "Don't talk about Callista that way." He said deathly quiet.

Their eyes met and held for a long minute-flashing green and deadly calm blue. There was no telling what would have happened if it had not been for the door opening. Luke noticed the presence a second before she entered and dropped eye contact with Mara and Mara's arm before Kilana entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... I thought I- I mean, I was supposed to come this evening right?"

Mara glanced over to where Kilana stood a little bewildered. She took a couple of deep breaths and stepped back a ways from Skywalker, rubbing her arm.

"No, Kilana, you're right. It's fine, Mara was just leaving." He stared at Mara pointedly.

"That's right," she said. "I was just leaving. Have a good training session." She walked across the room and stood beside Kilana for just a second.

Kilana glanced at her and then back at Master Luke. Despite their denial that she had interrupted anything, she knew that she had, and without doubt it was something closer to the dark side than the light. But who was she to judge a Jedi Master? The tension in the room was almost unbearable. Mara nodded and with a final degrading look at Luke she left the room.

Luke took a deep breath and employed a Jedi calming technique to faze away his anger. "I'm sorry, Kilana, I kind of forgot about you dropping by tonight." Luke tried to smile. The truth was he was embarrassed. Mara always tended to get him riled up, and although he was usually better at controlling his anger tonight he'd lashed back-and worse than that-Kilana had interrupted them and seen the entire thing.

"If it's not convenient..." Kilana trailed off.

"No." Luke looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "It's fine. I just forgot that's all."

"All right then. You wanted to discuss some history lessons?"

  
  
---


	4. Code of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Coruscant, Har Iles' Cantina**

Gorf Khanna walked into a cantina that was near the Imperial palace. It was a fairly decent place, mostly middle income people, not the scum that sometimes inhabited the cantinas in Coruscant.

"How many of you saw 'Galaxy Wide' last night?" He asked the usual group that gathered around the bar in the middle of the room. He got a large response. He'd known he would. The group that frequented the cantina was a lively bunch. All human, all young, all idealistic, and all of them loved to discuss politics. Gorf was the only one that really had any vested interest, as he worked for the government, but everyone talked as though they were the senators that ran the New Republic.

"I did," Kaylin answered with a smack of her lips and a flip of her head. A golden earring dangled at least four centimeters beneath her ear and banged against the side of her neck.

"That Dinar Dran's a good looking girl, ain't she?" One of the young men spoke up, scooting over to make room for Gorf.

"I never watch that pile of Bantha crap. It's pretty sensational reporting if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you, you Nerf. I watch it every time it's on. What do you think of that Stark person?"

"I like him. Someone needs to remember us commoners down here. We're not all Jedi and rebellion heroes. Sometimes I think Organa Solo forgets that."

"What'd'ya think of it, Gorf?"

"Well, I think he's got some excellent ideas."

"Yeah, we all think that. But...?"

"Organa Solo does pretty well. I think she likes the idea of a Trader's Board anyway."

"Oh, please." A tall, skinny girl spoke up from the far end. "Gorf, you can't tell me you believe that. I'll tell you what it is with Organa Solo: Stark hit the mark directly when he said that the people in the Senate and the leaders of the Galaxy are often the upper class and aristocrats from each planet. And that in itself is a threat to the stability of the Republic."

"True, but they've done a fairly decent job so far, so what gives with his criticism?" Gorf couldn't help remembering the small, tired woman who had been so patient and polite with him a few weeks ago.

"Gorf," Kaylin said, overly patient as she plopped some sort of chewy sweet candy into her mouth, "Listen to me, Hon. Those leaders don't seem to realize that the Empire is gone, over and done with; it died with the Emperor, Vader, Thrawn, and a few of the others. They keep bringing it up like it's some important, current problem, when it's history. Until the leaders realize that, they're going to keep saying how we need to keep our fleet prepared and blah, blah, blah. It's not true. The galaxy is at peace."

"What about that thing with the Corellians last year?" Someone from down the bar spoke up.

Kaylin gave the candy a loud pop and rolled her eyes. "That was a planetary civil war; we shouldn't have been involved in the first place."

"The only reason we were was because the Chief of State and her family were on Corellia when the problem arose."

"Bunk," She said. "If you believe that, you're about as naive as you can get. I don't care what they said in the holograms, we would have been involved either way."

"But shouldn't we have been involved?" Gorf asked. He hadn't really listened that much to the crisis. He had been trying to figure out a code that kept popping up in the computer system. Come to think of it, he'd never really gotten to the bottom of that code.

"No! Not unless the entire galaxy is threatened!" Kaylin exclaimed. "Anything more is pointless."

"So, I take it you're in favor of this Stark's proposal."

"Yeah," she said as she stuck another piece of candy in her mouth. "I guess that could be a fairly accurate assumption. Sith, I'd be happy if he'd run for office. But, he won't. He's not a politician. He's a trader. It's really too bad."

* * *

It was a week later that Gorf turned on the holovid at his home after a long night pushing through tons of datapads to watch the late news.

"Council sessions begin in earnest today to reach the goal of establishing an Intergalactic Traders' Advisory board. The Senators, the Secretary of Interplanetary commerce, the heads of several Trading firms, and the Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo, met behind closed doors to discuss the make-up of this new board. It is speculated that the board would consist of the Secretary of Interplanetary Commerce and the Chief of State, as well as a few elected Senators, and, of course, the officials that are elected to represent the major trading firms.

"Chief of State Organa Solo is optimistic about the results of such an alliance, and believes it would be beneficial to those involved, as well as to the entire galaxy. Today we talked with Kieran Stark, the originator of this idea." The slim news vid reporter switched to a view of Stark as he stated:

"I believe that it will be beneficial for everyone involved. All trading firms would have the right to be represented before the Board, and trading regulations that will involve changing or restating guidelines already in place, will be brought before the Board."

"It has been said that Stark's proposals will benefit only those directly involved with the larger trading corporations, but he vehemently denies this."

Stark was shown again, several news vid reporters surrounding him. "The proposals we suggested today and everyday this week are certainly well within the limits of the laws. They will in no way cut down the small trading companies. The entire idea of the Board is to help those companies."

"This is Fru Yio reporting for KJ67News"

Gorf kicked off his shoes, remembering the recent discussion with his friends. According to Kaylin, she almost wanted Stark to be Chief of State. He switched the news off and lay down. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a really good night's sleep, and as far as he was concerned, tonight he was going to try to forget all about Stark and the Traders' Board and concentrate on getting a much-needed rest.

* * *

 **Yavin IV, Jedi Academy**

"Good," Luke Skywalker said. "Very good."

Kilana switched off the lightsaber and handed it back to him. It had been nearly two whole months and the streak of awe and self-consciousness she'd had around Luke at first had worn off slowly. They had spent some time every day training and slowly he'd gotten used to being around him.

Luke had chided her at first that she had to get so she could feel more comfortable around him, if he was going to teach her. Kilana smiled at the memory. It had taken her several weeks, but it had worn off a little. She still respected him greatly, and the more she learned the more she respected him. He worked hard, and he was always patient and available for any of his students, no matter what their level of training, and he'd been exceedingly patient with her. Probably more patient then she deserved.

She had improved by leaps and bounds, throwing herself entirely into her training and learning everything she could possibly learn about the Jedi but she still hadn't had the nerve to open the datapads that her mother had left her. Kilana knew that Luke really wanted to know what was in those datapads, what her mother had left her, and although it kind of annoyed her-those notes were personal-she knew it wasn't that he was nosy. She knew that he was hoping there would be information on the Jedi of the Old Republic. And she felt bad about not opening them, but she just wasn't ready. Which was what she kept telling him. And herself.

Now she turned and smiled at him. Only a few years younger than she was, and he was fairly good looking she found herself attracted to her teacher. And although she told herself, that the reason she was so entranced by her training was because she really wanted to be a Jedi, she often wasn't sure that it really was the reason.

"The remote is getting kind of old." She said aloud.

Luke smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Which is exactly why we're going to try something new."

Kilana sat down on a nearby log and watched her teacher with bright eyes. She took in every detail of his hands, his body, and those brilliant cobalt blue eyes. He was certainly handsome enough. *But the real reason you are sitting here is because you want to be a Jedi like your mother was,* she thought to herself quickly. But would she have looked forward to sessions quite so much if her teacher hadn't been as handsome? If Master Skywalker had been an old man or a woman would she have been so eager? No, deep down she knew that she probably wouldn't be. She'd never thought she'd like a younger man, she would be forty in a month and he was younger by at least three years, but he wasn't that much younger and the wisdom behind those blue eyes was enough for a man twice his age.

"All right. Now here's what I'm going to ask you to do. Come here." Luke motioned for her to come over to him.

Kilana got up and walked over to where he stood. He handed her the lightsaber, and then walked over to a bag he'd brought with him. He pulled out a well-used and very banged-up flight helmet. Kilana raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "What's that for?"

Luke smiled. "Here." He leaned forward and placed the helmet on her head; then pulled down the blinders.

"But..." She started to protest, and then as quickly as she started, the protest faded from her lips. "The only way I'll know when the remote is going to hit is through the Force."

"Exactly." Luke's voice sounded rather distant through the helmet. "Hopefully, it won't make that much of a difference. If you've truly been relying on the Force all along, then it won't make a difference at all."

She heard the remote buzz to life and then she held the lightsaber up and turned it on.

Luke sat down on a nearby tree to watch. She switched the saber on and the brilliant green blade of his saver hissed to life. She seemed uncertain and then the remote  
struck.

"Ouch!" She jumped back and disarmed the lightsaber.

"Use the Force. Feel it flowing through you. I sensed you were using it before, just concentrate," Luke suggested.

Kilana took a deep breath and cleared her mind as Luke had taught her to do. She closed her eyes, even though the blinder on the helmet prevented her from seeing anything anyway. She switched the blade back on. He was right. She could almost see the remote. Could almost feel the- She swung the lightsaber and heard the sizzling noise of laser against laser. Then again, and again.

Luke switched off the remote. "Good!"

Kilana switched off the lightsaber and took off the helmet. "I could see the remote, and it was easier than when I did use my eyesight."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Your eyes can deceive you; that's why optical illusions work so well, why there _are_ optical illusions in the first place. If you use the Force, feel it, let it flow through you, you won't be deceived."

Kilana nodded. "Other times though, your eyes don't deceive you and you should pay attention to them."

"Yes," Luke conceded. "Yes, But only if the Force is telling you the same thing." He smiled.

"When do I get to build my own lightsaber?" Kilana asked passing Luke's lightsaber back to him and sitting down beside him on the bench.

"Well..." Luke paused a second. He'd thought about this a lot recently. He was pretty sure that Kilana was ready, or at least almost ready. But he just wasn't sure he wanted to give her permission yet. "Not just yet. You are close to being ready. Very close." He assured her.

Kilana sighed. "All right." They both sat in silence for a while; Kilana tired from her workout and the practice with the lightsaber, Luke just quiet. But both of them were thinking at about ninety miles an hour.

Luke guard was up on his thoughts. Kilana was getting too proficient to leave it down if he didn't want her to be able to read them. The 'Jedi conversation' Mara had said he needed to keep in his mind wasn't something he wanted to start with his student just yet. He could feel her thoughts beside hem. However he wasn't really paying attention to them, he was so absorbed in his own.

Was this what he was going to do for the rest of his life? Teach Jedi? He knew it was something that was needed and he knew it was an honorable profession. After all, Yoda had done it. Had Yoda ever done other things too? Luke smiled to himself. He could almost he was still craving adventure! Well maybe not adventure exactly, just something different. He chided Leia so often about living her work and never taking a vacation, and yet, he was just as bad as she was.

Biggs and Tank would have laughed at him. Actually, they probably wouldn't have, but they would have told him that he needed to get out and experience the rest of the Galaxy every once in a while. When was the last time he'd been off Yavin IV? He closed his eyes and thought back. It was probably almost six months. It was when Leia had wanted him to come to that government conference and beg for funds. Leia hadn't called it that; she'd said it was asking for resources to continue the further education of the talented young, and he'd never been good at that. He'd never been really humble either. It was something he'd had to work on, still had to work on.

He glanced over at the Jedi-Knight-to-be that was sitting quietly beside him, absorbed in her own thoughts. She had her hair swept away from her face and carelessly held in a clip of some sort. Strands of light brown hair danced around her cheeks, stirred by the warm breeze that swept down from the ancient temples. She was going to be an excellent Jedi someday very soon.

Kilana watched Luke for a few minutes. Then she turned away, but her thoughts remained on the man beside her. Somehow he was everything she'd ever dreamed of. He was strong, gentle, kind and good looking in the bargain. Would he even care for her at all? She hadn't had the experiences he'd had. She had lived almost all of her life on an outer rim planet where the most exciting thing that happened was the planet's heritage days. He had fought the Empire, brought back the Jedi, been nearly destroyed by the Dark Side and rebounded back. Kilana wished she had his strength. She wasn't sure that she could have done everything he had done... or rather had had to do. If she even admitted to herself that she did like him, she wasn't sure that she was worthy of him. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she turned toward a safer topic.

She wished her mother had told her more about the Jedi. Something pushed in the back of her mind. Something that seemed like it was very important, but something she couldn't quite find. Maybe it was her imagination. At any rate she was going to be very sad when the training sessions ended. So far Skywalker had worked with her almost exclusively but she knew that would change. He had other students to teach and when she could start learning things on her own, the lessons and sessions spent together would trickle down to a tiny stream. That was not something she was looking forward to, but it was something she would have to contend with. Unless...

"We ought to head back. I promised Tionne that I would help her teach some history lessons." Luke said quietly.

"Yes, we should get back." Kilana stood and picked up the pack beside her.

Luke stood and arched his back, and then picked up the lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. He picked up the helmet and put it in the backpack he'd carried out with him. Then he smiled at Kilana and motioned for her to go ahead. She started forward and he fell into step beside of her.

"Kilana?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Master Skywalker?" She glanced at him. He was looking at her intently.

"Are you ready to talk about your mother?"

Kilana bit her lip and glanced away. No, she wasn't ready. Not yet. "Not really."

"All right." He nodded. "I just thought I'd ask. Your training is coming along very well, Kilana," he added.

"Thank you." She didn't really know what else to say. At least she wasn't acting like a tongue-tied teenager again like she had with her first crush. He'd been a somewhat gangly boy. He had been tall for his age and a shaggy mop of brown hair. She smiled slightly. How could she have liked him? Oh well, her tastes had improved somewhat.

"What are you doing this evening?" she asked, desperately trying to make a little bit of conversation. They would be back to the temple housing the Academy much, much too soon.

"Well, after I help Tionne with the history lessons, I'm going to spend a little time alone." He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Even a Jedi Master has to continue training exercises. I wouldn't want to lose my touch. And I promised Mara I'd give her some time today." Of course, Luke thought wryly, Mara was still mad at him from their run-in a couple of days ago and so she might not even show up. Actually, Luke wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't left like she'd said she was going to. For some mysterious reason, she'd stuck around.

"Mara never finished her training," Kilana said, remembering as she said it, the scene she'd obviously interrupted. She hadn't seen Mara since then. It seemed that Mara had tried to stay out of sight. "But she's a Jedi, isn't she?"

"Well," Luke stalled. "She has the potential to be a very strong Jedi, but she's never really taken the time to learn. And it's not essential," he added, looking at her, "that she become a Jedi. Just because you can use the Force, doesn't mean that you need to become a fully trained Jedi Knight. Leia, for instance, never has. She has trained some, and the training she's had has helped her tremendously with her job. But as the Chief of State, she doesn't need to be a Jedi, and so she spends her time learning skills that will help her with her job."

"I'd never thought of it like that." Kilana said, then added, "But, if you are Force sensitive and you don't develop those powers, then aren't you letting your abilities waste away?"

"You could think of it like that," Luke said. They were almost to the temple. He glanced at the chrono on his wrist. He'd be late for the session with Tionne if he didn't hurry. "I can tell you have some questions and I'd love to answer them, but I really don't have time right now. I promised Tionne I'd be there for this session. She really needs me for it. Would you like to meet later this evening and we could have an informal sort of meeting? If you want some answers, that is."

Kilana nodded eagerly. She hoped not too eagerly. "I'd like that. You're right. I still do have a lot of questions." He'd just said he wanted to spend some time alone this evening and here he was asking her to come and visit with him.

"Good. Master Yoda told me to clear my mind of questions and in some instances that is the best thing to do. Some questions can only be answered by experience. But other times," he stopped and turned to face her as they stood in the entrance of the courtyard. "Other times, the questions can be answered, and a student feels more clear and satisfied, and less uncertain."

"And I'm sure you'll let me know which ones those are."

"You're right." Luke grinned. "I will let you know. If I don't answer it, then it's one of those questions answered best by doing."

She laughed.

He glanced at the chrono. "I've REALLY got to go."

"Wait.... What time?"

"Hmm?" He turned back, distracted.

"What time tonight?"

"Oh," he glanced at the chrono one more time. "Uh, listen, I'll talk to you at dinner okay?"

"All right."

* * *

Luke smiled one last time and walked into the temple. Kilana was learning very quickly, and she had a sense of humor too. Suddenly, he was very, very glad that Mara had run into her. If he could only get past that one barrier she always seemed to set up whenever her parents were mentioned.... He knew that she could probably remember so much if she'd only let him search. Small things that she might remember about her parents might help almost as much as the Jedi training techniques Callista had given him on data pads.

The thought of Callista sobered him, and he pushed the pain away. He'd been doing that for a long time. Too long probably. But if he actually tried to ease through the feelings and thoughts he had on the matter, he knew that he wouldn't be worth anything for several weeks and he just couldn't afford the time. It had been nearly seven whole years since he had met her on a computer in an out-of-date ship. But she had changed his life.

He had loved her so much. Why did you leave, Callista? Why? He knew the reason she'd given, but somehow, it didn't seem like she was the same Callista that he'd known on The Eye of Palpatine. That Callista didn't give up so easily. That Callista did everything she could and then some. That was the Callista he'd loved. Still loved. And now he was left teaching Jedi. Not a bad thing, but because of his teaching duties, he wondered whether he would ever be able to marry. The witch on Dathomir had said he would. Or at least, that was what he thought she'd meant. So somewhere, someday, surely it would happen.... But he was beginning to wonder. Callista had left, and after seven years, it didn't look like she was coming back. He wasn't getting any younger.

* * *

Kilana watched Luke walk swiftly toward the temple. Don't think too much of his inviting you to talk to him, she warned herself. He's always generous with his  
time with all of his students.

"Kilana!"

She turned around. Cedrik had come up behind her. He was wearing one of the natural brown robes seen so often around the temple area. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and his dark eyes were serious.

"Cedrik." She looked the robe over carefully. "Have you started training yet?"

He smiled a little, his face muscles relaxing slightly. "Mara got a hold of one for me. I fit in a little better anyway. Actually I have attended some of Tionne's history classes and they're interesting. Even If I don't have any true Jedi powers."

Kilana smiled. "Tionne is an excellent story teller. I plan on attending some after I finish some of my more physical training."

Cedrik nodded his head slowly. He was a little uncomfortable. It seemed he hardly knew what to say when he was around Kilana. She had grown so much in the past few weeks, almost two months, and in such ways that he couldn't understand and couldn't join her, that he hardly knew what to talk about anymore. The woman he'd know on Yanbu seemed to have flown out the window and in her place, was this Jedi he had nothing in common with. Maybe it was his fault. He'd kind of ignored her the past few weeks. She'd become more involved with her training and as unhappy and miserable as he was it was easier to try to ignore her than to talk to her about it. It was selfish anyway. If she was happy then he couldn't complain.

"I was wondering if maybe we couldn't talk a little while tonight." He smiled coyly. "You know, kind of like those midnight liaisons that we used to have back on Yanbu."

She blushed. "Liaison isn't the word I would use Cedrik. We were friends, nothing more."

Yes. Friends. Nothing more. Why did that bother him so? "Yes, well all right. Midnight conversations. What do you say?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Sure tonight."

"Cedrik-" She hesitated. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Why not?" Stupid question he told himself. You know why not. Of course you just have to hear it from her don't you.

"I promised Master Skywalker I'd visit him. He wanted to talk about some of my questions that I'd had about Jedi and he said tonight would work all right with him."

"Oh, well, what time are you meeting? We could get together afterwards or something."

"That's just it, Cedrik." Kilana said. "I don't really know what time we'll be getting together. He had to rush off to help teach a class and we didn't get it decided. We didn't have enough time."

"Not enough time!? Kilana you spend practically all day with him as it is." Cedrik blurted out. Oh, boy, Cedrik. Bad move.

"I do not." Kilana said. "And anytime I do spend is just what he thinks I need for my training it's not like I'm dating the guy or anything."

"Yeah, but you'd like to be." He couldn't help himself.

Her head sprung up as if he had slapped her and a rosy blush colored her cheeks. Her eyes filled with sparks and she was immediately on the defensive. "I would not!" She exclaimed. "What kind of nonsense is that? He is my teacher and-"

"But you guys aren't that far apart age wise. If anything he's younger than you and-"

"Cedrik Yur, I want you to take that back. You know that I would never-"

"Oh, wouldn't you? Kilana, I don't blame you, he is good looking but he's your teacher. Your teacher. Got it? Don't do student-teacher relationships. They never work out right."

"How dare you!" Her voice rose slightly in pitch. "How dare you even imply that I might be... be...?" She couldn't think of a thing to rebuff him with. "How dare you!" She exclaimed again.

"I must have hit right on the mark to get you so riled up. You are in love with him."

"I'm not." Kilana said tears of anger springing to her eyes. All lessons of Jedi codes and teaching disappearing. "But even if I were, he's twice the man you are! And I wouldn't be ashamed to admit it!"

Cedrik stopped, very suddenly aware that he had started this whole thing. It had confirmed the suspicions he'd already been fostering. "All right Kilana." He said his voice as steely cold as the stone walls surrounding them. "All right. If you love him. Fine."

"I don't!" She protested. 'Why are you lying about this, Kilana?' She heard a small voice in her head. 'Why don't you tell him the truth? He's your closest friend and like a brother to you.' "I don't love Master Skywalker. He's my teacher." That's the reason why you can't love him, now tell me again all the reasons you do, the voice mocked again. Shut up. She told it silently.

"If. I said 'If'." Cedrik said. He was far too calm. Maybe more of that Jedi training had rubbed off than she'd thought. He was better at this 'there is no passion, there is peace' stuff than she was. The thought just made her more angry.

"If, you love Skywalker, that's fine. But I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stay here any longer, Kilana. There's nothing for me to do here; the only reason I've stayed was to make sure you're all right. Well, you're fine." He stopped and looked straight into her eyes. "Kilana, you may be able to fool everyone else here, you may even be able to fool yourself, and Skywalker, but you're not going to be able to fool me. I've known you too long. You love him, and if you're as good at this as you are with everything else you've ever done you'll have him loving you within the month. And I'll be danged if I sit by and watch you do it." He turned abruptly.

Kilana pushed back the tears and the lump in her throat. "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around. "Coruscant. Or maybe somewhere else. Who knows? Where ever the galaxy takes me." Then he turned around suddenly. The anger that had been in his voice earlier had disappeared into a quiet resignation. "Don't set yourself up to be hurt, Kilana. You don't deserve that. And I'm warning you that there's a chance Skywalker will always think of you as a student."

Kilana stuck her chin up. "It doesn't bother me because I don't like him like that."

Cedrik gave her a look. "Fine." He turned back around, shedding the Jedi robe as he went, underneath it he was wearing a gray flight suit. "Look me up sometime if you ever get off of this planet. But don't expect me to come to the wedding."

"Well, don't worry." She called back. "I wouldn't invite you anyway." She twisted the final lightsaber thrust in as he continued walking steadily away.

She blinked back another angry tear and attempted one of the calming techniques Luke had taught her. It wasn't working; her insides were churning themselves into an angry sea. Well fine. She said to herself. He can be that way. He always has tried to keep me away from other guys. He's like a big brother and worse than a father is. Daddy would have approved of Luke. He's a Jedi master, even if he's younger and... Now you're thinking what Cedrik just said was true. Well isn't it? You do love Master Skywalker, don't you?

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned around quietly and went back to the temple. She had been going to go sit in on part of the history class, partially because she really did want to hear the stories and partially because she'd wanted to watch Luke Skywalker tell them. But, now she really didn't feel like it. She just wanted to go back to her chambers and have a good cry. And so she did.

She opened the chamber door and walked in quietly shutting the door behind her. She glanced in the mirror across the room. Boy, don't you look a mess, she thought wryly. Her eyes were red and her cheeks shiny and moist. She sat down hard on the bed and then turned around and lay down on the pillow and cried like she hadn't in a very long time.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Stark stared at the nervous, flighty young man in front of him. Hardly in his twenties the boy was skinny had very short and choppy hair and he trembling enough that Stark was surprised he wasn't causing an ground quake. I do hope this wasn't the boy Fredrik sent to Coruscant. We're supposed to be projecting an image of sureness and control. I want them to think we are competent, and they won't if the see his pathetic display of weakness.

"So the senators on my list agreed to the plan of action." It was not a question but a statement. And the boy knew very well what the punishment for a single no answer would be.

"Yes, sir." He said in a high semi squeaky voice. "I talked to the every one of them personally and a few of them suggested others who might be interested in your arrangements. They promised that they would bring them on board."

"Of course they won't say what the money is for."

"Oh, no." The boy said quickly. That voice could grate on your nerves if he talked too much. Stark rolled his eyes slightly and listened to the rest of what the boy had to say. "They said that they would suggest the idea to several whom they thought might be interested, without saying where the information came from. We could be able to glean fifty more from the word of mouth distribution-"

"That's good." Stark said, cutting the boy off. "You'll talk to Que'ouli about making sure the money gets into the accounts from an undetectable source and report back to me."

"Yes sir, but Que'ouli-"

"Is our chief slicer now." Kieran Stark said with a deadly calm. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, sir. I was just- I'll talk to her right away."

"Good."

Kieran Stark leaned back and watched the boy go out the door. He resisted the urge to power up the laser dart and throw at the boy's back. He still needed him for a while longer. This boy knew politics. Or so Karrde had told him. Karrde was a wonderful trader, but he'd never really go as far as he could have gone. As far as Stark planned on going. But Karrde had recommended him highly and Stark understood why. Between his wonderful plan and the boy's unchallenged knowledge of politics they were going to get away with one of the most powerful political coups since Senator Palpatine declared himself Emperor. Not that Stark wanted to compare himself to that evil little wizard but it was the idea that appealed to him. Now if he could just get the public attention he needed and the trade talks and trade council meeting would put him on the newsvid. He'd made a good start with that little Galaxy Wide program.

"Hulea," he pushed the button on the intercom. "Get me Youw Twar on the phone. I'd like an interview about the upcoming trade council on one of the newsvids."

* * *

 **Yavin IV, Jedi Academy**

Cedrik walked into the communications room to find Mara Jade sitting over a table reading a current galaxy update from Coruscant. The red hair was swept back from her face in a twisted braid of some sort. Something he'd seen Kilana do on her hair before and with a little more success he thought as he noticed all of the wisps of hair that curled around Mara's face.

"Mara Jade?"

Mara swirled the chair around and looked up. "Cedrik, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that you could help me." He smiled. "You see. I need a ship that can take me to Coruscant or anywhere, I was just thinking Coruscant cause I could rest there a while before I go someplace else."

"You're leaving." It was a statement not a question, then "Why?"

Cedrik took a deep breath, he couldn't tell Mara even though he thought much of it she might already know. "I can't stay here anymore. It's-Well, it's kind of a personal thing, but it's my decision to make."

"Yes, it is." Mara looked at him; her green eyes studied him carefully. She wasn't surprised. She had after all expected it. The thing that surprised her was that the request hadn't come sooner. "I can't make you change your mind?"

"No. I'm not doing anything here. I can't train to be a Jedi, basically I'm wasting my life away. I need to find a job and start doing something."

"I understand." Mara smiled. "Look, I'd like to help you, but the truth is I can't. You'll have to take one of the academy's ships and I can't authorize that."

Cedrik nodded tersely. He'd kinda figured as much might happen if hecame to Mara. He hadn't really thought that she would have that much control over what left the academy and what stayed. He frowned. Now whom could he go to? He glanced around the room. There were a couple of droids, one of them he thought was maybe Skywalker's R2 unit, and there was a young man with dark hair on the other side.

"Kyp," Mara said. "Come here."

Kyp glanced over and walked up beside him.

"You know Cedrik Yur." Mara said.

"I've heard him mentioned." Kyp said.

"This is Kyp Durron he's works here at the academy and he might be able to help you."

"What do you need?" Kyp asked Cedrik.

"Well, I need to borrow a ship. I need to get to Coruscant." Cedrik said. "Hopefully I can leave today or tomorrow."

Kyp looked at Mara and then back to Cedrik. "I can't do anything. I'm not authorized for that sort of decision. You're going to have to take it up with Master Skywalker."

"I thought that might be the case. Thank you both for your time." Cedrik smiled and left the room. He'd have to see if he could find Skywalker without Kilana being around. He didn't want to have to watch her gazing at the Jedi Master with adoring eyes. If he didn't know better himself, he would have almost thought that she was some lovesick teenager. She was certainly acting like it. And the think that really amazed him was that Skywalker didn't seem to really notice her behavior. Either he was encouraging it or he was totally oblivious to it. It was hard for Cedrik to believe either of those things. Maybe he knew but he didn't want to bother with it.

He walked down the hall to the big auditorium where he knew Tionne's history classes were. Kilana had said that he had been going to teach a class and from what Cedrik had observed of Skywalker's usual behavior, he would usually use the history and story telling time in the afternoon to work with a student individually while the others were using the time learning Jedi lore, but if he was helping to teach a class then it was most likely Tionne's Jedi lore classes.

He drug a hand along the stone walls as he walked toward the auditorium. The stone was cool and rough. He'd never seen a building built entirely out of stone. Tionne said that the Massassi, an ancient group of peoples, had been forced to build it for a dark side warrior named Exar Kun. So the temples had been there for a long time. Even with their shady beginnings the temples were beautiful. He turned into the auditorium. There was no one left in the room except for Tionne and Skywalker who was placing a holocron into a box of some sort. Probably for storage and safekeeping.

"Skywalker."

Luke glanced up and saw Cedrik coming toward him. Something was wrong, he could clearly feel it. Cedrik seemed almost angry about something.

"Tionne, I think it's ready if you want to take it back to my office."

Tionne smiled. "All right."

Luke smiled at Cedrik as he came up the aisle. "Can I help you with something? Tionne has told me that you've been attending some of her classes on Jedi history. I hope you've enjoyed them."

"Yes, I have." Cedrik said. "But, that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"I know." Luke said. "Have a seat. What do you need?"

Cedrik looked him over measuring him with his eyes. He wasn't happy about having to do this, and he was somewhat afraid that Luke would use those Jedi powers to read his mind or something.

"I need a ship."

"Ship? You're leaving."

"Yes." Cedrik said. "I'm not doing any good here and I'd be a lot better off trying to get a job and actually start a life. It won't be easy, I left everything behind on Yanbu, but I knew I'd have to do it when I left there and it seemed a whole lot better than being locked up in an Imperial prison or worse. Leaving Corellia with Jade just sort of postponed the whole thing."

Luke nodded. "Yes. I guess you're right. You're welcome to stay as long as you need," He offered, knowing even as he said it that he wouldn't stay. Cedrik was too much like Han.

"No. Thanks a lot. But, I need to get moving. I don't want to stay here and live off the academy for the rest of my life."

Luke smiled. "I understand. But, still, if you need anything be sure to let us know. Where are you headed?"

"Coruscant probably."

"If you are going by Coruscant, will you take a message for Leia?"

Cedrik shrugged. "Sure, and the ship?"

"Oh, right." Luke grinned. "Uh, let me come down to the Comm room with you and I'll talk to-is Kyp Durron he one down there right now?"

"I think so."

"All right. Then I'll talk to Kyp and we'll get you a ship for as soon as you want to leave."

"Thank you." Cedrik said quietly.

"It's not a problem. It's the least I can do for a friend of Kilana's." Luke smiled.

* * *

Mara Jade entered the dining hall and maneuvered past benches and tables filled with all ages and all species of Jedi trainees. Luke's school had been a success, she thought. Several Jedi had already been knighted. Some, like Tionne had opted to stay and help with the school, while others had moved on to different positions across the galaxy.

Mara stood in line, an unreadable expression on her face, daring anyone to say anything to her. She picked up one of the plastic trays and served herself some of the food that was along the buffet line. Lastly picking up a glass of an ivory colored liquid of some sort and sniffing it warily, she made her way to a table in the corner of the room. As she did so she saw Cedrik come out of the kitchen with Skywalker and another Jedi Knight. Skywalker passed Cedrik a bag and shook his hand, obviously saying a farewell.

Mara ducked away and slithered to the corner, plopping the tray down in front of her and sitting down. So far, Skywalker hadn't approached her after their clash a few days ago and she wanted to keep it that way. She was going to leave either tomorrow or the next day and if she could keep away from Skywalker that long so much the better.

She felt Skywalker walking up beside her. Well, so much for that idea, she thought. "I don't know why I didn't leave today, Skywalker. So don't even ask."

Luke had, after saying good-bye to Cedrik, getting him some rations for the trip, and giving him a final word of advice to check in with Leia when he reached Coruscant; walked over to talk with Mara. She had been avoiding him ever since their quarrel and if the truth was known he hadn't been searching her out either. Now here he was, he hadn't said one word and she was already sending cutting comments his way. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes a second. *Calm, peace.* He wasn't going to let her get to him.

"Mara, I wasn't even going to ask about that." Luke said patiently.

No response. Fine, if she was going to be this way... "Can I sit here?" He asked, motioning to a chair beside her.

"I don't know, Skywalker. Can you?"

Luke clamped his mouth together and sat down. He deserved that he guessed. "All I wanted was to ask a favor."

"Ask away."

She wasn't going to mince any words today. He'd been going to ask her about- well, on second thought, maybe this wasn't the best time to ask. Something needed to be said about a few nights ago and it was pretty obvious Mara wasn't going to be the one to initiate the conversation. So that left him to do it. Why did he feel like he was always doing this with Mara?

*Maybe because you always are.*

"Mara, I think we need to talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing." A sideways glance at him and then a bite of her food.

"Mara, you know what I mean. About the other night."

Complete silence. Blast that impassive face of hers! She was probably a wonderful Sabaac player, Luke thought. And then the thought came to him that he'd never seen her in action before. It was probably just as well.

"Listen, Skywalker," she turned to him. "There's not really anything to talk about. We got upset, we shouldn't have. Okay? End of story." She turned back to her plate. "I'll be leaving before the end of the week."

"That's what you said before." Luke reminded her.

"Yes. Well, I haven't changed my mind, have I?" Mara threw back.

"At least you're consistent." Luke smiled. "That's something." There was a rather long and awkward pause. At least it was awkward for Luke, Mara just kept on eating, looking straight ahead the entire time.

"Well, that brings me back to my favor. When you get back on Coruscant, will you look in on Leia?" Luke asked. "I'm worried-"

"Who said I was going to Coruscant, farm boy?" Mara interrupted.

Luke felt exasperation. He was trying to be nice. Trying to let this be forgotten and here was where it got him. "Well, if you're not going to Coruscant, that's fine. Don't bother." He answered, impatience creeping into his voice.

Mara pushed the tray back from her and stood up. "I'm leaving within the week. If you want anything special sent to the kids, drop it by my room. I may or may not be there." She walked away from the table and out of the dining room.

So she _was_ going to Coruscant. She was just being difficult. Luke let out a sigh, ruffling his bangs as he did so. What did she want from him? What exactly was he supposed to think of her? He shrugged lightly and stood. Somehow he knew he was going to need that extra meditation time. Maybe he needed to talk to Kilana about changing that meeting tonight.

* * *

 **Trader Advisory Board Council Discussions, Coruscant**

Han waited for Leia to come out of the room. Two weeks into the discussions and there were still lots of people to hear out. He felt sorry for Leia, she was stuck inside a conference room when it would have been a lot nicer to be outside, checking out one of Coruscant's parks. He paced the hall for a second and finally made himself sit down outside the room, at least two benches away from the newsvid people. They had noticed him, but he'd glared and after a little referring among  
themselves they'd stayed away.

He'd talked with Leia about what Luke had said and gotten little response. "Well, I really don't see there being a real problem here, Han." She told him. "If Luke can't put his finger on what's bothering him, then it might be absolutely nothing to do with the trade council, you said that he even said that."

"Well, yes," he'd replied, feeling every argument he had swept away like the sands of Tatooine.

"Han, you trust me don't you?"

"Yes, I also trust your brother. He's the Jedi."

"So am I." She'd smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around her. "I may not have all the fancy training Luke has had, but I know my feelings on this, and there's nothing there. Trust me."

"You really think Luke's wrong?"

"I have absolutely no doubt that he has a bad feeling about _something_. Just not this."

He'd sighed and allowed himself to be taken In by her reasoning. Now however, two weeks into the conference he wasn't at all sure that he shouldn't have stuck by his blaster a little more. And so, he'd made himself a permanent resident of her office and the area outside the meeting rooms. If Luke were right, then at least he'd be near by Leia.

So far, though, nothing had happened except that everything was delayed by a malfunctioning droid and so they'd had to recess one day a little early and tack an extra day onto the schedule. Not something to really be alarmed over.

A flurry and a twitter among the reporters caused Han to look up. The doors to the conference room had opened. A bunch of Security guards were getting panicked, Han could tell.

"Who let the press in here?" he heard one yell.

Han watched a couple of the security people shoo them away down one side of the hall and create a blockade for the people involved with the conference to escape down the other side. Han waited for Leia and when he saw her, moved toward her with a smile. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Han." She smiled. "Not in public."

"Oh, let'em take a picture if they want. We're married, no one can talk, Princess." He winked.

A wry look and a half smile.

"How'd things go today?" Han asked as they moved down the hallway towards Leia's office.

"Not too bad. I think we're closer to having an actual decision than we've been anytime yet. The traders have finally agreed on some representative measures and kept the senate with the control to bypass a law if it doesn't pass New Republic standards. They'll still have the power to bypass any laws that the senate comes up with, so that if they think it won't work they can put a stop to it."

"Sounds complicated."

"It isn't really, Han. You just have to understand it."

He grinned. "I'm glad someone in this family does, cause I sure won't pretend that I care."

"Of course you care, you scruffy-looking, Nerf herder. I learned a long time ago that you may pretend not to care, but you do."

A mock bow and a very large grin. "Well, I'm glad you understand me so well, your highnessness."

* * *

Cedrik brought the borrowed spacecraft down on the Coruscant platform. Skywalker had told him that the first thing he should do is look up the Chief of State, so he supposed the first matter of business was to ask directions to the palace. And if it were too far, then the next thing he would do would be to find a place to stay for the night.

Leaving Yavin IV had been a tough call, but it was impossible for him to stay there any longer. Things had just gotten too difficult. He could see Kilana falling head over heels for the Jedi Master and it wasn't something he wanted to stick around and watch. He had told himself to ignore it, to let it go-if it made Kilana happy, he should be too. The truth was he just couldn't think that way, but he loved her too much to make a scene. If he'd stayed that's what would have happened eventually. He just hoped that Kilana wouldn't hurt herself.

Cedrik shut down the craft and grabbing the small bag of things he'd brought with him from Yavin IV walked down the ramp and into the city-planet of Coruscant. He stopped a small mechanic.

"Where's the Chief of State's residence?"

"Well, you're in the right part of the city. If you hire a transport you can get there for a few credits." The man looked at him suspiciously. "You sight seeing?"

"Something like that." Cedrik smiled, realizing that he should have probably got a guide droid or something.

The mechanic laid down his tool and studied Cedrik carefully. "Yeah, get yourself a transport and they'll take you right over there."

"Thanks." Cedrik smiled again. He took a deep breath and walked out into the city. People were everywhere, all sizes, shapes, and species. He stopped a  
public transport.

"Yeah." The Bothan driving glared at him.

"I need to get to the Chief of State's residence."

"All right. Get in."

Cedrik hopped in and watched out the window as the transport took off. Coruscant was huge. Cedrik had spent his entire life on Yanbu and this place was certainly different from what he was used to. Kilana would like it, he thought. She always liked lights and glamour.

He shook the thoughts from his head. More than likely if Kilana did come to Coruscant, it'd be because Skywalker was going there too. He suddenly got the feeling that from now on, his life was going to be a lot different than he'd thought it would turn out. Of course, he hadn't counted on being beaten up by an Imperial garrison and questioned by a self-declared Grand Moff.

The transport driver stopped suddenly and shouted a whole string of what Cedrik guessed were curses in Bothan. Cedrik looked around to see what the trouble was, but all he could see was a couple of larger transports blocking the road. He glanced outside again and then he saw her. A rather small woman who was wearing a long gray colored coat and had dark hair. Cedrik knew he had seen her before somewhere. On Yanbu, it was the only place he *could* have seen her except Corellia, which he was sure he wouldn't remember, or Yavin IV, and she wasn't a Jedi, He was pretty sure. And it had been recently. Then it hit him. In the Grand Moff's office, she had been leaving as the guards had brought him in.

He was about to ask the transport driver to let him out, but when he looked back she was gone, lost in the swirl of creatures around the street. He frowned. Something told him he should have tried a little harder.

The transport lurched forward again and Cedrik comforted himself with the knowledge that he probably would have just followed her in vain. After all, what could he have done with her? Ask her what she was doing in Grand Moff Drogheda's offices? It wouldn't have sounded very good and-

"This is the CoS's residence. You want me to wait?"

"Uh, no."

"It'll be twenty-five credits."

Cedrik counted out some credits out of the few that Kilana had given him and paid the Bothan then he turned his attention to the estate in front of him. Surrounded by walls and guarded by several young men in immaculate dress uniforms. Cedrik realized he should have called ahead. Yes, he definitely should have called ahead.

He walked up to the gate. It would be getting dark pretty soon. "Excuse me." He spoke to one of the guards.

The guard barely looked like he was out of the Academy, young and smooth faced, he had red hair and pale, pale blue eyes.

"What do you need, sir?" The guard asked, politely, while his five companions, two at attention on either side of the gate and three more inside the guardhouse.

"I know this is going to sound kind of strange," Cedrik responded, extremely self-conscious. "But I need to get a hold of either Leia Organa Solo or her husband, Han. I'm friend of theirs."

"If I had a credit for every time someone's tried that line." Another more experienced looking guard had walked up beside the younger one. He chuckled. "Sorry, sir, our orders are not to disturb either the Chief of State. Or her husband." He added seeing that Cedrik was about to question him about that.

Cedrik sighed and glanced up at the huge permacrete building. "I know, that doesn't sound that special, but Master Skywalker gave me a message for them. Listen, can you just call up and talk to them, ask them if they know a Cedrik Yur?"

"No, sir. If you'll please move along."

Cedrik frowned and with a final glance at the building moved down the fence. If he could only knew Han's commlink signal. He pulled out the datapad Skywalker had given him with the dial number to get directly in touch with his sister. He looked down, there were actually three numbers and it was just his luck that one of them was Han's. He looked up at the guards. The one he'd just spoken to was watching him carefully.

Cedrik walked along the wall until he was out of sight of those particular guards. Pulling out his own commlink he punched in the signal, now if Solo would  
only have the thing on.

There was a short pause while the comm connected. "Solo?"

"Who is this?" A puzzled and very young sounding voice came through.

Cedrik stopped a second. This certainly didn't sound like Han Solo. "Solo? Is this General Han Solo?"

"Nope. This is Anakin. You want to talk with my Daddy?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Cedrik smiled a little. "Tell him Cedrik Yur wants to talk to him."

"Okay."

There was a pause, a muffled voice and then: "This is Solo. Why are you using a commlink, Cedrik? Are you on planet?"

"General Solo." Cedrik sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm on planet, Luke gave me the signal number and told me to call you or your wife. He gave me a message for his sister and some presents for the kids. I thought I'd drop them by first thing."

"I'm sure he did. Sounds like the kid, but let me guess, the guards wouldn't let you past and you couldn't get them to call up here."

Cedrik smiled. "That's right."

"All right, give me a few minutes. Go back up to the gate and I'll call security and tell them to let you through."

Cedrik nodded. "All right. Thanks General Solo."

"Cut the General, I'm not one except in title only, so I can keep my security clearance. Just Han, or Solo."

"All right, thanks, Solo."

* * *

After a few minutes confusion with the guards Cedrik found himself led by the same red haired, blue eyed guard that had turned him away, down a hallway and up several flights of stairs.

Han met him at a doorway. "Thanks, kid." He said to the guard as the young boy saluted sharply. "Come on in," he motioned to Cedrik. "They take their job very seriously, and for good reason."

"Does it ever get annoying?" Cedrik asked.

"Every minute of every day." Han said. "Leia. He's here."

The slender Chief of State looked up from where she was helping her children with something and smiled at Cedrik. "You said Luke sent you?"

"Yes. Actually, he just gave me a message to take to you and then sent some things for the children."

Leia raised her eyebrows. "Luke used you as a message boy? Well that was nice of him." She added dryly, but there was a smile on her lips.

"I didn't mind." Cedrik protested.

"No, I wasn't saying that you would have." Leia smiled. "Well, I guess let's have the message."

Cedrik handed it over and Leia took it with a smile. "Kids! Your Uncle Luke sent some things for you."

Jaina and Jacen came running. "What!?"

Cedrik smiled at the twins and handed them a box. "Thanks." Jaina smiled her brown eyes sparkling.

""Oooh, holo games. I get first turn!" Jacen cried.

"No! I do!" Jaina exclaimed and ran after him to the back of the apartment.

Leia watched them go and then smiled at Cedrik. "I don't know why Luke thinks he needs to send them stuff all of the time. He spoils them. I'll return quickly," she nodded at the holo Luke had given her and then left for a different room.

Cedrik smiled at Han again. "Thanks for rescuing me from the guards."

"Not a problem." Han said. "As I said before, they take their job very seriously. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I really ought to be going." Cedrik said. He felt a little uncomfortable around such important people. The truth was, he'd never felt that comfortable around Han's brother in law, even though Kilana seemed to be comfortable enough around him. "I need to find a place to stay while I'm on Coruscant."

"Try level 6 street Market Ferr. They've got nice apartments, not to expensive either," Han suggested and then he seemed to pick up on Cedrik's real reason for leaving. "I was an ordinary person before I married a princess Cedrik, most people would have considered me scum of the earth, smuggler, outlaw, rebel, you name it, I've probably been called it, so don't be uncomfortable around me please."

Cedrik smiled. "Solo, it's not that, I-" He stopped as he took a look at Han's face. "Well, maybe a little."

"Yeah," Han agreed with a grin. "You are too much like me, Cedrik Yur, for me to not see right through that bluff."

Cedrik grinned. "I'll take that as a complement, sir."

* * *

Leia opened the holo and smiled as her brother's form appeared before her. She'd just seen him and yet she missed him every time she was away from him.

"Leia, I sent this with Cedrik because I wanted to say hello and I love you to Han and the kids and you, but I had another reason too. Cedrik left behind everything on Yanbu, and it could be very difficult for him to get a job without references. I'll be glad to offer him those references, he's a genuinely nice person. However, I was hoping that you might be able to offer him a position somewhere in the government until he can get started again. We both know that Coruscant is a pretty harsh environment to try to remake a life in. I love you, Leia. Give Han and the children my love as well. May the Force be with you."

The holo flickered and faded away. Leia smiled. Leave it to her brother to remember someone like this. Leia had to agree with Luke's assessment of Cedrik. He seemed like a very agreeable individual. Sighing and not exactly sure where she could use him, she slipped the disk into its case and left it on the table. Leia exited and stepped out of the kitchen to find Han and Cedrik sitting in the next room, talking. Han was comfortable but Cedrik was on the edge of his seat, ready to jump up at a moment's notice.

And he did the instant Leia spoke. "Thank you for bringing the message Cedrik."

It was not problem," he begin. "I was glad to be able to help."

"No, you came out of your way to bring it and I really appreciate it. I know that Luke does too. Have you found an apartment yet?"

"No." Cedrik shook his head. "Han was just gibing me some suggestions of places to start with."

"Leia looked at her husband. "Good for him. Have you found a job yet?"

"No, I came here as soon as I arrived. I didn't know if the message contained anything urgent or not and so I thought I'd best deliver it as soon as I could."

"Well, thank you. What did you do on Yanbu?"

"I worked with computers and droids. Mostly data processing."

"Well, that cuts down options there, most of that's done by droids here on Coruscant." Han put in.

"I know," Cedrik sat back down.

"How good are you with money?" Leia asked him.

"I've worked with it."

"We might be able to use an extra hand in my finance office, I'll check with Jerri and see if he could use you. In the mean time, you check on those apartments, but if you can't find a place be sure and let me know. I'll see what we can scrounge up around here." Leia smiled.

"You don't have to do that," Cedrik begin, but Leia shook her head and cut him off.

"Nonsense. You are a hard worker Cedrik, I can tell that. And we can always use people like that in my finance office."

* * *

Cedrik was given a job in the financial department. He soon after found a room in a nearby apartment building and by spending several days with Han, he found a friendship he'd never known.

Cedrik had talked with Han several times during the short time Han had been on Yavin IV. And so in the time following he had spent a lot of the first few days, staying at their home waiting for the three kids to get home from school. In the process he talked to Han quite a bit and so it was a week after he'd arrived that he was doing this. Since he was only needed part time in the office he spent the other part at the Solo's home. Han had been friendly and Cedrik had a feeling that he really enjoyed the company. But today Han was spending the afternoon at the old Imperial Palace, where Leia was announcing the results of the council's decision. Leia had wanted Winter to be there as well and so Han and Leia had asked him to be there for the kids when they got home from their private school.

He heard the sounds of small feet on the hallway. Cedrik smiled and glanced up as the twins opened the door and dashed through, Anakin following in hot pursuit.

"Whoa, guys!" He stood up and caught Jacen. "What's going on?"

Anakin was frowning. "They wouldn't wait for me."

"He was hanging around us being annoying," came Jaina's extremely mature sounding response. At least the voice was mature the words certainly marked her age.

"I wasn't being annoying." Anakin shot back. "I just wanted to know whether Mom and Dad were going to be here or not and they took off and left me."

"All right. All right." Cedrik held up his hands. "Anakin, your parents will be back sometime later this evening. Jaina and Jacen you shouldn't run off and leave your brother. He's younger than you."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. There's a security guard for each of us, and we were inside the gates at any rate."

"That has nothing whatsoever to do with this." Cedrik said.

Jacen gave his twin a look. Cedrik had a feeling that it meant they were doing some twin communication thing-not to mention some Jedi twin communication  
thing- and were probably going to give him the cold shoulder for a while.

"Well, who put you in charge? Where's Winter? Or Threepio?"

"Your parents put me in charge. Winter is at the council meeting and Threepio is downstairs. You can talk to him if," Cedrik paused. "If you get any homework done that needs to be done and if you promise to take Anakin with you-"

A groan from the twins interrupted him.

"Hey, it's your choice. I really don't care, but if you're not nice to Anakin I'm afraid we'll have to put the two of you in your rooms to do your after school stuff. You guys have the power. It's up to you."

Jacen looked at Jaina. Jaina looked back at Jacen. Then they both looked at Cedrik. "We'll take our stuff to our rooms, we have a lot of stuff to do." Jaina replied. "Then I'll think about taking Anakin with us if we go see Threepio."

Cedrik inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't exactly wanted this job. He wasn't sure he could handle them, especially since he hadn't been around them that much, but Han had assured him he'd do fine. So now he was glad he'd gotten them to avoid a fight.

The twins glanced at each other once more and sauntered back to their rooms. Anakin watched them disdainfully and then looked at Cedrik.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Where's Mommy?" Cedrik repeated. "Well, Anakin your mother has some business that she had to take care of."

"And Daddy's with her." Anakin announced solemnly. Then he dropped the bag he was holding and climbed up beside Cedrik on the couch.

"That's right." Cedrik told him.

The young boy looked at him, eyes far too serious for a child of his age.

*He should be playing with toys or talking about what's happening on the latest holovid, not worrying about where his parents are and whether or not someone is trying to kidnap him.* Cedrik thought.

He'd done a lot of reading, learning everything he possibly could about Organa Solo's family for his new afternoon job. They certainly didn't have a dull life, but Cedrik had a feeling that the weight of the galaxy was going to fall on these kids' shoulders. They would more than likely be expected to follow in their Uncle's footsteps and those were pretty big footsteps to fill, especially for someone with legs as short as Anakin had right now. Something told Cedrik that Anakin had had to grow up pretty quickly.

"What do you want to do, Anakin?" Cedrik asked him.

"Can we read?" The boy replied.

"Sure, what do you want to read?"

There was a small grin from the little boy beside him as he ran to a shelf and pulled off a datapad. "The Adventures of Sergeii Starkiller," he grinned.

Cedrik looked the pad over and then smiled. "All right. Climb up here."

The little boy climbed onto the couch beside Cedrik and then smiled up at him as Cedrik begin to read. "A long time ago on a faraway planet..."

* * *

Council members entered the big conference room, finding seats around the huge wooden table. A table most likely left from the glory days of the Old Republic. Stark was rather doubtful that Emperor Palpatine would have had that much sentimentality or taste. He had tried as much as anything to modernize and gather up imitation or false things, much as the Empire itself had been a bit of a false front. Stark glanced around and sat close to the end of the table, where Organa Solo would surely be sitting.

Today they would find out just how much good all of his research, presentations and data had done. This was the day the senate and Organa Solo were to announce their decision. Actually, Stark was fairly certain that the trader's advisory board would soon be a reality. Organa Solo had been very supportive all the way through. If she only knew...

The meetings had been long and tedious, lasting nearly a month on Coruscant. Stark had been fairly long-suffering after all, he fully expected not only the proposals to go through but that he would be asked to head the trader's portion of the board. After all, it was his idea. If he wasn't asked immediately he'd play a couple of cards he had stashed away.

A small, muffled ding from across the room announced Organa Solo's entry. She came into the room and sat down three chairs away from where he sat. Stark  
gave her a charming smile.

Organa Solo looked over several data pads and finally brought the meeting to order.

"First off, I want to thank each and every one of you for the efforts you have put forth in making this board a reality. All of you have gone above and beyond  
the call of duty and I truly appreciate that. I am glad to tell all of you, but especially each of you traders, that the proposal has passed the senate and the TAB will be initiated within a month.

"Now we have come to the important decision of whom shall be on this board." Leia looked around the room. "Here is the proposed list. Head of the governmental portion of the board, would be the appointed CoS's council member, at this point in time, Uril Li. Head of the Trader's portion of the board would be elected every five or six years, by the trader council. I believe that should be the first vote put to test, and that this council here, should be the ones that decide this.

"A selection of senators from the leading trading planets. And a selection of senators that would be from fairly non-commercial planets- in other words, planets that would have typically no immediate interest in the trade council's decisions." Here Leia paused. "There would also be a representative from each of the major trading firms and seven voted representatives from minor trading firms. That lists the main people who would be involved. Now, let's begin the reading of the board's proposed constitution. Are there any questions before we begin?"

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Gorf had been to the Cantina. Gorf joined his friends once more at the bar to discuss the events of the Galaxy. Kaylin was leaning over the bar when he came in. She noticed him and sat up straight.

"A toast, Gorf." Kaylin said raising her glass. "To the new trading board, and to the head, Kieran Stark."

Gorf raised his glass and smiled. "You like the guy, don't you?"

"Absolutely." She smacked her lips and gazed at him. "He's not out of touch with reality and that's something we all could use a little bit more of."

"And I suppose Organa Solo is out of touch with reality." A voice lilted from down the bar.

"You bet she is. Just listen to how often she mentions the Empire, or Alderaan's destruction or some other atrocity committed by the Empire. Tell me that's not out of touch with reality."

"You're talking pretty strong there, Kaylin." Gorf said quietly.

"It's a free galaxy."

"You're drunk, Kaylin."

"So what if I am." She drawled. "What are you going to do about it?"

A wry smile and then an arch look. "You look tired, Gorf, maybe I should take you back to your house for the evening."

She took Gorf possessively by the arm and led him out of the bar. There were several nudges and winks in his direction as the group they left behind grinned and began the jokes that would probably last the better part of the evening.

* * *

Han woke a little and sleepily turned over, placing his arm over Leia. Or at least where Leia should have been. He roused himself a little more and blinked. In the dim light of the room Leia was not to be seen. He pushed himself up on one arm and looked across the room.

Leia was standing by the window looking out across the streets of Coruscant. Her slight form was silhouetted against the lights coming in from the window. She turned slightly.

"Oh, Han, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"What are you doing, Leia?"

"It's nothing really, I just couldn't sleep." Leia replied. "Go back to sleep and don't worry about me."

Han pushed himself the rest of the way up and sat up in the bed. "Leia, this is the fourth time this week that you couldn't sleep. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Han really."

"Leia."

A sigh drifted back to him from across the room. A small whisper following it. "It's silly, really."

That was it. If he was going to get any sleep, he was going to have to get Leia to get some sleep and get her to figure out what was wrong so that she could sleep. Han swung his feet out from underneath the covers and grabbed the robe beside the bed. The night was chilly.

"Leia what is it?" He asked her, gently taking a hand in his. "It isn't anything about the trading board is it?"

"Well, a little, but mostly I guess I'm still worried about whether I did the right thing with the discrimination stuff."

"Leia, it's been three weeks, people have forgotten about it with all of the trading board stuff that's going on. Why can't you forget about it?"

"Because I'm not sure that people have forgotten about it, Han." She turned to look at him, her dark eyes piercing his. "What if they haven't? What if this whole trader's advisory board is just a way of taking people's minds off of it for a while and what if they bring it back up again?"

"They're not going to bring it back up again," Han said. "That's silly. It's old news now."

"I just can't shake the feeling that something's really wrong with what we did." Leia shook her head and turned away.

Han paused. Leia usually didn't have bad feelings for no reason, but he just couldn't think of what would have been a better alternative. He didn't say anything for an instant not really sure what to say.

"You know, Han," she kept her back turned away as she stared at the lights. A hotel over the walls shone brightly and the silhouettes of people dancing could be seen. "I keep thinking about what you said Luke told you."

Han stepped up beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe, but sometimes that just wasn't possible. And even though he fought it to his very core, sometimes there was nothing he could do.

"You know what I mean," she went on. "About him having a bad feeling. Maybe it wasn't about the board at all. Maybe it was about the discrimination suits."

"Leia. . ." He wanted to tell her it was silly, but that wasn't true. The kid was rarely wrong.

"You know, Leia." Han kissed her gently on the back of her head. "Sometimes even Jedi Masters can be wrong."

"I know you're trying to reassure me, Han. But I just don't like it."

Han hardly knew what to say. What would make her feel better? Nothing that he could think of and then it came to him-

"What would your father have done?"

That got Leia thinking. She knew Han meant Bail Organa. The man she considered her real father, after all, parenting was much more than genetics. Parenting was someone who was always there, who helped you through life, and Vader or Anakin Skywalker had never been there.

"I don't know, Han."

"Princess, sometimes things in life just aren't clean cut. But you've made your choice; stick with it. Sometimes you need to leave those datapads on the shelf, you know?"

Leia sighed slowly.

"And what else is bothering you?" Han prodded a little deeper.

"I don't like the council's choice for the head of the TAB."

"Stark?"

"Yes. There's not much I can do about it. He was voted in by his peers and by the senate selection committee, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"I know, Princess, I'm not sure I like it either. I would be much happier if Karrde had been voted in."

"Karrde wouldn't have taken the job though."

"I know. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't have been a better person for it. Did you talk to him?"

"Oh, Han, yes." Leia sighed. "It wasn't going to work."

"Well you can't do much about that, so there's not much use worrying about it. If he's really bad, you can vote to have him removed?"

"Yes." Leia frowned. "But, Han, it's like he just came out of nowhere. I didn't think he was even that big of a trader."

"Me either." Han gave her a tighter hug. "Listen, sometimes there are things you can't do anything about and you just have to give it your best shot and let things go."

Leia sighed. In her heart, she knew he was right, sometimes it just wasn't easy. Not much was anymore. She turned around and faced Han.

"Maybe," she said with a smile. "Maybe we should go and get something nice and warm since we're awake anyway."

He smiled and nodded. "If you say so."

  
  
---


	5. The Storm Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Yavin IV, Jedi Academy**

Luke Skywalker stopped outside the entrance to Kilana Riu's room. He did not usually make a habit of visiting students in their chambers, but this was an exception to his usual habits.

He reached up and knocked lightly on the door. He could sense Kilana hurrying around the room and a second after he heard a muffled. "Just a minute." The door opened without anyone beside it. He walked in and saw Kilana sitting on a chair beside the bed. "You did that with the Force." He commented.

"Yes." The look on her face was partial amazement and partial happiness. "I wasn't sure I could."

"Good job." Luke smiled.

"What did you need, Master Skywalker?" Kilana stood and walked over to him. "Anything special?"

"Yes," Luke smiled. "Go ahead and sit down." He motioned her to take a seat as he himself took one in a chair across from her. "Kilana, you're getting very close to being a fully trained Jedi Knight. However, there are things that still need work. A few more tests."

Kilana bit her lip. "Tests?" She had always hated tests.

"Yes." Luke smiled again. "Don't worry, with the Force as your ally you should have no problem. However, first things first. It's time for you to build your own lightsaber."

Kilana looked at him. "My own?"

"Absolutely. You've got the skills."

Kilana glanced at him. Was he really saying this? Had she really completed the training? "Then I am a Jedi?"

Luke chuckled. "No, not yet." He could remember Yoda's response to his exact same question. 'Not yet. Vader. You must confront Vader.' "First you must complete your lightsaber and you must complete your tests and-" Luke paused. "You must confront your fears."

"What fears?" Kilana asked. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Luke looked at her seriously. "What about your past, Kilana. Why won't you say anything about it?"

Kilana looked away, avoiding those piercing blue eyes. If she looked at him, she might give in. That was something she did not want to do. However, she knew that he was right. She was somewhat afraid of her past. Maybe afraid of what she would find out if she opened one of those datapads. She hadn't touched them since her mother's death and even then it had been to box them and store them, she wasn't sure what they were or what they contained.

Now here she was, training to be a Jedi and she couldn't face her past. He was right. Luke was correct. She did need to let go and look at them one more time. If she could only get up the courage.

"Kilana?" Luke was looking at her. "I think that before you build your lightsaber we'll begin your first training session."

"What will it be?" Kilana was glad to change the subject.

"A trip into the jungles of Yavin with nothing but the clothes on your back." Luke answered.

Kilana stared. "You aren't serious, are you? There's wild animals and no food..." Her voice trailed off. "You are serious."

Luke nodded. "I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think you could do it."

Kilana swallowed hard and then forced herself to meet his gaze. "All right. When do we begin?"

  


* * *

Mara Jade sat in the communication room for the second time that week. She had made it a kind of semi-permanent home and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey, Mara."

She glanced up. Kyp Durron had entered the room and walked over to her. "Hi, Kyp."

"What are you doing?"

Mara took a good look at him. He had grown up a lot in the past few years. He was no longer the immature youth that had rushed recklessly into the Jedi training, placing himself and the other occupants of the Jedi academy into danger. He had grown into a man and it suited him, she thought. Then she half smiled to herself. Luke sure had a habit of attracting people who wanted to kill him.

"Not much, I thought you were going to be leaving." He said.

"I am." Mara said, wondering why she hadn't already.

"Will you stay a little longer?" The young Jedi asked. "Master Skywalker is going into the jungle on a training assignment and it'd be nice to have you a  
round."

"Did he put you in charge?" Mara asked.

"Well, sort of." Kyp answered. "Tionne is too, but she's not a Jedi."

Mara raised her eyebrows. "What kind of training assignment makes him go off into the woods and leave his academy?"

"I think a Jedi test for Kilana Riu." Kyp sat down beside her and checked the readouts of incoming messages.

Mara's eyes narrowed. "What Jedi test?"

"Actually, forget I said that." Kyp smiled a little abashed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything about Master Skywalker being gone just yet. He's sending Kilana into the woods, she has to go into the jungle without a lightsaber or any supplies and spend three to four days. What she won't know is that Master Luke is staying pretty near her. Just to be safe." Kyp smiled wryly. "He made me do the same thing, of course. I managed to figure out that something was out there and about the last day I figured out it was Skywalker. A lot of people don't even know he's been there though."

"So you're running the place by yourself." Mara leaned back in her chair. "Skywalker just runs off and leaves you."

"Master Luke does not-" Kyp started up in defense.

"I'm kidding." Mara said. "Don't get riled up. I know you are perfectly capable of running the place, if he says so, which he has. Yeah, I'll stick around. You do know you are ruining a perfectly good vacation I had planned..." Mara's eyes drifted to the communication screen and she allowed her voice to trail off.

Kyp gave her a measured look. He was not always sure how to take this woman. "You're joking, right?"

"Very good, Jedi Durron. Very good."

He smiled. "Thanks for staying around Mara. I appreciate it."

"I don't know why you feel you need me." Mara said. "But, if it will make you feel better then I'm staying."

Kyp smiled. Actually he didn't need Mara; he knew it and truth be told she probably did too. She could be, after all, a very strong Jedi and was a Jedi in many ways. The truth of it was he was just hoping she would stay around a while longer. He liked Mara. Moreover, he thought maybe there was more with her and Master Skywalker than what first met the eye. Kyp was sure of it. It was just proving it.

Mara turned back to the communication screen. "How long will Skywalker be gone?"

"A few days, three or four."

"All right, I'll make plans to leave by the fourth day then."

  


* * *

Luke gave Kilana a bright smile. "You'll do fine. I know you will."

Kilana swallowed hard. "Thank you for your confidence. I wish I could be so confident."

"Just remember," Luke said. "A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. It is an ally that will never leave you and it can help you. But beware-"

"Anger, fear and aggression." Kilana grinned. "I know, Master Skywalker. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no death, there is the Force. I remember."

"All right." Luke said. "Then good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Kilana gave a slight smile and then turned and headed into the jungle. An entire three days by herself in the jungle, with nothing but her own two hands and the Force. She was nervous about it, but Luke had said that she could easily do it.

Luke watched her go. Kilana turned around for an instant and Luke waved gently in farewell.

The second she had disappeared into the jungle, Luke turned to Kyp who had come up beside him. Kyp watched the older Jedi carefully.

"I'll be gone for about three days. You're in charge until I come back." Luke said.

"I asked Mara to stay around a little while. She wasn't too happy about it." Kyp said. He actually had hoped he might get something out of Master Skywalker about exactly why Mara was so hesitant to stay, but Luke's face remained unreadable.

"That's good," he said. "Mara will be a good help. If you can manage to get her to any of the lectures, do it Kyp."

Kyp smiled. Luke was always the persistent Jedi. "All right. May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

Luke pulled down mental barriers so that Kilana would not know that he was following her and as Kyp watched, he blended quietly and easily into the surrounding Jungle.

  


* * *

**Coruscant**

"Let him in, Hulea," Stark told the secretary. Que'ouli smiled from the sofa where she was seated.

"I thought you said we weren't going to have any visitors."

"Sorry." Stark winked. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better."

It had taken her a while to become comfortable joking with her boss. However, as they had gotten closer, it seemed to Que'ouli it had become a lot easier and it seemed naturally now. After all, Kieran was no longer her boss, well technically he was, but he was also her, lover and if you couldn't joke with your lover who could you laugh with?

A tall man with dark brown hair, who was slightly younger than Kieran entered the room. He took in Que'ouli with introspective brown eyes.

"Yes?"

Que'ouli smiled at the man and then settled back on the couch. Whoever this was, they were important, and she would not disturb the proceedings, it was in fact a measure of trust that Stark allowed her to be in the room while they were talking.

The man glanced at her.

"Go ahead." Stark prompted, noticing the man's gaze. "What have you found out about the family?"

"Originally from Corellia. Parents both Jedi Knights, probably Jedi Masters. Father killed by Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader's purge. Mother and other sibling disappears off records about the same time."

"They could be the same," Stark said.

"It looks like it's a good possibility."

Stark contemplated this a moment. "And this sibling now?"

"It has yet to be seen, sir, but it seems to me that this couple that blasted their way out of the Yanbu planet. With all of the records Grand Moff Iri Drogheda has on them, the girl could be the same. She arrived with her mother on-planet thirty-odd years ago, mother deceased."

"I do not want 'thirty-odd years ago'," Stark said. "Please keep that in mind. Get me exact dates on all of this. Continue your search. Dismissed."

The man nodded to Stark and then with a swift nod to Que'ouli left as suddenly as he had came.

Stark turned back and smiled at her. "Now, my dear. Where were we?"

  


* * *

The newsvid reporter stared at the datapad. The message on it was certainly a big break and she needed the coverage. But could it be trusted? If she convinced the editor to run the story and then it was passed over as the biggest hoax the galaxy had seen...

She glanced at the chrono on the wall. There was enough time between now and her break if she got on it, she could have the story ready for this evenings report. If it was correct, she would certainly have the Bretzin award for excellent newsvid reporting.

It was worth the risk.

  


* * *

"The New Republic is changing and so is the government." Stark smiled at the reporters from the top of the senate hall steps. "The people who are in charge of the government have to change too."

"Do you feel that the traders advisory board is making a difference?"

"It is never an organization that makes the difference, it is the people running the organization that makes the difference." Stark said.

"Are you in approval with the people that were picked for the first board?"

"Absolutely." Stark smiled. "I am surrounded by very talented individuals."

"Some very talented individuals!" Kaylin exclaimed from her usual seat at the bar. "Some of them are absolute idiots!"

"I can't think of too many idiots on that board," Gorf spoke up.

"Forget it, Gorf." Kaylin said loudly. "I can think of one right off the bat. The government head."

"Is Organa Solo actually on the TAB?" Someone down the bar spoke up.

"Organa Solo and Senator Fey'lya have been very helpful and very patient with the board." The holovid droned on.

"Yep." Kaylin said. "Speaking of the Dark lord of the Sith."

"Organa Solo does a decent job." Gorf spoke up. "I've only ever seen her with concern for the welfare of the galaxy. She tries hard."

"Yeah, to make us miserable," was Kaylin's response. "Listen, Gorf, I know you want to be nice to her, but face it, she's out-dated. She drones on about how the Empire was terrible and dreaded, when half of us, don't remember and don't really care. Fine, the Empire was terrible; the Emperor was a crooked leader, Although I truly cannot believe some of the stuff they say he did. I think it's all bad politics; and even if all of it was a bad as they say it was, the Empire is still dead, dead, dead. Leave history in the history datapads. "

Several loud cheers came from around Kaylin. She smiled smugly. "See, Gorf, most of us know what's really going on here."

Gorf did not smile. "I hope you do, Kaylin. I hope you do." He dropped a credit piece on the bar to pay for his drink and left the cantina leaving Kaylin and the rest of the students to simply stare.

  


* * *

The Newsvid reporter laid the report on her supervisor's desk.

"You are absolutely certain about this?"

"The source has always been reliable in the past." She swallowed tightly, trying to get the inside of her mouth a little less dry.

"If we run this story and we find out that this was purely speculation we could be in hot water." The editor peered at her from underneath bushy eyebrows.

"I am aware of that sir. I have ran cross-references on the files that came with the tip and they all come up clean. They look very legit and I have never had any reason to doubt this source in the past.

"Have you talked to the Chief or State's offices about this?"

"No, sir."

"Call them." The supervisor commanded. "I want their official statements on this on my desk before the evening vids. I want to know what they say about this, and I know other people will too."

  


* * *

Cedrik arrived at the Solo apartments a little bit late. He smiled at the red-haired guard that had given him such a hard time several weeks before. "I'm here to see Organa Solo."

"Go on up, Mr. Yur, they are expecting you."

"Thank you." Cedrik smiled at the guard. The poor guy was always a little bit flustered when Cedrik would come through. Cedrik had a feeling that he couldn't help but remember the rude way that he had treated him the first time they had met.

Cedrik made his way quickly to the living quarters and knocked on the door.

Leia answered it, slipping on a earring at the same time. "Cedrik. You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, Cedrik it's all right." Leia smiled.

Jaina and Jacen ran into the room. "Cedrik!"

"Hey, kids." He smiled.

"We get to watch the holovid of "The Lost Legacy" tonight!" Jacen exclaimed.

"Only Jaina and Jacen get to." Leia corrected. "Anakin should be doing something else. The holovid's rated a little higher than I want him to see, but Han watched it and said it would be all right for the twins. If you can keep Anakin occupied with something else, do."

"The Lost Legacy" was a historical fiction holovid written shortly after the rise of the New Republic. It was entirely about the fall of the Old Republic, the rise of the Empire and the destruction of the old Jedi Knights. Cedrik had never seen it, but in his brief time on Coruscant, he had heard of it. Although it was nearly five standard years old, it was still played across the galaxy. When released it had been hailed as the most accurate account of the rise of Palpatine and the death of the Old Republic.

Cedrik wasn't sure that he would have allowed the twins to watch it, although they were ten, but he wasn't going to say anything. If Han thought it was all right, then it probably was.

"I want to watch "Legacy" too." Anakin said as he came into the room and frowned. "Jaina and Jacen won't let me play with them. I should get to watch "Legacy"."

"He's being annoying, Mom."

"Jaina, you will include your brother. Anakin," Leia quickly bent down to her son's height. "I will let you watch "The Lost Legacy", but not tonight. It's for the twins, all right? When you're older, you can watch it. I'm sure that you and Cedrik will have a good time."

"That's right. " Cedrik said. "We'll have more fun than the twins will. I never was much one for watching holovids."

"What'll we do?" Anakin wrinkled up his dark eyebrows, and squinted his blue eyes, playing the perfect skeptic.

"I don't know. But we'll sure think of something."

"All right. And it'll be better than what they do. Right?"

"Absolutely." Cedrik responded. "Any other no-no's or things that I absolutely must know?"

Leia frowned. "I don't think so."

Han entered the room attempting to tie his tie. "Leia, this is in knots." He noticed Cedrik. "Hello, Cedrik. Chaos reigns supreme." He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I noticed." Cedrik smiled.

"They'll be fine for the evening I'm sure." Leia smiled. "It's only for a couple of hours."

Cedrik nodded. "You're right."

Han grinned. "Leia, hon, he'll do fine. And the kids will be fine. Hurry up and finish getting dressed or we'll be late."

"All right," Leia nodded and quickly left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Han and Leia left the apartment in a flurry of hugs and kisses and Cedrik was left alone with the kids. The twins immediately ran for the living area.

"I get the big chair!" Jacen yelled as Jaina raced ahead of him.

"Last one there is a dead rancor!" She yelled back.

"You two, don't run in the house." Cedrik admonished, but he knew that his call was ignored. The twins were actually already in the room and were struggling over the chair. Anakin had slipped into the room and was sitting very, very quietly on the couch.

"You guys know how to work the holovid viewer?"

"Yes." Jaina said without looking up.

"All right then." Cedrik smiled. "At the intermission you guys can switch chairs."

"What?" Jaina said. She had arrived first in the chair and was now using the remote to start the viewer. "I don't want to change."

"Ha!" Jacen said. "After intermission."

"I'll check up on you guys too." Cedrik warned as the holovid was activated. "All right, Anakin. Come on into the kitchen with me and help me fix something sweet."

Anakin, had, no doubt, been hoping that if he was quiet enough he would be allowed to stay. Now he groaned and moved reluctantly off the couch.

"When will I be old enough to watch stuff with Jaina and Jacen?"

"Very soon," Cedrik replied. "Probably too soon, in your parent's eyes."

"Well, whenever it is, it's not soon enough." Anakin stated with every bit of childish wisdom. "Jacen and Jaina get to do everything and I'm always  
left behind." Anakin pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, didn't you find that planet thing in Corellia?" Cedrik asked him.

"Well, yes." Anakin beamed. "All right, they do almost everything."

"That's what I thought."

There was a long silence while Cedrik got out a pan and started to boil some water. The only sound was Anakin's toes just barely touching the floor and he swung his legs back and forth.

"Cedrik?"

"Yes sir?"

"Is Mom going to be with that man tonight?"

"What man?"

"The one that's always on the newsvids? The one that she had to go to meetings with."

"No, not tonight." Cedrik said. There was again silence. 'This might bear some looking into,' he thought suddenly. Anakin Solo was said to be a very  
introspective young boy and this concern about this man...

"Why were you asking, Anakin?"

"No reason."

"Now I know that's not true." Cedrik said. "Usually when I ask a question there's a reason for it."

"You'd laugh."

"No I wouldn't." Cedrik turned away from the pan, came over, and sat down at the table as well. "I promise not to laugh."

Anakin bit his lip. "All right. I just don't like him. He's a bad man."

"Bad man, how?" Cedrik asked. Did the kid really know what he was talking about or was he just making this up to get attention?

"He's just a bad man." Was Anakin's adamant reply.

"Have you told your Mom what you think about him?" Cedrik asked him.

"No."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it; let her know what you feel."

"Yeah." He didn't sound convinced. "That's what Uncle Luke would do, isn't it?"

Cedrik was taken aback. Yes, that was probably what Luke Skywalker would do. Whether it was the best thing or not, Skywalker was always unfailingly  
honest, to the point of being blunt. At least that was what he'd been told.

"Yes, that's probably what your Uncle Luke would do." Cedrik felt very inadequate for the task of watching Force sensitive kids and was on the brink  
of wondering why he'd said he would when an idea came to him.

"Maybe we could go call your Uncle Luke."

"Right now?" Anakin brightened considerably. "Yes. Can I?"

"We can if you want." Leia and Han were probably not going to like the bill for this call...

"Uh-huh." Anakin nodded. "And Jaina and Jacen will be watching their holovid. They don't get to talk."

"Sounds fair." Cedrik agreed. "Let's go give it a try."

  


* * *

Ten minutes before the evening vids, the holovid reporter managed to get the statement onto the desk of her supervisor. The Chief of State's offices official statement had been as she had expected. "Where did you get this information?" She had put them off with something about protecting sources and they had replied with "No comment at this time."

The vids were now to be started within five minutes and she was already on the news floor waiting, while silent monitors waited for the onslaught to begin.

"I need to speak with you."

She turned and stared her supervisor in the face.

"Kieran Stark is going to make an important press release about an hour after the vids. I want you at the Imperial Palace to cover it. The announcement didn't say for certain, but I have a strong suspicion that it has to do with this story you've dug up."

"I'll leave right after the vid."

"Good. Something big is about to break and I think we need to be right on top of it."

  


* * *

Leia and Han arrived at the concert hall about five minutes before the performance was to begin. Leia locked her arm through Han's as they stepped out of the transport, guarded by New Republic security and flanked by reporters. Leia smiled at all of them and then glancing at Han, she walked up to the top of the steps.

"I'm glad that we decided to do this, Han."

"Me too," Han whispered back, still smiling for the reporters. "It's been way to long since you've had a night out on the town, your worshipfulness."

"Han." Leia scolded. "Actually, I don't think I've ever had a night out on this town."

Han chuckled and waved one last time to the reporters and led Leia inside. Usually, the crowd would bother him. He wasn't much for all the publicity that went with Leia's job, but he was in a good mood tonight. He'd finally gotten Leia to take the night off, to go see a concert and to go with him-in other words, leave the children at home. Therefore, they'd asked Cedrik if he would stay with the twins and Anakin and had told one of Leia's many secretarial droids to purchase the tickets and have them on her desk within the week.

Two security guards walked in front of them and Han presented the tickets to a very young porter. The porter smiled quickly, probably delighted to be showing the Chief of State and her husband to their seats and motioned them to follow him. Han nodded slightly and followed directly behind him. Actually, he thought wryly, it wasn't directly behind, the two security guards were directly behind the porter, with Han and Leia and more security guards following behind him.

After a short walk down the hallway, the porter opened a door that led into a private box. He nodded at them both, still in awe of Leia.

Han grinned and winked at him. "Thank you."

The surprised look on the boy's face was classic and Han half wished he could have caught it on a holovid. Security guards stepped in ahead and after a quick sweep allowed Leia and Han to sit down in the padded chairs.

"What are they playing?" Leia asked quietly.

"Uh, something by some Alderaanian composer, I don't know the name of the composer or the piece."

Leia smiled at him. "Thank you, Han."

"You still don't know the composer." Han pointed out.

"I don't need to, although if it's a famous Alderaanian composer then it's probably Tara Ruskina; and it's the thought that counts."

Han smiled back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I hope you enjoy this Leia; it's way overdue."

The concert was by Tara Ruskina. Han realized later after he opened the bulletin that the porter had given them. A string quartet would be playing a string piece called 'The Changing Seasons'; the entire musical philharmonic orchestra would be playing the Rhapsody #45 in H, and The Alderaanian march. Han seemed like he remembered hearing the Alderaanian March before, and after he mentioned it to Leia, he was certain he had. She whispered back that is was the most famous piece of music that an Alderaanian had ever composed and that it had been the royal fanfare for the courts of Alderaan.

"It will bring back a lot of memories."

"Good, I hope." Han whispered back.

Leia smiled a little sad, and then brightened. "They are memories Han, good ones for the most part and although they will always be a part of me, they do not rule my life. I do. And I choose to remember the good things, and work to make sure that my children never have to go through what I did."

Han gave her a half smile as the house lights went down. "I thought that might be what you would say."

The concert hall hushed in anticipation and the concert begin. After the performance of 'The Changing seasons', there was a short intermission and then the  
Rhapsody was started.

Han smiled once more at Leia and took her hand in his as they listened to the music. The Rhapsody's last movement soared to a high crescendo and Han just  
barely caught the sound of a muffled beeping came from his jacket.

Han groaned and almost didn't answer the comlink, but something told him to. Leia was looking at him. "Han. What is it?"

"Shh, nothing." He switched on the comlink and switched the volume low, choosing instead to hold it up to his ear, in the process hopefully eliminating the prospect of any of the other theatergoers from hearing it. "Yes," he said quietly. "Solo."

Leia watched Han's face change from annoyance to something that imitated concern. "Han?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He switched off the comlink and motioned for one of the security guards. "Get our wraps and bring the transport around front." He turned to his wife. "I'm sorry, Leia. Show's over."

  
  
---


	6. Shifting Rim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Yavin IV, Jedi Academy**

A swirling ball of glowing red gas, devoid of life, destructive to it, and yet around it swirled a planet full of life. Life that lived in harmony as it had for centuries past. The Massassi temples stood as they had for hundreds of years, silent witnesses to the tales, truths and deceptions of the jungle forests.

 _The truths these stones could tell if they only had the tongues to speak them,_ Kilana thought as she stared at the temple courtyard. It was too bad that they didn't have that ability, she sighed. She fingered the file in her hand and turned back around to face Master Skywalker's office. Tionne had given her the disk and said that Skywalker had told her that Kilana could preview it in his office, on his play back machine. Kilana supposed that it was fine with her, although she wished that whatever was on the disk, Luke could have told her himself. She knew that he'd left in a hurry though, and whatever he left for must have been important. She glanced out the window one last time. _Skywalker definitely had the best view in the temple,_ she thought wryly.

She pulled out his chair and sat down at the desk, feeling a little like an intruder even though she had permission to be there. She sat the disk down on the cluttered desk. It was obvious from his desk that he'd left in a hurry for he'd left datapads and notes scattered carelessly across the surface. She glanced down noticing the one on top almost immediately:

> Skywalker,
> 
> Solo called you and wanted you to come back to Coruscant. He said Leia needed you. I told him you weren't here and I probably wasn't going to be able to reach you, but that I would leave the message. I tried to reach you through the Force but all your barriers were up, which is what I expected. When you get back, call Coruscant. I'm going to try to find out as much information as I can. I'll contact to you later.
> 
> Mara

Kilana read it over twice and then she shook her head to remind herself that she simply had permission to be in Skywalker's office, not read all of his notes. It was an accident, she told herself. He left it right on top, so I couldn't help reading it. She stood and went to slip the disk in the play back machine, but it wouldn't go in.

"Kilana, you have to take out the other disk first," she scolded herself silently. She frowned and looked the machine over carefully, it was more modern than the ones that she was used to. The holo vid play back machine they'd had on Yanbu had been ancient, practically pre-Empire and this was not a thing like that. With newer technology, Skywalker's was inevitably more complicated.

"There has to be an eject button somewhere," she squinted at the keypad. It was done completely in symbols, which made it a lot cheaper for the company who made the machine, that way they didn't have to print machines in seven or eight common languages, however it was not helping Kilana at all because the symbols were different than those on her machine, and her machine had commands in basic to boot. She bit her lip and pushed a button.

There was a short whirring and the machine turned itself on. Kilana congratulated herself mentally on figuring out how to turn the machine on. "I should have asked Tionne to start it for me," she realized. But too embarrassed now to go ask, she took a wild guess and pressed another button on the keypad... And started the disk in the player. She moaned and glanced over the pad again trying to figure out how to stop it. She pressed another button and glanced at the screen, but it had absolutely no effect on the holo. She watched it a few seconds, curious about what Jedi Master's watched in their spare time. It appeared to be a newsvid. _Boring,_ she thought and turned her attention back to the pad.

Kilana probably woulnd't have paid it another thought had she not heard the name of Skywalker's sister. She glanced back up and with peaked interest watched a little more. So someone had found Imperial donated funds in Organa Solo's account. Kilana tilted her head and glanced back at the desk. She'd bet almost anything that this was what Mara's note had been about, and that it was probably precisely where Skywalker had went. Kilana wondered briefly if Mara had recorded it for him or if it had been someone else at the academy, but she turned her attention back to the keypad and by hitting a few more buttons, managed to eject the disk and inserting hers she pressed the play back button.

Kilana sat back down at the desk and glanced at Mara's message while she waited for the play back machine to start. It was then that she noticed several holo pictures underneath. She picked the up absently and shuffled through. The first ones were of Luke and his niece and nephews. Kilana smiled as she looked at them. Jaina and Jacen with their parents, Anakin and Solo's Wookiee friend, Jaina with Mara Jade, and Han with Leia. Kilana smiled again as she realized just how close Luke was to his family.

Another excellent attribute to him, she thought a trifle whistfully. As she sat them down she noticed another holo-pic that was only slightly peaking out from under the datapads on the desk. Thinking it was probably another pic of his family she slipped it out from under the datapads.

It had obviously been taken on Yavin. Master Luke dressed in brown Jedi robes, arms around a woman with clear gray eyes and blonde streaked with brown hair. Luke's blue eyes were brighter than Kilana had ever seen them, and the lady with him had obvious admiration and adoration in her eyes as she was looking up at his face.

Kilana bit her lip, suddenly feeling as though she was intruding; and for the second time that day, she wished the stones could speak. The picture would have had to have been taken several years ago, because Master Luke looked much younger. Kilana wondered briefly who the woman was, but she laid the picture down and turned her attention to the holo vid, attempting to put out of her mind, the news vid from Coruscant and the picture, but she was only half-way successful and as she watched the vid Luke had said she should watch, her mind was only partially on the Jedi instructions. She knew what she was going to do.

He had went to Coruscant. Coruscant was where Cedrik had been going as well. She was almost a Jedi, Master Skywalker had said so, and there might be something she could do to help.

* * *

 **Coruscant  
**  
Mara Jade walked out of the data library on Coruscant and grabbed a public transport. She slipped several datapads into her pocket and stepped in the transport. "765 Rue de Vital." She said sharply.

As she rode, she looked over the pads she'd checked out. There were published reports from Stark's trading company from before he was president. So far she had found nothing that could implicate him in this. Ever since he had announced the Imperial donation on the newsvids, she had suspected that if it was a hoax, he would be the one to know. Since Stark had been the one who had brought it to light, Mara had suspected him first, and that had been where she had started looking when she had begun her investigation.

As far as Mara could tell, everything was completely above board. It was a very profitable operation, and had grown more so once Stark had taken over. Mara glanced down the figures and thought as she did so that it would soon overtake Karrde's gross profit. Karrde probably wouldn't be delighted to hear it.

Stark was ambitious. He had done the best he could. He had tried to put himself in the public eye. So far, Mara could find nothing that made her think that he might be involved with anything illegal.

Mara frowned. She had hoped that she could find something in the files that would shed some light on the whole case. She wasn't used to not being able to find out what she wanted about someone. But she had tried everything. She'd checked old Imperial records, published reports from Stark's trading company, anything. The only way she could get more detailed reports, would be to slice into the company's current files.

Which would be, without a doubt, her next step. She'd get a hold of Ghent, and have him start slicing. If there was something there to be found, he would find it.

"This is Rue de Vital," the driver said. "You getting out here, or not?"

Mara smiled grimly. "Thank you. Here," she handed him the credits to pay for the ride. Then she turned and walked into the tall building and rode the lift to her apartment.

Mara glanced down the hallway, senses alert. She was still too much of the Emperor's hand and alert assassin to ever be completely relaxed. There was no one on the floor and so she walked to her door and keyed the code to open the apartment.

The door slid open and Mara walked in, throwing her wrap on a table in the entry way and taking the datapads with her. She looked one over, engrossed in it, and walked into the living room.

"What did you find, Mara?"

Mara jumped about ten feet and came down with a scowl on her face. "Skywalker! What do you think you are doing in my apartment?"

Luke looked around innocently. "Waiting for you?"

"Oh, you, Jedi! What were you doing? Hiding yourself from me?"

"I just wanted to see how alert you really were. I think you failed the test, Mara."

"Oh, no kidding, Skywalker. Thank you for that insight."

Luke smiled.

Mara frowned and threw the datapads to him and walked into the kitchenette.

Luke frowned at her obvious annoyance and with a short look at the datapads, followed her to the kitchen. "Where have you been, Mara? I've been here almost all day. I got into Coruscant yesterday and I went to see Leia. Han told me that you had been in and had then left and they hadn't seen you since. What are you up to?"

Mara glared at him and opened a can of fruit. Pouring it out into a bowl, she walked past him back into the living room. "If you don't mind, Skywalker, I think I'm going to eat. I haven't had anything since I left this morning."

"That's fine." Luke had followed her as far as the doorway, and now he stood there with his hand against the door frame. He watched her sit down on the couch and begin eating. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Mara glanced up, threw him one of the datapads, and began eating again. "Coruscant Business Library."

Luke took a second, more thorough look at the datapad. "The financial reports for Stark's trading company?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mara nodded. "Except that one is from before it was Stark's company. That's from the owner before. If you notice anything about the reports, it's that the gross profit has increased since the time that Stark took over the company, but the workers' salaries haven't. You'll also notice that there is a fund called "Educational donations". The amount of donations made to some organizations have increased greatly since Stark took over."

Luke glanced over the pad she'd given him, and then turned to look at the ones still stacked on the sofa. He sat down beside her and began looking through them. "It looks like Stark's salary hasn't been cut either." He observed.

"Hmmph!" Mara snorted. "Yep, I'd say Stark hasn't suffered any."

"So why did you pull all of these up? What made you do it, Mara?" Luke asked. "And don't tell me you were 'just curious'. You don't get 'just curious' and pull up every released financial statement for a company."

Mara set the bowl down on the table and turned to the datapads. "Take a look at the donations made since Stark started taking over."

Luke looked down the figures. Tatooine Business Guild, Mos Eisley Division of Commerce, Tatooine Division of Law Enforcement, Mos Eisley Business Guild, Mos Eisley Archeological Preservation Society, Tatooine Miners Guild, University of Tatooine-Department of Student Politics... "I didn't even know Mos Eisley had an Archeological Preservation Society." Luke said.

"Neither did I, and I'm willing to bet that neither do most people." Mara said. "And take a good look at that. Since when does a man supposedly from Corellia have such an interest in the livelihood of Tatooinians?" Mara asked.

Luke glanced down over the donation list again. "There are some other things here," he pointed out.

"Oh sure there are." Mara agreed. "But take a real good look at them. Coruscant League of Politically Active Students, Corellian University Student Body, Get Student's Involved Now!-A non-profit group to get students to be involved with the government of tomorrow, Coruscant University Student Leaders.... Luke, everyone of these is a political organization. And look at this." Mara ran her finger down the next page. "Tax write offs-trips to speak at colleges and Universities across the galaxy. I took the liberty to look those up too."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke smiled.

Mara gave him a quick sideways look, "And look here. They were almost all to the groups mentioned above, or groups with similar goals. Some of them were groups of Business students, but a lot of them were groups of students who are actively involved with the government and with politics. Stark may be relatively new to all of us old banthas and those of us who are actually in the political realm, but these kids know his name. And they are the people who make or break the vote in elections. There are a lot of them this age, Luke. A huge population that were born after the fall of the Empire, and they are ready to make their mark in the Universe. They will make or break the next election and Stark knows it. He's been playing with us all along."

"So what exactly are you saying, Mara?" Luke asked, although he thought he knew where she was headed.

"Stark has in his grasp access to the Chief of State's office. For the past six standard years, he has been touring the galaxy, gaining exposure where he needs it the most. He has the eye and the acquaintance of those kids out there and now he's got the position to put him in line to run for office. And I don't think that a simple senatorship is what he has in mind."

"Listen, Mara," Luke said, taking her hand in his. "I know what you are thinking, but what does he have to gain by doing that? He's in the most powerful position on the new Traders' Board. He's the non-political leader. Within two years he could announce that he's running for the next election, and with any luck, have a pretty good chance at winning."

"I know, but I don't think that he's that patient." Mara said.

"You really think that he'd try to discredit Leia and take the risk that someone would find it all led back to him?"

Mara shook her head. "I don't know, Skywalker. I just don't know, but I'd be willing to guess that it's what he had in mind. And I think I know how to find out for sure."

Luke gave her a wary look. "Mara-?"

"I'll either do it with you or with out you, Jedi. With, would be most preferable; I could use the help."

Luke sighed, resigned. "All right. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Leia sat down heavily at the desk. Within the last week, her world had went from semi-chaotic to a topsy-turvy mess. Seven standard days ago, the news vid reporter had reported, on a hunch, the possibility that the Chief of State might be involved in some unscrupulous dealings with the Empire, and not an hour later, Kieran Stark had announced evidence of her accepting donations from Imperial sources. From accepting donations, it gone to accepting bribes. Newsvid reporters always on the look-out for a more outrageous term than the other reporter, used more dramatic language, not seeming to care that it changed the entire meaning of the situation. Not that it mattered, Leia thought. Any dealings with Imperials was enough to set the galaxy on edge.

She had looked over the evidence coming in, and it was overwhelming. Luke had flown in from Yavin IV and had visited her, comforting her as only he could, but then he had come in earlier today telling her that he was going with Mara. Supposedly, Mara had found a hint of a set up or something, and was going to chase down leads. Leia was a little annoyed with her brother. He had come to see her, and had then ended up chasing raveling threads with Mara Jade.

Leia glanced at the chrono. She had an appointment with Borsk Fey'lya in a few minutes. She stood and paced the room. She'd had very little time to herself over the past few days and it was very nice to have even a few minutes alone. She needed it.

There was a light knock on the door and it slid open to reveal Han with a very anxious Anakin.

"Leia, I heard you had a few minutes."

"Mommy."

"Anakin."

The young boy was doubtful. "Are you okay Mommy?"

"Of course, come here." Leia leaned down and reached out her arms. It had been way too long since she had seen her children and she realized just how much she missed them. Anakin slipped across the room and little hands grasped her around the neck.

"I was afraid of the bad man," he announced solemnly, as he stood back.

"What bad man?" Leia's eyes went to Han's face and Han smiled grimly.

"Cedrik says he's been talking about this a lot recently. That Anakin's had dreams about him. As far as he can tell, it's Stark."

Leia's head went up. "Stark?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Anakin have you talked to your Uncle Luke?"

"No. Wait. I did, over the holovid."

"Did you tell him about this?"

"I don't remember. I told him about the dreams."

"What did he say?" Leia asked her son.

"Just to try not to think about it, and if I had any more dreams I had to tell you about them."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, last night."

"What happened?"

"He was just in it." Anakin shrugged. "I don't like him, Mommy. He's always on the newsvids, and people like him, but he's a bad man."

The door slid open again and a droid turned to Leia. "Senator Fey'lya's here."

"Let him in." Leia said. "I'm just finishing up here."

"Anakin," she said and she took his face in her hands and looked straight into his icy blue eyes. "This is very important, okay?" He nodded. "All right, if you have any more dreams that he's in, you tell me, okay.? Or you tell Cedrik and he'll make sure that you can tell me."

Fey'lya had entered the room and was looking seriously at Leia. Anakin turned around to glance at him and then turned back to his Mother.

"Okay." The young boy looked at her. "Are you going to come home soon, Mommy?"

Leia looked up at Han and felt tears of anger and exhaustion springing to her eyes. She blinked them back and smiled at him. "Yes, Anakin. I'll be home very soon. Tell Jaina and Jacen that I love them. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin."

Han reached for his son's hand and led him out of the room with a nod at Fey'lya.

"He's growing up." Fey'lya commented.

"Far too quickly." Leia said. "I'm afraid that he's seen more in his seven years than most kids have seen in a lifetime."

Fey'lya nodded quietly. "I'm sure he has."

Leia smiled at the Bothan. "I guess I have you here because I don't want to just thrust this on you. I've decided to step away from my position as Chief of State for the time being. I need to be able to look over this evidence and decide what would be the best course of action, and I feel that I can't do that if I have the problems of the galaxy on my mind as well."

Fey'lya nodded quietly. "I expected this. It is a wise decision. Should there be a trial, it will go easier for you if you are not the Chief of State... and if you were to stand in front of the Senate at this time and they decided that these accusations were correct, then you would never be able to hold a public office again."

"And there is no way that I can help the galaxy that way," Leia finished.

"Precisely." Fey'lya said.

"Good, I'm glad that you agree with me. Now, I would like to appoint you to take my place."

Fey'lya's fur rippled slightly. "For how long?"

"Until this thing is cleared up. Fey'lya you are one of the oldest Senators and I feel that I can trust you with the job." Leia looked at him earnestly. "Besides, I talked to Luke, and he has a bad feeling that someone is trying to get their foot in the government and into the Chief of State position, possibly by discrediting me. If you are the Chief of State, then they have another person that they have to discredit and it will be more difficult."

Fey'lya nodded his head. "I am honored."

"Then you accept?"

"Yes, I accept."

* * *

Gorf Khanna sat at the bar, irritated by the constant cheering around him. "Can't you all be a little more quiet?"

"Get with it, Gorf!" Kaylin danced by his bar stool grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. "She resigned!"

"So. She appointed someone in her stead."

"Yes, but at least she isn't in office anymore and someone else can easily be booted at the next election."

Gorf frowned and pulled his arm away. "I guess you just don't get it, Kaylin! She's a nice lady. I've met her, I've seen her family, at least some of it. She tries really hard and I don't think that she's guilty!"

"What?" Kaylin pushed a strand of brown hair back and looked amazed. _She was half drunk,_ Gorf thought sardonically.

"Okay, listen," Kaylin started. "She may be really nice to her kids and all of those people who run through her offices, but she's got some really screwed ideas."

"Kaylin, you don't get it!" Gorf said again, his eyes flashing. He'd had enough of her constant harping. For all her celebrating tonight, she'd be down on Fey'lya probably before he got into office. But until Organa Solo's case was off the newsvids, she would still harp on that one. "Those financial statements went through my office, and I swear on the Force there was nothing-nothing at all in those statements about Imperial connections! I looked them over myself. If I had seen anything, it would have been shown immediately to Jerri Gigel or Organa Solo! That's my job! If there was anything in those files, it was erased by Gigel or someone else before I got a chance to look at them, and I looked at them *before* she did! There was nothing there!"

For once Kaylin was speechless. She looked as though he'd slapped her in the face, and as she stood there dumbfounded, Gorf threw down the glass, tossed a coin on the counter, and left the cantina.

* * *

Kilana stared at the walls surrounding the Chief of State's residence. The very tops of the walls were all of the residence that she could see. The crowds around the building were enormous. A lot of them had signs protesting Imperial funds and protesting against Organa Solo. Kilana furrowed her brow, and with a lot of determination, she begin elbowing her way through the crowd.

She might be only 1.4 meters tall, but there was a lot of strength in her. She'd always been fit, and since her Jedi training, she was in peak condition. Finally, after more than fifteen minutes and still not much closer to the gates than she had been before, she remembered exactly what she'd been spending the past few months doing.

 _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _I'm a Jedi Knight and I'm sitting here struggling._ She reached out cautiously and touched the minds around her, giving them the idea to let her pass with ease. Within five minutes, she was at the gate, and she smiled wryly. She was going to enjoy this, she could tell.

She looked through the gate, and then went over to one of the guards. "Excuse me."

"Please back away, Miss, no one's allowed past these gates."

"No. You don't understand. My name is Kilana Riu, I'm a Jedi Knight and I'm here to see Han and Leia."

"A Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Give me some proof, ID of some sort." The young man had light red hair and he took her back toward the gate.

"I don't have any ID that says I'm a Jedi," Kilana said. "I only recently acquired my training. I can-"

"Listen, I can't accept that. You see all those people out there? They want in here, because they are mad as Sith lords about what's going on with their leaders and I can't allow you to come in. For all I know you could be a paid assass-" He stopped short.

A nearby sign had suddenly been seized from a protester's hand and floated gently over and balanced itself on the top of the gate. The guard's mouth dropped open. Kilana brought the sign down and grasped it gently in her hand. "Will that do?"

The guard looked at her incredulously. "Who did you say you wanted to see?"

"Leia and Han, I think they might know where a friend of mine, Cedrik Yur, is staying."

"Cedrik Yur?" The guard asked. "He's probably here, hold on."

Within moments, the gate was opened and she walked inside the courtyard.

The guard led her into the building and down a maze of hallways. Kilana hoped she wouldn't have to find her way out by herself. She had the distinct feeling that if she did, she would get lost. The guard stopped her in front of an apartment door and pressed the buzzer.

"Organa Solo probably isn't here. But Mr. Yur has been staying with the children over the past few days."

Kilana nodded and as she did, the door opened.

"Kilana?" Cedrik stood at the door.

"Hi, Cedrik." She smiled self-consciously.

"You know her?" The guard asked.

"Yes, Hile, you can leave her. Thank you."

Cedrik opened the door a little wider and allowed her to come in. Kilana noticed a young boy sitting in front of the holovid. There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Cedrik turned to the young boy.

"Anakin, why don't you go see what Jaina and Jacen are doing? You can come back in a little while."

Anakin stared at Kilana a moment, and then slid off of the seat and headed back to different part of the house.

"So," Cedrik started. "Did you decide to come chasing after your Jedi Master?"

Kilana bit her lip. "Cedrik-"

"No, of course not." Cedrik continued bitterly. "He wouldn't have left you behind. I'm sure there was some perfectly good explanation why you weren't able to come with him. Maybe you had to stay and finish your wedding dress?"

Kilana felt tears spring to her eyes. His words pierced like a knife, but she swallowed and kept her voice quiet. "Cedrik, that isn't fair."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that Jedi are always fair. Guess Skywalker'll be good for you. _He_ probably doesn't have any problem being fair."

"Cedrik, I didn't come to argue with you. I didn't come to chase Master Skywalker. I came to help."

"Oh." Cedrik said. "Of course, you Jedi have to save the universe."

"Cedrik! Will you stop and listen to me?!"

"Okay, I'm listening."

Kilana took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm and passive. "Master Skywalker left to be with his sister. A note Mara Jade had left for him said that she was going to try to find out more information." Kilana glanced down at her hands. "I was hoping that maybe you knew where Jade lived and that I could go with her. I want to help."

Cedrik was silent for so long that Kilana glanced up. He sighed finally. "I don't really know where she lives, Kilana. I could probably find out. Winter will be in later this afternoon. Maybe I could take you over there myself. It's a madhouse in Coruscant."

Kilana bit her lip and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Today, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo shocked the galaxy by resigning her position. In her farewell speech she remarked that 'She could not serve the galaxy well while she was concerned with the charges against her.' The true shocker occurred with the announcement at the end of the speech that she has asked Inner Council member Borsk Fey'lya to assume her position of Chief of State. We will talk with several legal experts later that will share with us how this is likely to effect the charges against her-"

Kieran Stark hit the button on the holovid and scrowled. This was unexpected. He drummed the fingers on the top of his desk and stared at the picture across the wall. Well, he wasn't through yet. He still had some tricks up his sleeves.

"Hulea, please send for Johan Bacc." He thought a moment and then added. "Also, get Jerri Gigel in here."

"Yes, sir."

Stark smiled. If he couldn't injure by politics, he'd take care of her by other methods, something was going to have to give. Jerri would be the perfect person to take care of this business. Nothing could be traced back to him that way and Gigel was too frightened of what Stark would do to him if he failed, to even think about double crossing.

It would be more difficult this way, and infinitely more messy, and yet it would be more interesting too. Stark enjoyed a challenge and this was certainly going to be one. To simply discredit Organa Solo would have been nice, but it would not have as lasting an effect on her immediate family and her brother as this would.

"Stark, Gigel is waiting."

"Thank you. Send him in."

Stark glared at the blue eyes across the room and then smiled, and with a smooth motion, flipped the button to turn the picture around. He opened the door and allowed the former financial department leader to enter his office.

"Jerri Gigel, I do so hope I didn't bother you. It is so good that you can make time for me..."

* * *

Mara threw a fake ID into a bag with some suitable clothes.

"Mara, how long do you think this will take?"

She whirled around and Luke stood in the doorway, wearing his new apparel. She smothered a smile; Skywalker looked too much like Lando. The clothes really did the trick. "Your guess is as good as mine, Skywalker, maybe better. I'd like to be through and out of there as quickly as possible."

"You think they're going to buy this disguise?"

"With a few days growth on your chin, you won't be recognizable," Mara said. "Besides, you can enhance the changes with the Force." Mara paused. "And should they decided to do a retina scan, surely you can alter them."

"I'd rather not."

"I know, and you'd rather not use fake ID's either, Farmboy. You'd like to waltz in as honest as the day is long and announce, 'I'm Luke Skywalker and I'd like to see all of your files concerning a donation from Que Wusi'."

Luke started to protest, but Mara smiled. "Listen, Skywalker, I know you and if your way would work, I'd buy it, but sometimes my way works better."

"Okay. But sometime we get to try my way."

Mara smiled wryly. "Okay, some time we'll try it your way, but this time..."

Luke nodded.

"Good, then we're agreed." She turned back to her packing.

"What about you?" Luke asked. "Someone might recognize you, you know."

"I'll take care of it before we leave." Mara dismissed him quickly. "What did your sister say about you running off with me as soon as you got here?"

Luke shrugged. "Not much. I don't think she was real happy about it, but I didn't give her much choice. I'd like to stay here and support her, but she has Han and the children." Mara nodded seriously. "Besides, I think you might be on to something," he paused and his voice took on a teasing edge. "And I don't want you going off and getting yourself into trouble."

Mara's smile disappeared and she gave him a withering look. "Skywalker, I don't need your protection-"

"Yes, you do, Mara." Luke cut her off and stared at her so intensely that she unconsciously took a step back. "You do good work, and I've seen how well you can do, but sometimes things go wrong and another person there is almost essential."

Mara shook her head and tried to calm the trembling in her chest. The way he'd looked at her when he'd said that... The tension in the air was palpable. "Listen, Skywalker," she begin tersely, perhaps too curtly, and the moment disappeared. "I was trained in the best undercover work in the galaxy and I've learned a lot in your Jedi Academy. I can take care of myself. Because I sometimes enjoy your company and occasionally like working in pairs, doesn't mean that I need to."

Luke broke his gaze and shrugged. "If you say so." But it was obvious that he was not convinced. Mara shook her head, almost sorry that she'd spoken so harshly, but she couldn't take it back now. She grabbed the bag off of the bed and left the room rapidly, brushing Skywalker's shoulder on her way out.

 _He was just teasing you,_ she scolded herself. _And you jumped down his throat, Mara you must learn control._ She sighed inwardly. Skywalker always seemed to bring out this side. A buzz from the apartment guest announcer stopped her in her tracks. She turned back toward the front door, realizing that Luke had come out of the bedroom and stood watching her from the door.

She reached the front door of the apartment and slid it open. She was a little surprised to see Cedrik Yur and Kilana Riu standing there.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Mara." Cedrik spoke first.

"Kilana?" Luke moved from the doorway and came toward the door. He glanced a trifle self-consciously at Cedrik, who looked away as soon as their eyes met. Mara glanced between the two but couldn't figure out exactly what the problem was.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," Kilana said. "I figured out you came to Coruscant. I didn't mean to pry or be nosy, but when I was in your office to watch the disk you left me, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Kilana." Luke said quickly. A little too quickly, Mara thought as she gave him an arched look.

"I honestly didn't mean to," Kilana continued. "But then I figured out why you had come. I decided to come too. I was hoping that maybe I could help somehow."

Mara looked at Luke, who looked away. _What is it Skywalker?_ she sent to him and received absolutely no response. She frowned and motioned for them to come in. _Skywalker?_ Still no response.

"Well, are both of you wanting to help or just you, Kilana?" Mara asked, as she led the way into the sitting room.

"We hadn't really talked about it. I was just assuming that Cedrik would stay here, but..." Kilana trailed off.

Mara sighed. "What we're going to be doing isn't a job for just anyone. It's going to be tough; it's going to be pretty dangerous. And I have a feeling that with who we're dealing with, they'd just as soon shoot us as take us for a trial. However, either way, it could be pretty damaging. This isn't going to be an afternoon picnic-"

"I'm a Jedi Knight," Kilana said, and then with a glance at Luke, she added quickly: "Almost. I can handle danger."

"Have either of you ever done any undercover work?" Mara asked.

"Mara, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke spoke up.

"What is it?"

 _Privately._ Luke sent to her.

Mara looked at him, annoyed. "Just a moment." She stood and walked back to the bedroom, where they had been a few moments before. "What is wrong with you, Skywalker? You're acting like a spoiled schoolboy."

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring them."

"Oh? And pray tell why not?" Mara asked. "Listen, we could use the extra people."

"You just finished telling me that you didn't need anyone except yourself." Luke said pointedly.

Mara frowned. "Skywalker, you are annoying. I know what I just said, but I take it back. Someone is going to have to stay with the _Fire_ while we're in taking care of business. Whether they actually go undercover or not would be one thing, but they could set up a base camp for us, and be ready to leave the planet on a moment's notice. You trained Kilana yourself, and she's more than ready to put that training to the test."

"Mara, I just don't want her to come."

"Skywalker, why not?!" Mara stared at him. "What's wrong with her coming?"

Luke sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea." He looked up at her and then back down. "I just don't like it, that's all," he finished rather lamely.

"Well, this is my project; I say they're coming. If you have too much of a problem with it, you can stay here on Coruscant." Mara gave him a last look and walked back in to where Cedrik and Kilana were.

"This isn't going to be easy, but I could use the help. However, we get one thing clear before we leave. I'm in charge, you do what I say, and you do it when I tell you to- your lives could depend on it." Mara gave Luke an extra glance when she said it. "Cedrik, are you coming too?"

"I hate to leave Leia and Han in a lurch with the kids. I've been watching them."

"Winter could probably do it, now that things are calmed down," Luke spoke quietly. "It would be nice if you could come too."

Cedrik stared at him quietly, and then nodded. "I'll talk to Han."

"Okay," Mara smiled grimly. "We'll leave in the morning, early. Stark's operation is run off of Corellia and we want to be where the action is."

* * *

  
 **  
Coruscant, Under level Cantina  
**  
Jerri Gigel shifted his feet uneasily as he stood just inside a cantina in Coruscant's rather seedy underworld. He didn't know what he was doing here. He wasn't used to this type of place, but Stark had told him this was where the contact would meet him.

Jerri would never have been caught dead in a place like this on Alderaan, although technically, on Alderaan, there would not have been a place like this. Over two dozen different species, some recognizable and others not recognizable, were gathered around the tables in the smoke-filled chamber. Around the bar were the toughest- looking crew, probably the regulars, although not necessarily.

Jerri really wanted to find a booth and sit down, but as he looked around, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. The booths tended to be dark and slightly hidden from view, and in the shadows surrounding most of them, unsavory looking employers and their would-be-clientele, lurked. Jerri wanted to go home tonight.

He frowned and looked around again. His contact, known to him only as Bacc, was a somewhat short Bothan, or at least that was what Stark had told him. Jerri glanced around again. There were no Bothans in sight.

His life was a mess. He was wanted by the NRI and by Organa Solo's legal consultants, was expendable to Stark, and he hadn't seen his wife for days. Urula had sent him to her sister's house, because Urula's house was being watched too. Somehow, the NRI knew that he had been seeing her. Hopefully, they hadn't shared that with his wife; and they had set up an undercover guard there. He should have paid more attention to the files, he knew. He'd been over-confident. Gorf was a sharp young man, but he didn't have the experience that was needed to find things that were as deeply hidden as this obviously had been. Of course, Gorf should have insisted that he look the file over more carefully. Jerri sighed again. He was in a huge mess, and now, if he went to the NRI, whatever he told them was going to be suspect, because he had been hiding out for so long. Even if he told them he'd never seen the files.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Jerri jumped. He turned around. A short, tough-looking Bothan dressed in shiny black stood at his shoulder.

"No, not very. You Bacc?"

"Yeah, I heard you had a deal for me."

"Yeah," Jerri put on a tough front hoping that the Bothan wouldn't notice that he wasn't the usual patron of joints like this cantina. "I heard you're pretty good with taking care of people."

"I've been told so." The Bothan's eyes narrowed and he looked him over a little more carefully.

"Yeah." Jerri swallowed and hoped he could remember the rest of what Stark had told him to say.

"Well, I've got someone that I need some special attention paid too. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, I think I can handle that, who you thinkin' about?"

"The Chief of State, former Chief of State," he amended. "Organa Solo."

The Bothan raised his eyebrows. "You don't pick the easy ones do you?"

"Can you take good care of her?"

The Bothan smiled. "The best... As long as the pay's good."

It was Jerri's turn to relax. "Pay's good. Fifteen thousand, five in advance, the other ten on completion."

"Seven in advance." Bacc shook his head.

"Five and a half."

"Six and you have a deal."

"Six it is then." Jerri sighed with relief. He had never been good at bargaining, and he'd hoped that the Bothan wouldn't press him. Six was what Stark had said.

"Transfer the funds to this account." Bacc handed him a small card. "I'll send you a notice on completion of the job."

"All right," Jerri said, but he was talking to the air. Bacc had slipped away into the crowd as quietly as he had come, and Jerri didn't see him any more. He scanned the crowd, and then with a shrug, turned and left the cantina.

It made no sense to him why Stark was so concerned with Leia's welfare, but Stark had certainly told him that Bacc would do the job, and Stark had told him the right things to say. It actually relieved Jerri. He felt bad about what had happened. As if it was his fault somehow, and knowing that she wouldn't lose all of her bodyguards and protectors was nice. Jerri pulled up a shuttle and punched in the level. It was going to be nice to be on the top for a change.

* * *

Han opened the door into the apartment and held it for Leia. The room was dark except for running lights around the top border. They shone a bright purple, casting eerie shadows around the room. Lights shone in from the clear windows, adding to the already ghostly atmosphere. It was late, and the children were obviously in bed.

"Here, Leia," he whispered and slipped her coat off of her shoulders and hung it on the pegs beside the door.

She smiled faintly and moved across the room. "Lights on dim, please." She spoke softly and two lamps lit up, clearing away the shadows and adding warmth to the room.

"Your Highness?" Winter's soft voice came into the room and Han turned to see the graceful woman enter.

"Winter," Leia smiled. "Thank you for staying with the children."

"It was my pleasure; they were very well behaved. They are all in bed. I'll be next door."

"Thank you."

Winter nodded and left quietly. Han watched her go, and then turned back to his wife. "Leia, let's go in and get to bed. You need sleep."

She sighed and looked out the window across the city. "I don't know whether I can sleep, Han. I'm worried."

"Sweetheart," he came across and placed his arms around her gently. "You have to let this go. You aren't going to be any good if you let this eat you up. You need your rest so that you can deal with it properly. If you are rested, you'll think more clearly."

"I know, Han, but it's easier said than done."

"At least let's go to the bedroom." Han took her hand and led her away from the window.

The bedroom was lit by running lights too, but they were blue in shade and cast a dim, soothing light over the room. Han led Leia to the bed.

"Han, what is going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"If I'm convicted? What of the children? What about Luke and you? And what about me?"

"Leia, I can't see the future. Even your brother can't see the future. I don't know what's going to happen, but I tell you that no matter what does happen, I'll be beside you all the way. I swear it. And the kids, they're going to love you and they'll stand by you too. And Luke. Luke's still that kid on the Death Star when it comes to you, Princess. He's ready to rush into a detention block to rescue you."

"If only it were that simple." Leia sighed. "Those days were easier, Han. At least then we knew who our enemies were. Now..." She trailed off. She sighed and laid across the bed.

"You know me, Leia." Han said as he reached over and began massaging her back. I'd much rather rush in with a blaster and take care of things that way than handle all of this political stuff, but Honey, it's going to be fine. It'll come out all right, no matter what. I promise."

"I love you, Han."

"I love you, too, Leia"

The truth was, Han was worried about the conviction and the evidence that seemed piled up against Leia. As he turned down the lights and drew up the covers, slipping an arm around Leia, he wondered just how much worse the deck could get. It seemed Leia was drawing the worst cards and there wasn't a way out of the game.

The Kid seemed to think that Kieran Stark had something to do with it all. He couldn't doubt him; everything seemed to have happened at once. As soon as the TAB had been established and Stark named the commercial head of it, when the trouble had started. Stark had found the supposed donation, and it had been Stark who had announced it to the news vid people. It did look kind of iffy, but then again, for it to have happened like that, it would have had to have been a set-up by Stark from the beginning. Han did think that it could have likely happened, and although Mara had called him paranoid, it was obvious from what Luke had said, that she felt the same way. He supposed that it really could have been simply an oversight on the part of the financial department, but then there was Jerri's disappearance, and that was pretty weird too.

"Daddy?"

Han turned slightly and felt Leia stir beside him. "Anakin?" he whispered.

"Daddy, can I come sleep with you?"

Han blinked and looked toward the door. Anakin's figure was silhouetted against the lights from the rest of the apartment.

"Anakin, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mmm-hmm." His son didn't move.

"Come on," Han propped himself up on one elbow. "Don't wake up your mother."

At this, Anakin quickly ran forward and climbed up beside him. "Uncle Luke's in trouble."

Han had no doubt that he probably would be in trouble, the Kid seemed to attract it like sugar water attracted brightly-colored insects. "No, Uncle Luke isn't in trouble; it was just a dream."

"He might not be now, but he will be." Anakin was certain, and there was no room for dismissal or doubt in his tone.

"Anakin, your Uncle Luke can take care of himself. He'll be all right." Han slipped his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. "Try not to worry about him, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

"Was the bad man in your dream, Anakin?" Leia asked quietly.

Han hadn't realized that she'd awakened.

"Yes. He and Uncle Luke were fighting and he shot Mara."

"Shot Mara?" Leia sounded alarmed.

"Yes. Will Mara be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Han soothed, reaching a hand back for Leia as he spoke to Anakin. "Go to sleep now; your Mother and I are here, okay?"

"Okay." There was a short nod from Anakin, and then he leaned back, relaxed against Han's arm. It wasn't long before Han heard the slow, easy breathing of his son and he knew that he was sleeping. But Han lay awake for a long time after that. Wondering, hoping, and praying that his family would all be all right.

* * *

Luke finished packing the last of the boxes in _Jade's Fire._ Cedrik handed him one more small crate.

"I think that's the last of them," Cedrik said.

"Thanks for your help." Luke responded and he packed the last one securely in the cargo hold. Mara would have been better about knowing where to put everything, but she'd disappeared with a mysterious glint in her eye and had told Luke that they'd better be ready to take off when she got back.

Luke surveyed the hold one last time and then satisfied that all the boxes would stay where he'd put them he turned and walked back out into the living area of the ship, and toward the door. As he neared the door he could hear voices. Skywalker thought he heard Mara's voice and he smiled, glad that he'd just finished up the cargo. He stepped down the ramp and stopped short.

"You worked fast," Mara was saying. "That's pretty good, we should be able to leave-" she looked up at Skywalker. And then smiled. "What's the matter, Skywalker? Never seen a lady with short hair before?"

Skywalker regained himself and stepped down the ramp, still not taking his eyes off of Mara. She hadn't been kidding when she'd said she was going to take care of her looks. She looked totally different. The once long hair was now chopped short to her chin. "No, I've seen short hair before, Mara, just not on you."

"That's cause I've let it grow for a while. Back when I was working for the Empire, I changed my hairstyle monthly." She smiled. "It feels pretty weird, but it'll give me a nice change. Plus if I look as different as you think I do, no one will recognize me."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Luke said slowly.

"All right," Mara smiled at Cedrik and Kilana. "Let's go ahead and board up, and we'll get out of here."

Cedrik nodded and Kilana smiled as she picked up a small bag and stepped up the ramp. Mara had knelt down and was closing down the last crate, the one she hadn't been able to finish packing before. Cedrik paused, as if to get it, but Skywalker shook his head. "Go ahead, I'll get it."

"All right." Cedrik smiled and followed Kilana in.

"Your hair looks nice, Mara." Luke said finally. "It'll just take some getting used to."

Mara secured the crate and then looked up at Skywalker. She paused a moment, reading his face, and then she smiled. "Thanks for the complement, It means a lot to me coming from you." Then she stood up, all business again. "Let's get this thing in the cargo hold and let's go. We've got a business to investigate."

* * *

Corellia. It was a vast system, six planets, and a large star, shining life-giving radiance out into the surrounding heavens. Luke sat in the co-pilot's seat of the _Jade's Fire_ and stared as the ship moved out of hyperspace. The star Corel became visible and the planets around it followed. Memories rose to the surface. It hadn't been too long ago since he had been jolted from hyperspace on the edge of the system. That remembrance brought to mind other thoughts as well, Gaeriel, her daughter, Han, Leia and the children.

Leia was whom he was coming for. Hopefully, something would be able to point him and Mara in the right direction. Luke glanced over to Mara. He was still unused to seeing her with such short hair. It had changed her appearance a lot.

Kilana stuck her head in the door. "Why did we come out of hyperspace?"

"Corellian system," Mara said without looking up. She was still busy working on the co-ordinates for the flight into Corellia.

"Won't they recognize the ship and trace you two back to it?" This time it was Cedrik who was asking the questions.

"No," Mara said. "I had it black boxed before I left Coruscant."

"You black boxed it?" Luke asked, aghast. "Mara, that's illegal."

"Yes, Skywalker. I know it's illegal, I could have just changed ID's completely, but I figured I'd use the black box again sometime. Besides, I think you seem to have forgotten that what we're doing isn't completely on the straight lines of legality either."

"I don't like it."

"No, I'm sure you don't. And I bet that you'd like it a lot less if you ended up on the wrong end of Stark's blaster, because he figures out who you are."

"Do we even know he's this dangerous?" Kilana asked quietly.

"No." Mara punched in a last command on the keypad. "We don't. But we assume the worst. That's the only safe thing to do in situations like this."

Mara pulled up the hyperspace lever. "Next stop, Corellia."

"What happens when we get there?"

"We take care of the ship; then Skywalker and I get a job at this firm. Then we do a little snooping. After that, we'll see what comes up."

Cedrik sat down in a couch behind her and glanced at Kilana. "Yeah, we see what comes up."

  
  
---


	7. Covert Practices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**Corellia, Corellian system**

"Permission to land on platform 9768-ATHX. Please be sure to check in ship and passenger ID's with the station attendant."

"No problem," Mara said lightly. "Thanks. Buckle up," she turned to the passengers behind her. "We're ready to land."

Kilana and Cedrik turned and headed to the back part of the ship, but Luke stayed in front with Mara.

"Did you have to black box it, Mara?"

Mara sighed and turned to look at Luke with an annoyed look on her face. "Skywalker, we've been over it before. I actually had a black box on this ship already, however it wasn't working and so now seemed as good a time as any to replace it. You can have a black box without actually using it you know."

"I'm aware of that," he responded. "I just don't see that it was necessary."

"Listen, we don't know a thing about this Stark fellow. I may be jumping at shadows, I hope I am. But I honestly feel that something isn't right. And if I'm right..." Mara let her voice trail off.

Luke closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Things were just too complicated anymore. "All right, Mara. I'm going to trust you on this." He turned his head and looked at her seriously. "I understand the need for caution, I'm not sure that we need this much, but you've did a lot more background study on Stark then I have. I may be the Jedi Master, but you've been trained to do this, and I think you've got those Jedi instincts too."

Mara looked a little leery. "Then you don't mind that I black boxed the ship?"

"I don't agree with it, but it is your ship, and this _was_ your idea, so it's your decision to make."

Mara raised her eyebrows slightly and then turned back to the front view port. "All right then, I guess let's go."

Luke nodded and watched Mara's hands fly over the controls as she keyed in landing sequences. He watched out the view port, noticing the swarm of life beneath on the streets of Corellia. As he watched, he felt a rough jolt beneath him and the ship eased down a second time landing a little more gently on the repulsorlifts.

I guess that's it then," Mara said, as she powered down the ship. She slipped the seat restraint off and switched off some of the buttons. She reached into a  
compartment besides her and hooked her lightsaber, Luke's old lightsaber, onto her belt. She felt Luke's eyes on her and she looked up at him. "Yes, Skywalker? You have a question?"

"Where are we headed, Mara?" Luke's eyes shifted up from her belt to hold her eyes with a level gaze. "You have a plan, I'm sure."

"Right, Skywalker, I do have. I talked to Ghent before we left Coruscant. I wish I could have brought him with us, but Karrde has him working on something for the TAB. I guess they needed the best slicer and Karrde offered Ghent. However, he was able to help me a little from where he is. He's sent Stark's trading operation a software program that they'll download into their computer system." Mara glanced at Luke, teasing him to read where she was going with this.

"A copy-CAT?" Luke asked, taking the bait.

"Good idea but that's not it." Mara said.

"A transfer program of some type then. Something that will translate the files to a computer you have?" Luke shook his head, giving up. "I don't know, Mara. I'm not the computer expert."

"Neither am I, actually." Mara said. "I do okay with them, but I'm no where near Ghent's level. He's giving Stark's computers a viral infection."

"How's that going to help us? We won't be able to slice anything off of them if the computer's are down..." Luke looked confused.

"So Jedi aren't omnipotent." Mara said but she was smiling as she said it. "It's actually pretty simple, our cover is as a computer programming firm. They'll call us, we'll go in there and we'll get rid of the viruses. According to Ghent, it should take two to three days to purge the system using normal programming techniques. However, we have bypass codes that will bypass the virus and allow us to get into the computer's mainframe, copying whatever we find on disks, and we can do this as the system purge is doing its job."

"Don't most programmers use droids, though?" Luke asked.

"Yes, which is why you brought Artoo along." Mara said.

Luke nodded. It made sense somehow. "And while Artoo collects data?"

Mara smiled, "we lounge around the break center. Talk with employees. And in general, find out anything and everything we can about this company, their employer, and see if we can find someone who might be willing to talk if we give him enough credits."

Luke nodded. "I guess you have it all figured out, Mara."

"Didn't you trust me, Skywalker?" Mara smiled. "Come on, I've got a couple of business offices rented. We'll set up our 'computer programming' company there and use the other room for our living quarters for the week."

* * *

Cedrik had to admit that Mara seemed to know exactly what she was doing. They set up the office and within hours got a call from a secretary at Urir Freight Enterprises. Mara answered and with a smile on her face told the secretary droid that they would send a couple of their people over this afternoon.

"Well, that's settled then," she said as she turned off the comm. "All right Skywalker, we see what we can find out about this business."

"What about us?" Kilana asked.

"You stay here and keep up the front of a business." Mara replied. "Keep the comlink open, and if we need you we'll call."

Cedrik nodded and watched as Luke gathered his Artoo unit and he and Mara left the building. After they had left he glanced at Kilana. She had been watching him intently, but she turned away as he looked at her.

"Kilana," he started. "I wouldn't have come had Mara not asked me."

"Don't worry about it Cedrik." Kilana said. "It doesn't matter. A foursome is better than a triangle anyway."

"Kilana-"

"Cedrik, please. I don't know how long they are going to be gone and who knows what kind of danger they could be in if it's found out that they aren't who they say they are."

"Skywalker's a Jedi." Stark said.

"I know, but even Jedi make mistakes sometimes. Listen, I need to look over these datapads. I know that Mara did, but she might have missed something."

"Okay." Cedrik stood beside the door.

He felt trapped. He should never have agreed to come. Kilana had come mainly because she wanted to be near to Skywalker and make certain that he was okay. Cedrik had seen Kilana's face fall when Mara had said that only she and Luke would go to the Enterprise. It had not been an obvious feeling and Mara and Luke were both so preoccupied that they probably had not seen it. Cedrik knew Kilana well and he could read her expressions like a book, with or without Jedi powers.

Now he felt trapped between Kilana and Skywalker. Cedrik knew that he should never have told Skywalker about Kilana's feelings for him. It had burst out unbidden and unwanted and he couldn't bring it back now, however Cedrik had noticed Luke's reserved attitude to both him and Kilana throughout the entire journey. Perhaps he had misjudged Skywalker. Perhaps Skywalker hadn't really known and perhaps when Cedrik had pointed it out was the first time Luke had seen it. If that was the case then Cedrik knew he'd probably just made a bad situation worse. Now, Skywalker would try to stay away from Kilana.

Cedrik was trapped not just in the long run but in the short run as well because as much as he wanted to go out and get some air, he knew that Kilana needed him here in case Mara called them on the Comm for help. Cedrik placed his hands on his hips and moved forward as if to say something to Kilana but then he thought better of it and with a short, repressed sigh he sat down in the chairs in the 'waiting room' of the office. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down to wait.

* * *

"Thank you," Mara smiled at the droid. "I appreciate your help, we will be able to handle it from here." The secretary droid nodded the appropriate pleasantries and left the two 'computer programmers' to their devices.

"I'll take care of Artoo," Luke offered. "You go play around and see if you can't find out something."

Mara smiled grimly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Luke said. "Com'on Artoo," he motioned to the droid. "Let's see if we can't get this sweep pulled."

The droid whirred softly and Luke turned to see if Mara needed anything else but she was already out of the room and headed off to do whatever it was that she needed to do. Luke turned back to the droid and the computer; he glanced at the instructions from Ghent and pulled up the computer diagnostics.

He hadn't done much electrical work for a while. On Tatooine he had played a lot with landspeeders and whatever he could get his hands on. During the Rebellion, he'd repaired his own X-Wing whenever he knew enough to handle it, and even after the Battle of Endor he'd played with some computers and mechanics. After he'd started the academy, though, it hadn't been a way he'd wanted to spend his free time. And because of that it had been quite a while since he'd glanced at a diagnostics for anything more technical than the planetary vid station receivers.

"Okay, Artoo," he said and pulled up his own chair beside the droid. "Let's see if this kid knows what he's doing."

Artoo whirred softly in agreement and Luke glanced over the diagnostic sweep. Virus markers beeped red from several different stations. "Okay, Artoo. If we shut down sectors 5 & Y8 we should be able to bypass securities and get into the information databanks and pull files. I'll go ahead and start the viral clearance for sectors A23 through M18 and then while that's fixing you can start copying files."

Artoo answered affirmatively and Luke after a final glance at Ghent's datapad begin searching through the screen and commands for sector shutdowns. After a few minutes he nodded to Artoo. "Okay, go ahead and see what you can pull out of there."

* * *

Mara walked swiftly down the aisle in the building nodding swiftly to a couple of the workers she passed. "Excuse me," she stopped one of them. "I'm here with the computer diagnostic team that's fixing the virus problem on the8-A34 sector computers and I really need something to drink, is there a place where-"

"Down the hall to your right." The lady told her with a smile. "Thank the Skies that you guys have got here. We've got some irate customers that are asking how on earth we get our business so messed up with a leader like Stark. It's pathetic if you ask me. We never had all this problem until he started doping in politics, now he's high profile and the business is high profile and we have all these problems." The lady rolled her eyes as if to say she had better things to do with her time then pick on trading organizations or politicians.

"Thanks," Mara said with a smile and then she turned and walked toward the mentioned room. A group of workers huddled around a pot filled with some sort of stim drink. Mara smiled at them and pouring herself a glass she picked up a newspad and settled back against the wall to listen.

"So what's the deal with her?"

"Que'ouli's a slut. Sleeps with the boss constantly, and she knew it was the quickest way to climb the ladder."

One of the workers glanced over her shoulder straight at Mara. "Hulea, you shouldn't talk about it so loud. Someone's liable to hear and then it'll be not just your neck but ours as well."

"Sorry," The lady said.

Mara raised her eyes over the paper and adjusted her position ever so slightly to see the lady who was complaining. A fairly tall human female with dark hair who Mara was certain she's seen before somewhere.

"Well, it can't be that bad." Another worker spoke up. "If everything you say is true, he'll get tired of her and toss her aside."

"Maybe," Hulea sounded doubtful. "You ought to see some of the stuff that goes on in that office of his. Senators, NRI agents... the other day we had some guy from the New Republic finance office go in and later I got orders that he was to be transferred to Yanbu."

Mara's ears perked up. Yanbu. That was where Cedrik and Kilana had been from and they had said that no one got off Yanbu and that not many people went in. But here was this lady saying that someone from the New Republic's security office- Mara's next thought was Jerri Gigel. Hadn't Leia said something about her chief finance official disappearing? Trying not to appear that she was in too much of a hurry. Mara slowly finished drinking her coffee and listened carefully to the conversation that was going on. She tossed the cup in the disposal and as she went out the door to find Skywalker, she heard one of the ladies saying 'Well, you are the boss's secretary, Hulea, you ought to know.'

A disgruntled secretary, and Stark's secretary to boot. Maybe that was where Mara had seen her before. On a newsvid or something, but at any rate. This was something important and something that could be a huge help. She'd talk to Skywalker, who would hopefully have finished copying and they'd go back to their headquarters and see if there wasn't something about this little planet no one seemed to have heard of before in these files of Stark's.

* * *

Artoo beeped and Luke leaned over the droid. "Okay, Artoo, you done?"

The droid beeped affirmatively.

"Good." Luke said. "What about the diagnostics and the viral purge? How long until they are finished?"

The droid gave a few whirs and then answered in a series of beeps and whistles. "All right, then let's finish up. Mara will be back pretty soon and she'll want to know what is going on."

"I'm already back, Skywalker." A voice from behind him spoke up. "Hurry it up Artoo. I'd like to get back to the office so I can get home before supper."

Luke was about to ask what on earth that was about and then he saw the man behind Mara. "Hello." Luke nodded cheerfully to him. "I think we're about done here. The droid here got rid of the major obstacles and set a self cleanse system going. You won't be able to use the computer system for a good fifty-four standard hours from now, but it should be clean without any problems."

"Great." The man said. "I'm the computer diagnostician. I've seen some pretty tough virus', usually I can crack through them, but this one was something else."

"It was indeed." Luke added. "I think I've only seen this a couple of other times in my entire career. It was a hard one to get rid of. It's a good thing you called us in, I think any mistakes would have dumped the system completely."

The man nodded. "That was my judgment as well. Stark doesn't like to have outside people work on his system but I didn't have the expertise for this job I'm afraid. Well, I'll let the two of you get back to your work. I assume you've already been to the personnel office for credit transfers."

Mara nodded. "Sure have."

"Thanks again, it's nice to have trustworthy firms around here." The man gave a nod and left.

Luke turned around and faced the computer. "Why do I feel really dirty all of a sudden?" He asked Mara.

Mara grinned and came up to stand behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down so her hair was tickling his neck and she whispered in his ear: "I think you just broke the code, Jedi... Isn't it fun?"

Luke was uncomfortable with Mara that close to him and so he turned around ignoring her response. "So what did you find out." He asked in a low voice.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you about here." Mara replied suddenly all business again. "Let's just finish up this sweep and get out of here. This is important. Really important. I think it's going to be a big clue. Really big."

* * *

"Yanbu?" Kilana echoed Mara a stunned expression on her face. "Why would they send this guy there?"

"That's what we're going to try to figure out." Mara answered quickly, pulling out a chair and having a seat in front of the data reader.

Kilana stood stock still for an instant and she looked at Cedrik. Cedrik shrugged almost imperceptibly and looked away. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Kilana asked Mara.

"Anything about Yanbu in the files. According to this secretary, whom one of the ladies referred to as Stark's secretary, they had a NR finance official transferred to Yanbu recently. It ought to show up in the files. That is, if Artoo was thorough."

This brought about a series of indignant beeps and whistles from the droid hooked up to the monitor. "It's okay, Artoo." Luke assured him. "I don't think Mara was doubting your ability to copy everything."

"There's four data readers-" Kilana begin. "Should we all start going through stuff?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Luke agreed. "Artoo, let's pull your files up on all of these, do you think you can do that?"

The droid beeped again. Apparently still a trifle irritated with Mara's remark.

Kilana watched Cedrik take a seat in front of one of the data readers. He looked more confident and sure than she'd seen him look for a while. She knew that this was one of his strong points. He'd been a data processor on Yanbu after all. Cedrik might not be as good a slicer as Ghent, but he knew how to make computers run, this was his playing field, he would be much happier doing this than stuck on Yavin with a bunch of Jedi. For an instant Kilana wondered why he'd stayed on Yavin so long, and then she begin to wonder at her wondering.

She pulled up a seat in front of her own data reader and began the search.

* * *

Kilana felt as though she had been in front of the reader for hours. Around the room, the four self-proclaimed slicers had been hacking passwords, and reading files. In regular sequences, one of the four would get up and get a stim drink and settle back in for another hour or so. Kilana straightened her back and leaned back in her chair stretching her spine. She got up quietly and reached for another cup of the herb tea that had kept her awake thus far this evening.

"Finding anything?" Cedrik asked as she passed back by him to go to her workstation.

"No. Nothing about Yanbu, period." Kilana replied softly.

"Same here, I think I'm going to have to start getting inventive." Cedrik said wryly.

Kilana smiled and nodded and sat back in front of her reader. There had to be something about Yanbu in the files. She hadn't tried people, and so she started running file searches on names.

 **HULEA**

>   
> **NO FILES CONSISTENT WITH THAT NAME.**   
> 

Kilana sighed. That wasn't going to get her anywhere. She thought a moment and typed another name in.

 **GIGEL, JERRI OR NEW REPUBLIC FINANCE?**

>   
> **7 DOCUMENTS FOUND. SHOW FILES?**   
> 

Yes, Kilana thought and she hit the keypad. The computer came up with a list of keypads that had almost nothing to do with anything she was looking for. She sighed again. There had to be something better than all this. She thought back to Yanbu, trying to remember something that might be used as a code word for files about the planet. She was rather surprised that a trader would set up any kind of operation on an Imperial held world. And then on a hunch she typed in Empire.

>   
> **NO DOCUMENTS FOUND.**   
> 

Try this: **GRAND MOFF IRI, DROGHEDA**

>   
> **2 DOCUMENTS FOUND. SHOW FILES?**   
> 

"Yes," she nodded.

>   
> **THIS FILE IS PASSWORD PROTECTED. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.**   
> 

"Sith," Kilana sighed. "Cedrik," she lifted her head and motioned for him to come over. "Can you come here?"

"What is it, Lana."

Kilana slightly noticed his lapse back into the old, nickname. He hadn't called her that since they'd left Corellia last time, with Mara. It felt good to have it back. "Take a look at this. I think it might be useful but I am not a slicer. I thought maybe you could give it a try."

"You may have hit the jackpot, Lana." Cedrik bent down beside her. "Okay," Immediately alert after hours of staring at a screen, Kilana watched Cedrik's fingers fly over the keyboard tying out options. He seemed happier than he had since they'd left Coruscant, and Kilana was glad of it. He'd seemed so depressed and moody on Yavin, but this was his realm, and he was good at this. He was happy doing this.

"Success," he breathed suddenly. "Here we are." He turned to the side and wrote down the combination of symbols and letters that he'd typed in to open the file. "In case we want to get in again," he told her quietly.

"What did you find, Kilana?" Mara had just gotten up to get herself a cup of the tea and she had came up behind them.

"Maybe nothing," Kilana said. "But I have a hunch it's a lot more than nothing."

> <OPEN FILE.>

Cedrik typed in and the screen blinked and the file opened.

> <GRAND MOFF IRI, DROGHEDA. REAL NAME, DASH FURTON. JOINED URIR FRIEGHT NEW REPUBLIC DATE 2/4/4.>

"What?" Kilana heard herself saying. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Looks like your Imperial Grand Moff isn't an Imperial after all," Mara said sardonically. "Skywalker, come take a look at this."

> <MORE?>

"Without doubt," Cedrik said. "If there is more to report, then let's report it."

> <TRANSFERRED TO YANBU SECTOR NEW REPUBLIC DATE 3/5/12. POSITION: YANBU COORDINATOR.>

"Is that consistent with what you know about the Imperials?" Luke asked Kilana. "They would have come on planet about three or four years ago?"

"Yes," Kilana said. "But I still don't get it. If Iri isn't an Imperial, then why is he acting like one and even more important how is he involved with Stark's company, and why does Stark have him working as an Imperial on a backworld planet?"

"Where did you work, Cedrik?" Mara asked, sitting down in front of the file and beginning to scan the contents.

"Where did I work?" Cedrik repeated slowly. "A data processing plant in Caracas, the capital city of Yanbu. It was privately owned until it was bought out about four years ago. I always assumed that it was bought out by the Imperials, but it seems maybe it might have been bought out by Urir Freight instead."

"That kind of makes sense," Luke said slowly. Kilana glanced up at him, she could see that he was deep in thought.

"So what kind of an operation is this?" Kilana asked quietly.

"I'll almost lay down money," Mara began. "That this operation doesn't have a thing to do with the Empire; nothing at all. I'll say that this Empire trick is a cover for a not so above the board operation of some sort."

"Black market sales?" Luke questioned.

"No. Nothing quite so drastic, maybe the confederation."

"Organized crime?" Kilana asked.

"Something like that," Mara replied. "And that would explain a lot. It would explain the Imperial cover. Who's going to question a legitimate government? Or at least a branch of what was a legitimate government at one time. It's a small planet; the New Republic isn't going to mess with an Imperial held world that small, at least not in all likely-hood. That in and of its self is a good cover as long as they don't cause a commotion. I'd also be willing to bet that Stark has his eye on a lot more than just organized crime. Say for instance the Chief of Staff position?"

"But why not go for it through legal channels? Why risk being caught? It would be so much easier to gain this recognition through the trade board, and these visits to university political groups, and the donations to planets. Why is he working so hard to discredit Leia? That won't just get him the CoS position, but it will destroy her political career, her reputation, and whatever chance her family might have at political ambitions. Why bother?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, Cedrik."

"Maybe just for the thrill and the risk that he might be found out. Some people prefer to work that way." Mara said with a sigh. "Let's see what else we can find out here. My gut level feeling is that we won't find much more. It's pretty sloppy to leave even this information on a company-accessed computer."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Keep at it, I'm going to go back to my terminal and see if I can find anything else. It looks like your hunches might be right, Mara. Paranoid or not."

"Yeah," she replied grimly. "It looks like I was."

* * *

Stark sat back in his chair, aboard his private vessel. He turned slightly as a crewman came into the room.

"Yes?"

"We're on our way to Coruscant, sir. After you do your interview there we will head for Yanbu. Que'ouli's ship made a successful jump to lightspeed ahead of us and she will be on Yanbu by the time we get there. Gigel should be there when we are waiting for him."

"Very good. Anything else?"

"We've got some more data on the Riu lady." The crewman looked a little nervous. "I do not know all the details but I'll send up the investigator. He did say that Riu was last seen on Coruscant with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and the trader Mara Jade." The crewman swallowed rather visibly. Stark's body had tensed almost imperceptibly at the mention of Skywalker, but imperceptibly meant there was something wrong and the young man really didn't want to be on the list of employees that disappeared on an assignment to Coruscants' underworld. He continued rather quickly.

"The three of them, plus Riu's companion from Yanbu, were seen leaving the planet on a ship. It appears that the ship was headed to the Corellian sector, but it hasn't shown up again and it would have had more then enough time to arrive there by now."

"Interesting." Stark said. "Have our investigator begin a port by port investigation of anywhere the ship could have went from its last known vectors and then have him report to me. I want to find that ship."

"Yes, sir."

"Also have the captain secure me a channel. I want to call Yanbu. I need to talk to both Furton and Que'ouli."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Luke sighed and stretched his back. Mara glanced up from her data reader beside him and gazed at him with a smile. Kilana had finished and Mara had sent her and Cedrik out to get them all some refreshments. They'd been at the data readers for close to five hours and they were all getting tired and a little cross. Although Cedrik was obviously used to sitting in front of data readers, anyone who was a data processor would have to be; Kilana had become antsy and frankly, Mara couldn't blame her. It was tiring to stare at a screen for hours on end. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, still not entirely used to having her hair so short and watched Luke for a second. He looked up and caught her gaze.

"Tired?"

"Frustrated." Luke corrected. "I've been through all of these files and there was no other mention of Stark."

"Isn't frustration of the dark side?" Mara questioned.

Luke was about to retort that frustration was not of the dark side or else all Jedi would be dark Jedi at one time or another but then he looked at Mara's face and realized she was joking. He smiled wryly. "Sometimes I think it ought to be."

Mara stood and came over to him, reading quietly over his shoulder. "You're right, nothing." She sighed, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well, we were probably lucky to find what we did." She began massaging his shoulders gently.

"Yeah, so what now?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know that." Mara said. "Obviously Urir has some sort of operation on Yanbu. I'm willing to bet that it's an organized crime group. I'm also willing to bet that we don't know the entire picture. And also that we're not going to find much else here on Corellia."

"You do realize what you are saying, don't you?" Luke asked her, turning around in the chair and gazing straight at her.

"Yes. I think Yanbu's the only way we're going to find anything else."

Luke frowned. "I'm not sure that I like that option, Mara. If Stark decides to visit Yanbu while we're there, what's to keep him from finding out that we're there? For that matter, this isn't like Corellia, there aren't tons of ships that go in and out everyday, and we can't just slip in unnoticed. Even if these aren't Imperials, and even if they aren't as well trained as Imperials, they are going to know when a ship flies into their system."

"I know," Mara said. "But come on, Skywalker, we've worked under more adverse conditions before. Surely, between our disguises and the black boxed ship, we can make it in there." She scrutinized his face. "Listen, you are a Jedi, surely you can get us in there without them realizing it."

Luke sighed. "Yes, I suppose I can."

"What's wrong with you, Skywalker? Have you suddenly decided you don't want to be a Jedi?"

"Huh?" Luke said not real sure where that question had come from. Yes, he wasn't sure that he should use his Jedi powers as much as he had recently, but that wasn't the same thing as not being a Jedi. He chose to ignore the question, and not giving Mara a chance to clarify her thoughts, he went on. "What about Kilana, Mara? I'm not sure she's ready to go back there yet."

Something in Mara's face changed. She straightened up, and away from him a little. "She'll live, Skywalker."

"Her mother lived there, died there-"

"Well at least she knew her mother." Mara said crisply. "Are we going in or not?"

Luke wanted to address the obvious pain behind Mara's last statement, but looking at her face he decided to let it be for the moment. "We can leave tomorrow, you are right about the Jedi stuff. If you can get us through the asteroid field, I'll make sure that no one realizes why we are there, or that we shouldn't be there.

"Okay," Mara said with an almost grateful look in her eyes. "I guess we can tell Cedrik and Kilana when they get back."

* * *

Sitting in the navigator's seat, Luke could feel Mara's tension as they neared the asteroid field. Luke sat quietly, reaching out through the Force for any sign that they had been sighted. He felt nothing and yet he couldn't relax because they were just barely in the range of the planetary sensors, and as they were on the outside of the asteroid field they could easily be mistaken for a large asteroid.

"What's up?" Mara asked tersely, still concentrating on her flying.

"Nothing yet, in some ways this may be easier because of the asteroids, until we are actually inside the asteroid field, Jade's Fire is small enough and fast enough that we'll probably pass for one of the asteroids." Luke told her. "There's a lot of metallic frequencies out there, it's screwing our sensors it has to be doing the same to theirs."

"Unless they've figured out some way around it." Mara replied. "Don't slack off, Luke, we've only just begun."

"I know." Luke said quietly. "At this point they show no signs of seeing us. And it's too far away for a really thorough exam, but I'd say that it's not too far off target to say that we're safe for the time being."

"And I'd like to stay that way." Mara said. "So what's the plan, Skywalker? Should we try to go in under false pretenses, a trader or something, or should we try to slip in without them seeing us at all."

Luke sighed. "I wish we knew how good these people are at their jobs."

"It's going to be hard to convince them that you are a normal trader, just wanting to put down goods." Cedrik said quietly from the door of the cockpit. "This planet sees few traders, and unless you are planning on going in as one of Stark's people, which provides another whole set of problems, I'd say it's doubtful you could succeed."

"You forget we have a Jedi here," Mara said. "They can make all the problems go away."

Beside her she felt Luke falter slightly, and she frowned pretending to concentrate a little harder on the panel in front of her.

"True," Cedrik said. "But I still think it would be better if they didn't know we were here."

"He has a point," Luke said quietly. "As long as they don't know that we're here, we won't have to pretend nearly as much as we would if they thought we were employees under Stark."

Mara nodded. "I agree. All right, Cedrik, if you would take that top gun and blast off some asteroids, Kilana can maybe help you, I'll concentrate on the flying, and Luke, you make sure that they don't notice us."

Cedrik nodded. "All right, sounds good, I'll get Kilana."

"And if I can't do that?" Luke asked as Cedrik left.

"Well, then we'll try plan number two." Mara said. She waited a few minutes before bringing the ship around to position.

"We're in place." Cedrik said through the comm.

"All right, farm boy. This is it."

Luke nodded grimly and reached out with the Force. First disguising the ship only as an asteroid. As they moved closer into the area, Luke could begin sensing the watch guards and then the minds of the star destroyer's crew. He again worked with their thoughts allowing them to believe it was only a wild asteroid. As they moved through the asteroid field and arrived on the other side, Luke dimly heard Mara congratulate Cedrik and Kilana. And with some difficulty, Luke managed to cloak the entire ship as nothing more than normal traffic, and concentrating on he crew of the star destroyer in particular he managed to revert their thoughts from it completely.

"Luke?"

Mara's voice brought him out of his scrutiny. He glanced up at her, and she was smiling a little. "I thought you were going to spend the entire time on Yanbu in communication with the enemy."

He looked around and realized that they had landed the ship and were in a forest. He glanced up at Mara. "Sorry." He murmured, slightly embarrassed that he had  
been so engrossed in his job that he hadn't realized they'd landed.

"Don't worry about it, Jedi." Mara said softly. "I gave you the difficult part. Come on, we're going to set up a camp site and then Cedrik said he'd lead us into the town."

"Then what?"

"Then we find out where the Imperial headquarters are and we infiltrate them. Should be just like old times, eh?"

Luke nodded slowly and rose out of his seat. "Just like old times."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mara, Luke, Artoo, Cedrik, and Kilana sat in a semi circle discussing their plans for infiltrating the base. Cedrik had told them everything he could remember about the security from when he had managed to escape.

"The troops are pretty raw." Cedrik said quietly. "Half the Stormtroopers I passed were asleep on duty."

"So if we need to get into the base, we can?" Mara asked.

"I'd say that we could handle it. Especially with a Jedi and sleepy soldiers." Cedrik smiled.

"What about this data plant where you worked?" Luke asked Cedrik. "If it was bought up by the Empire, that may mean that it was in actuality bought by Urir Freight. If it was, the answers that we're looking for, may be in there instead of at the Empire's base."

"Security there was basically electrical and computers, a few guard droids that roamed the floors. For the most part, there was maybe one or two of them per floor and those floors were huge. I don't think they would pose any real threat. The difficult stuff is the computer security program."

"How difficult is it?" Mara asked, wishing suddenly that they'd kidnapped Ghent from Karrde and brought him along with them. Slicing files out of an already arranged computer shutdown on Coruscant hadn't been difficult, but Ghent had prearranged everything. This was totally different. Mara was no slicer. She was fair at computer work, but she wasn't perfect, and one mistake here could cost her or her companions their lives.

"To the common person, it would be nearly impossible. To an excellent slicer like Ghent, it would pose a challenge, but to someone who has worked the system, it's no different then reading a datapad."

"You worked on the security systems?" Luke asked.

Cedrik nodded grimly. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't be surprised that they haven't changed things around a bit, but more then even just working on the old programs I know the people who created the programs. They were all friends of mine, more then likely I'll be able to tell you what changes they might have made. And with just a little bit of luck, we should have no problem entering the facility without anyone knowing that we are there."

There is no such thing as luck, the words ran uncalled for and unwanted through Luke's mind.

"Then you and Kilana can go with us tonight," Mara said. "I say we try your old workplace first, if our theories are correct, we may not have to touch the Imperials. And as far as I'm concerned, the further away we are from them, the better."

Luke nodded his head. "I agree. Nothing like revenge for a uncalled for layoff."

Cedrik smiled ruefully. "Most people go home around dark."

"Then we should get some rest," Mara said. "We'll leave the campsite around the eleventh hour."

  
  
---


	8. Credit Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**YANBU, OUTER RIM  
FREIGHT COMPANY LANDING FIELD 03:56**

Que'ouli stepped out of the ship and walked quickly across the landing field to where a transport was waiting for her.

"Que'ouli." A tall human woman with dark, dark hair stood at the edge of the landing field. "My name is Justina Iigoli, and I'm glad you are here. I trust that Stark will be coming shortly behind you?"

"That was the plan at the time of my departure." Que'ouli said quickly. She stood up a little straighter even though it really didn't seem to do any good she was still a full 7 centimeters shorter than the lady beside her. It had the unnerving effect of making her feel insignificant next to the planetary welcoming committee. Perhaps that was why Stark had put the lady in charge.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Que'ouli returned the formal greetings and then added. "Stark has mentioned how well you have taken care of this operation."

If Que'ouli had hoped that the flattery would set Iigoli off guard, she was wrong. The lady simply smiled a chilly smile and nodded. "This way please, Que'ouli, we'll stop by the headquarters first."

Que'ouli forced herself to smile at the lady and she stepped into the transport. As far as Que'ouli knew, Iigoli had absolutely no idea why Stark was coming to the planet. If Que'ouli had been in Iigoli's shoes she would have been trying to ask question and get the reason out of her. However Iigoli seemed to be taking no interest whatsoever and it could even be said that she was indifferent.

"We've set you up in the top floor of the building. Your office is close to Stark's and you have access to all of the main files and probably the highly classified too. I don't know if you have the access codes for those, but whatever you have, you will be able to access here on Yanbu. We hope that your stay will be comfortable."

Que'ouli nodded. "I'm certain that everything will be fine."

  


* * *

 **KAKAROB FOREST 05:23**

Cedrik sat down on a rock nearby. It was strange to be back on Yanbu after all the trouble he and Kilana had taken to get off of the planet. He could tell that Kilana was remembering her childhood and as much as Cedrik wished he could take her in his arms and soothe away bad memories, he couldn't. Or rather he wouldn't. He'd leave that duty to Skywalker, if he wanted it. Kilana would prefer having Skywalker soothe away her tears anyway. He sighed.

"All right, Cedrik." A voice came beside him. And he glanced over as Mara Jade sat down. Her hair just brushed her cheek and she pushed it back behind her ear as she turned to him. "You know this planet better than any of us, so I need to talk to you. I need to know how far it is to Urir Freight from here. And I need to know where the closest Imperial garrison is stationed. Actually if you know where more than one is that would be great too. Skywalker and I have discussed some things and we've decided that we'll all got to the company headquarters tonight. You and Kilana know the building and the surroundings and we could use that. You know the security and you know the computer programming and so hopefully you can slice out the financial records, while Luke and I work on slicing out anything we can find about the Imperial connections."

Mara smiled grimly. "It's not going to be easy, but Luke's been working with Artoo and I think we've got some computer processing data, possible passwords and some employee ID numbers."

"What will Kilana do?"

"She'll be with you I guess," Mara said as though she hadn't really thought about it. "I thought she could help shield you from the security cams using the Force. It would be good practice for her."

"And I'm getting financial records?"

"Yep. I want to know how much money the company made, and I want every single credit accounted for. If this is an organized crime organization, then there's going to be some things that show up in the records."

"All right then."

"Good. We'll leave here a little before midnight, we'd like to be into the complex by then. Get some rest."

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPANY 12:00**

Midnight. It was the hour of the night that had always frightened Kilana the most as a child. It was the hour when demons and goblins came out, Monsters that slept in her closet or under her bed. She had grown up since those nightmares, but tonight she felt old fears returning. The moon was an eerie color. It was normally pinkish in color to begin with, but tonight it was red. Almost blood red and it seemed to cast an almost eerily prophetic glow over the entire forest, as well as the off white building that housed Urir Freight Enterprise. Pushing back the irrational fear in her stomach and telling herself that 'for the Jedi there is no fear', she placed a hand on her lightsaber and moved up so she could be closer to Skywalker and Mara.

She stopped for a second as she looked at the two in the eerie light. Mara stood peering out from behind a huge rock, keeping an eye on the progress Cedrik was making across the courtyard below. Skywalker stood directly behind her, hand on his lightsaber and the other one on Mara's shoulder. For a second Kilana realized that the two made a wonderful team, then there was a split second of irrational jealousy and then Kilana took another good look at the pair. Bathed in the blood red moonlight, Mara's hair looked more red than usual and it looked almost like blood on her neck. Kilana frowned and moved quickly toward Master Skywalker. The light was effecting her, she told herself calmly. Imagining things that she should never have imagined.

A whistle came over the unnaturally quiet night, the whistle of a Koodarop. A bird that was native to Yanbu and the whistle that Kilana had heard all her life. But tonight, it was an unnatural whistle, for the Koodarop rarely called this late. Cedrik had arranged for that to be their symbol and now as Skywalker heard it he moved forward and motioning to Mara and Kilana they headed down towards the complex.

Within a few moments they were inside, for by the time they had reached the complex, Cedrik had the side door opened and had turned off the security cams for the hallway. Skywalker stepped up to Cedrik and after a short conferring with him; Master Skywalker motioned for Mara to follow him.

Kilana quickly separated from Mara and looked at Cedrik. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him down the hall. She did so, following him through a maze of hallways until they reached a door. A sign in basic proclaimed it 'financial office: Employees only beyond this point.' Cedrik gave her a half smile and ran the card through the lock. The door beeped and slid open quickly. Kilana glanced down the hall and then followed Cedrik in.

"Kilana," he asked. "What next?"

"We're supposed to pull up any financial reports for the last year. Find out how much money was made and where it went."

"I guess that's my job," he said grimly.

"You're the computer person." Kilana retorted.

Cedrik moved to a terminal and was soon engrossed in finding the correct reports. Kilana kept up their disguises using the force, but it was not very long until she grew weary. She was still new with this Force stuff and her endurance was not very good. Sensing no one around, she walked over to one of the computers and began fooling with it. As she switched the screen on, it came  
up with one word on it.

> <Open?>

"Why not?" she said quietly, but before she could hit anything to open it, the screen switched. She blinked. "Cedrik?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just switched on the screen and this came up. Then I did nothing and it changed by itself."

"It's networked." Cedrik said.

"Networked?"

"Connected, to my computer. I changed screens and therefore yours did too."

"Oh," Kilana stood and walked over to where Cedrik was. "What are you opening?"

He shrugged. "I have a copy of the financial reports."

"Then shouldn't we be going?"

"I found something I wanted to look at."

Kilana glanced at the screen.

> <File name: FAMILY, STARK>

"If these are the names of Stark's relatives it could give us some more people to take a look at, assuming that we find something in here, or that Skywalker and Jade find something in their files. If so, we might want to question these people. I'm thinking that we should make a copy."

"Well, then, do it. And let's go," Kilana replied.

Cedrik nodded grimly and hit a key.

* * *

 **FRIEGHT COMPOUND, FIFTH FLOOR 12:15**

Mara glanced down the hallway and watched Skywalker slip deftly into his cover. The Force disguise accented his already disguised appearance and was mostly to keep people from noticing things on the security cams. It allowed him the luxury of walking right down the middle of the hall and leaving no memorable impression on any of the workers. This late at night, Cedrik had said that there should not be many, Mara thought. But there were still some guards, and there were always the nighttime janitors. All of them would see only what they wanted to see, which was what Skywalker wanted them to see. Perhaps it would be only a shadow that they thought moved, perhaps it would be another guard or janitor. Whatever there particular case, Skywalker would do little but play on their own thoughts and enhance them. There were some things Jedi were good at, she thought wryly. And being low profile was one of them.

She glanced into the room. There were no guards that she could see, but she wasn't going to take a chance. Pulling her blaster from her side, she inched slowly toward the desk. As she did so she kept her feelings open, trying to sense anyone that might come this way. The monitor sat blank on the desk. And with a final glance around the room she laid the blaster on the desk and bent over the monitor.

The computer was obviously on, there was a rainbow of blinking lights, but the monitor was blank. She groped and frowned. There was nothing that she could feel that might turn it on. She glanced upward at a small red light above her head and realized suddenly that she and Skywalker had forgotten one minor detail. The security cams were still on. While Skywalker had enhanced his appearance through the Force for exactly that reason, they had forgotten to do anything with the one in this room and she hadn't been drawing on the Force to disguise her. In a moment she had concentrated all of her Force sense onto the cam and within a second the blinking light had stopped.

Mara frowned. This wasn't going to be good; Skywalker would have hidden them through the lobby. But if the night watch paid very much attention to the inner security cams at all, they would have seen her. If she was really lucky, whoever was on post wasn't paying that much attention. After all who would have expected anyone to get by the ones at the lobby and the front gate? Of course, they weren't counting on Jedi breaking and entering, or on those Jedi having an inside man who knew what the security codes for those gates were. Mara sighed inwardly, it would be lucky if they weren't paying attention to the inside cams, but Mara wasn't going to count on it. She'd been unlucky, a few too many times.

She stopped her flow of thoughts and turned her full attention to the task at hand. She didn't know how much time she might have if someone had been paying attention.

Still finding no way to turn on the monitor, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt and switched it on, illuminating the room in the bluish light. The lightsaber cast long shadows across the furniture in the room, turning regular office furnishings into ghastly monsters. She held the lightsaber over the computer and found the switch easily.

"Of course it would be at the very back," she murmured annoyed.

The monitor beeped to life and Mara quickly turned off the lightsaber.

> <ACTIVATE BY VOICE OF KEYPAD?_ PLEASE PRESS V OR K_>

"Keypad." Mara muttered to herself as she typed in her response. "I don't want to have to speak loud enough for the stupid computer to hear me." The machine whirred in reply and the next command flashed onto the screen.

> <PLEASE ENTER YOUR EMPLOYEE CODE>

Mara held her breath and typed in the numbers that she and Skywalker had derived from Artoo's databases before they had left Jade's Fire.

> <56998-87-45366-21>

The computer whirred thoughtfully for a second and then flashed new words across the screen.

> <FILE NAME?>

This one Mara wasn't certain of, but with steady fingers she quickly typed.

> <RUN FILE SEARCH: QUE WUSI?>

The computer whirred again and a slight noise outside in the hall made Mara turn around and glance at the door. Footsteps passed down the hall and with a silent sigh of relief, she turned back.

> <NO DATABANKS FOUND>

Mara frowned and typed in:

> <RUN FILE SEARCH: WUSI, QUE>

This time the response was much quicker.

> <ONE DATABANK AVAILABLE. OPEN?>

"You bet, I want to open it." Mara said quickly and typed in her response. The computer beeped softly and the screen cleared for a second to come up again.

> <PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD_>

"Yuck," she whispered. "I might have known that was too easy." She thought quickly and with rapid fingers she punched the commands into the keypad.

> <OVERRIDE SECURITY PASSWORD. AUTHORIZATION CODE ALPHA-324-56-001245 KEYWORD TRUSTNO1>

The computer seemed to consider this command and then hummed and the screen cleared and came up again, this time filling with numbers and digits and within a few minutes a file menu.

Mara let out her breath slowly, hardly realizing that she'd been holding it. "All right," she whispered. "What do we have here?"

There were several files, most of which appeared to be coded as far as reference to what they contained. Mara wished that she'd made Ghent come with them. Or even that financial slicer that worked in Organa Solo's office. Gorf had practiced stuff like this and she'd heard him bragging that he'd cracked the NRI security codes and read top coded files on some of the leaders of the NR. And somehow, from seeing the kid in action, she had no doubt that he had. She'd often wondered what the NR might have written up about Solo or Skywalker or even herself. Now as she stared at the files she was absolutely certain that this would be like breaking into a child's toy box compared to NR files. However, that wasn't going to help her much at the moment.

  


> <QUE CREDIT DATA  
> BLOOD LINE  
> QUE'OULI WORK  
> PHEONIX BRIDGE>

As Mara stared at the uncomprehendable file names, she knew that she needed to hurry. Whatever it was Skywalker was doing, he'd be done pretty quick and back to check up on her. When he came back she needed to be done. She looked over the list and made a flash decision. Most of the files seemed to have something to do with the Ithorian's credit lines except for one. She typed in the name.

> <OPEN PHOENIX BRIDGE>

The computer whirred and responded sharply.

> <PLEASE ENTER BYPASS CODE>

Sith, Mara thought. They've got these files wired tighter than a Super Star Destroyer has. These were Stark's private files, Files that no one would have access to except for him, what type of codes would he use? She closed her eyes for a second and tried to capture the general feeling of the room.

Then it hit her; she opened her eyes and without a second thought quickly punched in the code. The computer buzzed a moment and then it flashed up.

"Yes," Mara thought to herself. Mara's eyes flew over the screen, taking in everything that might be of any interest. She pulled the disc from her flight suit and slipped it into the computer and punched the codes to copy the information.

> <COPY EVERYTHING?>

"Yes, you stupid machine," she scrowled. She was running out of time. It was then that she sensed it. There was someone coming toward the room and they seemed very determined on making it here. She glanced back at the screen.

> <78% COPIED>

She picked up her blaster from the table beside her and looked anxiously at the monitor. She couldn't hide and leave the screen obviously on, but if she stood here she would definitely be caught. She reached out with the Force and sensed that whoever was there, was young and inexperienced and wasn't really sure what she would do if she actually encountered an intruder. Which unfortunately, could make her even more dangerous, Mara realized. She might shoot first and ask questions later.

> <92% COPIED>

Mara tapped a finger anxiously on the desk. And the computer blinked and beeped softly.

> <FILES COPIED>

Mara slid the disk out of the holder and slipped it into her pocket and was going to exit the file and flip off the monitor when a voice sounded behind her.

"Stop! Right there!"

Mara switched the knob on her blaster to stun and quietly and slowly turned around, her hands in the air.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Mara looked her invader over. It was a young Twi'lek, but more than that, it wasn't just any young Twi'lek. Mara recognized her immediately. It was Stark's lover, and just what she was doing on night guards duty was beyond Mara, but this might work. Something about her seemed that she didn't really know what was going on.

"I don't think that really matters. Listen, Que'ouli-"

"How did you know my name?" The brain-tails twitched and the eyes narrowed.

"I've seen you on the vids and I've heard your name mentioned once or twice." Mara answered non-committed. There was no reason for Que'ouli to know that Mara hadn't received her name from the vids but rather from a New Republic brief on the new head of the TAB.

"Stark said he wasn't going to put out my name on the vids." Her eyes narrowed more.

"He must have lied to you about that as well." Mara said, since Que'ouli was obviously irritated that her name was on the vids, it would play right into Mara's hands, and Mara wasn't hesitant to use the cards dealt to her.

"What do you mean he must have lied to me about that also?" Que'ouli frowned, but she didn't lower her weapon.

"Listen, Que'ouli," Mara begin, seeing Skywalker in the doorway, blaster in his hand as well. "I know that you have a very intimate relationship with your boss and I suppose that you are probably just in it for the money and for the prestige. Which will of course be good until he finds someone else to manipulate, but of course, by then, you'll have probably found someone else too. I also know that you happened to move up in his company very quickly. Probably that intimate relationship did it, too."

Que'ouli's cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm a hard worker and I-"

"Right, And all of us are. Listen, I'm a woman too, Que'ouli, believe me. I know how it works. But, of course you probably know when Stark's lying to you and when he isn't, so I'm wasting my breath."

 _Skywalker, are there any others out there?_ Mara sent across the room.

"Of course I do." Que'ouli exclaimed, raising the blaster to accentuate her point. "I don't have to listen to this, come on. Put your gun down and we're going to the security room."

"Yeah, you know," Mara continued. "I'd get mad if my lover lied to me that much. I mean about the credit stuff and about the right of his to become Chief of State and about whether he loved me or not."

Que'ouli's eyes narrowed again. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid." Mara said calmly setting her blaster on the table. It wouldn't matter, there was still her favorite wrist blaster. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The Que Wusi stuff. I mean the whole galaxy's in an uproar. We know it was planted. I mean come on, Organa Solo has been against Imperials for decades and then she goes and accepts money from one? Get real! Of course you must have known that it was a fake."

"A fake?"

Mara watched Skywalker switch positions in the door, still holding the blaster toward Que'ouli. It was more than likely set on stun. "Yes, a fake. That the money was from Stark all along and it was just made to look like it was from a Que Wusi."

"Of course I knew that." Que'ouli said. "Stark tells me everything. Come on we're going."

"Sure," Mara came lazily forward. "So I suppose if the money was from Stark, he would have been the one to make it look like an Imperial." Mara continued her conversational tone as she walked past Que'ouli, with her hands in front, she slipped off her wrist blaster and set it to stun.

Que'ouli was suspicious and as Mara turned around Que'ouli reacted quickly, but not nearly quickly enough. Mara was too close and too fast. She wrestled the blaster from Que'ouli's grasp and trained the small one on her.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Mara whispered. "Now, unless you care to die, I suggest you keep very, very, quiet, because I've killed people before and I'm not opposed to doing it again." Mara nodded toward the door. "You ready?" She asked Luke. Que'ouli saw him and managed a tiny gasp. "I know, you didn't see him or hear him come up behind you. He's had special training in those areas." Mara smiled grimly. "I can't tell you want to do, Ms. Que'ouli, but if I were you, there's a file still open on that computer that I would take a very good look at. Do you really know who you're allied with, Que'ouli? Because I think you could be sleeping with the enemy."

Que'ouli tried to slip her comlink up enough to use it and Mara fired a stun blast towards her. "I really didn't want to do that, but you are being difficult."

"What did you find out?" Skywalker had came up beside her and he now whispered quietly in her ear.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it, but I think your hypothesis will prove correct. Where's Cedrik and Kilana?"

"I hope that they're out already, but if they're not we'll have to wait on them. How long will the stun last?" Skywalker asked her.

"It's not as powerful as some stun blasts," Mara replied as they turned out into the hall. "It'll be about forty-five minutes. She'll have plenty of time to look over those files though. Unless someone finds her before then, but I seriously doubt it."

Luke nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "Do you think she'll tell Stark that we were here?"

"No," Mara said. "I honestly don't. I can't tell you why I think so, but I don't think she will. I think she'll realize that she's been led astray. And if she  
does, I'm not sure what will happen to her, but I don't think anyone will find out."

Luke nodded. "And if she does decide to tell, how long before they start looking for us?"

Mara looked at him grimly. "Less than an hour."

* * *

 **KAKAROB FOREST, JADE'S FIRE 13:00**

Kilana sat down in front of one of the ship's data readers. They had left the compound and headed back to the ship without Mara and Luke. Kilana had felt guilty about doing so, but Cedrik had told her that had been Skywalker's commands. And Kilana understood in a way. If Mara and Luke got caught, then there would always be her and Cedrik, to get the information back to Coruscant. Or on a more cheerful note, if Luke and Mara needed to leave in a hurry, the ship would be ready when they got back. Besides, Cedrik had added, who knew how much longer Skywalker and Jade would be? And they were more likely to get caught if Kilana and himself were hanging around the building.

Now Kilana stretched out her weary legs, and opened the file on Stark's family. Cedrik had told her that he would be in the cockpit, watching sensors and ready to start up the ship on a moments notice. Having nothing better to do, Kilana had decided that she would take a look at some of the information they had dug out on their evening's adventure.

> <INFORMATION IN THESE FILES IS PASSWORD PROTECTED. PLEASE TYPE IN PASSWORD_>

Kilana sighed and looking at a note beside her, she typed in the override code that Mara had given her earlier.

> <OPENING FILE>

A slight whirring from the computer followed and then the file opened. Kilana pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and started reading. Most of the file consisted of names that Kilana had never heard of. Most of them did not appear to be actual blood relatives but instead contacts of Stark's. Kilana continued reading, and finally getting tired, she began scanning the file for anything interesting. A name caught her eye and she scanned back up, reading and her heart stopped. She blinked a couple of times and then read the sentences following. And finally-

"Cedrik?"

"What is it, Lana?" Cedrik entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Cedrik." Kilana began hardly knowing what to say. "Cedrik. Our names are on here."

"What?" Cedrik started reading over her shoulder.

"Stark knows about our escape. But Cedrik, that's not what's really worried me."

"What else?" Cedrik looked at her darkly.

"Cedrik, my mother's name is on here. And Padraic Riu."

"Padraic?" Cedrik said. "Is that-"

"My father." Kilana said softly. "I'll never forget hearing my mother talk about him. Why-how would Stark know my father's name? I can understand why our names are on there Cedrik. We blasted off this planet. When they tracked the ship code and whom it was registered to, of course they were going to know who it was. I can understand why my mother's name is on here, in a way. She was my mother. And they may have been looking for her, realized she was dead, and not know how to contact me. But why my father, Cedrik? And more than that, actually, why any of us? Why on this file? Us being on Stark's computer system I can understand and it does even make sense that we would be. But this is a file of his family."

"What are his family names?"

"I don't know Cedrik. In actuality, this doesn't even seem like blood relatives. It seems instead like a list of contacts. Except that the heading where my parents are is a different heading than any others."

Cedrik frowned and bent over the keypad, scanning down the file and reading as he went. "You're right." He stared at the screen for a while longer and then said softly. "How much do you know about your parents, Kilana? How much did your mother tell you?"

"I thought at one time, she was very open with me, but I'm beginning to wonder."

"Those datapads your mother gave you." Cedrik said. "Do you have them with you, Lana?"

"Yes. They're in my bag."

"I think you better get them out, sweetheart." Cedrik said very distractedly.

Kilana ignored the 'sweetheart' for the moment and looking at Cedrik's face she nodded. "I'll bring them in here."

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND, FIRST FLOOR 13:00**

Skywalker watched the security cams carefully measuring their distance from the doors. Mind tricks were easy on humans, and impossible on machines, which made him a little worried. He half wished he'd told Kilana and Cedrik to wait for them. But he now glanced out at the lobby and seeing no one there, motioned to Mara.

"Wait, Skywalker."

"What?" He asked her in a whisper. "What do you need?"

"I just thought of something we didn't run through the computers."

"What's that?"

"Leia's name. We didn't check for anything concerning the Chief of State or Stark's own political ambitions. We've got a lot of information here, Luke, but we don't have a motive, and if it comes down to our word against his. We're going to need everything we have, and a motive, and proof. I'm just not sure we have all of that."

"Are you suggesting we go back up there and search for more things with a stunned employee whose loyalty to Stark is probably unquestionable on the floor?"

"No. We can find another office, and preferably one on a lower level." Mara hissed. "Listen, I should have thought of it sooner. I'm sorry. But even if I had of, we might still be having to do it over a stunned employee."

"Point." Luke conceded reluctantly. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to take Mara and leave, but he knew she was right. And if Stark ever suspected that they were on to him or had gotten anything, files would be erased, deleted and forged before anyone had a chance to do anything with them. Mara was right. They had no choice. He turned around and smiled ruefully at Mara. "Here we go again."

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND, FIFTH FLOOR 13:30**

Que'ouli woke up from the stun blast with dizziness and a headache. Drowsy she wondered what had happened and then it came back to her. The redhead and the man behind her, and then the lady had shot her. Que'ouli moaned. Stun blasts took nearly two hours to wear off and if the couple had been smart they would be long gone by now.

As she lay on the floor in the office, Que'ouli began to piece together what had happened. She remembered the lady. Short red hair, she'd obviously been hacking through the computer's systems and who knows what she had found. Que'ouli rolled over. And frowned again. What had the lady told her right before Que'ouli had gone to call security? "I can't tell you want to do, Ms. Que'ouli, but if I were you, there's a file still open on that computer that I would take a very good look at. Do you really know who you're allied with, Que'ouli? Because I think you could be sleeping with the enemy."

Sleeping with the enemy. What had she been talking about? Que'ouli glanced over at the computer, realizing that the monitor was still on. She rose slowly, very slowly because she was still dizzy and then she sat down in the seat in front of the monitor.

> <FILE COPIED. TRANSFER SUCCESSFUL>

Que'ouli grimaced. Whatever they had been looking for, they had not only found, but had made a copy of. She could be stuck in deep space if what these two had pulled out was worth anything at all. However, Que'ouli thought, something else had been going on for no one had alerted security, and it shouldn't have been her that had found the lady. Que'ouli had came back to the office because she couldn't sleep and she wanted to call Stark, however when she had went to enter her office she had seen the red head hunched over her monitor and had froze up. She hadn't been trained in how to deal with thieves.

Now she brought up the file wondering what had been so important. It was level 5 file, something she didn't have security into and she knew she shouldn't be looking at it. But something made her continue. Perhaps she just wanted to debunk the accusations that this lady had made; or, Que'ouli thought a trifle nervously, perhaps she believed the accusations.

> <FILE NAME: PHEONIX BRIDGE. OPERATION PHOENIX. TRANFER ^587.000.000 CREDITS TO ACCOUNT NUMBER #34-8976-45T CORUSCANT BANK. ORDERS TO TAKE CARE OF ORGANA SOLO WILL BE FULLFILLED BY 07/86/12 NEW REPUBLIC DATE. PHASE THREE OF OPERATION PHOENIX WILL THEN BE TRANSFERRED AND TAKEN OUT>

The next part of the file was long and boring. Outlines of some sort of campaign scheme which was nothing new to Que'ouli. Stark had long said that he wanted to campaign for president of the New Republic. Then something caught her attention and held it.

> <QUE'OULI WILL BE EXPENDABLE BY THIS POINT AND  
> PLANS TO MOVE IN ON SKYWALKER WILL BE FULFILLED>

Que'ouli stopped and reread the sentence. EXPENDABLE. She stared at the screen as though wanting the words to change. Was the lady right? Had Stark been lying to her this entire time? Using her to perpetuate some greater plot? She reread. 'Plans to move in on Skywalker will be fulfilled.' A scene came back to her. Beyond the red head a man with brown hair who had been extremely quiet. Que'ouli hadn't known he was there. Perhaps that in its self wasn't amazing, she had been very flustered at that time, but still, the man had been familiar to her. Familiar, she'd seen him somewhere before. On the newsvids. And the lady too, now that she thought about it. Oh her hair was shorter. But who else would be in charge of an operation like this? Who else would have been able to sneak past a grade A security system? Jedi could have done it without alerting security. And if-

Que'ouli slid her chair back from the computer, printing and closing the file and switching off the monitor. If someone found her here, if Stark discovered that she knew more about this. She stopped. What could she do? She couldn't just leave the planet. Someone would get suspicious and Que'ouli had heard rumors of what happened to people Stark didn't like. She picked up the printed copy and left the room. She'd read this file in detail and then destroy it. And then she'd pretend like she knew nothing. She'd been naíve. Very naíve. But that was all about to change.

* * *

 **KAKAROB FOREST, JADE'S FIRE 13:30**

Sifting through the datapads her Mother had given her had been painful for Kilana. It brought back memories that she hadn't thought of for a very long time, memories that she would just as soon have forgotten. Now she glanced down the second one that she had read so far this evening. She had found nothing except stories of the Jedi of old. It was things that Master Skywalker would be extremely interested in. As would Tionne, and as soon as she got back to the Academy - if she got back to the academy - she would hand the pads over to them.

"There's nothing here about Stark, Lana." Cedrik said softly. "At least nothing that seems to be about him."

"We still have five pads to go," she replied. "It may not be until one of the later ones."

"I'm going to fix us something hot to drink." Cedrik said. "And see if there has been any attempt to contact us. I'm beginning to get a little worried."

Kilana nodded. "All right. I think I'll check out the last one."

"Okay," he moved toward the back part of the ship.

Kilana sifted through her pads and pulled out the one that was dated last. It had been written the year that they had left Corellia, Kilana was pretty certain. She would have been three or four and that would have been about the right age. She slipped it in the reader and watched the screen come up and her eyes watered. It was a letter from her Father.

> Dear Kilana,
> 
> I am writing this tonight uncertain of the future of the galaxy. My dear little girl, I know if you are reading this, that I have long since became one with the Force. I know also that you are grown-up now, a strong and beautiful woman, I am certain. Are you a Jedi, Kilana? Do you know your history? Has your mother told you anything about your Father and the people who killed him and the other Jedi in the galaxy? No, I know she has not, because I promised her that I would be the one to tell you.
> 
> It is a dark time for the galaxy Kilana. The Force is a wonderful friend and ally, but Kilana it can be your most deadly enemy. When it is used for personal gain, greed, power, and in revenge for wrongs done it is dangerous. Our order has become complacent. We have forgotten the power that we wield. It is too easy, and we are too affluent. We have become proud and it has now become our downfall. Even now, Emperor Palpatine and his forces are dispersing Lord Vader and his troops across the galaxy. They are annihilating us, Kilana. Murdering us because there are those of us who believe that Palpatine wields too much power. We have become a threat to his power and he has turned to the dark side.
> 
> Your Mother and I, to protect you have decided what we must do. I bought a Corellian freighter yesterday, and your Mother and I have plotted course for an outer rim planet. You will be safe there and your mother will travel with you while I stay behind and fight. My future is unclear, after all the future is always in motion. But I know that your mother will do everything to raise you as an honor to your family and to the Jedi. I love you, Kilana. You are and always will be my baby girl.
> 
> Kilana blinked back tears and continued reading slowly. The words blurred together and she had to wipe her eyes before she could continue.
> 
> There is one thing more. You have a brother. We sent Kieran to Tatooine to live with an Uncle there. If the deliverer has come and the galaxy is once more a safe place for the Jedi, you must seek him out, Kilana. I do not know if your Uncle Markis will still be there. He is growing in years, even now, but try for your Uncle's daughter, Beru Lars. She will more than likely know where Kieran is.

Kilana swallowed hard and she felt Cedrik's hand on her shoulder. "There's the connection." He said softly. "Kieran must have recognized the name."

Kilana nodded. "He's my brother, and he's been here the entire time. Why did Mother leave him?" And yet even as she said it she knew, and she knew that Cedrik did too. She remembered Mara and Tionne filling her in on details of Master Skywalker's past. Skywalker had been the deliverer that her father has spoken of. Obi-wan had known that and had stayed on Tatooine to watch over him. Yet, Skywalker's sister had been taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. There could not be two planets farther apart than those two were. The twins had been raised in different situations and in different positions in life. And it had all been for protection. If one were found, there would still be the other.

Kilana wondered how many parents had done the same thing. The father's had stayed behind to fight the injustice the galaxy had to mete out. And the women, knowing that the future of the Jedi was in preserving the Jedi line, even if the children were not trained, had taken the children to a place where they could be raised in relative peace and safety. How many of those children had been like her? And how many of them had, like Mara, been taken away from their homes and placed in service to their Emperor. And how many, like Stark, her brother, had been sent to relatives? And had ended up growing up on the street?

Kilana had seen the background information that Mara had dug up on Stark. A young lad from Tatooine, who had grown up on the streets, wily and street smart, he'd started as a dock man and worked his way up in the trading company. Supposedly he'd relied on street savvy and instinct, but Kilana now knew that it was more than instinct. He'd never been trained in the Force, he might not even realize he had it, she never had; but that famed instinct and ability to read people came from an inherited trait as much as anything.

"Are you okay, Kilana?" Cedrik asked her softly, reaching down a hand and having her stand up.

"I think so." Kilana said quietly. "Why didn't Mom ever tell me?" But Kilana knew the answer to that question too. It was all very logical-and a complete shock. She'd just met the father she never knew to find out she had a brother she never knew too. And at any other time, finding out about that brother would have made her completely happy, but now- after all she knew about Stark and his company, and the suspicions that Mara had. Now it just made her want to cry. She bit her lip and a tear rolled down her cheek. Cedrik reached up and wiped it away and then reached out and enveloped her in strong comforting arms.

"I'm sorry, Lana," was all he said. And Kilana knew that he was. She knew he was sorry for not being able to make the world perfect. And she was sorry too.

* * *

 **YANBU MANSION OF KIERAN STARK 13:30**

Justina Iigoli keyed in the security code and stood to the side as the door slid open. Kieran Stark nodded at her and passed into the hall. Iigoli was just a little upset. It was, after all, two o'clock in the morning, and though she could appreciate the intricacies of interstellar travel and the differences of planetary time schedules it still didn't make her evening to be woke up to go and show Stark to his room.

She stifled her annoyance however for Stark was an employer that you wouldn't want upset at you. Now she entered the door behind Stark's assemble and motioned for them to follow her up the grand staircase.

"I suppose that Que'ouli has arrived?" Stark said, his voice echoing strangely in the grandeur of the entryway.

"Yes, she arrived yesterday," Iigoli smiled.

"Good, I would appreciate it if you would wake her up and let her know that I am here and wish to speak to her."

Iigoli smiled. "I would love to do that, sir. But I'm afraid I can't. Ms. Que'ouli told the guards at the main entrance that she couldn't sleep and was going over to the compound to work on some computer files." Iigoli glanced back at her employer.

"Ah." Stark said. "No matter, it is not that important, I suppose." He smiled. "I'll talk to her later tomorrow."

"Very well, sir." Iigoli led them down the hall and punched in the security code opening the door to his suite. "Que'ouli is next door."

"Good. Thank you for your time Iigoli and I'm sorry that I had to disturb you this late at night. You know that the differences in the planetary cycles of Coruscant and Yanbu make it difficult to synchronize things."

Iigoli nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Stark nodded calmly. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

Stark closed the door and turned to the aide that had followed him into his room. "I want you to make contact with Coruscant, with our Pheonix operative there."

"And what should I tell him?" The aide asked quietly.

"Tell him, that I think we should hurry our plans. I want him to make the move on Organa Solo in the week. Oh. And use a public line, call Corellia, and have Jami call Coruscant from a public line there. I would rather not have this call traceable to this planet, however unlikely it is that someone might think to trace it."

"And if someone does the trace the call?"

"There will be no indication that it was made by one of our people. Besides, we will do everything in our power to find the perpetrators and bring them justice." Stark smiled wryly. "It's a shame that our friend Jerri was so greedy and power hungry. He hid his secrets well, but he and his lady friend had secret ambitions for the presidency. For power. And he was jealous. Reasons that will come out and be shocking. Organa Solo will be remembered as a tool used by a crazed man. Alderaanians will come to be looked upon with suspicion, and the Solo branch of the Skywalker family will fade from sight. And then we will begin work upon the last Skywalker. It is convenient that our Jedi Master never married. It makes the work somewhat easier that way."

Stark could tell that the aide wasn't certain that anything to do with a Jedi Master would be easy-and to a certain degree he was right. But Stark had isolated Skywalker's weakness. And it was one that was easily exploited. With a few Ysalamari and some intelligence he would have his vengeance. And it would be sweet.

* * *

 **FREIGHT SECURITY OFFICE 13:35**

The night guard rubbed his eyes sleepily. This was the second time this week that he had fallen asleep at his post while on a solo watch. Not that anyone ever broke in around here. People on Yanbu were too afraid of the Empire's retribution for such things, especially now that the Empire owned the company. Actually, he was afraid of the Empire's retribution. Stories of Darth Vader and other commanders as intolerant as he had long been whispered around Yanbu's middle working class.

He glanced at the monitors and then got up and walked across the room. There was nothing that was going to happen, and he needed a stim drink to keep him awake.

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND 13:40**

"Mara, can't you hurry it up?" Luke stood in the semi darkness of the doorway, glancing down the hallway. He knew that the longer they were there the more likely it was that they would be discovered.

"I'm trying, Skywalker." Mara punched in a few more keys on the pad and after glancing over a file smiled grimly. "This is it, Skywalker. It's all about your sister, and about Coruscant, and his plans to be the head of the TAB. Luke, this stuff is incredible. He fixed the votes."

"Can we read this at the *Jade's Fire*?" Luke asked her quickly.

"Yes," she nodded and hit another key. "As soon as I copy this. We can be on our way."

"It won't be any too quickly for my taste," said Luke. "We've already been here too long."

"Are we in danger?" Mara turned as the computer continued its copying. "I haven't felt my danger sense go off..." She hesitated.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, Mara. There's something there. It isn't much, but something in the back of my mind."

Mara turned back to the file immediately and tapped her finger on the keyboard. "Come on, come one!" She urged the computer to go faster, knowing full well it didn't do any good. "Done. Come on, Jedi, we're out of here."

* * *

 **FREIGHT SECURITY OFFICE 13:40**

The security guard entered the office once more and went over to the surveillance board and sat down. As he sat his cup down, he noticed a red flashing light on the side of the board. He glanced down and pushed the button.

> <LEVEL 5 SECURITY FILES OPENED 12:20 FROM OFFICE ACCESS PORT 234-A756>

The guard frowned. That was an office that normally could access level 5 security. And that the system would tell him that they had been accessed wasn't particularly abnormal. It was an extra security function so that the files could not be accessed without security knowing. And that was even with the proper passwords. Normally, the guard would not have given it a second thought, but at 12:20... and he hadn't realized that anyone had entered the building. Well, there was that secretary, Que'ouli, but-

He turned to the terminal beside him and typed in her name, bringing up her security code and clearance. She was cleared only for level three files. The guard felt his throat tighten. If it had been someone who was supposed to be in the files, they would have checked in with the main security office. He closed his eyes a feeling of dread coming over him. He had fallen asleep on the job. Someone had broken in and he knew there would be retribution coming.

He turned around and with deft fingers dialed the security code to Kieran Stark's mansion.

* * *

 **YANBU MANSION OF KIERAN STARK 13:45**

Que'ouli entered the mansion and was greeted by the security officer who told her that Kieran Stark had arrived and he wished to see her. Que'ouli nodded and started to head up the stairs.

She was met by Stark. Kieran was walking down the stairway followed by two security guards and a secretary. "Que'ouli."

"Stark, I thought you would be in bed." Her mind raced. What was he doing out at this time of night? Why wasn't he in bed? Did he suspect? She smiled brightly. A little too brightly she thought and she softened the look a little. "I've missed you."

"I'm sure you have. You just came from the Compound?" Stark asked briskly.

"Yes." Did he know? "I couldn't sleep, and so I decided I'd work on that proposal you wanted me to-" She stopped and looked at him with her best puzzled look. "Is something the matter?"

"Did you see anything unusual or unordinary while you were over there?"

Maybe he did know. Or maybe he just knew that someone had broken in to the files. There was no reason for her to give herself away right now. Either way she was going to be in trouble and if she could save them she would. "No. Why? Is something the matter? Kieran, you are ignoring me."

He frowned heavily and moved right on past her.

"Kieran?" She used her best hurt voice.

"Someone broke into the level five files at the office," he said without looking back. He turned to one of the security officers. "Close off the building. If they are still in there, I don't want them escaping. Set up extra security around the perimeter."

"Yes, sir. I just received a call and they think they know how they entered the base. It seems that it must have been someone that knew the base well, and knew the security system well." Stark looked up. "Did that man who broke out of here, Cedrik Yur. Did he work in security?"

"I'll check sir."

"Kieran what is going on?" Que'ouli ran back down the stairs after them and walked beside him, keeping up with his brisk walk although it was difficult.

"Nothing." Stark turned to her. "Que'ouli, you are certain that you saw nothing?"

She swallowed and shook her head. "No, Kieran. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. Stay here, there may be dangerous people out there. Jun watch her." Kieran motioned a security guard to her side. Que'ouli frowned, she didn't want to be watch, she was going to need to get out of here and find these people. She had to go back with them. If they were New Republic people, maybe they could protect her. She turned as Stark continued toward the entrance doors.

"Sir," A voice of a young security guard rang out from the other side of the room. "Cedrik Yur, did indeed work in the security section and he was a comprable slicer, he could have broken the new codes."

Kieran frowned. "Iri is as incompetent as a Rancor. "Wake him up now! I want you to send out a scan team into the woods. They had to get on planet somehow. I want people working on figuring out how that was, any atmospheric disturbances in the past eight days. Also, be thorough. That lady he was with... She could be a Jedi now. Tighten security around the compound. Keep them in if you find them. And consider anyone you find to be extremely intelligent and dangerous. If Riu's a Jedi, she may have brought some more with them. It appears that there were two different file openings at the same time, so we assume there are two groups. Set your weapons to stun, I want the prisoners taken alive. Shoot first, ask questions later."

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND 13:50**

Mara looked down the hall way. A empty hallway a few minutes earlier was now filled with Stormtroopers.

"They must have found us." Luke said unnecessarily.

"No really?" Mara whispered back. "Skywalker, they're everywhere. I think they want us to work a little."

Luke frowned. "I was afraid of that. You have the files?"

"Yes."

"All right, stay close behind me. And keep your eyes open. I don't really want to find out if they were nice enough to set the weapons on stun."

  
  
---


	9. Closing Statements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**YANBU, OUTER RIM  
MANSION OF KIERAN STARK 14:00**

Que'ouli wanted to pace the room, but she would not allow herself that luxury. Not with Stark's security officer standing attentive at the door she wouldn't. If she paced he would see that she was nervous, and she could not show him that. If she did, he wouldn't fall for any of her tricks, and he would start being suspicious. So instead of allowing herself the comfort that pacing the floor would allow, she stood with her back to the guard starring out the window attempting to play the part of a worried woman. And she was worried, but for a different reason than the one she wanted to convey to the guard.

Somehow she had to figure out how to get out of this mansion, back to the compound, and get in touch with this couple that had broken in to the computer without alerting Stark. If she could just get past the guard, she might have a chance; no one would question her, not yet anyway, because they knew that she was in favor with Stark. Of course how long that would last wasn't very certain right now; but for the moment, no one would question her.

Que'ouli turned away from the window. "Jun?"

The guard looked up from his post at the door and answered briefly, "do you need anything?"

"No." Que'ouli frowned. "I'm just worried about Kieran. He will be all right won't he?"

"The guards at the compound will find the intruder and more than likely, Stark won't even see him. You can rest assured Ms. Que'ouli. The men in my squadron are the best. We will catch the perpetrators and give them justice."

Que'ouli sighed lightly. She had never had time for acting. When she was young, her sister had been in an abundance of dramatic productions and had always urged Que'ouli to attend an acting class or two with her. Que'ouli had never wanted to, not finding any use in it, she'd always opted for the computer classes instead. Now she wished she had taken them. She would hope she had at least some inherited talent.

"Is there some way you could check for me?" Que'ouli asked. "Make certain that he is all right?"

The guard smiled a little. "Well, yes there is, but it requires me to abandon my post and I'm afraid I can't do that. If you would like though, I'll call downstairs and have one of the security officers check on it for us."

Sith. "Would you? Thank you so much." So that one wasn't going to work. Que'ouli thought. There had to be something else. Then she thought about it, there was one thing she could do. She turned and moved toward the guard. "You are so loyal to your employer." Que'ouli said, gently, a slight smile on her lips.

"It's my job." The guard didn't suspect anything yet.

"And to me. You really would protect me no matter what, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely. I follow orders."

Que'ouli concocted a half pout. "Is that all you are doing? Following orders?"

The guard began to look confused. "I'm not sure I understand you, Ms. Que'ouli."

"Que'ouli please. After all, you would give your life for me, if asked, right?"

"If it was required than, yes. I would. It's my job." The guard emphasized it again. And then he added, "Ms. Que'ouli."

"Don't be so formal please," Que'ouli moved closer. "After all, you would die for me if you had to, and I can't stand being so formal with someone who would do so much for me."

"I do only what the job requires."

"And does that job require entertaining your charges?" Que'ouli brushed her brain tail gently against his arm.

"I'm sure that-"

"Good. Because I need entertaining." Que'ouli interrupted him before he could finish or protest.

"But-"

"Stark, will never know." Que'ouli said with a charmed smile. He was still protesting, but she had him. "And besides, he's always indulged me with anything I've ever wanted."

The guard hesitated, and Que'ouli reached forward and kissed him, passionately. That was all it took and the guard gave in. Que'ouli reached for his belt, undid the buckle and as it slid off his waist, she slid the blaster out of its holster.

And stuck it in the guard's ribs.

"You shouldn't be so loose with your employers women." She said quietly. Deadly quiet.

"You-"

"I have some people I have to meet. Don't worry though. You don't know anything, except that I tricked you, and for all Stark knows, I've been lying to him from the beginning too. He won't hurt you too badly. You have more to fear from me."

Que'ouli was trembling underneath her projected tough girl exterior ut she knew she had to pull this off. And now she was committed. There was no turning back. If she faltered, the guard would see right through her and Stark would know.

"Now, move over there against the wall. Nice and easy. Okay." She glanced down at the blaster, turned the knob to stun and shot.

The guard froze for a second and then crumpled on the floor. Que'ouli upped the power on the stun and stuck it underneath her dress. No one but her would know that she was carrying a weapon. And she would keep it that way, unless they got in her way.

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND 14:10**

Mara eased up against the wall and looked around the corner. "This whole place is blocked off, Skywalker. There's not going to be an easy way to get out of here."

"Can we make it back to the gate where we got in?"

"If it was the easiest place in the compound to breach security, and Cedrik knew that, most likely the security officers know that too, and more than likely, they're going to have the place surrounded." Mara said tersely. "It would be my guess that they'll figure out that's where we entered."

"So how do we get back to the ship," asked Luke.

"We don't." Mara replied. "Call Cedrik. Tell him and Kilana to take off and get this information back to Coruscant. Someone has to get it back there, and since presumably, they know only about us in the building, then they don't know about Cedrik and Kilana in the ship. If they can get out of here, then they can get this information back to Coruscant and that's what is important here. We are both Jedi and we can handle ourselves."

"And how are we supposed to get back?" Luke asked practically.

"This is a freight company. Freight companies haul freight. To haul freight, you must have a freighter. If you have a freighter, it can be flown... We simply find their storage facilities and we snab a freighter. We can be off of here then pretty easy, and maybe even rendezvous with Cedrik and Kilana before they get back to Coruscant. Luke, it's our only chance.

Luke nodded grimly. It was their only chance, it didn't mean he had to like it though. "All right, I'll dial them up now."

* * *

 **JADE'S FIRE KAKAROB FOREST 14:10**

Cedrik left Kilana rereading her letter and went into the cockpit; he was worried about Skywalker and Jade. It had been an hour since he and Kilana had left the compound and he had thought that Skywalker would not have been much more than a half an hour behind them. Of course, he could have found something else that he needed to look for, but Cedrik was more inclined to believe that it was something a little more sinister. And that it was Skywalker and Mara that were being looked for, not the other way around.

Cedrik had decided that he was going to go into the cockpit and call Luke and Mara. As he entered the cockpit a beep began and Cedrik noticed a red blinking light on the communications array, he immediately sat down and pulled it up.

"Cedrik."

"Skywalker, where are you?"

"We are in the compound. I want you to take Kilana and get off this planet. Take back what you know, and let the NRI start working on it. Mara and I are stuck here and we aren't going to be able to make it back to the ship. We'll get out of here on one of the Imperial ships."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, you and Kilana have to get out of here, we have to get back to Coruscant with what we know."

"No." A female voice came from behind Cedrik. "No, Master Skywalker, we can't leave you here."

"Kilana you must. Mara and I will be fine. We have no choice. This information must make it back to Coruscant. Trust me. Mara and I will be out behind you, but you need to go now, while the planetary security doesn't know you are here and while it will be easier for you to escape."

"But-"

"Kilana, no." Skywalker's voice was firm and there was not room for argument. "Cedrik, take the ship up and cloak it. Kilana use the Force to shield it from the planetary sensors. Wait until further word from us."

"All right, Skywalker."

"Cedrik, we aren't-" Kilana protested.

"Good luck, Skywalker," said Cedrik. "May the Force be with you."

Cedrik could hear Skywalker's sigh of relief on the other side. "Thanks. Kilana, remember, the Force will be with you."

There was a resigned sigh from the background and then: "And with you." She whispered softly.

* * *

 **FREIGHT COMPOUND 14:20**

Luke slipped his comlink back into his pocket and glanced at Mara. He knew she had known what she was doing, he knew she was right, and he knew that Kilana and Cedrik had dealt with Imperials before, but it didn't make it any easier for him to tell them to go off by themselves like that. He glanced down the hallway beside them. Empty. At least for the time being.

"Usually, Freight ships are kept towards the outskirts of the compound," Mara whispered to him. "The building itself is going to be crawling with security guards and Stormtroopers, but I think it might be easier to get through without exposing ourselves, than it will be if we go outside the building."

Luke nodded. "I think you're right."

Mara turned to him and smiled gently, then she reached for his hand and squeezed it, surprising Luke. "Lead the way, Jedi, and I'll follow behind you."

Luke glanced toward her, but she had let go of his hand and was once again all business. "All right, be careful. And be ready for anything."

"Aren't I always?" Mara responded easily.

Luke slipped open the door heading back into the rancor's den. There were guards everywhere; but he unclipped his lightsaber and held it, unarmed, in his hand and then walked down the least deserted hallway. The big question would be whether or not he and Mara could find the freight ships. Luke reached out with the Force and felt two minds in the hall ahead of him. He reached out, trying to sense their thoughts.

'Are you sure this is a full alert?'

'No. But then who is ever certain of anything around here?'

'I'm certainly not.'

 _They've got a full alert going, Mara._ Luke thought to her.

 _They are going to so much trouble just for little old us._ Mara replied quickly. _What if we bypass this hallway and head up those stairwells?  
I thought I saw a bridge to a warehouse when we were up on the hill with Kilana. If there is one, then that might be the warehouse that the ships are stored in._

 _Good idea._ Luke thought back. _There's a stairwell over there._

The two turned and with a quick glance to make sure there was no one around they headed toward the stairwell. Luke did a quick scan to make certain that there was no one on the stairs, and they both began to climb.

* * *

"Sir, someone just discovered Jun, in the room where he'd left Que'ouli. Someone has knocked him out and taken his weapon."

Stark stopped. "Is Que'ouli all right?" He asked coolly, knowing the answer before it was given.

"Sir, she's not there. Either someone has broken in-"

"No. I don't think so," Stark interrupted the young guard. "Add her to the list of people you are looking for. And be careful. She's most likely armed. Consider her dangerous."

"But, sir-" The guard looked surprised.

"I didn't realize she was so resourceful." Stark added coolly, inwardly cursing himself for not being more careful with her. "But she obviously was able to stun the guard and escape. More than likely she was the one who helped our people in, and I have no doubt that they are New Republic Intelligence. Quickly, now, before she can find them and make her escape."

The guard nodded and left the room immediately.

* * *

Cedrik pulled back the lever and the _Jade's Fire_ shot out of the forest and into the atmosphere.

"I can't believe you are just leaving them," Kilana said softly.

"We don't have any choice and you know it." Cedrik responded. "Are those sensors telling you anything?"

"There's a couple of Imperial class B fighters coming up on your left." Kilana said quickly. "What if they don't get out of there?"

"Then we have to get back to Coruscant, and let Organa Solo know what we've found out. Listen, Kilana," Cedrik looked over at her, taking just a few seconds away from the controls. "If anyone can manage to get out of that compound, it's Luke Skywalker. I know that, and you know it."

Kilana swallowed hard and nodded. "You're right."

Cedrik smiled grimly. "Then let's use that Force ability of yours to make sure those pilots don't find us."

Cedrik got up and headed to the guns, just in case, and Kilana slid over, taking over the cloaking of the spacecraft and hoping that things were working out all right below.

* * *

Que'ouli entered the compound with a flash of her ID. "Stark wanted me to check the shipyards and be certain that they don't try to escape that way." She added firmly her heart still trembling, what if Jun had been discovered and an alert been put out?

"Down that hall." The guards said. "I'll send a squadron of Stormtroopers that way as well."

"Excellent." Que'ouli smiled grimly. "I could use the back up."

She nodded sharply at the guard and headed down the hall. The shipyards would have several freighters, and with any luck she would be able to get out of the compound fairly easily. As long as Jun had not been found. She heard a scuffle behind her and a sudden cry from one of the guards. "There's a full alert on her and you let her by?"

Que'ouli bit her lip and cursed under her breath. Jun had been discovered and now she'd have to try to outwit guards too. She didn't know if she could do it. She looked around the hall and noticed a door to her left; she slid her ID through the lock and entered the door. It was a stairwell headed to another level. Without a thought she headed down one flight of stairs and exited the door on that level. She blinked through the dim lights of the hall.

She had walked out into another hall, which appeared to be a short hallway of sorts, a walkway across to another hangar. She looked above her. Clear duristeel looked up toward the pinkish Yanbu moon and the night sky. They had told her that the freight yard was this way and yet, there was no way she could have went this way on the floor above her. This bridge must cross over to the hangar. She pulled out the blaster and had begun across the bridge when the door to her right opened and two people came out with a blazing blue glow rod in front of them. She was about to shoot when she realized that they wouldn't be any of Stark's guards, they would have a regular glow rod and-

"Wait! Mara, don't shoot!"

"Skywalker, are you mad?" Mara exclaimed. "She's a-"

"No, Mara, it's Que'ouli and she doesn't mean us any harm."

Que'ouli glanced at the man who'd spoken. "You're the ones that were in the office, that everyone is looking for."

"Yes."

"How are you going to get out of here?"

"Haven't quite managed to figure that one out yet." Mara exclaimed. "You have any bright ideas?"

"The freighter hangar is this way." Que'ouli exclaimed. "You were right about Stark. I read the file."

"Glad to know you're as smart as I thought you were." Mara said. "Com'on."

The small group headed down the hallway, and into the freight hangar. Security guards were entering on the other side as Que'ouli turned to the two intruders.

"The ship I came in is over on the far side. I know how to pilot that ship and I think I can get us out of here on that."

"Which one is it?" Mara asked.

"That far one."

"Can it be docked to the Fire?" Luke asked quickly.

"Better yet, it can be docked in the fire. It's a pretty small ship." Mara said. "Not even a freighter, just a TY-32 Corellian traveler."

"Great." Luke nodded at Que'ouli. "Let's go."

Suddenly Mara's danger sense went off. "Que'ouli, run across and get the ship ready, now!"

Skywalker whirled and shot off two blaster shots as Que'ouli gasped and ran. Mara ducked behind the wall on one side of the hall and Skywalker hid behind the other.

 _What now?_ Mara sent across.

 _We hold them off until, Que'ouli gets the ship prepped and ready to fly and as soon as she has it, we'll take off. Surely we can get across the hangar by ourselves._

 _What if these guys call reinforcements?_ Mara sent back as she sent a perfectly aimed shot into a Stormtrooper.

 _We cross that desert when we get to it._

 _Let me guess, Tatooine saying?_

 _You got it._ Luke downed a second Stormtrooper.

 _Good shot, farm boy._

 _Not bad yourself_ , Luke added as Mara sent two guards heading for cover.

It would have been a short fight, because Mara and Luke had the advantage over the guards who had only doorways to take advantage of hiding behind, but there was an endless supply of Stormtroopers and guards, are so it seemed and it wasn't long until they had called reinforcements. And the reinforcements had came from other entrances, and were now hiding behind ships with a clear shot at their targets.

Luke brought out his lightsaber and began blocking shots. _Com'on, Mara._ He sent to her. _We're going to get pulverized out here._

 _Is Que'ouli ready?_

 _No. But we'll be better protected in the ship than we are out here. Keep shooting, I'll cover you._

The two began a slow trek across the hangar, as soon as the two had stopped shooting at them, the guards in the hallway had begun crawling forward now using the same hallway as cover while they shot at their targets. With more guards shooting and from all directions Luke found it difficult to  
cover all sides.

 _Mara, pull out your lightsaber and start blocking, we don't need to hurt them. We just need to make it to the ship without them hurting us._

Mara slipped her blaster into her holster and drew her lightsaber in one move. Luke continued toward the ship blocking blaster shots easily. Mara missed a block and missed being hit only because she jumped out of the way.

"Sith," she murmured under her breath, bringing her lightsaber up higher and trying to concentrate on the danger sense within her. It had always been easier for her to simply shoot a target than to block a shot that target had sent to her and things hadn't changed. Perhaps if she'd had more training as a Jedi she would have improved.

They were 90 meters from the ship when Mara's danger sense went off a fraction of a second to late, a blast from a Stormtrooper hit her squarely in the chest and she went down with a cry.

"Mara!" exclaimed Luke. He halted and brought his lightsaber around enough to shield her from a second blast.

"Go, Luke!" She exclaimed, in obvious pain. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can!" Luke said vehemently. "Get up now, Mara Jade! I'm not going to leave you!" He blocked another shot and grabbing her with one hand and the Force he drug her behind a ship, reaching for her blaster and shooting a guard that thought mistakenly that they were both down.

He shot the blaster one more time and grabbed the comlink. "Cedrik, go now. Take Kilana and go. We've got a ship and we'll be right behind you."

"Luke, I can't ma-" Mara struggled a second, and Luke could feel her using the Force to lessen the pain and attempt to heal the blaster wound, but the wound was deep. He felt her fading before she fainted and he frowned, bringing a blaster up and shooting off a guard dead center.

"Mara, you are NOT going to do this to me."

Luke glanced up to the ship where he could see Que'ouli motioning for them to hurry and he looked behind him. Two to three dozen Stormtroopers and guards and he would have to carry Mara and block them at the same time. He let out a shaky breath, and drew on the Force. Allowing it to both calm and strengthen him he slid Mara's blaster back in its holster, slipped her lightsaber onto her belt, lifted her up and brought her over his shoulder and then brought his lightsaber back up and with an increased concentration he began to cover the distance remaining.

Luke realized that a dozen of the guards were attempting to come around and cut him off from the ship. He hesitated only a second before using the Force to slide two or three objects into the sentry's way.

Que'ouli brought the entry to the ship down, allowing Luke to struggle aboard and as he brought up the walkway, he felt the ship take off toward space.

* * *

"It was the Jedi Luke Skywalker?"

"Absolutely."

Stark banged his fist down on his desk. "I want every man who can fly a ship out in a ship to stop that Jedi. And he's a Jedi! Watch for tricks!"

"Yes, sir." The guard sounded nervous, as well he should, Stark thought infuriated. He'd had Skywalker in his grasp and he'd allowed him to escape. It had been his fault, he hadn't thought that the New Republic would send their most valuable Jedi out to take a look at a little outer rim planet, but he'd been mistaken. He should have figured that since Organa Solo was involved that Skywalker would be too. Well, he'd made his mistake. He didn't plan on making another one and allowing him to escape.

"Kill him if you have to." Stark added to the guard. "Don't take _any_ chances."

* * *

Luke went into the cockpit. "Que'ouli, medicines?"

"Mara got shot?" Que'ouli asked. "Uh, second closet, I think. I don't have the navigation for this asteroid field."

"Hold them off with guns," Luke exclaimed. "I'll be up as soon as I get Mara stable."

"Kay," she nodded a worried look on her face.

Luke returned to the back room and hesitated only a second before slipping Mara's shirt off of her. The blaster wound had hit her upper torso, and Luke knew she'd lost a lot of blood. He opened the medicine kit and applied a medicinal patch that would have to do until he could get her into some bacta.

"Mara?" Luke secured the patch, drew a cover up over her and reached for her hand. "Mara? You are going to be all right. Do you hear me? We're on Que'ouli's ship and we're going to get out of here. I have to go help her. But I'll be right back. Don't you dare give up on me."

Luke drew a deep breath and with a squeeze of her hand he left and headed back up to the cockpit. "The guns?"

Que'ouli pointed toward the main gun tower.

"Do you know how to shoot them?" Luke asked.

Que'ouli bit her lip. "I never had to-"

Luke grimaced. "Go see what you can do with them. I'd better fly us through the asteroid field."

Que'ouli nodded. "I'm sorry I don't-"

"Go," Luke commanded his voice gentle and yet stern. "We can discuss this later."

Luke slipped into the controls and pushed worry for Mara to the back of his mind. This was not going to be easy. If Mara had been able to shoot whilst he flew, he wouldn't have been nearly as concerned. But Que'ouli, although she had courage and certainly some values, was naive and she didn't know how to shoot guns. Sharp flying wasn't going to be the only thing that would get them out of this asteroid field.

Luke glanced over the screens. He'd flown a lot of different things in his lifetime, but never a company ship like this one, and it was a little different control set up than he was used to. He checked the incoming ship data. Almost before they had cleared the atmosphere Stark had sent out ships. Most of them were TIE fighters, which Luke knew under normal circumstances would be fairly easy to avoid with a ship this size. But that was if you had people running the guns who knew what they were doing.

Luke took a deep breath and reached out with the Force ignoring alarms that were ringing all over the cockpit.

* * *

Stark grimaced as he watched the battle from the comm center of the Freight company. Iri stood nearby in an obvious panic. It was well that he was, Stark thought wryly. He was going to be in more of a panic if Skywalker got away, and though Stark knew that with the ships they had available to him, there wasn't a chance in the skies that they would keep Skywalker here.

He turned to Iri. "I want you to make certain that you track their projectory when they go into hyperspace.

"Sir? When they go into hyperspace? But, what if-"

"You won't, Iri," Stark replied irritated. "He's a Jedi."

"But there's only one of him, sir," a young employee that was wearing an Imperial Lieutenant's uniform spoke up. "And the lady Que'ouli, although I don't see how she could be much help, the other Jedi was definitely brought down."

"There may be only one of him," said Stark calmly. "But he'll get away. Our only chance in Sith is to make certain that he doesn't make it back to Coruscant. Which means we have to have more manpower and some better ships. And conditions better than this asteroid belt."

"I'll track it," Iri said quietly.

* * *

Luke watched the rocks, and was hoping that Que'ouli would be able to watch the ships. He might be a Jedi but he couldn't pilot the ship and shoot off the TIES at the same time. He glanced at the data readouts. A blast hit the ship as two TIE's exploded behind him.

"Good work, Que'ouli," he exclaimed over the comm.

"Did it get us?"

"Yes, but the shields are holding," Luke said quickly. "We'll be okay, you just concentrate on doing a few more TIE's that way."

"Kay," she answered and he could almost feel her begin concentrating harder.

Luke dodged several big asteroids, and about ran head on into a small one that was lurking behind a large one. He reached out with the Force, using it to both calm himself, and find more of those little asteroids before they found him. The TIE's seemed to be holding back, and not trying to get through the asteroid field.

Luke frowned, that wasn't typical Imperial procedure, but then these weren't typical Imperials, in fact, he wasn't even certain that they were Imperial's at all, or rather Stark's private hit gang, disguised as Imperials. If they weren't following him, then maybe Stark had figured out who it was that had broken in, and figured that it was impossible to catch a Jedi. Although, Luke grimaced, it wasn't impossible; people had done it before, far more times than he liked to admit. Maybe Stark had decided to save ships, or Stark didn't realize the seriousness of what Mara and he had gotten into. Or... he both knew, and figured that he was out gunned right now, but was going to track them and come after them later.

That made the most sense, and Luke frowned. There were ways to keep people from tracking projectories, but most of them were complicated and took time and more than one skilled pilot. He cleared the last asteroid, punched in a random coordinate, and pulled back the hyperspace lever.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Stark asked as the ship sprang from the viewscreens.

"Yes, sir." A young comm officer looked up. "It's right here."

"Deploy at least one ship after them. I want the fastest and heaviest armed ships in our fleet to follow after it. Pack up those Ysalmari on them. It's time to catch ourselves a Jedi." Stark smiled grimly.

* * *

As Luke waited for the ship to come out of hyperspace he spoke over the comm to Que'ouli. "If there are any ships following us, we'll know that they are there pretty soon after we come out of hyperspace, wait for an ID from me, and then fire."

Luke wished that this ship had been equipped with one of Mara's black boxes, however illegal they might be. He frowned and left the cockpit and slipped back to where he'd left Mara.

She was lying on a bunk, only half-awake. "Hey, Skywalker," she said, smiling weakly as he came into the room.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked her, as he crossed the room. He reached out and took one of her hands and squeezed it. "You had me worried there for a minute."

She coughed. "I'll be Okay, Jedi."

Luke nodded. "Good. We should meet up with Cedrik and Kilana when we get out of hyperspace. I'm sure _Jade's Fire_ has better medical facilities than this cargo freighter."

"I certainly hope so." Mara said, a little of her fire returning to her voice. "If I haven't done better than that for my ship, I'm a pretty poor pilot."

Luke smiled wryly. "I'd better get back to the cockpit," he squeezed her hand gently. "Rest."

She nodded and he turned to go and then she spoke, almost as an after thought. "Luke?"

He turned back, "yeah?"

"Thanks." She looked down at her hands and then back at him. "Thanks for what you did for me, you saved my life."

He gazed at her seriously. "I couldn't have left you there Mara. Surely you know that by now."

She nodded slightly. "Still, thanks."

He nodded and paused a second before leaving the room silently.

Mara closed her eyes and her mind was filled with a thousand thoughts. She had been close to being killed, she knew that. Luke had saved her and though he'd done it before, it was something she had a difficult time with. She was so independent and she never liked to feel beholden to anyone, and it was hard for her to admit that sometimes she wasn't able to take care of herself. Now however, the pain medication had made her feel drowsy and she put her thoughts away for another time, allowing sleep to drift over her.

* * *

Stark glanced over the list of accessed files. The evidence on the files was not necessarily incriminating against him. It would take a detective with more evidence than the intruders could have gathered to point to him as the force behind the Yanbu base. His only fear was Que'ouli. She could point to him, and no doubt would. Perhaps she had been working for them all along. He frowned.

A knock at the door made him look toward it. A young man, a lieutenant in Stark's well dressed 'Imperial' army stood there.

"Yes," Stark gave him only a glance before turning in his chair and once again facing the window.

"Sir, we have received word back from the fighters we sent after the intruders. They have came out of hyperspace and switched ships. The larger of the two ships, was very well armed-"

"You did not apprehend them."

"No, sir. We are at this moment deploying-"

"Belay that." Stark turned and gazed at the young man fully. "Let them go."

"But, sir-"

"That is an order, and orders are not up for debate."

"Yes, sir." The young man bowed and left the room quickly, no doubt wondering if Stark had lost his mind.

Stark turned back to the list of files in front of him. Nothing in these files would warn the small group of invaders about Leia Organa Solo's fate, and by the time they got back to Coruscant it would be too late to do anything. Jerri Gigel would no doubt be blamed and Stark would quietly hunt down and get rid of Que'ouli, Cedrik and Kilana. Jade & Skywalker were going to pose a little more of a problem. But Stark would find a way. Something that would make Skywalker suffer, and then he would have what he wanted most.

What had happened on this small insignificant planet, was simply a minor irritation not a catastrophe.

* * *

Luke pushed the hyperspace button and came out of hyperspace and after a quick sweep of the area he knew that there were no other ships besides *Jade's Fire*. He smiled grimly and hit the comm to speak to Cedrik. It was an easy dock and with Que'ouli's help, he transferred Mara to _Jade's Fire_ and the Cedrik undocked them and brought them away from the small freighter and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant.

After a consultation with Kilana and Cedrik on the files and what had been found, and another with Que'ouli who promised to read with detail the files she had pulled from the computer, Luke entered the room where Mara had bunked. She was sitting on a small stool bandaged up.

"You look awful Jedi."

Luke looked down at himself, his pants were torn and he was dirty and scratched. He smiled grimly. "You don't look like a beauty queen either." He walked over and sat down beside her.

"No plans to try out." Mara paused and watched him for a second, following his gaze quietly.

Luke was staring through the door watching Kilana and Cedrik going over a terminal together. "I envy them," he said quietly. It had nothing to do with their escape, the information they had found, anything that had been going on recently, but he said it anyway, not really expecting Mara to reply.

Mara glanced up at the man beside her. His face was calm, a Jedi mask that hid all of his emotions.

"I envy Leia and Han, too." he continued, not taking his eyes off of the couple.

Mara hesitated, her first impulse to joke it off but instead she reached over and took his hand. "It's been hard on you hasn't it?" She said finally. Uncomfortably awkward and uncomfortable because of it. She didn't like the feeling of not knowing what to say in the next sentence.

Luke turned and looked at her. His face still impeccably calm, but his eyes held the hurt and even bitterness of fifteen years of loneliness.

"Not having anyone. Not knowing whom your parents were. Not knowing..." Mara trailed off, looking down at the floor, suddenly very shy.

Luke gazed at the lady beside him, brilliant red-gold tresses shining lightly, dangerous emerald eyes, and suddenly he realized that everything he had been through from the time he'd met Ben until this day to a certain extent Mara had been through the same thing. And in some cases, she had been through it more.

"Yes, I guess you're right." He said finally. "It was difficult. It was very difficult at first. As the years passed, I guess I accepted it." He went on in a low voice, not exactly knowing why he was sharing what he'd felt for years with Mara; but knowing somehow that it was the right thing to do.

"I never knew my real parents, I have no idea who my Mother was. My father although he died in the Light Side, I never knew him. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were taken away from me before I could truly understand or appreciate what they had done for me. Ben was killed just as I was getting to know him. And Yoda died before I really had a chance to get to know him. To ask him questions that a Jedi Master would have been able to tell me.

"It's funny, Mara, people call me a Jedi Master; but I wonder, if Yoda were here would he consider me a Master? There's so much I don't understand, the more that I find out, the more that I realize I have so much to learn. Am I supposed to be a teacher for the rest of my life? Mon Mothma doesn't think so, and to a certain extent I don't think so either. I'm really not needed at the academy anymore and what does a Jedi Master do with himself when he isn't needed?"

Luke sighed staring across the room without really seeing the paneling on the other side. "I have no life." Luke stood and crossed his arms over his chest restlessly, talking more to himself than to Mara. "Leia and Han and the kids love me, but Leia's got her own life. Even with her resigning the position of Chief of State she still has a life, a husband and kids that love her. If I quit teaching at the academy where would I go? What in the galaxy would I do? I want a family, I want kids, and I want to lead a normal life, but every time it seems within my grasp-it's taken away again."

Mara didn't say anything. She really didn't know what to say. She'd never seen Skywalker so blunt before. Even though she had known it, she'd forgotten that underneath that Jedi exterior there was still a somewhat na ve and questioning farm boy that wanted very badly to have a purpose in life and to make the galaxy a better place-perhaps in a smaller sense than destroying death stars.

Suddenly Luke seemed to realize that Mara had been there the entire time. He blinked and turned and smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I probably sound like a prophet of gloom and doom."

Luke had half been expecting a sarcastic remark, but Mara surprised him by standing and putting her hand on his arm. "It's all right," she said. I think I know how you feel."

I some cases that wouldn't have been true, Luke thought. But in this case, it was. Mara had been through so much of it and some of it even worse than he had. She'd been taken away from her parents, her Master-the only Master she had known, good or evil-had been destroyed, she had wandered about the galaxy forever. No, Luke knew that she had been through much of it and did understand. He smiled at her." Thanks for listening."

She nodded and then motioned toward the door where Kilana had come up. "I think someone else would like to talk to you. I'll see what they've discovered in the files out there.

Luke turned and smiled at Kilana. Something had been troubling her, he'd seen it the instant that he'd transferred onto Jade's Fire, but he wasn't certain what.

"Kilana, have you been able to read through all of the files we downloaded from Stark's computers?"

"We still haven't read all of the ones that Que'ouli brought with her, but we finished the ones we downloaded hours ago, and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What did you find?" Luke asked.

"A lot of things about Stark's background," she replied. "What really surprised me though, was that my name was in those files. So I pulled out the datapads my mother had given me," she stopped, swallowing hard. "Here," she handed him a datapad.

Luke took it slowly and began reading. It was a letter to Kilana from her father. He read through it, shocked at the mention of his Aunt, and suddenly the vision he'd had on Yavin fell into place. The young boy beside his aunt and uncle, and Obi-wan carrying him and being turned away. The young boy in the vision must have been Stark, and Owen had turned Obi-Wan away because they had already taken in one orphan. They could not take in another.

"I don't understand why Stark is not still on Tatooine with this cousin of my Father's, Beru," Kilana said quietly. "I can understand maybe why he might have left, but why would he have covered up the fact that he was from Tatooine?"

Luke sighed. "It certainly explains the interest that he had in Tatooine organizations. Kilana, I don't think he ever made it to my Aunt Beru's."

Kilana stopped. "Your Aunt Beru's?"

"She wasn't really my aunt, at least I don't think she was. She was related to Obi-Wan and Ben took me there for safekeeping. Beru and Owen Lars took care of me, until the Empire killed them because they bought Artoo and Threepio. I don't recall Aunt Beru ever mentioning this Markis, and I'm certain that she would have, after all he was her father. I have a feeling that Stark never got to Markis' and by the time he went to Beru's, they already had me, and Owen didn't want another orphan." Luke swallowed hard. "I had a vision on Yavin, and I didn't understand it then, but I understand it now."

"So where did Stark grow up?"

Luke shook his head. "My guess would be that the holovids are right on that point at least. He did grow up on the streets, but I'm guessing that they were the streets of Mos Eisley, not the streets of Corellia."

Kilana looked at the datapad in her hand. "You were the deliver my Father was talking of."

Luke raised his eyebrows slightly. "I suppose so. Kilana, I'm truly sorry that you had to find this out this way, and that Stark is-" Luke stopped.

"He's a scoundrel, Luke. I don't know how much he remembers of our parents, he obviously doesn't remember much about the Force, because as devious as he obviously is, he doesn't seem to use the Dark Side."

Luke nodded. "That's true, or perhaps he's not Force sensitive. Sometimes it skips a generation."

Kilana nodded. "Maybe, the important thing now is, that we stop him from harming Leia's reputation any further."

Luke nodded. "You're right. Let's go see what Que'ouli has found out, shall we?"

* * *

Mara was standing behind Cedrik, staring over Que'ouli's shoulder reading the file when Kilana & Luke entered. She turned slightly and glanced at Luke with a grim smile.

"Finding anything?" Luke asked.

"Not yet," Que'ouli glanced up at him. "So far, Cedrik and Mara tell me that everything I've pulled out are files that you guys pulled out of the mainframe already." She sighed. "Probably everything I pulled out, was useless."

"But you weren't," said Luke laying a hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with clear blue eyes. "What you did for Mara and I, made our lives a lot easier. Thank you."

Que'ouli smiled. "I should thank you," she said. "For opening my eyes, and showing me the truth, even though I didn't want to believe it."

Luke smiled back. "Mara, I'm going to go up and check the controls. Call me if you find anything."

"We will," Mara promised.

Luke slipped into the empty cockpit and staring at the mottled blue of hyperspace he sat down in the pilot's seat, and went over what Kilana had told him about her parents, and what he had read himself in the letter from Kilana's father. Something about it just didn't fit. Stark was Kilana's brother, there couldn't be any doubt about it, otherwise, why would he care about her & her mother so much? That he would have covered up the fact that he was from Tatooine, made sense in a way. No one important came from Tatooine and Luke was certain that Stark would have found it difficult to be the first. What made no sense to Luke was why Stark would have not thought about the Jedi or what his parents had been. If he just wasn't force sensitive, that made sense in a way, but Luke wasn't certain that it was the answer.

He must have dosed off, because when Mara woke him with a quick shake of his shoulder he glanced at the crono to find it showing that two hours had gone by.

"What, Mara?"

"Come here, Luke," she said motioning for him to follow her. "I think you'll want to look at this.

He rose and followed her to where Cedrik had taken over the terminal.

"What did you find?" Luke asked, stretching his back to wake himself a little more.

"Leia's name," said Cedrik. "Here, and then here again. And then the name of Jerri, and then down here the name of-"

"A well known assassin." Mara finished heavily. "According to this, there was a transfer of credits between first Stark and Jerri's personal account and then that of Jerri's account and that of this assassin."

"For what purpose," Luke thought he knew where Mara was going with this, but he couldn't believe that it was true.

"Stark's paying Jerri to have some one kill your sister. I don't know whether Jerri has been in on this from the beginning, or if he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He disappeared after this whole event happened, and maybe Stark had a hand in that. Who knows? At any rate, Leia's life is in great danger. How far are we from Coruscant?" Mara asked Luke quietly.

"A good standard day," he replied tensely.

"That could be enough," Cedrik said, looking up from the file that he had once again began to read. "According to this, the assassin is supposed to make his move when Leia begins her trial. And that begins-"

"Tomorrow," Luke said. "Can we get through to Han?"

"I'll give it a try," Cedrik said.

"Wait." Mara shook her head. "This guy is good, he's one of the best for hire. He'll have their apartments under surveillance. Let's wait till we get closer."

"But-" Luke wanted to protest.

"Luke, we have enough time." Mara said.

And Luke knew that she was right. He sighed deeply. "All right. We'll wait till we're a little closer."

* * *

Han walked through the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway. Leia stood her back to him, gazing out across the Coruscant skyline. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Leia? You okay?"

"Yes, Han. I'm fine." She turned to face her husband. "I'm just really worried about the trial. Jerri still hasn't been found, and if you ask me, from the evidence that has been presented so far, I look pretty guilty."

"The trial hasn't started yet, Leia." Han said firmly. "You know you aren't guilty. And what's important now is that you are able to keep that belief and that you are able to convince the jury and the judge of that when trial begins tomorrow." Han put his hands on her shoulders. "Leia, we're going to get through this. And no matter what, I believe in you."

Leia smiled sadly, with the trial about to begin, and no more witnesses or evidence forth coming she was less confident that the truth would be found. "Thank you, Han."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Leia leaned into them, trying to shake a sense of something undeniably wrong. "Han-" she begin and then she shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is it, Leia?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Had Han spent less time around Jedi and their still puzzling ways, he would have laughed and said, you are about to go on trial for a crime you didn't commit, of course it doesn't feel right; but he knew better. In his experience, Jedi didn't think like he or any other normal person would have thought about things. If Leia thought something was wrong, then without a doubt something was.

"What doesn't feel right?"

Leia bit her lip and shook her head, still staring out at Coruscant. "I don't know, Han. I just have a really bad feeling about this whole mess."

"Leia, everything is going to be fine." Han wished for the umpteenth time that Luke was here to talk to his wife, but he wasn't and so Han was doing the best he could. "You'll see, pretty soon this whole mess will be through with and we'll be able to go back to being normal." Or at least as normal as the whole Solo/Skywalker clan ever was.

Leia sighed. "I know."

Han smiled, kissing the top of her head gently, and wrapping her tighter in his arms. "We'll be okay, Princess."

* * *

Two airways, a nightclub, and a window away from Leia Organa Solo's private Coruscant residence, a short Bothan dined inconspicuously beside window, looking out on the night sounds of Coruscant. The humanoid waitress that had seated him had smiled when he asked for a window seat in basic with a heavy Bothan accent. Wealthy tourists often came to this restaurant, word had gotten around, that a window seat here gave you an excellent view of Organa Solo's apartment.

This particular Bothan seemed extraordinarily interested in the former Chief of State's residence. Several times during the evening he'd asked questions about the chance of him being able to tour the building, adding several questions about the recent scuffle in the media. She had answered his questions as best she could. Personally, she had hoped that Organa Solo's resignation would not hurt business, and she was gratified to see that if this Bothan was any sign at all, it had not.

She stood behind the bar a few seconds over and then she smiled and went to ask him if he would care for any more wine.

* * *

The Bothan smiled and accepted the wine with a Bothan expression of thanks. Would there be anything else? The flighty humanoid waitress wanted to know. Not now, thank you, he replied in a perfect imitation of a tourist from Bothan who just wanted a quiet evening alone. As she walked away, he turned back to the window. A second figure had joined the slight silhouette in the apartment window.

He slipped his hand beneath the table allowing his hand to rest lightly on his blaster of choice. A illegal weapon, sold only on planets outside the firm control of either the New Republic or the few rim planets still controlled by Imperial forces, it was one of the best available for those in his line of work. Used by assassins for centuries, it could go through durasteel in a matter of seconds, glass in milliseconds and even that which claimed to be weapon proof, as he was certain the windows in the former Chief of State's residence would be, it went through given enough time.

It would be so easy to head to the roof of this building and fire. Cutting down both the Chief of State and no doubt her weakling husband as well, but he was being paid for spectacle. It would be better tomorrow at the beginning of the trial. More easily assumed that it was a riled spectator. And it would give him more cover than this would. As it was, if he was to head to the roof and shoot now, someone might remember the Bothan tourist who had asked for a spot by the window.

He brought his hand back up and took a sip of the fine & extremely rare Alderaanian wine, slightly ironic, he thought to himself. He generally didn't dine this well. But it wasn't his pocketbook the money was coming out of, and he was being paid well for this job. Tomorrow, he thought rolling the wine on his tongue. Tomorrow it would all be over.

* * *

Millions of people thronged outside Coruscant's huge courthouse. Two vehicles pulled up, the first contained Leia, Han and Leia's attorneys. Luke could see Leia from the window of the taxi, but he couldn't feel her, he couldn't communicate with her. It was like the Force was blocked somehow. He tried calling to her, but to no avail. The cab let him out nearly a block from Leia, and Luke begin the arborous journey to where his sister was.

Leia had climbed the stairway and she turned just slightly before she entered the courthouse. Luke felt the blast before it came. And he turned rapidly, and then yelled, "Leia!"

"Luke?"

Luke opened his eyes to see Mara's green eyes staring down at him anxiously. He was on *Jade's Fire*, in the bunk, and he blinked up into the small light that Mara had flipped on.

"Skywalker, are you okay?"

He rose up slightly and Mara sat up allowing him also to sit up, her emerald eyes never losing his gaze. He took a deep, semi-shaky, breath. "I think so, Mara. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," she leaned back, her eyes only slightly less concerned. "A long time before you cried out 'Leia' loud enough to wake the whole system."

Luke grimaced slightly. He'd realized on Yavin that he affected Mara's thoughts sometimes when he was awake, but he hadn't realized that he could do it while he was sleeping. "I'm sorry."

"Luke, what is it? A vision?"

"Just a bad dream. I hope." Luke finished heavily.

Mara said nothing, but continued gazing at him, obviously waiting for him to tell her more than that.

"I was on Coruscant, in front of the Courthouse, and Leia was going in for her trial, and I..." he faltered and broke Mara's gaze looking down at his hands. "I couldn't reach her through the Force. I couldn't warn her of the danger, and I couldn't stop it."

Mara said nothing, but he saw a hand extend into his field of vision, and it wrapped around his. He looked up.

"Luke, we're going to be there in time. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace around Coruscant we'll call up Leia or Han."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said finally.

"It's not like I was sleeping that well anyway," she quipped back, drawing back her hand and suddenly her old self again.

"Do you need more pain killer?" Luke asked, for a moment his focus of concern shifting.

"Oh, I'll be okay, my shoulder was bothering me. I'll go back to my reading, and let you get back to sleep."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to after that." Luke said. "I just can't seem to get that vision out of my mind," he paused a moment. "What are you reading?"

She hesitated only a second before answering, "Hel U'ry'olon's latest novel."

"Oh, really? He writes mysteries, right?" Luke asked. The truth was he'd never heard of the guy.

Mara grinned, a knowing look on her face. "Yeah," she said in a voice that said she wasn't about to tell him what kind of novels U'ry'olon really wrote.

Luke nodded. "Maybe you're right, I guess I will try to sleep."

Mara rose from the bunk, "G'Night, Skywalker."

"G'Night, Mara."

* * *

Stark gave the final orders for the shut down of the factory. He wasn't planning on Que'ouli living long enough to testify anything about what Yanbu had been for his operation, but Skywalker and Jade might and he would take no chances. If there was nothing left here, then there would be nothing the government could absolutely, positively pin to him.

He stepped into the ship, ready to leave when a secretary stopped him.

"Sir, what about Jerri Gigel?"

"He has been moved from Coruscant to here?"

"Yes, sir."

Stark thought for only a second. "Leave him here, when they track the bank accounts back to here, he will be a good scrape goat. Also empty account # 45623 of all but twenty credits and transfer it to Jerri's name."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Leia smoothed down her skirt. She looked conservative, proper, Alderaanian, and-

"You look beautiful."

She turned, "Han."

"I'm going to go over to Drew's office early and see what will be happening today."

Han nodded. "Okay, I'll be over as soon as Winter gets here to watch the children. Hey," he took her chin in his hands. "We're going to work this out."

Leia smiled half-hearted. "I love you, Han."

"I love you too," he hugged her. "You better get going."

She nodded.

Han watched her leave and then dressed himself. Winter arrived forty-five minutes later and after receiving Winter's best wishes for Leia, Han left the apartment himself, and after conferring with the guards, it was decided that he would be driven over to the courtyard by one of them.

As Han climbed in the vehicle, he recognized the driver as the red headed guard that had caused such a fuss over Cedrik. Han hid a smile, and then asked, "What is your name, kid?"

"Sir?"

"I don't like being driven by people I don't know." Han responded good naturedly. "What's your name?"

"Mel Xavier."

Han nodded. "Nice to finally meet you Mel, the Coruscant Grand Courthouse please."

* * *

Mara dropped the ship out of hyperspace and Luke wasted no time in dialing up Leia's residence. Mara and Cedrik brought the ship in closer to he planet and waited for the planetary guard stations to call them.

"Ship #78-567-23A this is Coruscant planetary guard, please state your clearance, cargo, pilot and destination."

"Clearance: Government level D, pilot: Mara Jade, cargo: four passengers, destination: south side Coruscant near New Republic Coruscant Grand Courthouse."

Mara held her breath. Her clearance should give her high landing priority, and now she was glad that she had taken it when Leia had offered it to her, but sometimes the officials liked to be difficult, and they didn't have time for it this time.

* * *

Luke waited with bated breath for the connection to be made, trying at the same time to reach out to Leia through the Force, sifting through the billions of beings that called Coruscant their home to find her.

"Luke," a soft voice spoke, startled.

"Winter, is Leia there?"

"No, she's already left." Winter said. "Is something wrong?"

"For the courthouse?"

"No, I'm sure she won't go to the courthouse for at least another hour, she was going to speak with her attorneys before everything began."

"Do you have the number there?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Leia's life may be in danger," Luke said. "Call the courthouse and tell them to tighten security. We're in the process of landing right now. I'll try to get through to Leia and Han."

* * *

"I doubt if you'll be able to find a clear landing port on that side of Coruscant, it's pretty jammed what with the trials and all." The mans voice came back. "Unless you have high enough clearance for government landing ports I suggest you land further away from the courthouse." The guard sounded pretty amiable. "You have landing clearance."

"That was quick," Mara muttered. "They usually take a lot longer than that. I wonder what that was all about."

Luke entered the cockpit. "Can we get through?"

"Yeah, they let us through really quick. Did you get through to Leia?"

"She wasn't there," Luke sat down anxiously. "I talked to Winter. She's going to call courthouse security and tell them to move everything up a notch or two, but it's up to us to find Han and Leia."

* * *

The roof looked down on the courtyard in front of the Coruscant Grand Courthouse and it was a perfect view. The Bothan had not had to use his accent to fool anyone about his mission this time. The one security guard that had tried to stop him as he slipped quietly through the school across from the courthouse had been pulverized and dumped down the trash chute.

The Bothan glanced down at the holovid reporters in ready stance to report on the proceedings of the trial. It would be broadcasted across the galaxy the instant that it happened. He focused his weapon where he would need it to be focused and crouched down to wait.

* * *

Leia glanced over the papers that Drew had given her. "We never found Jerri."

"No, Ma'am. But I'm going to use that for your benefit. That you didn't know anything, and that Jerri obviously must have known more than any of us can imagine and that's why he disappeared."

"Do you think it will work?" Leia sighed.

"We're all giving it our best shot. You've done nothing wrong. The truth will come out."

"All right, then should we head toward the courthouse?"

* * *

Mara landed the _Jade's Fire_ on the landing platform. As the five climbed out of the ship, she turned to Luke. "Have you gotten a hold of Leia?"

"No, it's like she's put up a barrier with the Force. I don't know why she would have, I can't get a hold of Han either."

"What if you used Han's private comlink?" Cedrik asked.

"That's a good idea," Mara said. "Do you know it?"

"Yes," Cedrik pulled out his own comlink.

Luke took it with a hopeful look to Mara. And as Kilana hailed them all a cab, he waited for Han to answer.

"Where do we go, Luke?" Mara asked, as a cab stopped.

"The courthouse, until I know otherwise."

"Han Solo."

"Han, it's Luke."

"Hey, kid," Han sounded genuinely relieved to hear Luke's voice. "You're back, what did you find out?"

"Is Leia at the courthouse yet?"

"No, although she's probably about to head over there. I'm here already. Kid what's wrong?"

"Han, Leia's life is in danger. Mara and I have found some things in the files we pulled up, she's supposed to be killed by an assassin today. I had a vision last night, and she can't go to the courthouse. Han we have to keep her from arriving."

"I'll call security, and I'll get a hold of her lawyers." Han was suddenly serious. "How far are you yet?"

"I don't know."

"Another fifteen minutes," Mara said.

"I heard her, kid. Leia's got a comlink with her it's 456-T23-*E34. Call her, I'll handle this end."

"Okay," Luke switched it off and immediately punched in Leia's code.

* * *

Han disconnected the call and turned to Mel, who had just arrived with the chief of security for the Courthouse.

"I want the crowd in front of this place dispersed. Somewhere out there is an assassin who wants to murder my wife."

"We'll get right to it, General Solo.

"Mel, you come with me."

Han exited the hall through a side entrance and looked up scanning the rooftops.

"You think that the assassin isn't in the crowd?"

"It could be," Han said. "But, I'd be more likely to believe that he's found a building that is easy to break into and is waiting on the rooftop."

"The Elementary school across from the courtyard." Mel said.

"What?"

"There's a private school across from the Courthouse," Mel said. "A school isn't going to have the kind of security of a fancy office building or-"

"You're right." Han said. "Do you have an extra blaster?"

"You aren't going after him?" Mel said. "We could send-"

"And let him get wind of it and leave so he can attempt it again?" Han snapped reaching inside the door and pulling a coat and hat off of a rack directly inside. "Not likely."

"Luke's supposed to be keeping Leia away, we'll go over to the school ourselves." And keeping their heads down, but eyes alert, Han and Mel begin slipping across the courtyard to the huge building.

* * *

Leia answered her comlink with a tired, "Hello?" They were nearly to the courthouse and she wouldn't have bothered except she knew the only people that had the number were Han and Winter.

"Leia," Luke's anxious voice came over loud and clear.

"Luke? What-? Where are you?"

"Leia, don't go to the courthouse. Do you understand? Where are you now?"

"About a block," Leia said. "Luke what's wrong."

"Leia, turn around right now! Your life could be in danger."

Drew had already motioned to the driver and the vehicle was making the slow turn.

* * *

Only a few more moments, the assassin thought to himself and then stopped short. The vehicle was turning around and leaving. What was this about? Had they been warned?

Automatically he looked around, for some sign that he had been seen, seeing none, he hesitated only a second before gathering up his weapon and aiming it at the vehicle's back, tinted, probably, supposedly weapon proof, window.

* * *

Han had flashed his ID for the security guard and had received not only a welcome to the school but the two guards on duty to climb to the roof with him and Mel.

It took only a short time before they reached the roof and came out on a nearly flat roof. Turning the corner of the small maintenance building that housed the lift which had brought them up, they found their suspect, a weapon aimed downward.

He turned and with a disdainful glance shot one of the security guards with a small blaster and then hit a button on the larger weapon. Han fired at the Bothan at the same instant and the weapon spewed upward.

With another shot, this one a stun from Mel, their would-be assassin lay unarmed and helpless on the roof. Han rushed to the edge and looked over. ourthouse guards were around the vehicle. Han's shot at the weapon had caused it to aim right of its mark, causing the vehicle to stop and injuring several bystanders.

With a sigh of relief, Han knew that Leia would be all right, and he saw Luke and Mara rushing forward through the halted traffic, and he left the assassin in Mel and the security guard's care and too impatient to take the stairs he rushed down the ten flights of stairs and out to make certain that his wife was truly all right.

* * *

After a brief conference between Organa Solo's lawyers, her personal guards and the courthouse guards, the Solo's, Skywalker, Cedrik, Que'ouli & Kilana had ended up back at the Palace. It had been decided that if there were more than one assassin, the palace had better security and so both prosecuting and defending attorneys and the Judge were now meeting and Kilana had no doubt that the charges against the petite former Chief of State would be dropped.

Now, after she had testified, she stood waiting for the meeting to adjourn, leaning against one of the tall stone pillars that made up the Palace entryway. It had been a full, painful, three months since she had left Yanbu. She had been innocent and naive compared to what she was now and yet, somehow she would not have had the past three months anything other than they had been.

She had become a Jedi, discovered her history and begin to understand her mother's silence and despair for her entire growing up. Her mother had known that her daughter had a blessing and yet a curse. Her mother had known that her son, Kilana's brother, was somewhere on his own, and that if she was discovered both her and Kilana would be dead or used for the Empire's purposes as Mara Jade had been.

Also in the last three months she had found herself and maybe... she glanced toward Cedrik who had followed her out of the room. Maybe she had found something else more precious than she had ever dreamed of. If only he would give her a second chance.

Cedrik walked toward her. "It's a long cry from the courthouse on Yanbu, isn't it?" He looked toward the high, stanchioned ceilings.

"Yes, it is," she replied, wishing she could say what she was feeling, but not even really certain what it was that she was feeling. She paused, "I miss those days, Cedrik."

He looked at her and in those eyes she thought she saw a flicker of hope. "Things were simpler then."

"That's true."

"Cedrik, I'm sorry."

"About what, Kilana? About Skywalker? Kilana, he's a good man. If you love him, I can't fault you."

Kilana wanted to turn to him and shake him and yell that she didn't care about Skywalker at all, only him, but she simply turned and glanced at him. "Cedrik-"

"Wait," he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Kilana, hear me out. I've behaved badly about this from the very start. I was jealous. And it wasn't just a brotherly sort of jealous, Kilana. The truth is," he paused and took a deep breath. "The truth is that I love you. I have for years and I'm not sure why I haven't said anything before, but I can't let you go without at least trying. Kilana, if you love Skywalker, I understand and I won't stop you from loving him and having him, but I want you to know that if you ever need me I love you and I would give my life for you."

"Cedrik," Kilana bit her lip. "Please, don't say another word. Cedrik, I've been foolish. I've been chasing after love in all the wrong places. I thought I'd found it, but Cedrik, you've been there for me all my life, ever since I can remember. It's you I love. It's you that I need. Cedrik, I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Cedrik raised his eyes to lock with hers. He half laughed and then he raised a hand and reverently touched her cheek. "You're serious?" He smiled wider. "Oh, Lana," he slipped into the old use of his nickname for her and she smiled at him. "I love you so much, you have no idea how difficult-"

"Cedrik, I love you more because you were willing to let me go if it was what I wanted. But it's not. Cedrik, I want you."

He smiled, "marry me, Lana."

"Of course I will."

"This week."

"This week? Cedrik, are you nuts? Do you realized how quickly that is? We can't do that."

"Why not? What do we need that we can't get? Kilana, I've waited my entire life to hold you in my arms, I can't wait any longer."

Kilana reached out her hand and grasped his. "I'll see what I can do. A week. That's not much time."

"It's too much time." Cedrik corrected and then leaned forward and kissed her.

Kilana felt herself slipping away. Finally , she was where she was meant to be. She was in the arms of the man who loved her. He would have done anything for her, even though the hardest part was letting her go. "I love you, Cedrik," she whispered as he lifted his lips from hers.

"I need to go, Lana." He sighed and then he lifted a strand of hair from her face and slipped it back into the chignon she'd wrapped her hair in. "Luke wanted me to say something to the Inner Council about what we found on Yanbu."

"All right. We'll talk more about this later." Kilana stood back and watched him go quietly. He was hers, all hers. He wasn't the handsome Jedi that she'd thought she was in love with, but he was more to her than all the handsome Jedi in the galaxy.

"I guess congratulations are in order..."

Kilana turned to see Mara standing behind her. "Mara. Thanks."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing," she paused. "You two belong together. I'm glad you finally figured that out." Mara smiled slightly.

"It took me long enough, but I had some lessons to learn before I could really understand it. So I guess it was a good thing that I didn't know it at first."

Mara nodded, "sometimes, without the lessons, you don't know it."

Kilana paused, looked Mara over carefully and then spoke. "Mara, how many more lessons will it take you?"

"What?" Mara turned slightly cool. "I'm not sure I quite understand you."

Kilana bit her lip for a second and decided to take a totally different twist. "When I was in Master Skywalker's office I saw a picture. It was of him and a woman. She had light brown hair, streaked with blonde and..." Kilana glanced away from Mara, gazing instead out o the window. "The clearest gray eyes that I'd ever seen." She turned to Mara. "Who was she?"

The reaction from Mara wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Mara turned and glanced away, staring out the window herself. "He name was Callista, she was a Jedi. Luke loved her a lot."

"What happened?" Kilana asked quietly.

"It's so complicated that you probably wouldn't understand if I told you, I'm not sure that I completely understand it. Let's just say that she was a Jedi who lost her powers, her Force sense. She couldn't live without it an she left Luke to find them again."

Kilana stopped and considered this for a minute. "How long ago was that?"

"At least eight years," Mara said quietly.

"And does Luke still love her?"

"I think he'd be a better person to ask that question." Mara said shortly. "After all, Skywalker doesn't share his love life with me. His rather non-existent love life," she added as an after thought. She had dropped her reflective mood and opted instead for sarcasm and flippancy.

"Oh. I thought that the two of you were close," Kilana said.

"Close? We've had our moments, but mostly Skywalker doesn't talk a lot."

Kilana honestly wondered how much of that was Luke's fault and how much of it was the fault of the fiery lady standing next to her, but she said nothing about it instead saying, "Maybe he's trying to hide how he really feels."

Now it was Mara's turn to be quiet. She turned to Kilana and glared at her.

"Listen, Mara," Kilana moved closer and laid a hand on Mara's arm. "I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you aren't looking. If that isn't love, then I don't know what love is. When I watched the two of you, somehow I realized that not only did I not have a chance with Skywalker, I realized that I'd misjudged my relationship with Cedrik as well."

Mara was totally dumbfounded.

Kilana shrugged. "I don't know, I could be wrong, I guess. But it seems to me that it's what I've seen all during the past few weeks. Listen, I'd better catch up with Cedrik and Master Skywalker, I think they wanted me to say something about Kieran Stark."

Kilana squeezed Mara's arm and turned leaving her at the window. Whether Mara would acknowledge what she'd been told, or do anything about it, Kilana didn't know. Whether she should even have discussed it with Mara, she didn't know, but Kilana did know that both Mara and Skywalker deserved better than the cards they'd been dealt.

* * *

Mara stared out the window, her mind a bewildered mess of jumbled thoughts. She'd compartmentalized her entire life so that everything had its neat place and Kilana had just dumped the contents of each of the compartments onto the floor. At least that was what it felt like to her.

Mara thought back over the past days, Incident after incident where something Skywalker had done could have been mistrued to be what Kilana had said. Was Kilana simply making it up? Had she seem something that wasn't there? Made up Luke's feelings? Well, Mara knew how she felt about Skywalker.

Or did she? Who was he to her anyway? A persistent Jedi teacher. Someone whom she had once tried to kill. Someone whom she seemed to feel obligated to argue with, and why exactly was that? Someone whom she rarely saw anymore. But, yet-Someone whom had saved her life more than once. Someone whom had treated her with kindness although she had often had nothing but contempt for him. Someone she trusted...? Someone she counted as a friend...? Someone she... loved?

Mara swallowed hard as she realized just how much she did care about Luke Skywalker. Scenes flooded back to her. From Jabba's Palace when she'd first seem him in that hologram, sure and self-confident. Years later when she'd ran after him in the forests on Myrkr. He'd saved her life even though she'd been cruel and was threatening to kill him. He'd rescued her from deep space, and he'd trusted her enough to help him take Wayland, even when no one else had trusted her.

Years later she remembered when Callista had first come. She'd seen the happiness in his eyes, known that he was truly happy and yet something inside her hadn't wanted it to happen. She'd flown to the Academy after that, and although she'd told herself that she just wanted to check the place out, she knew deep down that it had been more than that. She'd wanted to check out Callista, wanted to hope that maybe Skywalker wouldn't love her without her Force powers.

There had been years when she'd barely seen him, spoken to him or noticed him and yet he had always been in the back of her mind and when she'd brought Kilana to him on Yavin it hadn't been just because she was being nice. She'd wanted to see him too.

Now she hardly knew what to do. Before, she would have marched up to the council room and told the council what had happened, clear Leia's name for good, say her congratulations to Cedrik and Kilana and slip off on _Jade's Fire_ before anyone could say anything, but now- Now she wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to leave and yet she didn't want to see Skywalker either. If she saw him, she might have to deal a little more with this jumbled mess her mind was in-

"Mara? I wanted you to come up, we've been waiting for you at the hearing. Kilana said that she'd seen you down here."

Mara whirled and stood face to face with Skywalker. She blushed slightly for the first time in years, hoping that he hadn't read her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much time had passed. I was just enjoying the view."

Skywalker gave her a slightly unsettling look. "Mara, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just got detained that's all. I'm ready now."

Luke nodded. "Are you sure."

"Yes, Skywalker, I'm certain."

"Then why are you blushing?" Was he laughing at her behind those shaded blue eyes?

"Blushing?" She spat the word out.

"Yes, Mara. You're flushed."

Mara raised a hand to her cheek. "I guess it must be too warm in here. I'm fine though. Let's go." She turned and headed to the council room, but she could feel Luke raising his eyebrows slightly as he turned and followed after her.

* * *

Luke stood silently, looking out of the window of his apartment in the old Imperial Palace, and waiting. And wondering just what it was he was waiting for. So much had happened in the last few months that he stood wondering just what it had all meant. He needed some serious meditation, he needed to think, to be alone and to sort out, and unravel the past few weeks.

Somehow Kilana had been related to his Aunt Beru, and somehow that vision he had seen so long ago on Yavin IV had been a vision not unlike the one he'd had on Dagobah when he'd seen the alternate ending to the fight at Jabba's palace. And Stark, who had caused so much grief to his sister, to Kilana, to Cedrik, and to him, could have ended up living with his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Life could have been much different. What would Obi-Wan have done then? Luke wondered. As it was, he had arrived first and it had been Stark that had been turned away. Or had he been? Had Stark ever made it that far? Because if Beru's father had died before Kieran Stark had arrived at his house in search of his Aunt, it might have been that Stark would not have known where to go in search of his Aunt.

Luke stood in silent contemplation of the events and all he had learned. Glancing across the room he gazed at the stack of datapads Kilana had given to him. "I want to read them as well, but I've read and kept the important one. These contain a wealth of information about the Jedi and training techniques. That's your area, Master Skywalker, please take them and use them." Luke had accepted them gratefully and he had attempted to read through several of them already, but his mind was wandering.

Now he found it wandering again, and he found his thoughts trained on a petite red-head with brilliant emerald eyes. Mara had learned much through the trip and it had been a good feeling to be working together again. Luke found himself wondering why they hadn't worked together more often. They were a good team and they had proven it once again as they had taken care of the last mission. They _were_ a good team.

He was about to move across the room to attempt once more to focus on the datapads when a sensation at the back of his mind followed by a knock at the door stopped him. "Come in," he called, knowing both who it was, and to a certain extent why she was here.

The door slid open and Mara stepped in.

"Hello, Mara, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Good evening, Skywalker." Mara crossed the room.

"Have a seat," Luke motioned to a chair in the middle of the room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks." Mara smiled as she took a seat in the offered chair.

Luke smiled and picked up his own cup of hot chocolate as he sat down in the chair across from her. "Have you recovered?" He asked, a trace of concern in his voice.

"Almost." Mara said. "Bacta does wonders," she said a smile in her voice. "But that isn't what I'm here about."

"I know," Luke said. "Mara, you don't need to explain." His thoughts swirling back to their conversation in the hall, to Mara's obvious discomfort with his intrusion on her thoughts there. Whatever those thoughts had been.

"No. Luke I need to. For my own sake, but also, because you deserve an answer." Mara sighed, not at all certain that she really wanted to go into this. Not now, not with him. But that _was_ why she had come down here in the first place. To talk to him. Now that she was sitting in his apartment starring him in the face it was a lot more difficult to decide just what exactly her motive in coming down here, had been.

"I've been alone for most of my life," Mara began a little hesitantly. "And while at first it was because of forces outside of my control, recently it has been because of me. Because I don't want to give up my independence. Because I'm afraid to get close to anyone. And," she took a deep breath and plunged in. "I think you've done the same thing."

Luke frowned slightly. This was not what he'd been expecting. He didn't push people away. Why would he? What motivation would he have to push anyone away?

"Not because so much that you are afraid of people," Mara continued, looking at her hands in her lap. "But more because, well, because you are a Jedi, and the power you wield... It makes people afraid of you." She stopped and looked up to meet his gaze directly.

Luke caught her gaze and held it, his mind racing with the implications of what Mara had just said. Was that why he had been so unsuccessful with relationships? Was it that power that had caused Callista to run? But then there was Leia and Han, and his nephews and niece. They weren't afraid of him. He had good relationships with them. But, he realized grimly, that was where it ended. There were few other beings in the galaxy whom he could say he truly had a close relationship with. Leia and Han were family, they were close because of that, and because of his link with Leia. And the only other person in the galaxy whom he would dare say he had a close friendship with... was the woman sitting in front of him... which-

"Are you afraid of me?"

It was a direct question. Honest and simple, it was one Mara had been expecting. And in spite of expecting it, she still didn't know how to answer it. So she avoided it. "Luke, down deep, I'm afraid of a lot of things. But the main thing is being close to anyone. And I've been thinking a lot lately... that I should take another good look at myself and my relationships. And I just wanted to thank you. And say that I hope we can work together again. Because we make a pretty good team." She stood gracefully and smiled. "And that's what I was thinking the other day."

Luke smiled. "Well, good night Mara."

"Good night, Luke."

She exited the room leaving the words echoing through Luke's mind. _We make a pretty good team._ Wasn't that what he had just been thinking?  
And what was that old adage? Great minds think a like? _I hope we can work together again._

Luke took a sip of his hot chocolate. I hope we can too, he thought with something akin to longing.

* * *

Mara climbed aboard _Jade's Fire_ after her talk with Luke. She felt bad that she had not told him she was leaving. But she had to get away. She had to think. As much as she told herself that it was only her old fears that was keeping her from staying, that she should fight them and stay, she could not rationalize staying in her mind. She had to go.

Fifteen minutes later, with a flash of star lines the ship settled into the mottled hyperspace view and Mara was on her way away from Coruscant.

  
  
---


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place approximately 15-16 years after Return of the Jedi. A fairly good knowledge of the SW universe up until that point would probably be helpful. This is a Luke and Mara story, but it is also a Leia story, and deals with a lot of political situations in the GFFA. In other words, it is a lot more than simply a romantic romp, although there is certainly a romantic triangle of sorts throughout it.
> 
>   
>   
> ---  
  
  
  


  
**THREE WEEKS LATER  
CORUSCANT**

Leia fixed the beautiful lavender colored flower in Jaina's hair and gave the sash on her dress a second pull to make certain that it was tight. Tonight Cedrik Yur and Kilana Riu would be joined in marriage, and Kilana had asked all three of the Solo children to be in the marriage ceremony. Jaina had been overjoyed and Leia couldn't help but smile. While her daughter was generally much more excited about fixing a spacecraft than getting dressed up, she had been delighted with Cedrik's announcement that he and Kilana were going to be married.

It was three weeks after the excitement around the Coruscant Grand Courthouse and though Cedrik had wanted the wedding to take place two weeks ago, reality had prevailed and the date had been set a slightly more reasonable and yet still very soon three weeks away. And tonight everything was perfect. Almost.

The charges had been cleared and would be dropped once the evidence had been thoroughly looked at. Que'ouli was still under constant protection, because there had already been an attempt on her life, and Leia had ordered Mel, the young red headed guard, to watch her and protect her. But Que'ouli too was to be at the wedding. Kilana and Cedrik were both very happy. The one thing that held a cloud over Leia being perfectly happy was her brother.

Luke had been quiet since they had returned from Yanbu. Mara had left directly after the council meeting was over, taking off in _Jade's Fire_ before any of them had been able to speak with her. Leia had wanted to talk to her brother about it and had approached the subject several times, but Luke had ignored her attempts to talk to him and so Leia had left well enough alone. She knew almost instinctively that Luke's sudden quietness had something to do with Mara Jade.

Now, Leia looked at herself in the mirror, practiced a smile and turned to leave. She would just keep hoping that somehow Luke would work things out himself.

* * *

Han watched Cedrik nervously run his fingers through his hair and then just as quickly grab a comb to straighten the mess that he'd caused and smiled.

"You're laughing at me." Cedrik said, watching Han's reflection in the mirror.

"Not at all," Han grinned. "I've been there, Cedrik. I remember what it was like."

"This is crazy!" Cedrik exclaimed turning around. "I didn't ask her to marry me on Yanbu when we were both in similar positions of life and she was simply a beautiful woman. Now that she's a beautiful Jedi Knight I suddenly decide that I'm good enough for her. I don't know the first thing about the Jedi or about being Force sensitive. What if our kids- Oh, Sith. Kids."

"Okay, first off," Han spoke up. "First off, Kilana is still the same woman that you knew on Yanbu, she has grown a lot, but she's still the same woman hat you loved back then. About being good enough for her, Cedrik, simply because you've inherited some power that half of the universe doesn't understand it doesn't make you a better person. You are every bit as worthy of Kilana now, as you would have ever been back on Yanbu.

"We keep them grounded, Cedrik. You've watched Leia & me? You've been around Luke, and Mara, and Kilana? You know how detached they can sometimes be, right? Someone has to keep their feet on the ground, and protect them from themselves!" Han said with a big grin, adding, "I've had to do that by myself for quite a while, it's going to be nice to have some help."

Cedrik let out a deep breath. "I know I'm making the right decision, but I just can't stop being nervous."

"I don't think you'd be a very good groom if you weren't." Han grinned. "You guys were made for each other," he winked. "Now, come on, they're waiting."

* * *

Kilana stood alone in a pale green dress waiting. It wouldn't be so very much longer now. She felt like her stomach had been turned into one of the beautiful Avories that Coruscant boasted of. She smoothed down her skirt and tried to calm the rather flighty birds without much luck.

"Kilana?"

She turned to find Luke Skywalker in the doorway. "Master Skywalker."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, but excited."

Luke smiled. "I was reading through the datapads that your mother gave you, and I ran across this. It has to do with the marriage ceremonies and traditions of the Jedi. I thought you might be interested."

She took it slowly from his hand. "Thank you."

"I wish you and Cedrik both the best."

"Luke, thank you, and for so much more than just this datapad. You've taught me so much, allowed me so much and I truly appreciate it."

"I know," he smiled, than added. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Luke stood at the front of the stone hall where the ceremony was to be held. In a few moments, Kilana and Cedrik would enter from the side archways and walk to the front to join him where he would perform the ceremony, as Kilana had requested.

It was a beautiful room, though small, it was perfect for what the couple had needed, there were after all, few people to invite. He looked out over the crowd, recognizing faces of his Jedi students, Han, Leia, and then a petite woman with bright red hair and piercing emerald eyes slipped in the back of the hall to take a seat. She sat down, and then looked up and for a brief moment their eyes met and she smiled slightly.

* * *

Mara glanced around the reception. Kilana and Cedrik were happy, Han and Leia were dancing, and Luke was standing aside with Jaina chattering in her ear. She was far enough away that she knew he couldn't see her and she watched him steadily. She had almost not returned for the wedding, but she had felt somehow that it was the right thing for her to do. She finally turned away from Luke. She needed a chance to get away and think about what had happened over the past few weeks.

She climbed the permacrete stairs slowly. She wasn't being herself at all, and she knew that. She just wasn't really sure what to do anymore. She opened the door to the roof and the cool evening air hit her like a wave of relief. She sighed and walked across gazing across the city silently. Things had changed since she had been here last, changed in both her personal life and in that of the city below. Buildings had sprung up and disappeared but after all, it had been nearly a decade, maybe a little over.

She was engrossed in the scene before her and it was a full five minutes before she sensed the presence behind her and she turned.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Luke said quietly. "I just noticed that you left and I didn't know where you were going."

"I just needed some air," she turned back to the city, wishing that he would disappear.

"Mara, why did you leave?"

"The reception was dull and I didn't have a dance partner."

"Mara, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I- I just needed to get away for a while," she shrugged.

"Mara, what's wrong with you?" Instead of disappearing he came up beside her and turned to watch her face closely. "You haven't been yourself all evening, and you left without saying goodbye." He paused.

Mara winced inwardly at the pain in his voice, she _had_ hurt him by leaving so suddenly. And that had been the last thing she had meant to do. She had  
just been running for so long...

"What happened?" Luke continued.

"I can't tell you."

"Mara, you can tell me, I'll try to understand and even if I can't understand then I'll listen. Sometimes you need a listener more than anything."

Mara shook her head and turned her face the opposite direction. "Skywalker, you wouldn't understand and I don't need someone to listen. Trust me."

"Is it about us, Mara?"

"Damn! How do you do that?" Mara whirled towards him.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Luke stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "I didn't mean to pry, but I thought if it was-" he looked away. "Mara, I've been thinking a lot lately; about myself, about Kilana and Cedrik, about Callista, but mostly about us, Mara. What is going to happen with us? Are we going to spend the rest of our lives by ourselves?"

"I thought you were waiting for Callista," Mara said slowly. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help asking. She had to know how he felt about Callista. If he still felt anything for her.

Luke shook his head. "Mara, Callista's not coming back. It's taken me a long time to deal with it, but wherever she is; I don't know what kind of life she's living. I think that something happened when Cray gave Callista her body. I'm not sure exactly what, but I don't think it was right. I think Callista, after she had done it realized that it wasn't right, but we both wanted so badly to be together..." He trailed off. "Callista was brave, Mara. She stopped The Eye the first time, and was instrumental in stopping it the second, but she's not going to ever come back."

"Do you still love her?" The question was blunt, but the words softer.

"Yes, and I always will, she has a part of me, but Mara," he turned and looked at her intently. "That doesn't mean that I don't have room for someone else. If Callista and I had been married and she had died, I would have always loved her, but I would have went on with my life."

Mara nodded and looked back out over the city. "And what about us, Skywalker?"

"About us?"

"You said you had been thinking about us. What were you thinking about us?"

"What is our relationship anymore, Mara? I think I have it all figured out and then something happens that throws everything to shreds."

"I don't know, Skywalker. And I'm not certain that I want to know."

He smiled gently, "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of you?" Mara smiled, "I didn't hit my head that hard."

"Then," he paused. "If you aren't afraid of me. Can't we please see each other more often?"

"Why? To what end? What do we want from each other? Friendship?" She shook her head. "We have that. Do you want more, Luke?" She asked him looking into his eyes earnestly. It wasn't that she was angry, simply wanting an honest answer.

He took a deep breath. "Boy you aren't easy, Mara. You're asking tough questions.

"And I can handle tough answers!" She retorted slightly frustrated with his answer. "Listen," her voice softened somewhat. "We've always been friends, and there have been many times we haven't seen each other. If you want to see me more, why? What good comes from it?"

Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sith, Mara, I don't know. I guess," he paused and turned out to look over the city. "I'm tired of waiting around for ghosts to come back. Mara, I've had ghosts forever. Obi-Wan spent a lot of his time as a spirit, teaching and guiding me, my Father was and Yoda was and- and Callista is gone. Mara, I need a real relationship, with real people. People who are alive and can see me and feel me. Someone I can touch someone I can laugh and cry with and-" He stopped and drew a shaky breath "Does that answer your question?"

Mara swallowed hard, trying to keep her own breath from shaking, now that the conversation was going where she had hoped for, she wasn't certain that she was ready for it. "Yes."

"Do you think it can work? Can we work?" he amended.

She stared at him quietly "Is there ever anything certain about life?"

Luke smiled. "Well, can we try it? Try us?"

"Try not," she said quietly.

"First you say there's nothing certain, then you say 'try not'," he said. "Which do you really believe?"

"Try not, do or do not. Luke, there are few things in the universe that I am more certain of, than you."

Luke took a deep breath in and smiled. "Are you afraid now Mara Jade?"

Mara stared at him a second, knowing the question was only half serious. "No." Then she added more seriously, "A little. I've been independent for a long time, Skywalker. I don't know whether or not this will work out."

"I've been all alone too, Mara. And I haven't like it. We can make this work, can't we Mara?" Luke asked her gently.

"You're pretty pathetic when you try to be devious," Mara echoed the words she'd spoken ten years ago on the same rooftop. "Just between you and me, I think you should stick with that straight out farm-boy honesty."

"All right," he paused, looking deep into her green eyes. "Marry me."

Mara stared at him, a million thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't believe him. "Well, I'm not sure I meant that honest," she said.

"You asked for it, Mara. And I'm serious. Marry me." He repeated, with even more conviction then he'd had the first time. Now that he'd finally been able to say the words, he realized how much he really meant them.

"I'll think about it," she said finally.

"Mara," Luke looked at her reproachfully. "After ten years of avoiding, provoking, and loving-even if we didn't admit it-each other, you still have to think about it?"

Mara smiled. "Just give me a while."

Luke smiled and nodded. "All right," he released her hand. "Think about it, and remember, I love you, Mara." He turned away and walked to the stairs, leaving the roof.

Mara felt him leaving and turned out once more to gaze out on the city of Coruscant. They had come full circle, hadn't they? They had started their friendship on this very rooftop, when Skywalker had given her his father's lightsaber. Now, ten years later they were on the rooftop again. This time they were old friends, with a hope of something a little more in their future. Actually, she knew that Skywalker had hit right on the mark when he'd asked her to marry him. It was what they both wanted. She knew it, and she also knew that it wouldn't be easy. She didn't want to give up her trading. Skywalker *couldn't* give up his school; his values and loyalty, whether to the New Republic or the Jedi Knights of old-it didn't matter-wouldn't allow it. And she wouldn't want him to change for her. Mara paused for a second more and then quickly turned.

"Luke."

Mara sighed and glanced down. "I'm just stalling to say give me time to think', I already know what I want." She looked up into his unblinking blue eyes, locking her own emerald eyes with his. "Yes. I'll marry you."

It's not going to be easy, Mara." Luke gazed down into those green eyes. There was such depth, so many facets to the woman he loved, and they could all  
be seen in her eyes.

"Since when have we had an 'easy' relationship, Skywalker?"

Luke grinned. "I can't remember a single minute that we have, Mara." He suddenly sobered and reached out a hand to her. Mara took it and stepped into his arms.

Beneath them the wedding reception went on. Two people had just entwined their lives today. Kilana and Cedrik had found each other. And he and Mara had found each other too. Luke realized as they stood in each other's arms that a bridge had been formed; suddenly the canyon separating them had become a lot smaller. They still had light-years to go. The years of independence and living separate lives had taken its toil; But they had taken the first step towards a larger world or a smaller one-depending entirely upon the point of view-and into a promise, however slight, that would bind them for the rest of their lives.

  
**The End**   


  


  
  
---


End file.
